Recuperando el amor
by susuna
Summary: Justo cuando descubre que el amor de su vida lo engaña, Naruto se entera que esta comprometido con la hija del socio de su padre, Hinata Hyuuga, con el corazón roto Naruto decide aceptar ese compromiso ¿Puede la ternura de Hinata ayudarlo a amar otra vez? ¡No estoy muerta! ¡He vuelto!
1. Chapter 1 Una Bella Sonrisa

Bueno, pues aquí esta lo que va a ser el primer capitulo de mi nuevo fic, ya tenia rato que no hacia un universo alterno y la verdad es que ya lo extrañaba. El capitulo es algo corto a comparación de los que suelo escribir pero es solo es principio, el siguiente capitulo será algo más largo aunque no tanto como los que hacia en "El sentimiento correcto".

Decidí dejar este fic en la clasificación M porque va a contener lemon. No al principio, claro, pero para los que han leído mis otros fics ya saben que una vez que estas escenas empiezan forman parte importante en el desarrollo de la historia

Les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo para leer este fic, puede que el principio no parezca muy interesante pero les suplico que le den una oportunidad.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

Una bella sonrisa

Naruto estaba molesto, sí sus padres no lo hubieran arrastrado a esa estúpida fiesta seguramente ahora estaría con Sakura-Chan, y probablemente con el teme de Sasuke, pero prefería eso a estarse aburriendo en esa estúpida fiesta para niños.

Buscó con la mirada a ver si había alguien de su edad pero parecía que no era así ¿Cómo se les ocurría a sus padres pensar que podía divertirse en una fiesta de niñitos? Todos los asistentes debían tener entre 5 y 7 años y él ya era un chico de 10 años, ese tipo de fiestas no hacían si no irritarlo.

–Vamos Naruto, ya quita esa cara– Le dijo su madre mientras le acariciaba la cabeza alborotando mas su rubia cabellera –Deberías tratar de divertirte

–¿En este lugar?– Refunfuño el chiquillo –Parece un centro preescolar, hace mucho que dejaron de gustarme este tipo de cosas– Le dijo señalando la gran variedad de juegos y atracciones que poblaban el bello jardín de la enorme mansión donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta –¿Es que no hay nadie de mi edad para hablar de otra cosa que no sean figuras de acción y ponys?– Su madre solo le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva

–Siento que no te estés divirtiendo, cariño, pero tu sabes que esto es importante para papá, es la fiesta de la hija de su socio y ya sabes que...

–Que algún día ella y yo dirigiremos los hospitales Konohagakure– Dijo arrebatándole la palabra a su madre –Por lo que es mejor que siempre trate de mantener una buena relación con la familia Hyuuga

–Me alegro que lo entiendas– Escucho una voz a sus espaldas, Naruto se volvió y se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su padre –Pero tu actitud deja mucho que desear– Le reprocho

–¡Yo no quería venir!– Protesto obstinadamente –¡Estoy aburrido!

–Bueno, podrías jugar con Neji-Kun– Sugirió su madre

–Ese sujeto solo sabe estudiar– Dijo el rubio mientras dirigía su mirada a un chico de 13 años que parecía muy entretenido leyendo un libro a la sombra de un árbol algo apartado del resto.

–Naruto...– Su padre estaba a punto de sermonearlo cuando otra voz llamo la atención de este

–¡Minato, que gusto que tu y tu familia pudieran venir!– Los tres Uzumakis voltearon a donde se escucho la voz y se encontraron con una versión adulta de Neji, Naruto conocía a ese hombre, era el socio de su padre, Hiashi Hyuuga; sus padres intercambiaron saludos con el hombre el cual para gusto de Naruto parecía demasiado serio, dijeron algo que él no pudo escuchar y después los tres adultos voltearon a verlo –Así que este es tu hijo– Dijo el Hyuuga mirándolo detalladamente cosa que desagrado al rubio –Gusto en saludarte, Naruto– Dijo el hombre tendiéndole la mano la cual el rubio tomo por pura cortesía –Has crecido mucho, la ultima vez que te vi solo eras un bebé– De repente un sonido se escucho detrás de aquel hombre, Naruto dirigió sus ojos allí y se encontró con una pequeña niña que tenia los mismos ojos perlados de aquel hombre y del aburrido de Neji, pero a diferencia de ellos estos no parecían fríos, mas bien lo miraban con curiosidad

–¡Valla, la pequeña Hinata-Chan también a crecido bastante!– Exclamo Kushina, entonces la pequeña salió de detrás de su padre e hizo una graciosa reverencia para saludar a los invitados

–Bienvenidos a mi fiesta– Les dijo y después les sonrió con ternura. Naruto la miro algo molesto ¡Así que esta era la culpable de haber sido arrastrado a ese lugar! Si esa mocosa no cumpliera años él bien habría podido tener una cita con Sakura-Chan

–Ey, Naruto– Le dijo su madre mientras sacaba de su bolso un pequeño paquete primorosamente envuelto y se lo entregaba –¿Por qué no le das su regalo de cumpleaños a Hinata?– Naruto le dirigió una mirada acusadora a su madre, encima de arrastrarlo a lo que probablemente era el día mas aburrido de su vida además tenia que darle él mismo el estúpido regalo, suspiro exasperado mientras tomaba el paquetito de las manos de su mamá, avanzaba unos pasos hasta quedar delante de la pequeña y después extendió sus brazos entregándoselo

–¡Feliz cumpleaños!– Le dijo no de muy buen modo, pero la pequeñita al parecer no se dio cuenta

–Mu... Muchas gracias– Respondió sonriéndole de una manera tan tierna que el rubio casi se olvida que estaba enfadado –Etooo... ¿Puedo abrirlo?– Pregunto tímidamente y con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas

–Si quieres, es tuyo– Le respondió tratando de aparentar indiferencia, viéndolo bien y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo la pequeñita era bastante adorable, su piel era muy blanca y en contraste su pelo era azul oscuro lo que le daba la apariencia de una muñequita de porcelana, su nariz era pequeña y sus labios rosados, llevaba un bonito vestido blanco con rosas estampadas, llevaba el cabello muy corto pero destacaban dos mechones mas largos que enmarcaban su rostro sonrojado, definitivamente Hinata era una niña muy linda

–¡Kawaiii!– Exclamo emocionada al encontrarse con un finísimo estuche de terciopelo y dentro de este un bellísimo collar que tenia diminutos cascabeles y al frente lo que parecía una pequeña pero hermosa campanita de cristal –¡Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun!– Le dijo sonriéndole de tal manera que Naruto no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente

–N... No es nada– Le respondió mientras miraba a otro lado pues de repente se había puesto nervioso

–Naruto lo escogió especialmente para ti, Hinata-Chan– Ese comentario de Minato le gano una furiosa mirada de parte de su hijo, Naruto intento negarlo pero al contemplar de nuevo la tierna sonrisa de la pequeña solo fue capaz de hacerlo

–Me alegro que te guste– Era cierto que él había escogido ese collar pero no lo había elegido "especialmente" para Hinata, una semana antes de la fiesta su madre lo había llevado casi a rastras al centro comercial para que la ayudara a escoger un regalo para la hija del socio de su padre quien iba a cumplir cinco años. Después de verse arrastrado hasta ahí Naruto decidió apresurarse a encontrar algo que convenciera a su madre y así salir de allí cuanto antes o de lo contrario volvería a llegar tarde a casa del Teme y entonces este se enfadaría y no lo ayudaría con la tarea.

Su madre se había detenido en una tienda de animales de peluche, cajas de música y ese tipo de curiosidades que por alguna extraña razón les gustaban a las chicas, el rubio rezaba para que su madre encontrara algo que considerara apropiado cuando entonces de alguna manera volvió la mirada a una pequeña tienda que estaba al final del pasillo, no sabría decir que fue pero algo de ese lugar llamo su atención y se acerco, se trataba de una joyería, Naruto pudo observar que aun cuando se trataba de un local mucho más pequeño que el resto las piezas que exhibía en el pequeño aparador eran realmente exquisitas, y entonces se fijo en el collar, sin duda que se trataba de un objeto curioso pero muy bello

–Bonito ¿Verdad?– El rubio casi salta al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, se giro y se encontró con una bella pero extraña mujer, su rostro permanecía inexpresivo y su cabello estaba adornado por lo que parecía ser una flor de papel –¿Te gustaría verlo?

–No... Yo... Solo miraba...

–Esta bien, por mirar no se paga– Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la mujer lo llevo dentro, una vez en la tienda la mujer abrió la pequeña vitrina y con sumo cuidado saco el collar, al moverlo los cascabeles se sacudieron produciendo un sonido casi imperceptible pero hermoso, parecía como si alguien susurrara una hermosa canción –Es una autentica obra de arte– Siguió diciendo la mujer mientras ponía el collar en las manos de Naruto –Es de platino, los cascabeles son de oro blanco y la campana es de cuarzo tallado a mano– Al escucharla Naruto sacudió levemente el collar para escuchar el sonido

–Es... Perfecto– Se escucho una voz a su espalda, el rubio se volvió y vio a su madre de pie en la entrada de la tienda mirando el collar que sostenía –¡Es sencillamente perfecto!– Volvió a decir mientras avanzaba hasta él y casi le arrebataba la joya –¡A la pequeña Hinata le encantará! ¡Buen trabajo, Naruto!– Dijo mientras le alborotaba el cabello

–¡No hagas eso, mamá!– Se quejo el rubio –¿No deberías ver primero el precio? Parece costoso– Aunque el dinero no era problema para la familia Uzumaki, Naruto no consideraba una joya como un regalo adecuado para una niña, sin embargo cuando la mujer les informo el precio del collar tanto él como su madre se sorprendieron del bajo costo

–¿Esta segura de que ese es su precio?– Pregunto Kushina –Me parece algo bajo para una joya tan fina

–Esta bien– Dijo tranquilamente la mujer que atendía la pequeña joyería –El precio de las joyas de este lugar varia dependiendo del cliente, le aseguro que este collar estaba esperando por ustedes– Bajo su mirada hacia el rubio –La persona para quien es este collar será alguien muy importante en tu vida, pequeño, puedes estar seguro– Naruto no entendió a que se refería la mujer, tal vez si el collar fuera para Sakura-Chan, pero era para una completa desconocida, sin embargo no pudo pensar mucho en el asunto pues su madre se apresuro a pagar y salir a toda prisa rumbo a su casa para enseñarle a Minato el regalo que habían comprado.

Al principio la mujer de la joyería le había parecido una lunática, sin embargo, en ese momento mientras miraba como la pequeña niña le mostraba emocionada al señor Hyuuga el regalo recibido no pudo sino darle la razón, parecía como si ese collar hubiera sido hecho para la pequeña Hinata. Ella le pidió a su padre que le ayudara a ponérselo, Hiashi se inclino detrás de la niña y se lo abrocho, ella le regalo una bellísima sonrisa de agradecimiento a Naruto acompañada de un adorable rubor en sus mejillas, por alguna razón desconocida para Naruto las palabras de la extraña mujer que le vendiera el collar resonaron en su mente –_"La persona para quien es este collar será alguien muy importante en tu vida..."_– El rubio sacudió la cabeza ¿Por qué recordaba eso?

El tiempo siguió pasando y Naruto termino sentado bajo un frondoso árbol apartado del resto de los invitados, a su lado había un plato de pastel vació, cuando había llegado el momento de cortarlo y repartirlo los niños se habían amontonado alrededor empujándose y gritando, él había optado por alejarse de todo ese escándalo, un trozo de pastel no valía entrar en medio de esa manada de pequeños demonios, tal vez si se hubiera tratado de ramen se habría arriesgado pero no era el caso, así que busco un lugar donde pudiera alejarse de todo ese alboroto, no llevaba mucho sentado debajo de aquel árbol cuando sintió un ligero golpecito en el hombro, cuando levanto la vista se encontró con una sonrojada Hinata que le tendía una suculenta rebanada de pastel, el rubio la miro algo sorprendido

–¿Es para mi?– Hinata respondió que si con un movimiento de cabeza, agradecido por el gesto él tomo la rebanada de pastel –Gracias, Hinata-Chan– A él le sorprendió tanto como a ella que le llamarla así, Hinata solo le sonrió de esa manera tan tierna como solía hacerlo y lo dejo solo para que pudiera comer. Y ahora, aun sintiendo la dulzura del pastel en su paladar Naruto debía aceptar que su pequeña anfitriona lo estaba tratando muy bien, justo en ese instante sus ojos se toparon con la pequeña Hinata, estaba arrodillada delante de su pequeña hermanita de casi un año, Hanabi, quien señalaba algo que se escondía entre las ramas de un árbol.

A pesar de ser muy pequeña, Hinata se tomaba muy en serio eso de ser hermana mayor, su madre había muerto días después de nacer Hanabi, así que estaba consiente que debía ayudar a su padre a cuidar a su pequeña hermana, motivo por el cual en esos momentos se encontraba en un pequeño apuro, y era que el pequeño gato mascota que tenían estaba atrapado en lo alto de un árbol, Hanabi señalaba al pequeño animalito y balbuceaba llorosa en un intento por pedir que lo bajaran, desafortunadamente estaban algo apartadas de los demás invitados y no había quien ayudara al pobre minino, Hinata le había pedido a Hanabi que fuera paciente, que iría a buscar a Neji y que seguro el podía rescatar al gato, pero en cuanto Hinata se alejo no menos de cinco pasos Hanabi había comenzado a llorar y berrear a todo pulmón señalando con más insistencia en dirección del gato, a Hinata no le gustaba la idea de marcharse y dejar a su pequeña hermana llorando, aun cuando fuera solo el breve momento que le tomaría localizar a Neji, así que opto por bajar al gato ella misma.

Cuando se paro debajo del enorme árbol no le pareció tan difícil, con sumo cuidado comenzó a trepar, cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de alcanzar al endemoniado animal la risita de Hanabi, quien pese a ser un bebe entendía que estaba a punto de salirse con la suya, la hizo mirar abajo, y le pareció que el suelo estaba muy pero muy lejos ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a ese lugar? Su primer impulso fue sujetarse con más fuerza del árbol, sin embargo en ese momento la rama donde se apoyaba crujió y sucumbió bajo su peso, el grito de Hinata mientas se precipitaba al suelo se escucho por todo el lugar.

Naruto observo entre impresionado y preocupado como la pequeña Hinata comenzaba a trepar por un árbol, no supo muy bien como reaccionar, aquello parecía peligroso, tal vez debería avisar a alguien, o tal vez debería esperar a que Hinata se asustara y así no tendría que hacer nada, el árbol era enorme y Hinata solo una pequeñita de cinco años ¿Qué tan alto podría llegar? Sin embargo, para su sorpresa Hinata siguió subiendo hasta las ramas más altas

–Una caída desde esa altura puede ser muy peligrosa– Susurro para si el chico, molesto y preocupado por la imprudencia de la niña, Naruto se levanto y se dirigió hacia el árbol, no estaba muy lejos cuando escucho el sonido de algo que se rompía y el grito de Hinata, lo que siguió paso en fracciones de segundo, pero para Naruto fue como si pasara en cámara lenta –¡Hinata!– Escucho un angustiado grito que más tarde reconocería como propio, y moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante Naruto técnicamente se lanzo barriéndose bajo el árbol para amortiguar la caída de la pequeñita.

El algún momento mientras caía Hinata había cerrado los ojos en espera de sentir mucho dolor, pero este no llego, en lugar de eso sintió como caía en algo cálido y firme pero suave, escucho una especie de quejido y después sintió que unos brazos temblorosos la sujetaban,

–¿Estas bien?– Escucho a alguien preguntándole, finalmente Hinata se animo a abrir los ojos y se sorprendió muchísimo al ver que estaba sentada sobre Naruto quien a su vez estaba sentado sobre el piso, una de las manos del chico estaba sobre el suelo para servirle de apoyo y la otra le rodeaba los hombros a ella, su cabello estaba alborotado, su ropa se había llenado de tierra y lucia raspones en varias partes

–¿Na... Naruto-Kun?– Susurro tímidamente mientras comprendía lo que había pasado –¿Tu... Tu me salvaste?– Por toda respuesta el chico le sonrió alegremente

–Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada– Aunque la sonrisa vacilo en los labios del rubio al ver que los perlados ojos de la niña se humedecían ¿Acaso si se habría lastimado?

–Pe... Pero... Tu... Te hiciste daño...– Susurro la niña mientras su manita acariciaba con suavidad un rasguño en el pómulo del chico, por alguna razón ese gesto lleno de ternura a Naruto.

–¡Hinata-Sama! ¿Se encuentra bien?– Se escucho una voz al lado de los chicos y antes de que pudieran comprender lo que pasaba alguien le arrebato a Hinata, Naruto parpadeo al ver como Neji la levantaba para ver si estaba bien –¿Qué paso?

–Yo... Quería bajar al gato...– Dijo señalando al felino que seguía encaramado en lo alto del árbol –Para que Hanabi-Chan no llorara

–Hinata-Sama, debió buscarme a mi para eso...– Neji no pudo terminar de reprender a su pequeña prima pues en ese momento el padre de Hinata y los padres de Naruto llegaron, Hiashi quito a Hinata de los brazos de Neji mientras preguntaba que había pasado y Minato y Kushina hacían lo propio con Naruto, ambos chicos trataban de explicar pero sus padres estaban tan preocupados por ver que no se hubieran echo daño que no los escuchaban, finalmente Hiashi se llevo a Hinata de allí, la pequeña miro a Naruto algo preocupada

–Pe... Pero Naruto-Kun se lastimo por ayudarme...¡Quiero quedarme con él!– Pero aun así su padre se la llevo, le hizo sentirse halagado ver la preocupación de la niña por él y por alguna extraña razón él tampoco quería que lo apartara de Hinata.

Después de que su madre le ayudara a limpiarse y arreglarse y le atendiera sus raspones llego el momento de marcharse, mientras su madre lo conducía hacia la salida, Naruto vio de reojo que su padre y el señor Hyuuga hablaban de algo, debía ser importante pues ambos se mostraban muy serios, casi preocupados, pero no pudo observar muy bien ya que cuando estaba llegando a la puerta que los conduciría al patio donde estaba estacionado su auto, un ligero tirón a su manga lo hizo mirar al frente, se encontró con la pequeña Hinata, mas sonrojada que nunca y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos

–Etooo... Yo... Yo... Que... Quería a... Agradecerte– Susurro la niñita con un curioso tartamudeo, el rubio la contemplo por un momento, cuando había llegado a su casa estaba muy molesto con esa pequeña pues ella era la razón por la que se había visto arrastrado a una fiesta a la que no quería asistir, pero ahora al verla así... Simplemente sentía como su corazón se enternecía

–Esta bien, Hinata-Chan– Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello alborotándoselo un poco –Me alegra ver que estas bien– Las mejillas de la niña parecieron encenderse más cuando extendió su mano cerrada hacia él, algo extrañado, Naruto extendió la mano con la palma abierta para recibir lo que la pequeña le ofrecía, un cristalino sonido se escucho cuando ella abrió la mano y dejo caer un diminuto objeto en la mano de Naruto quien contemplo asombrado lo que sostenía –Pero... Esto es...– Hinata le había dado la pequeña campana de cristal que había en el collar que él le había dado y que a ella le había encantado

–Estoy segura de que te traerá suerte como a mi...

–¿Suerte?– El rubio se pregunto que suerte le había traído en unas cuantas horas en las que había usado el collar

–Si... Porque... Porque el día que recibí este collar yo... Yo... Yo conocí a Naruto-Kun...– Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto para sonrojarse, Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y simplemente salió disparada de allí sin darle tiempo al rubio para agregar nada, pero mientras veía a la niñita correr, una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

–_Sin duda es Hinata-Chan es una pequeña realmente linda..._– en ese momento su padre llego y los condujo a él y a su madre fuera de la mansión Hyuuga.

Desde el asiento trasero del auto de su padre Naruto veía el paisaje correr por la ventana mientras la noche caía, en su mano aun sostenía la pequeña campana que Hinata le había dado, sentía que sus párpados comenzaban a cerrarse, la verdad es que estaba algo cansado

–Y bien Naruto ¿Te divertiste?– Le pregunto su padre

–La comida era buena– Fue su respuesta, la verdad "divertido" no era la palabra que él usaría para definir su estancia en la casa Hyuuga

–¿Y que opinas de Hinata-Chan?– Tal vez era porque estaba algo dormido, pero Naruto juraría que su padre se escuchaba algo tenso

–Es una niña muy linda– Dijo ya mas dormido que despierto ya que de haber estado más conciente jamás habría admitido que la pequeña Hyuuga le había parecido muy agradable

–Me alegra que digas eso– Le dijo Minato –Porque Hinata va a ser alguien muy importante para ti en el futuro

–¿A si?– Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse

–Si, veras, Hiashi, el padre de Hinata, y yo acordamos algo muy importante... algo sobre ti y Hinata... Y el futuro de ambos

–¿Futuro?– Algo dentro de Naruto le decía que lo que su padre trataba de comunicarle era importante, pero estaba demasiado agotado, lo ultimo que escucho fue la voz de su madre hablándole a su padre

–Minato, por favor, es pronto para hablar de eso, tal vez no sea necesario que ellos...– Pero el sueño lo venció y no pudo seguir escuchando.

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó en su cama, en su mano aun tenia la pequeña campana que le había regalado Hinata, justo en ese momento su celular sonó indicando que tenia un mensaje, era de Sakura para decirle que ella, Sasuke y otros de sus amigos se reunirían para ir al parque, el rubio de inmediato respondió confirmando su participación, de esa manera el recuerdo de la adorable Hyuuga quedo relegado a segundo termino ante la posibilidad de ver a la pelirrosa de la que estaba enamorado y conforme los días transcurrían ese recuerdo se iba tornando cada vez más borroso al punto de que Naruto se olvido de la niña que le había parecido tan adorable.

Hasta que doce años más tarde el destino volvió a traer a Hinata Hyuuga a su vida.

* * *

><p>Y hasta ahí queda el primer capitulo, como dije, puede parecer algo corto y tal vez no muy interesante pero les prometo que eso ira cambiando conforme se desarrolle la historia. Por favor, no duden en dejarme sus comentarios, dudas y sugerencia que yo tendré gusto en responderlas. Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer este primer capitulo y prometo intentar actualizar a la brevedad posible. ¡Hasta pronto!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Una horrible traición

¡Y ya esta aquí el segundo capitulo! Al menos esta vez no demore tanto, intente subirlo el sábado pero por algunas dificultades técnicas (como quedarse sin energía eléctrica por tres días ¡Dios, ya quiero que estos pleitos entre compañías y comisiones de electricidad terminen!) apenas pude tenerlo listo para hoy. La verdad estoy que brinco de alegría, ¡Mas de 70 comentarios en mi primer capitulo! ¡Ustedes son maravillosos!. Bueno, antes de empezar quisiera aclara (Porque muchos lo preguntaron) Si, Naruto es 5 años mayor que Hinata. Aclarado el punto, aquí les dejo el capitulo para ver que les parece.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2<p>

**Una horrible traición**

El sonido de una alarma despertó a Naruto, dejo caer su mano pesadamente sobre el despertador para hacerlo callar, se giro para quedar boca arriba y se llevo la mano al rostro para tallar sus ojos en un intento de ahuyentar el sueño que aun sentía; un ligerísimo y musical sonido se escucho mientras lo hacia, abrió sus azules ojos y se encontró con la pequeña campanita de cristal que pendía de una cadena de plata que llevaba en su muñeca. Desde que podía recordar siempre que despertaba se tallaba los ojos de esa forma así que siempre que iniciaba el día lo primero que veía era esa hermosa campanita que tintineaba como dándole los buenos días, tal y como lo hacia en ese momento

–¡Ese ruido me molesta!– Se dejo escuchar una enfadad y somnolienta voz al otro lado de la cama –Te he dicho que deberías quitarte esa cosa al menos para dormir– Se quejo una pelirrosa mientras giraba en la cama al lado de rubio para mirarlo a la cara con el ceño fruncido

–Ya hemos tenido esta discusión entes, Sakura-Chan– Le dijo el rubio a su novia mientras salía de la cama –Esto es mi amuleto de la buena suerte– Sacudió un poco la mano haciendo sonar de nuevo la campanilla –Y nunca me lo quito

–¡Pero el ruido es tan molesto!– Se volvió a quejar la chica mientras veía como el rubio se dirigía al baño

–¡Pero si casi ni se escucha!– Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y abrir la llave esperando que el agua se calentara, le esperaba un muy atareado día y no quería empezarlo peleando con su chica.

Mientras se tallaba el pelo Naruto volvió a fijar la vista en la pequeña campana que traía en su muñeca, la verdad es que no recordaba muy bien como la había obtenido, cada vez que trataba de recordarlo un destello fugaz cruzaba por su mente trayéndole el recuerdo de una hermosa e infantil sonrisa, pero antes de poder asimilar a quien pertenecía dicha sonrisa el recuerdo se desvanecía y él de nuevo se preguntaba como había obtenido tan curioso objeto, sin embargo lo llevaba desde hace mucho y escuchar su leve y curioso sonido siempre tenia el poder de tranquilizarlo, por ello jamás se separaba de esa campana, ni siquiera cuando se lo pedía Sakura

–¿Llegarás a cenar hoy?– Le pregunto Sakura aun desde la cama cuando él iba saliendo del baño

–Si, el Teme vendrá a ayudarme un poco con mi ultimo reporte, lo más probable es que él también se quede a cenar ¿No hay problema?– Vio como ella se negaba y de nuevo se envolvía en las mantas, Sakura no tenia que asistir a la universidad ese día así que tendría que prepararse el desayuno él solo.

Mientras se servia una taza de café, Naruto pensó en el frió comportamiento de Sakura en las ultimas semanas, no podía culparla, últimamente él casi no pasaba tiempo con ella y ya eran muchas las veces en que tenían que cancelar sus planes o en que la dejaba esperando. Pero ya pronto terminaría eso pues Naruto Uzumaki, estudiante de medicina de 22 años estaba a punto de concluir su carrera, solo tenia que concluir exitosamente sus practicas profesionales y finalmente obtendría su titulo de medico incluyendo mención honorífica y entonces seria un digno sucesor de su padre y podría asumir el liderazgo de los hospitales de Konohagakure.

Termino su desayuno y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta

–¡Ya me voy!– Grito en dirección de la habitación donde Sakura aun estaba, le pareció escuchar un "Que te vaya bien" pero también podría haber sido su imaginación. Mientras manejaba su flamante auto deportivo Naruto se repetía que pronto podría darle a Sakura todo el tiempo que merecía, después de todo el trabajo que le había costado conquistarla no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su relación se deteriorara, le había tomado casi toda su vida convencerla que él era una mejor opción que el Teme de Sasuke, finalmente, hace dos años, ella se decidió a darle una oportunidad, y entonces todo estuvo como debía de estar, les fue tan bien que ya hacía seis meses que ella se había mudado con él.

Sin embargo él estaba muy lejos de ser un buen estudiante, jamás había tenido facilidad para la escuela así que le tomaba largas jornadas extras en la universidad y en la clínica donde realizaba sus practicas profesionales y por ello últimamente dejaba a Sakura sola por demasiado tiempo, pero ya pronto terminaría, un par de semanas más y él concluiría sus practicas, presentaría su tesis y entonces... Entonces le pediría a Sakura que estuviera con él por el resto de su vida. Mientras estacionaba el auto en la universidad el su celular sonó, sonrió al ver que se trataba de su madre

–¡Hola preciosa! ¿Sabe tu marido que me estas llamando?– Pero la broma se termino cuando en vez de escuchar la alegre voz de su madre se escucho la tranquila pero firme voz de su padre

–Soy yo– De inmediato las mejillas del rubio se colorearon y agradeció al cielo que no hubiera nadie alrededor para verlo

–Je je... ¡Hola, papá! Yo... Sabes que bromeaba ¿Verdad?

–Si, lo sé– Minato suspiro, le preocupaba que su hijo tuviera en ocasiones una actitud tan infantil, pero le alegraba que se llevara tan bien con su madre

–Bueeenooo... ¿Y porque me llamas desde el teléfono de mamá?

–Porque por alguna extraña razón a ella siempre le respondes y a mi me dejas esperando. Escucha Naruto, necesito hablar contigo ¿Crees que podrías venir a cenar esta noche a la casa?

–¿Tiene que ser hoy, papá? Esta noche voy a estudiar con Sasuke y pues... No quisiera volver a dejar a Sakura con la cena preparada

–Ya veo...– Minato no se escuchaba muy convencido –¿Y Sakura-San ya mejoro en su forma de cocinar?

–No mucho– Respondió honestamente el rubio –Pero al menos lo intenta

–En fin, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión– El Rubio menor se sorprendió al ver que su padre aceptaba tan fácilmente –Ya veré que hacer con el ramen que esta preparando tu madre– Minato sonrió, aun desde el otro lado de la línea podía ver como los ojos de Naruto se iluminaban

–¿Mamá va a preparar ramen?

–Si, cuando le dije que iba a pedirte que viniera a cenar se puso tan contenta que de inmediato se puso a preparara tu platillo favorito, pero esta bien, le diré que no puedes venir, estoy seguro que ella entende...

–Bueno, si mamá se ha esforzado tanto, sería muy descortés de mi parte no ir

–Pero creí que no querías dejar esperando a Sakura-San

–Esta bien– Aseguro alegremente el rubio –Si paso por la casa temprano me dará tiempo de cenar con ustedes y regresar con Sakura para ver la a ella y al Teme

–¿Estas seguro? No quisiera causarte un problema con tu novia

–No te preocupes, ahí estaré– Aseguro el rubio y después colgó

Al otro lado de la línea Minato le regreso su celular a una muy seria Kushina

–Minato... No estoy muy seguro de que sea buena idea

–Kushina, créeme que hice todo cuento pude por evitar que esto pasara, pero no hay más salida

–¡Sacrificaras la felicidad de tu hijo!– Se quejo la mujer con el dolor y las dudas impregnados en cu voz

–¡Y por eso me siento fatal!– Minato respiro profundamente un par de veces intentado calmarse –No soy el único, Hiashi y su hija pasaran por lo mismo

–Y eso solo lo empeora, Naruto es muy joven, pero Hinata es casi una niña ¿De verdad no hay otro modo?– Vio a Minato negar con la cabeza –Naruto no estará de acuerdo

–Lo sé ¿Y tu?– Vio la duda en la mirada de su esposa –Kushina, realmente necesito que me apoyes en esto, además, siempre dices que Sakura no te parece la más indicada para nuestro hijo

–Lo que digo es que no me parece que ella lo ame como Naruto merece ser amado, pero no es mi decisión lo que importa, es la de Naruto y él a escogido a Sakura

–Bueno, pues ya veremos si su decisión se mantiene cuando sepa todo lo que esta en juego.

...

–¡Que hay Teme!– Saludo alegremente Naruto a su viejo amigo al verlo salir de la biblioteca de la facultad

–Dobe, no sabia que estabas aquí– Vio el engargolado que llevaba el rubio en las manos –¿Por fin aceptaron tu reporte?

–Si lo hubieran hecho no te hubiera pedido ayuda, por cierto ¿Sigue en pie lo de ir a ayudarme esta noche?

–Solo si me prometes que Sakura no va a cocinar

–Eres cruel, Sasuke, sabes que ella se esfuerza mucho

–Aun así la cocina no es lo suyo, y lo digo en serio, no iré a ayudarte si pretendes obligarme a comer cualquier cosa que ella prepare

–Esta bien, voy a pasar a casa de mis padre mas tarde y traeré algo de lo que cocine mi madre

–Entonces te veo en la noche, Teme– El pelinegro se despidió con un movimiento de mano y cada uno tomo su camino.

Horas después el rubio se dirigía a la casa de sus padres, estaba de muy buen humor, ese día había concluido sus practicas profesionales, ahora solo necesitaba entregar su reporte de desempeño y una vez que este fuera recibido él oficialmente habría concluido su carrera, y con ayuda del Teme era casi seguro que su reporte fuera un éxito, estaba tan contento que decidió adelantar un poco sus planes, mirando su reloj y comprobando que aun tenia tiempo decidió desviarse a el lujoso centro comercial que quedaba cerca de la casa de sus padres, pasaría a una joyería para compra un anillo de compromiso, no esperaría más y esa misma noche le propondría matrimonio a Sakura.

Después de buscar en tres diferentes locales no encontró nada que fuera de su agrado, miro de nuevo su reloj y le preocupo ver que ya se había demorado mucho más de lo que pensaba, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando diviso una pequeña tienda, era modesta a diferencia de las demás, pero una sensación de familiaridad lo llevo a ese sitio

–_Estoy seguro que yo ya he estado aquí antes_– Pensó el rubio al mirar el mostrador, sin duda la tienda era mucho más sencilla, pero las joyas que exhibían eran fantásticas

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?– Se escucho una voz a sus espaldas, el rubio salto sorprendido mientras giraba y se encontraba con una mujer de sonrisa serena y una curiosa flor de papel adornando su cabello

–No... Yo... Bueno... Solo estaba observando– Naruto se fijo de nuevo en la mujer, estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que la veía, pero antes de que pudiera cavilar al respecto la voz de la mujer lo distrajo

–Tal vez deberías mirar dentro, allí tengo mejores cosas ¿Qué estas buscando?

–Bueno... Yo...– Las mejillas del rubio se coloraron un poco –Estoy interesado es un anillo... Un anillo de compromiso– Al decir esto el rubio se llevo la mano detrás de la nuca, al hacerlo la cadena de plata con la campanilla de cristal que llevaba en la muñeca quedaron a la vista de la mujer, quien acentuó su sonrisa y se dirigió al interior de la pequeña tienda

–Tengo algo que puede interesarte, sígueme– Ambos entraron, Naruto vio como la mujer le señalaba algo en una pequeña vitrina que estaba al centro del local, allí había varias joyas, pero la que la mujer le indicaba de inmediato llamo su atención –¿Qué te parece?

–Una pieza magnifica– Aseguro el rubio en voz baja contemplando el precioso anillo de oro amarillo y blanco, tenia engarzado un rubí de color azul, en el mismo tono de sus ojos, este se mantenía fijo al anillo por dos diminutas perlas de cada lado, era una combinación extraña pero sin duda armoniosa, al mirar las perlas, en la mente del rubio se dibujo un rostro infantil de delicadas facciones, muy similar a un ángel, pero tan rápido como apareció, desaprecio y una vez más Naruto se encontró preguntándose donde había visto ese rostro

–Te aseguro que ese anillo se hizo para la joven que será tu esposa– Dijo la dependienta, Naruto levanto una ceja ante el extraño comentario, era cierto que el anillo era una bellísima joya, pero por alguna razón no podía imaginarlo en la mano de Sakura, no parecía que fuera su estilo

–No estoy seguro...– Dijo Naruto sin quitar la vista del anillo, sin embargo había algo en esa joya que llamaba poderosamente su atención, por alguna razón lo que había dicho la mujer sobre que ese anillo había sido hecho para la que fuera su esposa no le pareció tan extraño –Bien, voy a llevarlo– Dijo al final

–Has tomado una buena decisión– Dejo sonriendo la dependienta mientras sacaba el anillo y lo colocaba en un hermoso estuche de terciopelo que tenia forma de un gracioso zorro y se lo entregaba, Naruto entrego su tarjeta de crédito y se sorprendió al ver que para una joya que evidentemente era de lo más fino su precio era bastante económico, pero al ver la amable sonrisa de la dueña al devolverle su tarjeta prefirió no decir nada.

Ya casi llegaba a casa de sus padres cuando decidió llamar a Sakura para decirle que llegaría retrasado esa noche porque debía discutir algo con sus padres, ya que su paseo por el centro comercial había consumido mas tiempo del que podía, aun cuando la pelirrosa no le reprocho nada el rubio tuvo la seguridad de que estaba molesta y decepcionada de que una vez más la dejara plantada, Naruto experimento un amargo sentimiento de culpa por eso, ya habían sido tantas las veces en que dejaba a Sakura esperando que ella ya ni siquiera discutía, pero ya pronto cambiaria eso, además Sasuke ya no tardaría en llegar y Sakura estaría bastante entretenida quejándose con el Teme de lo desconsiderado que había sido el rubio con ella últimamente.

–¡Ya estoy aquí!– Anuncio cuando entro, de inmediato su madre salió a recibirlo

–¡Naruto! ¡Que alegría verte aquí!

–También me da gusto verte, mamá ¿Y donde esta papá?

–Aquí– Dijo Minato saliendo de detrás de su madre para estrechar la mano de su hijo

–Te esperábamos más temprano

–Si, bueno, tuve que hacer algo antes de venir ¿La cena esta lista?

–Por supuesto, Naruto, solo dame un minuto para asegurarme de que la mesa este correcta– Kushina le dio un beso a su hijo en la mejilla y salió corriendo en dirección del comedor no sin antes intercambiar una mirada preocupada con Minato, cosa que noto Naruto

–¿Pasa algo?– Pregunto una vez que se quedo solo con su padre

–Ven conmigo a mi despacho, Naruto, hay un asunto importante del que debemos hablar– Minato hablo con tal seriedad que su hijo lo siguió sin rechistar, una vez en el despacho de su padre Naruto tomo asiento y espero pacientemente a que su padre hiciera lo mismo –¿Y como van tus practicas profesionales?

–Bien, precisamente hoy las concluí, ahora solo debo presentar mi reporte de desempeño

–Me alegro, eso dignifica que pronto estarás listo para integrarte al hospital central de Konohagakure

–Así es, papá, la verdad la idea me entusiasma, llevo toda la vida esperando por esto

–Yo también, hijo– Aseguro Minato, aunque su expresión estaba lejos de ser alegre –Desafortunadamente temo que nuestra posición en el hospital esta en peligro

–¿Cómo?– El joven no se molesto en disimular su preocupación –¿De que hablas? Se supone que eres dueño de la mayor parte ¿No?– Minato soltó un suspiro que sonó como una expresión de cansancio y de nuevo miro a su hijo con una expresión de gravedad.

–Así es Naruto, yo soy dueño del 30% de las acciones de los hospitales de Konohagakure, junto con Hiashi Hyuuga quien también es dueño del 30%

–Lo sé, es por eso que lo llamas "socio"– Minato decidió ignorar el sarcasmo en la voz de su hijo

–Pero aun quedan 40% de acciones que están en manos de otros socios, lo que nos convierte a Hiashi y a mi en los socios mayoritarios y normalmente son nuestras decisiones las que mantienen adelante nuestra empresa, desafortunadamente por primera vez en generaciones la posición de los Hyuuga y los Uzumaki esta en peligro dentro del consejo del hospital

–¿Cómo puede ser eso?

–Porque hay un socio en particular que esta tratando de convencer al resto de accionistas minoritarios que lo apoyen, de lograrlo esa persona, el señor Orochimaru, contaría con el apoyo del 40% de las acciones, con esto Hiashi y Yo perderíamos el control de los hospitales, cosa que no seria una mala noticia si no estuviéramos convencidos que Orochimaru es un maldito desalmado que no ve en este negocio más que la posibilidad de llenar sus bolsillos, estoy convencido que lo primero que hará si toma control del concejo es acabar con todas las obras de beneficencia del hospital– Naruto trago saliva, había visto en un par de ocasiones al tal Orochimaru y bastaba con ver sus ojos para darse cuenta que era un soberano desgraciado, y lo cierto es que los hospitales Konohagakure daban servicio gratuito a personas de bajos recursos, además de becas y otros tipos de ayuda, sin duda no solo su familia si no muchas personas saldrían perjudicadas

–¿Y no hay nada que puedas hacer?– Pregunto el chico preocupado, Minato miro largamente a su hijo, el silencio que siguió a la pregunta del chico fue tan largo que Naruto comenzó a ponerse nervioso, justo cuando estaba por preguntarle a su padre si se sentía bien, este soltó un profundo suspiro y le hablo

–Lo hay, es por eso que quiero hablar contigo– Minato miro a su hijo a los ojos, el momento que tanto temía había llegado –La única manera de asegurar nuestra posición en el concejo es con tu ayuda

–¿M... Mi ayuda?

–Así es, hijo ¿Estas dispuesto a dármela?

–¡Por supuesto papá! Después de tantos años de lucha del abuelo Ero-Sennin y tuyos también, no voy a dejar que la empresa de la familia se desmorone cuando es mi turno ¿Qué necesitas de mi?

–Escucha Naruto, Hiashi y yo hemos analizado todas las posibilidades y llegamos a la conclusión de que si juntamos nuestras acciones seriamos dueños del 60% del hospital, con eso aun contando con todo el apoyo del resto de socios Orochimaru no podrá hacer nada

–Me parece una buena solución, pero si ya lo han pensado no se de que modo me necesitas, papá

–Veras, hijo, me temo que Hiashi no esta muy dispuesto a cederme sus acciones así como así, del mismo modo en que yo no le cedería las mías, sin embargo para mantener el ritmo de trabajo y de beneficencia de los hospitales Konohagakure es esencial que nuestras partes de la empresa se conviertan en una

–Pero si tu y el señor Hyuuga no están dispuestos a entregar su parte no veo como...

–Hay una forma, Hiashi y yo sospechamos que este momento llegaría y analizamos las posibilidades, por eso decidimos que no seriamos nosotros quienes uniríamos las partes de la empresa si no nuestros sucesores

–Te refieres a mi y a la hija de tu socio– Vio a su padre asentir con la cabeza –Estoy seguro que ella y yo no estamos más dispuesto que tu y su padre a cederle la parte de la empresa al otro, así que no veo como...

–Por medio del matrimonio– Su padre lo dijo tan repentinamente que al cerebro de Naruto le tomo unos instantes entender lo que había escuchado

–¿Cómo?

–Si tu y la hija de Hiashi se casan la familia Hyuuga y la Uzumaki se convertirán en una y por lo tanto las pastes de nuestra empresa también– Naruto miro fijamente a su padre esperando que se echara a reír de un momento a otro

–Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?– Pregunto el rubio más joven mientras sentía como si su estomago se llenara de plomo al ver la seriedad de su padre –¿Estas pidiéndome que para salvar la empresa familiar me case con una desconocida?

–Se que puede ser difícil de aceptar, hijo, pero me temo que...

–¡Difícil! ¡No es difícil! ¡Es imposible!– Dijo Naruto alzando la voz al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación –¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerarlo? ¿Acaso te olvidas que yo ya tengo a alguien? ¡Estoy comprometido con Sakura!

–No, no lo estas, tu estas comprometido con Hinata Hyuuga desde hace años– Escuchar esa afirmación de su padre hizo que Naruto detuviera su andar bruscamente

–¿Y eso que significa exactamente?– Pregunto el rubio menor con un sabor amargo en la boca

–Hiashi y yo acordamos tu matrimonio con Hinata hace 12 años

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿¡Y me lo vienes diciendo ahora! ¿Y esperas que yo lo acepte tranquilamente?

–Naruto, por favor tranquilízate– Se escucho la voz de Kushina al fondo de la habitación, Naruto se giro a ver a su madre y por la expresión que ella llevaba supuso que sabia de lo que había estado hablando con su padre

–¿Tu sabias de esto?– Vio a su madre asentir con un movimiento de cabeza

–Fui yo quien le pidió a tu padre que no te dijera nada del compromiso cuando lo acordaron, pensé que tal vez no será necesario que te casaras con la hija de Hiashi, desafortunadamente...

–¡No! ¡Me niego! ¡No voy a casarme con alguien que ni siquiera conozco!

–De echo la conoces, cuando tenias 10 años – Dijo su padre, pero ese comentario solo enfureció más al rubio

–¡Da igual!

–Hijo– Kushina trataba de calmar a su hijo –La hija de Hiashi, Hinata, es una chica maravillosa, solo conócela y después decidirás si aceptas ese compro...

–¡No voy a conocerla porque no me casare con ella!– Se dirigió hacia la salida del despacho de su padre, pero antes de salir se volvió y miro furioso a sus padres –Hoy pienso proponerle matrimonio a Sakura

–Naruto, hijo, espera...– Pero Naruto no escucho a su madre y salió echo una furia de la casa de sus padres.

Naruto iba manejando a una velocidad poco prudente, finalmente se detuvo en un tramo de carretera solitaria para calmarse, aun no podía creer que su padre había querido tratarlo como moneda de cambio ¡Era indignante!, entonces sintió un pequeño peso en su bolsillo, metió la mano y se encontró con el pequeño estuche de terciopelo en forma de zorro, lo abrió y miro el hermoso anillo que contenía, ahora que lo miraba se le figuro algo pequeño para las manos de Sakura, pero no importaba, si no le quedaba simplemente tendría que mandarlo ajustar, lo importante era que se asegurara que él y Sakura jamás se separarían de nuevo. Su estomago gruño y entonces recordó que no había probado ni un bocado del delicioso ramen de su madre, la ventaja de esto era que estaría tan hambriento que devoraría cualquier cosa, incluso la comida de Sakura lo que sin duda mejoraría el animo de la pelirrosa quien seguramente en esos momentos estaba hablándole mal de él al Teme, y si no se apresuraba Sasuke se aburriría y se marcharía sin ayudarlo con su reporte.

Poco después llego al edificio donde estaba su apartamento, observo como el lujoso automóvil de Sasuke estaba estacionado allí, por lo que el Uchiha aun no se marchaba, se dirigió al ascensor y en pocos minutos ya estaba en la puerta de su apartamento.

Entro sigilosamente pues quería sorprender a Sakura, sin embargo no escucho sonidos provenientes de la sala, avanzo un poco más, tal vez estaban en el comedor cenando o en la cocina tomando una taza de café, pero no los encontró por ningún lado ¿Acaso habrían salido a comprar algo? Bueno, podría ser eso, tal vez cuando Sasuke supo que el rubio no iba a llegar convenció a Sakura de salir a comprar algo para no comer lo que ella había preparado, justo estaba por llamar al celular de su novia cuando un sonido al fondo llamo su atención.

Se acerco y aguzo el oído al escuchar sonidos provenientes de la recamara, sonaba como... ¿Sollozos? No, era algo diferente, el rubio sintió como un horrible escalofrió recorría su columna y se asentaba su estomago al identificar el sonido, eran gemidos. Mientras acortaba lentamente el espacio entre él y la puerta su mente buscaba mil excusas para justificar ese sonido, sin embargo todas murieron cuando entreabrió la puerta, cuando sus ojos miraron lo que allí pasaba su mundo entero se hizo mil pedazos.

Allí, en su cama, su novia se encontraba completamente desnuda aferrada a las sabanas, cubierta de sudor, gimiendo extasiada mientras su mejor amigo, Sasuke, igual de desnudo que ella se movía encima, penetrándola vigorosamente, gruñendo mientras ella suplicaba por más, y lo llamaba, de la boca de Sakura el nombre de Sasuke salía una y otra vez de una forma totalmente natural, mientras el rubio se paralizaba viendo eso y su mente buscaba algún modo de negar lo evidente.

La furia mas cruel y el dolor mas sordo hicieron estragos el corazón del joven en cuestión de segundos, sus ojos se humedecieron con lagrimas de dolor y rabia, sus puños se cerraron con tal fuerza que un finísimo hilo de sangre broto de estos mientras sentía como el veneno del desengaño devoraba su alma rápidamente dejándolo vació. Sin ninguna contemplación empujo la puerta con toda su fuerza haciendo que emitiera un sonido sordo al chocar contra la pared, Sakura y Sasuke miraron al origen del sonido y Naruto pudo ver como palidecían, de inmediato Sasuke se aparto para darle espacio a Sakura de levantarse, ella se envolvió temblorosa con una de las sabanas, se veía asustada, pero eso no le brindó ningún consuelo al rubio

–¡Na... Naruto... Yo... Puedo explicarlo!– Dijo la mujer acercándose a él con la mano extendida y su voz temblorosa, sin embargo antes de que pudiera tocarlo, Naruto le dio un manotazo apartando la de ella, sentía que su contacto lo contaminaba

–Me gustaría ver como lo haces– Sakura sollozó, el golpe que Naruto le dio en la mano no le dolió tanto como ver la mirada de asco en sus ojos, pero las lagrimas en los ojos de la pelirrosa lejos de calmar al rubio lo enfurecieron más –¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Necesitaban mas tiempo para terminar?

–Naruto...– Gimió Sakura, entonces detrás de ella surgió Sasuke quien de algún modo, muy rápido por cierto, se había colocado los pantalones y al igual que Sakura la culpa brillaba en sus ojos

–Naruto, escucha... Yo... Nosotros... Ninguno quería...– El pelinegro se interrumpió bruscamente cuando el puño de Naruto se estrello con tal violencia en su rostro que lo derribo brutalmente

–¿No querían? ¡Pues desde donde yo estaba era más que evidente que lo estaban disfrutando muchísimo! ¡No sé que traición me duele más la de ella o la tuya! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? ¡Tu sabes que te amaba!– Le grito lo ultimo a Sakura mientras de nuevo se apartaba de ella quien trato de acercarse –¡Y tu no solo sabias que la amaba! ¡Sabias que confiaba más en ti que en otra persona! ¡Y todo este tiempo tu... Ustedes me traicionaban!

–Naruto... Yo... Perdóname... Yo...– Susurro el pelinegro aun en el suelo sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo a los ojos

–No quiero volver a ver ninguno de los dos ¡Jamás!– Escupió lo ultimo lleno de desprecio y luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta

–¡Naruto, espera!– Escucho la voz de Sakura detrás de él, pero se negó a mirarla, la visión de ella desnuda lo asqueaba –¡Escúchame, te lo suplico! ¡Trata de entender! Yo... hace tanto tiempo que has descuidado lo nuestro, pasas tanto tiempo lejos de mi... Me sentía tan sola y yo...

–¿Te sentías sola?– Naruto se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta –¿Y lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir fue tirarte a mi mejor amigo en vez de hablar conmigo? ¡Dios! ¡Y yo toda mi vida había creído que eras alguien inteligente!

–Naruto, por favor... Hablemos...– La mano de Sakura se poso en su brazo pero Naruto lo aparto con violencia, Sakura retrocedió y por fin el rubio se digno a verla, las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la chica y una expresión de autentico dolor y culpa se marcaba en su rostro, pero el corazón del joven ya estaba destrozado y no lo conmovió, acercó su rostro al de Sakura hasta que solo los separaba un par de centímetros y ella sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al ver el gélido desprecio brillando en esos ojos azules otrora tan llenos de amor y alegría

–¡Lárgate de mi casa!– Siseo el joven lleno de rabia –¡Cuando regrese no quiero verte a ti ni nada que sea tuyo!– Entonces dio media vuelta y salió del apartamento, escucho como la joven lo llamaba a gritos casi histérica, pero él no miro atrás.

No supo como llego a aquel bar, solo recordaba que había comenzado a beber y a maldecir y después no recordaba quien inicio la pelea, pero cuando recobro algo de conciencia estaba en una celda con la ropa hecha un desastre, un dolor de cabeza terrible y varios moretones a lo largo del cuerpo

–Uzumaki, ya puedes irte– Escucho una voz que para él sonó como si le hubieran colocado una bocina en la cabeza, volteo a ver al policía que esperaba a un lado de la puerta

–¿Puedo irme?– Pregunto temiendo haber entendido mal

–Así, es, alguien pago tu fianza

–Yo– Dijo una desganada voz saliendo detrás del oficial –Y te advierto que vas a tener que pagarme el doble porque esto de venir a la comisaría fue muy problemático

–¿Shikamaru?– Pregunto Naruto extrañado al ver a uno de sus amigos universitarios –¿Cómo supiste que yo...?

–De verdad que debiste haberte tomado un barril de licor para no recordar nada, fuiste tu quien me hablo anoche y me dijo que viniera a sacarte, que habías discutido con tu padre y que él no te ayudaría

–¿Yo dije todo eso?

–¿Sabes que? Mejor te dejo en tu apartamento para que te des un baño a ver si con eso tu cerebro se reactiva, y también para quitarte esa apariencia de indigente que tienes– Para buena suerte de Naruto, Shikamaru no le hizo preguntas, se limito a llevarlo a su casa. Cuando el rubio llego a su apartamento temió lo que lo estaría esperando, pero no había nadie allí, Sakura había hecho lo que le había dicho y se había marchado llevándose todas sus pertenencias. Para sorpresa del chico eso le causo alivio y tristeza al mismo tiempo y sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a mojar su rostro, tal vez si Sakura lo hubiera engañado con alguien más no le dolería tanto, pero había sido su mejor amigo, una doble traición que había aniquilado su espíritu.

No supo por cuento tiempo estuvo llorando, debieron haber sido horas porque cuando reacciono ya había anochecido y sus ojos estaban secos, aun si el dolor no disminuía, entonces se levanto y se dirigió a la recamara para darse un baño, una risa amarga escapo de sus labios al ver que Sakura había arreglado la cama antes de marcharse

–_Como si con eso pudiera olvidar lo que paso_– Pensó el rubio con amargura, arrojo su saco a la cama y algo escapo del bolsillo, Naruto miro el estuche con forma de zorro que guardaba el anillo de compromiso que había comprado para Sakura, lo levanto y lo miro, pero no lo abrió, no quería ver esa joya que simbolizaba lo estúpido que había sido, apretó los dientes y levanto la mano dispuesto a arrojar el estuche por la ventana, pero entonces la voz de la mujer que se lo vendió resonó en su cabeza "–Te aseguro que ese anillo se hizo para la joven que será tu esposa–" por alguna extraña razón, aun cuando al pensar en eso le causaba daño, Naruto decidió no deshacerse del anillo, simplemente lo arrojo en el fondo de un oscuro cajón y se olvido de el seguro de que ya no lo necesitaría.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que Naruto no salió de su apartamento, su vida se había reducido a un cuerpo que dormía, se alimentaba y de vez en cuando se aseaba, pero el rubio no quería saber nada del mundo exterior, sentía que no estaba preparado para reintegrarse a un mundo que sin duda le recordaría a aquellos que le traicionaron. Sasuke había tratado de llamar un par de veces, pero al ver que no contestaba parecía que se había rendido, pero Sakura lo intento con más insistencia, tanta que el rubio termino por arrancar todos los teléfonos de su apartamento y de arrojar su celular por el excusado, no quería oír a ninguno de los dos, no quiera oír a nadie.

Y una noche cuando Naruto estaba mirando el televisor sin verlo realmente, unos golpes se escucharon en su puerta, pero él no se movió, no respondió cuando escucho la voz de sus padres, pero atino a reaccionar cuando los escucho entrar, entonces recordó que ellos tenían llave

–¿Naruto? ¿Estas en casa?– Escucho la voz preocupada de su madre –¡Oh, aquí estas! Nos tenias preocupados, tu padre lleva días intentando comunicarse contigo

–¿Estas bien, hijo?– Pregunto Minato al ver el gesto apático de su hijo –¿Qué les paso a los teléfonos?– Dijo al ver que no había ninguno

–Me deshice de ellos– Respondió el rubio más joven –Quería tomarme algunos días de descanso

–Escucha, Naruto– Le dijo su padre mientras apagaba el televisor y se sentaba en la mesita de centro justo frente a tu hijo –Sé que debes estar molesto por la ultima conversación que tuvimos, y créeme que tienes toda la razón para estarlo

–Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Sakura?– Pregunto Kushina al notar el silencio en el lugar

–Terminamos– Fue todo lo que dijo el chico, sus padres se miraron en silencio unos instantes y después Kushina se sentó al lado de su hijo y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas

–¡Oh, cariño, cuanto lo siento!

–¿Fue por lo de tu compromiso?– Dijo Minato sintiéndose algo culpable –¡Lo lamento muchísimo, hijo! ¡Jamás fue mi intención causarte daño!– Naruto parpadeo confundido ¿Compromiso? Y entonces recordó la conversación que había tenido con su padre antes de... Del "incidente" con Sakura y Sasuke, resultaba que él estaba comprometido con una chica que no conocía y él le había gritado a sus padres defendiendo estúpidamente su relación con Sakura, vio la expresión de culpa y congoja de sus padres, ellos pensaban que eso había terminado su relación con Sakura, ¡Si supieran la verdad! Pero entonces una idea se abrió paso en su mente. Él se había negado a ayudar a su padre a salvar la empresa de su familia porque quería casarse con Sakura, y ahora que la idea le parecía inconcebible ¿Qué le impedía ayudar a su padre? Sonaba como un razonamiento infantil, pero si dentro de todo ese dolor surgía algo bueno, podría ser un consuelo

–Quiero conocerla– Dijo repentinamente Naruto sorprendiendo a sus padres

–¿Cómo?– Pregunto Kushina no muy segura de haber entendido

–La chica con quien se supone que estoy comprometido ¿Cómo se llama?

–Hinata Hyuuga– Le recordó Minato

–Eso, Hinata, Quiero conocerla– Tanto Minato como Kushina parecían confundidos

–Naruto, hijo, no creo que sea bueno que te precipites...– Comenzó su madre, pero él se apresuro a interrumpirla

–No me estoy precipitando, mamá, de hecho creo que es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pienso con la cabeza fría– Después se dirigió a su padre –¿Cuándo podrías arreglar un encuentro?– Minato no sabia que pensar, sabia que Naruto estaba actuando impulsivamente, pero por otro lado ¿Qué probabilidades tenia de que su hijo accediera tan voluntariamente a cooperar para salvar la empresa que era patrimonio de su familia? Ese arranque era algo que debía aprovechar

–¿Qué te parece mañana en la noche, durante la cena?

–Perfecto– Dijo el rubio y se levanto –Ahora, si no les molesta, quisiera dormir

–Pe... Pero, Naruto... No sé si sea lo más correcto...– Kushina de nuevo se vio interrumpida, esta vez por su esposo quien la tomo de la mano y de inmediato se dirigió a la salida

–Ya escuchaste, amor, nuestro hijo quiere descansar

–Pero...

–Mañana te llamare para darte el lugar y la hora– Fue todo lo que dijo su padre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Naruto se dejo caer sobre la cama con todo y ropa, sabia que al menos su padre estaba contento, y tal vez él también debería de estarlo, pensó con ironía, acaba de terminar una relación y ya tenia una nueva novia, una a la que en teoría conocía, pero no podía recordarla

–Hinata Hyuuga, mi prometida– Se pregunto que clase de chica seria, se dijo a si mismo que no le importaba, siempre y cuando fuera completamente diferente a Sakura.

Naruto estaba por descubrir cuan diferente era Hinata de cualquier chica que él hubiera conocido a lo largo de su vida.

* * *

><p>Y antes de que me lo digan, sé que no hubo NaruHina en este capitulo pero no se preocupes que en el que sigue se los pienso compensar. De nuevo quiero agradecerles por seguirme apoyando, no saben lo mucho que me entusiasma leer sus comentarios, y hablando de comentarios, veamos las respuestas a sus maravillosos reviews.<p>

**Princesa Kurai:** Conste que aun no a pasado un mes. Pues como pudiste ver ya estamos en el segundo capitulo y ya empezaron los desengaños, en el siguiente capitulo comienza el NaruHina, Muchísimas gracias pro tu comentario (¡Fuiste la primera!) Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, por favor no dejes de decirme que te pareció este segundo capitulo.

**Raquenel Black: **Bueno, no hubo NaruHina es este capitulo pero te prometo que en el próximo voy a compensar esto, tal y como mencionas no pienso crear el enamoramiento entre nuestros protagonistas por "arte de magia" pero si quisiera hacerlo un poco mas "dinámico" que en fics anteriores, así que aunque no pienso cambiar mucho el carácter de los personajes si planeo hacer un poco menos tímida a Hinata y a Naruto algo menos impulsivo, claro si hacer grandes alteraciones a la esencia de los personajes. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que a pesar de todo el capitulo te haya gustado.

**tsuki-hihi-tsumi:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, ojala que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Hinata21:** Me halaga lo que dices, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y muchas gracias por bello tu comentario.

**Gabe Logan:** Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho saber que sigo contando contigo, por cierto, me gusto mucho tu One Shoot NaruHina, en un momento te dejare mi review. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**sango surime:** ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me entusiasma caber que sigues apoyándome, prometo esforzarme para logra una historia que cubra las expectativas de todos los que me están apoyando. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**poison girl 29: **Es cierto que este no es un tema nuevo para un fic, pero aun así espero que mi manera de abordarlo resulte original, pero eso es algo que juzgarán ustedes y en efecto, veremos a Minato y Kushina velando por la felicidad de su hijo y los intereses de la familia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo.

***-* aww:** Bueno, aquí el problema es que me dejaron un comentario sin ningún nombre pero con esta expresión un par de veces, así que espero que la persona que dejo este review sepa que me refiero a ella. Si e visitado los foros Naruto Uchiha un par de veces pero no he participado en ellos, pero pienso hacerlo pronto, creo que empezare publicando "l sentimiento correcto" a ver como me va. Me halaga que me llames sempai pero no hace falta que me hables de usted, Y vaya que me elevaste el ego con tus palabras. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**hitoki-chan:** Te prometo esforzarme para que la historia te siga pareciendo interesante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sakura1402:** Por supuesto que voy a continuar esta historia y espero lograra que les guste tanto como mi anterior fic. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hinata-sama198:** Gracias, aquí esta la continuación, ojala que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Arcángel Guerrero:** Lo cierto es que no se me dan muy bien las escenas de acción, así que me inclino un poco mas a los universos alternos, aunque curiosamente he escrito más historias sobre el mundo ninja. Aun así te agradezco que le des una oportunidad a este fic aunque se salga de la línea que acostumbras leer. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que con todo y todo este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**XKatonx:** Por el contrario, soy yo quien debe agradecerles por dejarme reviews. Espero que este capitulo te haya parecido algo más interesante que el anterior, personalmente creo que aquí hubo algo más de drama y acción que en el anterior, pero eso lo juzgaran ustedes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Pricesacaris:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**yury-chan: **Me alegra que el fic haya llamado tu atención, espero que la continuación te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Aniyasha:** A comparación del anterior se podría decir que este capitulo fue bastante amargo, aun así espero que te haya gustado. No hubo NaruHina pero prometo compensarlo en el capitulo que sigue. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Namikaze Rock:** Pues el reencuentro entre Naruto y Hinata ya va a ser en el próximo capitulo y entonces podremos ver que ocurre, me alegra saber que el fic despertó tu interés, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Kyoko Nakamura:** En este capitulo predomino el drama pero ya en el próximo comenzara el NaruHina y con ello muchísimas emociones. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado a pesar de todo y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Kenniana:** La verdad ya tenia granas de escribir un AU, aun falta para el lemon pero te aseguro que antes habrá algunos encuentros bastante picantes (¡Hooo siiii, pienso explotar mi lado pervertido!) Me alegra saber que el fic haya llamado tu atención. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ania-hyuga:** En el próximo capitulo Naruto y Hinata van a reencontrarse y ya veremos lo que ocurre. Me alegra saber que el capitulo anterior te gusto, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Rocio Hyuga:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, me alegra saber que el capitulo pasado te gusto, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Hinako uzumaki Hyuuga:** Pues aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Davaru:** Me alegra saber que la historia ha llamado tu atención, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**AgHnA:** En efecto la diferencia de edades entre Naruto y Hinata en este fic es de 5 años y tus cálculos son correctos, Naruto tiene 22 años y Hinata esta cerca de los 17 (En el inicio de la historia aun tiene 16) Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Wesli:** Me anima mucho saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior, espero que este también te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**OSoyTuFano:** Créeme que la diferencia de edades también el va a dar ideas a Naruto (Ideas indecorosas, por cierto) me hace muy feliz que te haya animado a dejarme un comentario y espero que no sea la única vez que lo hagas. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Belzer:** Pues me alegra que te animaras a dejar un comentario y estaré encantada de responder todos los que me dejes. Hinata no apareció en este capitulo pero ya podremos verla en el próximo y ver como inicia realmente la relación entre Naruto y Hinata. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sakima:** Si , la pagina se puede poner difícil a veces, a mi por dos semanas no me dejaba subir el final de mi anterior fic. En el próximo capitulo si habrá NaruHina y ya no van a ser niños, ya veremos que tipo de reencuentro tienen. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**hidan051293:** Pues no hubo NaruHina en este capitulo pero prometo compensarlo en el que sigue. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que a pesar de todo el capitulo te haya gustado.

**natsumi hhr nh:** Si, es que para historia quería mostrar a Naruto con mas experiencia que Hinata y la edad era una buena forma de justificarlo. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario y estoy muy contenta de contar contigo.

**Alinita28:** Espero no haber tardado tanto en actualizar esta vez, y pues si, Naruto estaba interesado en Hinata pero después de este capitulo eso se termino, ahora veremos que piensa cuando se reencuentre con Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Rizeto Uzumaki:** Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, prometo esforzarme para que siga así. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**kazuma-yako:** Gracias, le voy a echar muchas granas, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**FlorItachiUchiha:** La verdad estoy muy contenta por todos los reviews que he recibido, han sido más que los que recibí en mi primer capitulo en mi fic anterior, por eso voy a esforzarme aun más para lograr una buena historia como la que todos ustedes merecen. Muchísimas gracias por lo que me dices en tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Zakishio:** Ya en el próximo capitulo veremos el reencuentro de nuestros protagonistas y como empieza realmente su relación, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Bellrose Partenopaeo:** No te preocupes, esperare paciente a que actualices "Oración de pecado" yo se mejor que nadie lo que es estar corta de tiempo. Desde hace tiempo tenia la idea de hacer una historia con la temática de los compromisos arreglados, y me surgieron dos ideas, así que lo más probable es que mas adelante retome esta temática, pero antes me enfocare a este fic y lo mas probable es que después de este escriba ese fic NaruHinaSasu que llevo tramando desde hace tiempo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hinatita23:** ¡Muchas gracias! Le voy a poner mucho entusiasmo a esta historia, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias también por tu comentario.

**lila-chan13:** Es que desgraciadamente en la historia original Naruto si esta enamorado de Hinata (y a pesar de todo espero que eso cambie, si no se queda con Hinata pues que se quede con quien sea menos con Sakura) Y sobre otras parejas va haber un leve ShikaTema y algo de GaaMatsu, pero para eso aun falta. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**C.G.G.T:** Si tenia cuenta pero un buen día esta desapareció sin ningún motivo y por más que intente ya no pude acceder así que tuve que abrir una nueva cuenta, sin embargo ya no publico ahí porque parece ser que hay preferencia por el SasuSaku (el cual francamente no me gusta) Pero tal vez después intente volver a publicar "El sentimiento correcto" ya que antes de que anularan mi cuenta subí el primer capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Aiko:** Me alegra seguir contando contigo sin importar el nombre que elijas, me halaga muchísimo lo que dices, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**hiNAru Aburame:** Me alegra saber que el final de mi otro fic te gusto, y me esforzare mucho para que este fic también te agrade, por lo pronto espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Shinobu-Hyuga:** Pues de momento te aseguro que le voy a poner muchas ganas para escribir esta historia, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, no hubo NaruHina pero en el siguiente capitulo si que habrá. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Antiinarusaku:** Pues espero que este capitulo también te haya parecido bueno, al igual que en mis otras historias va a haber mucho NaruHina (Aunque en esta aun no empiece) Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**ana-gaara:** Pues en el próximo capitulo veremos a una Hinata de 16 años (casi 17) y veremos su reencuentro con Naruto. Muchas gracias por tu bello comentario y e4spero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sean-Raizou:** Lo siento, Hanabi es un personaje secundario, aunque si aparecerá en la historia, y seguro que Hinata sigue siendo una ternura. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**OchibiMar:** Pues muchas gracias por tu apoyo, estoy muy contenta de poder seguir contando contigo. En efecto, Naruto es cinco años mayor que Hinata y en el próximo capitulo veremos la reacción de ambos cuando se reencuentren y sobre lo que Minato no le pudo decir a Naruto en el otro capitulo se lo dijo en este: Que él lo comprometió con Hinata, ya veremos como termina esto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**yamiko-chan:** Lamento no poder actualizar cada semana, de todos modos tratare no demorar demasiado. Me alegra saber que te gusto el final de mi otro fic y que este haya llamado tu atención, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sorcerer-of-Dark:** ¡Que alegría tenerte aquí! Y tal y como dijiste, lo que arreglaron Hiashi y Minato en el capitulo anterior fue el compromiso de sus hijos, ya veremos como lo sobrellevan ellos en el siguiente capitulo cuando se reencuentren. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hinataforever:** ¡Muchas gracias por los cumplidos! Temo que tendrás que esperar al siguiente capitulo para ver como empiezan a entrelazarse las vidas de Naruto y Hinata. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Yue Uzumaki Hyuuga:** Pues tal y como dices, lejos de ser una ayuda Sakura va a ser un GRAN problema para Naruto y Hinata, sobre Itachi no creo que vaya a participar mucho pero Gaara si tendrá una participación importante más adelante. Sobre el fic que dices no sé si sea el mismo, pero en imperio nipón hubo un fic que mas adelante supe que estaba basado en un anime llamado "School Days" pero al momento en que yo lo leí no sabía nada de este anime, así que en ese fic Naruto era un maldito machista, egocentrista, ninfómano desconsiderado y Hinata una estúpida rogona arrastrada carente de la más mínima dignidad, yo deje varios comentarios pero como el autor (un tal "nigterrose" o algo así) parecía que le importaba un pepino la opinión de los lectores se limito a sacar una segunda parte que era exactamente igual a la primera pero ahí le cambiaba el nombre a la fulana por la que Naruto dejaba a Hinata; la verdad me indigno tanto que retrataran tan feo a mi pareja favorita que yo trate de publicar un fic donde el auto lo había dejado y tratar de devolverle la dignidad a los personajes, debí haber subido unos tres capítulos y luego lo deje porque me di cuenta de que eso era una actitud de lo mas grosera, presuntuosa, soberbia y metiche de mi parte así que lo deje y jamás pienso volver a retomar esa historia, ignoro si siguen en imperio nipón, si te interesan el nombre del fic de Nigterrose era "¿Esto es amor" y el que yo intente escribir para arreglarlo (Y que se ha convertido en una de mis grandes vergüenzas por lo engreída que me vi al hacerlo) era "Esto si es amor" en este Hinata recuperaba la dignidad y comenzaba a fijarse en Itachi. Si este no es el fic por el que preguntabas me disculpo por haberte entretenido tanto con esta incomoda anécdota. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hinata uzumaki:** Créeme que leer tus fics jamás será una molestia y yo también deseo que Kishimoto deje a Naruto con Hinata, este capitulo estuvo un poquito más largo pero desafortunadamente no hubo NaruHina, pero eso se va a arreglar en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**diana carolina:** Por supuesto que no me ofendo, después de todo dijiste puras verdades y lo cierto es que resumiste en pocas palabras la trama de muchísimos fics NaruHina (Y tal como dijiste, no por eso son menos bonitos) y en cierta forma también diste un vistazo general de la idea base de este fic, sin revelar mucho solo puedo decir que Hiashi no va a ser tan frió y desalmado como normalmente lo muestran y Hinata conservara su timidez pero no será tan ingenua y mostrara algo más de carácter así como Naruto se mostrara algo menos impulsivo. Lo único que puedo decir es que si bien esa idea de la que parte este fic no es original mi manera de narrarla si lo será, o al menos lo intentare. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, y estoy muy interesada de ver que opinas de este segundo capitulo el cual a pesar de todo espero que hayas disfrutado.

**Kaory Hyuga: **Que te puedo decir, yo le doy clase a niños de entre 8 y 10 años y la mayoría tiene celular mucho mejor que el mío (una vez tuve que confiscar uno con televisión análoga, pero se lo entregue a su mamá a la hora de la salida) y probablemente Hinata hubiera flechado a Naruto si no fuera porque ya no se vieron más, pero a partir del próximo capitulo tendrán mucho tiempo para eso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**nandogo9:** Así es, temo que el nombre que les di a los gemelos no fue muy original. Me alegra que encuentres interesante el fic, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Xicamagas:** Me da gusto que hayas encontrado interesante el capitulo, espero que con este haya pasado lo mismo, Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**PrincesaLoto:** Pues aquí tienes el segundo capitulo, es cierto que el destino es el responsable de reunir a Naruto y Hinata pero dependerá de su voluntad y carácter el permanecer juntos (ok. Eso sonó algo dramático) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**kaori91:** Lo que pasa es que esa fue la única vez que se vieron y Naruto siendo tan despistado como es pues entonces se olvido de Hinata o al menos no la recuerda tan claramente, pero en el siguiente capitulo ya veremos que ocurre cuando se reencuentren. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kumiko Uchiha I:** Pues créeme que eso de las ideas pervertidas por la diferencia de edad también se le van a ocurrir a Naruto y sobre su amor por la pelos de chicle, puedes estar segura que después de este capitulo eso ya se termino, y supongo que por tratar de escribir deprisa es que cometo ese tipo de errores de ortografía pero lo corregiré de inmediato. Me da mucho gusto que la historia haya llamado tu atención, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Gatinix:** Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Ro0w'z:** Me alegra que haya llamado tu atención, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**hyuuga-destiny:** Pasaron 12 años bueno, lo correcto seria decir "casi" 12 años ya que ahora Naruto tiene 22 y Hinata esta cerca de cumplir 17, eso es algo de lo que se hablará en el siguiente capitulo, sobre el otro fic sin duda Hinata se dio cuenta de que su padre realmente la ama pero también se dio cuenta del porque la hecho del clan así que a los ojos de toda la aldea Hiashi no quiere saber de Hinata, pero frecuentemente cuando ella lleva a sus hijos a casa de Neji el abuelo Hiashi "casualmente" pasa por allí. Me alegra seguir contando con tu apoyo, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario

**jemarusama:** ¡Pues yo feliz de aguantarte! No te preocupes que yo sé muy bien como te cargan la mano en la universidad. Y si, Naruto es 5 años mayor que Hinata, sobre el amor de Naruto por Sakura, puedes estar seguro que después de lo que vio en este capitulo eso se acabo ¿Un Naruto malo, sexy y romántico? Mmmm... ¡Me gusta la idea!, sobre lo de una Hinata menos puritana no te preocupes que eso ya estaba planeado de antemano. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**SabakunoMarina:** Me da gusto que la historia haya llamado tu atención, aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**aio hyuuga:** ¡Que alegría tenerte por aquí! ¿Qué porque Naruto es 5 años mayor que Hinata? Pues porque me parecía bastante interesante que Naruto tuviera más experiencia en la vida que Hinata y para justificar que él actúe de una madera, digamos más decidida que Hinata (sobre todo en las escenas sexys, y ni hablar de las de lemon), si fue Konan la que le vendió el collar y también la que le vendió el anillo de compromiso en este capitulo, no, Naruto no recuerda a Hinata, solo recuerda muy levemente sus ojos y su sonrisa, y si, si va a haber accion, celos, rivalidad, furia, ira y otras cosas (sin duda hoy Naruto sintió mucha furia y dolor) Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Gazetta Kaorii:** Temo que no lo puede actualizar tan pronto pero por fin ya esta aquí. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Deltaporsiempre:** Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Norkis:** En este capitulo ya se puede ver más hacia donde se enfoca la historia, aun no tengo facebook pero en cuanto lo abra te aviso (confieso que no tengo idea de para que se usa). Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

**Hiyya:** Gracias, de echo si estoy disfrutando mi semana Santa, y créeme que tu no eres el único a quien se le ocurrirán ideas sobre la diferencia de edad entre Naruto y Hinata. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y ojala que tu también hayas tenido una genial semana santa.

**v-hyuuga17hotmail_es:** Aquí tienes la continuación, ojala te guste y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Jan di-chan:** ¡Haces que me sonroje! Me alegra saber cuanto te gusta leer mis historias, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Oyuky Chan:** No te preocupes, ¡Me encanta leer sus comentarios! Los tuyos incluidos. Pues no sé si lo que se vio en este capitulo cuente como NaruSaku, en caso de ser así puedes estar tranquila que es todo el NaruSaku que habrá, aunque lamento decir que no va a ser toda la participación de Sakura, y si veremos a una Hinata más segura de si misma y a un Naruto algo celoso (y desconfiado), no hubo NaruHina en este capitulo pero puedes estar segura que el siguiente si que habrá. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que a pesar de todo te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Sifu Sihaya:** Le atinaste completamente, Sakura y Sasuke destrozaron el corazón de Naruto, pero lo superará pronto, no te preocupes y más aun con ayuda de Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado

**CarMasi:** ¡Estoy ansiosa por ver ese Fanart! Como ya había dicho tengo una basta colección de fanarts NaruHina (y un par que yo he dibujado) No te preocupes si tardas en comentar, lo importante es que comentes (¡Me encanta leer sus reviews!) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado

**Fabiola Bruja de Oz:** Por lo que veo a la mayoría les gusto verlos de niños, tal vez debí dejarlos así por algún tiempo, ¡Ni modo! Me alegra que el inicio del fic te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también y muchas gracias por tu comentario

**LynMe:** Esta bien, yo soy 100% NaruHina y aun así he leído varios SasuHina bastante buenos, espero que este no sea el único comentario que me dejes y no te preocupes que no pienso poner a Sasuke tan cruel como en el otro fic, podríamos decir que lo que pasado en este fic fue un error y que en realidad se sentirá muy mal por haber lastimado así a su mejor amigo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y con todo y todo espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

Bueno, ya solo me queda despedirme, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y aun más gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario, espero que aunque técnicamente Hinata no apareció en este capitulo les haya gustado y no recuerden que el NaruHina empieza en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Hasta pronto! Y los que todavía están de vacaciones ¡Aprovechen, es la ultima semana!


	3. Chapter 3 Una curiosa reunion

OK. Parece que hay un error que impide ver el capitulo así que voy a reintar subirlo, espero que esta vez resulte

¡Ya regrese! Me disculpo porque me tarde un poco más de la vez pasada pero por fin ya estoy aquí. Como prometo este capitulo tendrá NaruHina aunque tampoco esperen demasiado ya que es su primer encuentre en casi doce años, pero no se preocupen que solo es el comienzo de algo mucho más grande.

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a CarMasi por el maravilloso Fanart que hizo de los personajes de mi otro fic ¡Muchas gracias! El dibujo esta lindísimo.

Ok. Ahora si, pasemos al capitulo.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3<p>

**Una curiosa reunión**

Naruto se despertó porque la luz del sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, maldijo por no cerrar las cortinas y se dispuso a levantarse, hacía dos semanas que no programaba el despertador pues ya no salía, ni siquiera a concluir los tramites por finalizar su carrera, se mojo la cara y se dirigió a la cocina a preparase una cargada taza de café y después se preparo algo de ramen instantáneo, sabia que no era precisamente un buen desayuno, pero a él le encantaba el ramen y no le venia mal un pequeño gusto en su, últimamente, miserable existencia, ya estaba muy avanzada la mañana cuando acepto que no podía retrasar más el momento, así que abrió las puertas debajo del fregadero donde guardaba los productos de limpieza del hogar y saco de allí uno de los tres teléfonos que hace días había arrancado y escondido en ese lugar y lo conectó.

La luz que indicaba que había mensajes en el aparato de inmediato comenzó a parpadear, con el rostro inexpresivo oprimió el botón y comenzó a escuchar, había tres llamadas de su asesor universitario, Hatake Kakashi, diciéndole que no debería retrasar los tramites de su carrera, un par de llamadas de Shikamaru diciéndole que no se olvidara que le debía el dinero de la fianza y que le llamara para saber que seguía con vida pues era muy problemático estarse preocupando por él, también había dos llamadas de Sakura que el rubio borró sin escucharlas siquiera y al final estaba la llamada de su padre diciéndole el lugar donde se reunirían con los Hyuuga para que él pudiera "conocer" a su "prometida".

Se arreglo bien para la ocasión, iban a cenar en un elegante restaurante italiano, la comida era buena pero al rubio siempre le habían incomodado los sitios elegantes porque siempre Sakura lo regañaba por no mostrar modales lo suficientemente refinados, se golpeo mentalmente, había prometido dejar de pensar en la pelirrosa, más aun esa noche cuando iba a conocer a la novia que le escogieron sus padres, aunque siendo honesto la idea no le entusiasmaba mucho.

Llego puntual al lugar, sin embargo sus padres ya estaban allí con el señor Hyuuga, el pesado de Neji Hyuuga y una chiquilla vestida con un hermoso y elegante traje que miraba a su alrededor con expresión desdeñosa, en el momento en que la vio, Naruto supo que no le agradaba, su actitud engreída y petulante se apreciaba desde lejos, no era difícil ver que se trataba de una chiquilla egoísta que había sido arrastrada allí contra su voluntad, además su padre le había asegurado que la hija de Hiashi tenia 16 años, casi 17, pero desde donde él estaba parecía no mayor de 13 años

–Naruto, por aquí– Le hablo su padre por encima del murmullo de la gente indicándole con un movimiento de la mano que se acercara, el rubio no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, estaba considerando escapar antes de ser visto pero ahora no tenia más remedio que conocer a Hinata Hyuuga –¡Siéntate, hijo!– Le indico su padre el sitio al lado de su madre

–Lamento si los hice esperar– Se disculpo el chico mirando de reojo a la joven Hyuuga, era linda, pero definitivamente no podía ocultar su carácter de niña mimada, solo bastaba ver la forma tan hosca con la que lo miraba

–No, llegaste a tiempo, es solo que nosotros llegamos un poco antes para asegurarnos que todo estuviera bien– Dijo su madre, Naruto tomo su mano y la beso con cariño y después miro al socio de su padre

–Señor Hyuuga, hace tiempo que no lo veo– Dijo el rubio por pura cortesía

–Es cierto, Naruto, pero siempre es un gusto verte– Y entonces miro en dirección a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, Naruto se preparo para el trago amargo que estaba a punto de dar –Te presento a mi hija menor– Siguió hablando Hiashi –Hanabi Hyuuga

–¿Hanabi?– Repitió Naruto preguntándose si había escuchado bien –Mu... Mucho gusto...

–El gusto es mío, Uzumaki-San– Respondió la chica con fría cortesía

–¿Qué tal, Neji?– Saludo al joven sentado al lado de la chica aun sintiéndose aturdido, Neji respondió al saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, entonces el rubio se dirigió de nuevo a Hiashi –¿Dijo su hija menor?– Casi suspira de alivio cuando Hiashi le respondió de forma afirmativa –No sabia que tenia dos hijas

–Eso es porque nunca pones atención a lo que tu padre te cuenta de la empresa– Le reprocho su madre, Naruto sonrió nervioso, si esa no era Hinata ¿Dónde estaba ella?

–Tendrás que disculpar a mi otra hija– Dijo Hiashi luciendo algo incomodo –Tuvo un compromiso de ultimo minuto que la retraso, pero ya no debe tardar

–Esta bien, no se preocupe– Respondió el rubio, después miro de nuevo a Hanabi, que suerte que aquella niña no fuera con quien pretendían comprometerlo, a leguas se notaba que la idea no le agradaba ni un poco

–También tendrás que disculpar los malos modales de Hanabi– Dijo Hiashi mirando fríamente a su hija menor que de inmediato bajo la mirada –Esta algo enfurruñada ante la idea de que su hermana esta por conocer a su prometido, Hanabi quiere mucho a Hinata y se encela mucho de los que tratan de robarle la atención de su hermana mayor, a los únicos que nos lo permite es a mi y a Neji– De nuevo el rubio sonrió nerviosamente, comenzó a sentirse terriblemente incomodo, afortunadamente el mesero llego y todos ordenaron aperitivos, mientras esperaban comenzaron a estudiar la carta

–¿Ordenamos ya?– Pregunto Kushina para bajar la tensión que la ausencia de Hinata comenzaba a generar, Naruto pensó que lo más probable es que la chica estuviera furiosa con su padre al haberla comprometido con un desconocido como se había sentido él al momento de enterarse. Pero en ese momento el habitual semblante serio de Neji se vio transformado cuando este sonrió mirando en dirección de la puerta

–Por fin llegó– El resto de los ocupantes de la mesa miraron en la misma dirección que el Hyuuga más joven, cuando Naruto vio a la joven que se acercaba a la mesa sonriendo tímidamente, sintió como si una pelota le hubiera pegado en el estomago y lo dejase sin aliento.

Hinata Hyuuga era una belleza, se parecía mucho a su hermana pero no había en ella ni pizca del carácter huraño que se notaba en Hanabi, al contrario, su sonrisa era sencillamente encantadora. Entonces los recuerdos le vinieron de golpe, la fiesta de cumpleaños, el collar que él le regalo, la caída del árbol y su heroica hazaña al salvarla y la adorable preocupación de ella hacia él y finalmente la hermosa campanita que aun conservaba como su talismán de la suerte y en todos esos recuerdos esa bellísima sonrisa que ahora ella mostraba

–Buenas noches a todos, disculpen la tardanza– Dijo ella a modo de saludo, Naruto parpadeo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que tenia la boca abierta, Hinata saludo amablemente a su padre y al suyo y después beso con familiaridad la mejilla de Kushina, fue entonces cuan el rubio se dio cuenta de que la Hyuuga mayor no estaba vestida para la ocasión, de hecho llevaba un traje de deportes en colores rojo y azul marino que tenia en la espalda escrito "Club de gimnasia rítmica" y adelante la insignia de la escuela Byakugan, uno de los colegios privados de más prestigio en el país del fuego, el escudo también estaba impreso en la mochila deportiva que la chica llevaba en un brazo –Lamento presentarme con este aspecto– Dijo la chica refiriéndose a la ropa –Pero es que fui a una competencia de gimnasia y se alargo más de lo que pensaba– Explicaba alegremente mientras se sentaba en la silla que Neji había movido para ella.

–¿Y que tal te fue, Nee-San?– Pregunto Hanabi sonriendo y con los ojos brillantes sin rastro del carácter hosco que había mostrado hace poco, Naruto se dio cuenta que eso que había dicho Hiashi sobre que la Hyuuga menor era muy celosa de su hermana mayor era cierto

–¿Tu como crees?– Le dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras bajaba el cierre de la chamarra deportiva y la abría un poco para que pudiera apreciarse la enorme medalla dorada con el numero uno grabado en ella

–¡Eres la mejor, Nee-San!– Dijo jubilosa la Hyuuga menor, Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa y finalmente miro en su dirección.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento cuando sus ojos se encontraron, a diferencia de Naruto, Hinata recordaba al niño que la había salvado cuando era muy pequeña, había atesorado ese recuerdo como una de las experiencias más agradables y emocionantes de su infancia, pero con el paso de los años la imagen del niño rubio que la había salvado ese día se había ido desdibujando, por eso a ella le sorprendió encontrarse con ese dios rubio con el cielo en los ojos, Kushina le había dicho que Naruto se parecía mucho a su padre, Minato, pero aun así Hinata no estaba preparada para el tipo de chico que la miraba, Naruto Uzumaki era sin duda uno de los jóvenes más atractivos que había visto en su vida.

Por su parte Naruto estaba maravillado, ahora que recordaba a la linda pequeñita que había conocido hace casi 12 años le sorprendía ver que había cambiado mucho y a la vez seguía siendo igual; Hinata seguía teniendo las mismas facciones finas y delicadas como una muñequita de porcelana, sus ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo curioso y su cabello lo seguía usando corto con dos mechones más largos al frente enmarcando su rostro, sin duda conservaba ese aire de ternura infantil que tenia cuando la vio por primera vez, pero por otro lado su cuerpo se había desarrollado maravillosamente, para sus 16 años era evidente que esa chica tenia el rostro de un ángel pero el cuerpo diseñado para tentar al pecado, simplemente había bastado con ver su busto cuando ella había abierto su chamarra para mostrar a su hermana la medalla que había ganado, Naruto no era de los que sentían debilidad por los pechos grandes, pero al adivinar las dimensiones del busto de Hinata por lo que se dibujaba entre su ropa no pudo evitar que un curioso calor le encendiera las mejillas, si en ese momento alguien le preguntara su primera impresión sobre Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto simplemente habría respondido "si, me gusta"

–Hinata– Dijo Minato tomando la palabra al ver que ambos jóvenes se habían quedado callados –Déjame presentarte a mi hijo, Naruto... Aunque no sé si "presentarte" sea el termino adecuado teniendo en cuenta que no es la primera vez que se ven

–Eso fue hace mucho tiempo– Dijo Naruto sonriéndole cálidamente a Hinata, un tenue rubor cubrió las mejillas de la chica –Me da gusto volver a verte, Hinata-Chan

–A mi también, Naruto-Kun– Le respondió ella regalándole esa tierna sonrisa que él guardaba en un recóndito lugar de su memoria –Es muy agradable volver a verte.

Entonces llego el mesero y tomo su orden, después la cena transcurrió entre breves conversaciones de temas banales, el ambiente comenzó a ponerse tenso, todos sabían porque estaban allí, era para concretar el asunto del compromiso entre Naruto y Hinata, pero nadie parecía encontrar el momento para iniciar el tema, entre tanto Naruto miraba disimuladamente a Hinata, y ella precia hacer lo mismo pues sus miradas se cruzaron varias veces, a simple vista cada uno parecía encontrar agradable al otro, pero era demasiado pronto, finalmente Naruto se canso del mutismo de la situación y decidió indagar un poco para averiguar que tipo de persona era Hinata

–Entonces, Hinata– Comenzó Naruto captando de inmediato la atención de todos los de la mesa –Estas en el equipo de gimnasia de tu escuela

–Así es– Respondió ella amablemente –Yo...

–Y es muy buena– Respondió Hiashi quitándole la palabra a Hinata, ella no pudo evitar mostrar su turbación ante eso –Tanto que sus entrenadores aseguran que tiene el potencial como para participar en los juegos olímpicos, pero Hinata no quiere llevar tan lejos su gusto por ese deporte ¿No es así, hija?– Hinata sonrió nerviosa mientras que afirmaba lo que su padre había dicho con un movimiento en la cabeza visiblemente incomoda, lo cierto es que Naruto se sentía igual

–¿Y tu, Naruto-Kun?– Pregunto Hinata intentado retomar el intento de Naruto para iniciar una conversación –¿Practicas algún deporte?

–De hecho, yo...– Intento responder el rubio, pero tal y como lo había hecho Hiashi, Minato termino de responder por él

–Practica artes marciales, Kung Fu para ser precisos, no de forma profesional pero también es muy bueno en ello

–Ya... Ya veo, se escucha genial– Respondió Hinata, su sonrisa no disimulo lo mucho que la situación la incomodaba, después de unos momentos Naruto se aventuro a formular otra pregunta

–El instituto Byakugan es una escuela preparatoria de mucho prestigio ¿En que grado estas?– Hinata abrió la boca para responder, pero antes de articular cualquier sonido se escucho la voz de su padre diciendo

–Recién a empezado su tercer y ultimo año, y con un excelente promedio, por cierto– La voz del hombre mostró un cierto matiz de orgullo, sin embargo Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, por su parte, a Naruto comenzaba a exasperarle la situación ¿Acaso el padre de la chica la creía incapaz de responder a una simple pregunta? Una venita comenzó a marcarse en su frente como signo de su hasta ahora controlado enojo

–Mi padre me dijo que estas a punto de concluir la carrera de medicina, Naruto-Kun– Dijo Hinata después de un momento –¿Planeas incorporarte al hospital central de Konoha?

–¡Claro que si!– Esta vez fue Kushina quien respondió la pregunta, la vena en la frente de Naruto se marco un poco más, al parecer también sus padres lo creían incapaz de responder a las preguntas de la chica –¡Desde muy pequeño Naruto decía que quería ser tan buen medico como su padre!– Hinata respondió con un casi inaudible "ya veo" y se concentro en su plato en una actitud que mostraba que ya no quería seguir con el intento de conversación

–¿Y que tal tu, Hinata?– Pregunto Naruto, su carácter testarudo le impedía dejar de intentar sostener una conversación normal con la chica con la que sus padres deseaban comprometerlo –¿También estas pensando estudiar medicina?

–Pues yo...

–¡Por supuesto que va a estudiar medicina!– Volvió a interrumpirla Hiashi –Porque algún día ella asumirá mi lugar como dirigente de los hospitales Konoha, junto contigo por supuesto ¿No estas de acuerdo, Minato?

–Claro que si– Respondió el padre de Naruto y después de eso él y Hiashi se echaron a reír como si lo que hubieran dicho resultara muy gracioso, pero era evidente que ellos estaban aun más nerviosos que sus hijos ante la situación, por su parte Hinata no reprimió un bufido que mostraba molestia, frustración y vergüenza combinadas, en cambio Naruto solo sentía que su enojo comenzaba a tomar dimensiones peligrosas, la vena en su frente palpitaba con demasiada fuerza, cansado de esa absurda situación se puso de pie repentinamente haciendo que todos los que estuvieran en la mesa guardaran silencio de golpe

–¿Na... Naruto?– Pregunto una dubitativa Kushina quien se inmediato se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba furioso –¿Pa... Pasa algo?

–Nada, mamá, todo esta perfecto– Respondió él con voz gélida mientras se quitaba la servilleta y la arrojaba a un lado –Es solo que me dio calor y me gustaría dar un pequeño paseo afuera para refrescarme– Mientras lo decía rodeo la mesa hasta detenerse a un lado de la silla de Hinata y ante la atónita mirada de la chica extendió la mano hacia ella –¿Te gustaría acompañarme, Hinata-Chan?– Ella no atino a responder nada pero de forma más inconsciente que consiente tomo la mano que Naruto le ofrecía, él la jalo de forma suave pero firme para ponerla de pie y sin soltar su mano comenzó a dirigirse hacia la salida

–Pe... Pero... Naruto...– Dijo su padre quien se veía preocupado y nervioso –¿Qué haces?

–Lo que se supone que vine a hacer– Respondió el joven de forma algo brusca deteniéndose brevemente para lanzar una dura mirada a sus padres –¡Conocer a Hinata! Pero a la verdadera Hinata y no a la versión que su padre quiere darme de ella

–¡Naruto!– Exclamo su madre a modo de reproche

–Y quiero que ella me conozca a mi tal y como soy– Siguió diciendo el rubio mientras reanudaba el camino hacia la salida sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de la chica –No la versión de ustedes de su hijo– Si alguno de los que se quedaron en la mesa dijo algo, lo cierto es que tanto Naruto como Hinata no escucharon nada.

...

Hinata caminaba sin decir palabra, desde donde estaba podía apreciar la ancha espalda de Naruto y su rubio cabello, su mano seguía sujetando firmemente la de ella pero sin causarle el menor daño de la misma forma en que media sus pasos para no hacerla tropezar. De repente comenzó a sentirse muy nerviosa, dentro del restaurante se había sentido relajada al saber que Neji estaría presente pues él siempre la animaba y cuidaba de ella por eso cuando su primo estaba cerca su confianza aumentaba, pero ahora que sabia que estaría completamente a solas con Naruto de inmediato su confianza comenzó a disminuir, no podía evitarlo, siempre se ponía nerviosa ante los chicos atractivos y sin duda Naruto Uzumaki era un excelente ejemplar del género masculino. Naruto se detuvo repentinamente y fue solo gracias a los magníficos reflejos que la gimnasia le había dejado a Hinata que ella evito estamparse contra la espalda de este

–Lamento haber sido tan brusco– Dijo el joven mientras soltaba su mano y se giraba para mirarla –Pero el comportamiento de mis padres me estaba sacando de quicio

–E... Esta bien, Naruto-Kun– Ella sonrió nerviosamente –La actitud de mi padre también me incomodo bastante

–Supongo que tienen prisa por que nos conozcamos– Hinata no supo como responder, siguió un breve silencio y por fin el rubio pregunto –¿Sabias lo de nuestro compromiso?

–Mi padre me lo dijo hace dos semanas– No tenia caso mentir –Me sorprendió mucho

–A mi también, la verdad me puse furioso al saber que mi padre había tomado una decisión tan importante por mi– Él también prefirió ser honesto

–Yo también me enoje con mi padre– Hinata comenzó a caminar, el restaurante estaba rodeado por un hermoso jardín con bellas flores, de alguna manera eso contribuía a tranquilizar algo a la chica –No quería asistir a esta cita

–Pero estas aquí– Naruto comenzó a caminar a su lado

–Tenia curiosidad por verte, aun recuerdo que salvaste mi vida cuando éramos niños

–¡Exageras! Solo te salve de un buen moretón... Por cierto, espero que ese gato se halla quedado toda la noche allí atrapado, lo merecía después de haber provocado todo ese lío– Ambos rieron al recordar aquello, un nuevo silencio siguió después de eso, esta vez fue Hinata quien lo rompió

–Dime, Naruto-Kun ¿Sales con alguien?– El rubio detuvo su caminar abruptamente, al darse cuenta ella también se detuvo y se giro a mirarlo, la expresión en el rostro del chico era sombría

–Ya no– El modo en el que lo dijo hizo comprender a Hinata que ese era un tema del que el joven no quería hablar, sin embargo, dada la situación en la que ambos se encontraban no podían ser considerados en ese tema

–Es evidente que el tema te disgusta– Dijo ella en un tono tranquilo –¿Tuviste que terminar una relación por este asunto de nuestro compromiso?

–No, lo hice porque encontré a mi novia en la cama con mi mejor amigo– Ella soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y retrocedió medio paso, no se esperaba tal franqueza, esta vez el rubor de su rostro fue de vergüenza y no de nerviosismo

–Lo... Lo lamento... No quise ser indiscreta

–No lo fuiste, estas en todo tu derecho de saber en lo que te estas metiendo– Ella bajo la mirada, apenada, Naruto se sintió algo mortificado, no tendría que haber sido tan brusco –¿Tu sales con alguien, Hinata-Chan?

–No, yo también termine con mi novio hace poco– La sonrisa socarrona de Naruto le indico que él esperaba que ella correspondiera a su franqueza –Él siempre había sido algo posesivo, pero últimamente estaba exagerando, en nuestra ultima cita me grito que le estaba siendo infiel con Neji-Niisan, no he querido verlo ni hablarle desde entonces– Esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de mostrarse incomodo

–Ya veo... ¿Y lo que dijo sobre tu y tu primo es...?

–Considero a Neji mas mi hermano que mi primo– Lo interrumpió ella bruscamente al adivinar lo que estaba por preguntar –Crecimos juntos y él siempre ha sido protector y cariñoso conmigo, cualquiera que piense otra cosa respecto de mi relación con él no es más que un miserable degenerado– De inmediato Naruto se dio cuenta de que la había ofendido

–Lo... Lo siento mucho, no quería ofenderte– Dijo sinceramente el rubio –Es solo que últimamente desconfió mucho de las personas– Naruto se sorprendió al ver que Hinata le sonreía con ternura

–Es normal, fuiste traicionado por dos personas importantes para ti y después te enteras de que tu padre te comprometió, yo habría reaccionado igual– Él le devolvió la sonrisa y reanudaron su paseo

–Me dio la impresión de que ya conocías a mi madre– Dijo él después de un rato

–Así es, mi madre murió cuando mi hermana nació, pero ella y tu madre eran amigas, ella va a menudo a visitarme a mi y a mi hermana para platicarnos de ella. Le tengo mucho cariño a Kushina-San y un profundo respeto a Minato-San– Naruto no supo como responder, no sabia eso y la verdad era que él no le tenia nada de aprecio a Hiashi, tampoco a Neji pues rara vez habían cruzado más de un saludo, Hinata noto la tensión del joven y prefirió desviar el tema –¿Sabes? tu mamá siempre me ha dicho cosas maravillosas de ti

–¿De verdad?– Una sonrisa presuntuosa se dibujo en el rostro del rubio

–Pero estoy segura que la mayoría es mentira– Dijo ella con cierta malicia

–¿Y eso que significa?– La sonrisa se congelo en el rostro del chico

–No me malentiendas– Dijo ella aun sonriendo –Es solo que estoy segura que muchas de las cosas que me dijo fueron, digamos "mentiras blancas" para hacerme sentir atraída hacia ti

–¿Y que te dijo mi madre?– La sonrisa regreso a su rostro, no iba a permitir que esa jovencita pasara por alto sus virtudes y encantos –Podrías llevarte una sorpresa

–Veamos...– Dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla en actitud pensativa –Dijo que eras muy bien parecido, al menos esa parte es cierta– Esto ultimo lo dijo bajando un poco la voz y sonrojándose, de alguna manera le pareció un gesto muy tierno al rubio

–Gracias, tu también eres una chica muy bonita, Hinata-Chan– Tuvo el gusto de ver como el sonrojo de la joven aumentaba y su sonrisa se tornaba aun mas tierna, luego ella continuo hablando

–Me dijo que eras un gran músico– Naruto no reprimió una carcajada

–¿Yo? Me gusta la música, pero lo más parecido que hago a hacer música es encender el radio– Ambos rieron –Asumo que te lo dijo porque tu si tocas algo

–El piano, y me gusta muchísimo

–Tal vez alguna día podrías tocar para mi

–Tal vez. Tu madre también me dijo que eras un excelente cocinero– Naruto de nuevo soltó una carcajada

–A menos que preparar ramen instantáneo se considere cocinar– Ella se rió de nuevo, a Naruto le gustaba el sonido de la risa de Hinata –Supongo que tu si sabes cocinar

–Si, y todos aseguran que soy muy buena, tal vez algún día puedas comprobarlo

–Me encantaría

–También me dijo que te encanta el ramen, que podrías pasar días desayunando, comiendo y cenando ramen y no te aburrirías de el

–Eso es total y absolutamente cierto

–¡No te creo!– Dijo con desconfianza –Nadie puede comer tanto ramen sin caer enfermo del estomago

–¡Claro que no!– Protesto el rubio –¡Nadie podría enfermar por comer algo tan delicioso como el ramen!

–¡Claro que si!– Dijo ella entre risas, de repente el estomago de Hinata protesto, ambos guardaron silencio, ella le sonrió avergonzada –Eso fue muy impropio de una dama, apenas y toque mi comida allí dentro y como hoy tuve una competencia de gimnasia solo desayune algo muy ligero ¡Me muero de hambre!

–Yo también– Dijo el rubio, pero su expresión al mirar las puertas del restaurante era de fastidio –Pero para serte franco no tengo ningún deseo de regresar allí para que nuestros padres continúen con nuestra conversación

–La verdad a mi tampoco me entusiasma mucho la idea, pero realmente necesito alimentarme– Dijo ella mirándolo suplicante, de alguna manera a Naruto le pareció tan frágil y linda en ese estado que quiso prolongar más su tiempo con ella. Entonces se le ocurrió algo

–¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar a otro lado? ¡Yo invito!

–Pero... ¿Y nuestros padres?

–Ellos estarán encantados, después de todo, ellos nos comprometieron ¿No es así?

–Pe... Pero... Es nuestra opinión la que cuenta ¿Realmente estas tomando en serio lo del compromiso?– Ella no disimulo su sorpresa, Naruto la contemplo serio un momento

–Ese compromiso salvaría el negocio de nuestros padres

–Pero...

–¿No te gusto, Hinata-Chan?– El rostro de la chica volvió a tonarse rojo

–Bueno... Yo... No es que no me gustes...– Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos –¿Y yo... Te gusto, Naruto-Kun?

–Mucho– La franqueza del chico la desconcertó

–Tu también me... gustas... Pe... Pero... Tanto como para casarme contigo... Bueno... Yo... técnicamente no tenemos más que unas horas desde que nos conocimos...– Él suspiro y le sonrió comprensivo

–Tienes razón, es demasiado pronto como para saber si lo que quieren nuestros padres esta al alcance de nuestras manos– Ella le dio la razón diciendo que si con un movimiento de cabeza –Creo que una buena manera de saber si podemos cumplir con nuestro compromiso es conocernos y averiguar si somos compatibles ¿No crees?

–Creo... Creo que eso es una buena idea

–Entonces tenemos que empezar– Ella se sorprendió cuando él la tomo de la mano y de nuevo se la llevaba de aquel lugar, esta vez en dirección al estacionamiento –Y una buena forma es pasar más tiempo juntos

–Pero...

–Tienes hambre ¿Verdad?

–Si, pero ¿Y nuestros padres?

–Les llamaremos desde mi auto y les diremos que fuimos a cenar a otro sitio– Él la vio dudar un momento pero después una sonrisa de complicidad ilumino el rostro de la joven

–¿Y a donde iremos?

–Te demostrare que lo que te dijo mi madre sobre la cantidad de ramen que puedo comer es cierta– Ella soltó una risita divertida que le agrado al rubio, definitivamente Hinata Hyuuga era la clase de personas que le gustaban a Naruto.

Les llamaron a sus padres desde el auto de Naruto utilizando el celular que él había comprado esa mañana, los padres de ambos se mostraron sorprendidos pero sin duda lejos de estar enojados estaban encantados, en el auto continuaron su conversación, Naruto se dio cuenta que Hinata no estaba en absoluto segura de aceptar el compromiso, él rubio lo encontró normal, ella era muy joven y al igual que él, hacía poco que había pasado por un rompimiento, pero a diferencia suya, Hinata no estaba ansiosa por iniciar una relación por conveniencia, ella aun esperaba que el amor tuviera algo que ver con aceptar el matrimonio, por el contrario Naruto lo ultimo que quería era volver a enamorarse, ya no.

También se dio cuenta que tal y como lo había dicho Hiashi, Hinata era excelente en gimnasia, tanto que podría ser candidata para competir por un puesto en los juegos olímpicos, pero ella estaba más preocupada por sus estudios, era una excelente estudiante y se preparaba para asumir su lugar como heredera de Hiashi, parecía que Hinata era una buena chica, y muy dulce, demasiado para ser verdad, Naruto comenzó a considerar que bien podría ser una actuación orquestada por Hiashi y su padre para convencerlo. Pensó que debía probar si la dulzura que emanaba Hinata fuera genuina.

–Llegamos– Dijo el rubio mientras estacionaba el auto en un pequeño sitio que tenia un letrero que decía "Ichiraku", Naruto abrió la puerta del lado de Hinata y la guió a la entrada, ella observo sorprendida el sencillo lugar, Naruto miro atentamente la reacción de la chica, si mostraba desagrado sin duda se trataba de una joven presuntuosa tras la fachada de chica linda, sin embargo, los pensamientos desconfiados del rubio se interrumpieron al ver como ella olisqueaba el aire y después una sonrisa como de niña traviesa apareció en su rostro

–¡Que bien huele! ¡Me muero de hambre!– Naruto casi suspira de alivio, parecía que después de todo Hinata era una chica de gustos sencillos. Amablemente la guió dentro y se sentaron en la barra donde un hombre preparaba algo de suculento aroma, al ver a Naruto sonrió contento

–¡Naruto! ¡Que alegría verte, muchacho! Hace tiempo que no te veía

–Estaba algo ocupado con mis practicas, viejo– Le respondió Naruto con naturalidad, Hinata comprendió que él iba muy seguido a ese sitio y por la reacción del encargado era evidente que lo apreciaban

–¡Cierto! Jamás pensé que te convertirías en doctor ¿Cómo va eso?

–Estoy por concluir– En eso una joven salió desde la parte de atrás y sonrió al ver a Naruto

–¡Naruto-Kun! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!– Entonces miro a Hinata –Trajiste a una amiga– Antes de que Naruto pudiera decir algo la chica se adelanto y se presento a Hinata –¡Hola! Soy Akane, Naruto viene a comer a este sitio desde que era muy pequeño, mi papá y yo lo consideramos parte de la familia

–Mu... Mucho gusto...– Respondió sonriendo pero con un ligero sonrojo –Bueno yo...– Estaba a punto de decir que su padre y el de Naruto trabajaban juntos, pero el rubio se le adelanto

–Es Hinata Hyuuga, mi prometida ¿No es adorable?– Tanto Hinata como Teuchi y Akane se quedaron con la boca abierta, justo cuando Hinata iba corregir diciendo que eso de su compromiso era solo una posibilidad, Akane le tomo ambas manos y la miro con una sonrisa radiante

–¿De verdad? ¡Cuánto me alegro!– A Hinata le dio la impresión de que la chica estaba a punto de dar saltitos de alegría –Por fin decidiste buscar una buena chica ¡Y ella es preciosa! ¡Estoy muy feliz de conocerte, Hinata!

–Hasta que te cansaste de sufrir los maltratos de Sakura-Chan ¿No es así, Naruto?– Intervino Teuchi, Hinata estaba tan aturdida por la reacción de esas personas que no sabia que decir –Se ve algo joven pero sin duda es una buena chica

–Bueno... Yo...– Trato de protestar la chica, pero Teuchi siguió hablando

–¡Y para celebrar que por fin has hecho una buena elección, la casa invita esta noche!

–¡Genial! ¡Eres el mejor, viejo!– Dijo Naruto entusiasmado, mientras Teuchi y su hija se concentraban en preparar el ramen Hinata se acerco a Naruto para hablarle de tal modo que solo él la escuchara

–Na... Naruto... Creí que lo del compromiso... bueno... Se supone que aun no es oficial...

–Lo sé, pero acabamos de conseguir una cena gratis– Le dijo como si fuera un niño haciendo una travesura

–Pero...

–Vamos, Hinata-Chan, en teoría eres mi prometida, ya viste lo mucho que les agradaste a Teuchi y su hija, además no pienso obligarte a hacer nada que no desees, solo quiero que pruebes el ramen que preparan aquí– Ella lo miro insegura un momento y después sonrió también

–Más vale que el ramen sea realmente bueno

–¡Espera a probarlo! El ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor.

Media hora después Naruto estaba convencido de que Hinata era tan gentil y dulce como aparentaba, en solo unos minutos de conversación ya se había ganado a Teuchi y Akane, no pudo evitar pensar en Sakura, no era que a ella le desagradara comer en lugares como ese, pero de alguna manera sus modales parecían agresivos, o tal vez porque se la pasaba dando ordenes, pero sin duda era un gran contraste con la actitud tierna y tranquila de Hinata, quien después de un rato se encontraba detrás de la barra usando un delantal y ayudando a Akane y Teuchi a preparar ramen pues ellos le aseguraban que si se iba a casar con Naruto algún día entonces tenia que saber como preparar el mejor ramen. Mientras la veía allí, cocinando, Naruto se dijo que si la herida que Sakura y Sasuke le habían causado no doliera tanto, lo más probable es que hubiera disfrutado muchísimo esos momentos.

Después de un rato Hinata regreso a sentarse a su lado y les sirvieron el ramen, Hinata aun se resistía a creer que Naruto podía comer cuatro tazones extra grandes de ramen, al final Naruto la convenció de apostar que por cada plato de ramen que él comiera ella le invitaría un pedazo de pastel en la cafetería favorita de Hinata, ella acepto, después de un rato lamento haberlo echo.

Finalmente Naruto termino de comer y se dispuso a llevar a Hinata a su casa, Teuchi y Akane los despidieron con una gran sonrisa y de nuevo repitieron a Naruto que estaban muy felices por él debido a su nueva novia, le dijeron a Hinata que siempre seria bienvenida a Ichiraku, mientras se retiraban el rubio reconoció que Hinata había conquistado a Teuchi y Akane.

De regreso continuaron charlando animadamente hasta que divisaron la mansión Hyuuga, Naruto condujo el auto por el enorme jardín hasta la puerta de la casa, una vez que detuvo el auto, bajó y le abrió la puerta a Hinata, después la acompaño hasta llevarla delante de la entrada, entonces ella lo miro de frente y le sonrió, sus mejillas de nuevo se tornaron rojas

–Para ser honesta, cuando me disponía a conocerte no pensé que diría esto pero: ¡Me divertí mucho esta noche!

–Bueno, yo estaba preparado para cualquier cosa menos para pasarla tan bien– Entonces Naruto dio un paso más acortando la distancia entre ambos al grado de que Hinata podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de él –Realmente la pase muy bien a tu lado, Hinata– Ella le sonrió nerviosamente y Naruto se dio cuenta que era él quien la ponía nerviosa, de alguna manera eso le agrado, jamás se había considerado lo que se conoce como un conquistador, habían pasado muy pocas chicas por su vida ya que siempre se había enfocado a Sakura, realmente solo salió con dos mas: Shion y Amaru, y aun cuando tuvo varias citas con ellas jamás se vio en una situación como esa, con una bella y nerviosa joven que no sabia que haría él, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto, tal vez se debía a que Hinata era muy joven aun, pero el verla así, tan vulnerable a sus intenciones lo hizo sentir poderoso, masculino, por un momento se pregunto si esa sensación era la que experimentaba Sasuke al realizar una conquista, expulso ese pensamiento de su mente, no quería recordar a Sasuke y su interminable lista de chicas, entre la que figuraba Sakura, en lugar de ello miro directamente los ojos perlados de la bella chica que tenia enfrente y se inclino hacia adelante para tener su rostro más cerca –¿Sabes? Hay algo que olvide preguntarte

–¿Qué... que cosa?– Pregunto mientras sentía arder su rostro, no era la primera vez que un chico la trataba en plan de conquista, pero sin duda nadie había echo que su corazón y su pulso se aceleraran a esa velocidad, tal vez era por el echo de que Naruto era mucho mayor que los chicos con quien acostumbraba salir, o tal vez porque lo encontraba arrolladoramente atractivo, pero de algún modo Naruto le hacia experimentar una emoción que no podía describir. Ella ahogo un gemido cuando el rostro de Naruto se le acerco tanto que pudo oír perfectamente lo que le preguntaba aunque el rubio apenas susurro

–¿Besas en la primera cita?– Al ver la expresión de sorpresa, nerviosismo y duda en el rostro de Hinata, Naruto pensó que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos, en teoría esa chica era su prometida, pero además era una persona que le agradaba y una chica que encontraba hermosa, no quería aprovecharse de la situación, sin embargo la ternura en los ojos de Hinata no desapareció y eso lo alentó a seguir adelante

–Yo... Yo... No estoy segura de que... que... Sea buena idea...– Le dijo bajando la mirada, se veía tan tierna y frágil que por un momento se sintió como un maldito pervertido al tratar de aprovecharse de una chica de 16 años, entonces ella lo miro de nuevo –Tal vez si salimos de nuevo...– No termino la oración, pero la sonrisa que le regalo a Naruto era bastante convincente. El rubio soltó lo que parecía un suspiro de resignación

–Esta bien, me portare bien esta vez– Aun así, se acerco hasta que sus labios rozaron la cálida piel del pómulo de Hinata, cuando se alejo y ambos se miraron a los ojos sintieron una curiosa química entre ambos, antes de que cualquiera intentara algo más, Hinata retrocedió un paso

–Entonces... Nos veremos de nuevo ¿Verdad?– El rubio se pregunto como podía existir una chica tan tierna y que al mismo tiempo pareciera tan sexy, se esforzó por mostrarse serio y maduro

–Por supuesto, me debes al menos cinco rebanadas de pastel– Tuvo el gusto de escucharla reír de nuevo

–No lo he olvidado– Entonces abrió la elegante puerta que tenia delante y le lanzo una ultima mirada al rubio –Llámame

–No tengo tu numero– Se apresuro a decirle mientras ella entraba

–Estoy segura que Minato-San estará encantado de proporcionártelo– Le dijo antes de guiñarle el ojo y después desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

...

Una estúpida sonrisa adorno el rostro del rubio en todo el trayecto de regreso, hacia mucho tiempo que no... "cortejaba" a una chica, y Hinata era realmente adorable, tal vez lo del compromiso no era tan malo después de todo, la chica parecía sincera, aunque aun no descartaba la posibilidad de que todo fuera un numero montado por Hiashi y su padre para salvar su lugar en la empresa; al final llego a la conclusión de que debía tratar más a Hinata, cosa que sin duda su padre apoyaría. Cuando llego a su casa se sentía bien, era la primera vez desde que terminara su relación con Sakura que no sentía esa dolorosa opresión en el pecho, estaba seguro que había sido la presencia de Hinata la que había mitigado su dolor por lo que realmente estaba deseando salir con ella otra vez, estaba tan concentrado pensando como invitarla a salir sin la intervención de sus padres que no noto que había alguien frente a la puerta de su apartamento hasta que escucho una voz llamándolo

–Estaba esperándote, Naruto– El rubio levanto la mirada y la sonrisa que lo había acompañado durante su trayecto de regreso desapareció al ver a la persona que estaba allí –No pienso irme hasta que hablemos– Naruto no pudo responder, estaba petrificado de furia y dolor, delante de él se encontraba una de las personas que lo habían traicionado.

* * *

><p>¡Y hasta aquí queda esta vez! Puede que el encuentro entre Naruto y Hinata se limito a una conversación pero ya vieron que se gustan y sintieron algo de química, y créanme que en el próximo capitulo esa química irá en aumento y además conoceremos al ex novio de Hinata ¿Ustedes quien creen que sea? ¡Que empiecen las apuestas! Mientras tanto vamos a mi parte favorita ¡Los reviews!<p>

**Princesa Kurai:** Pues pienso desarrollar la historia rápidamente (pero de manera creíble) porque no quiero alargarme mucho porque pienso que podría hacerse tediosa y porque tengo más ideas que me gustaría trabajar. Tal y como dijiste Hinata a llegado al rescate, aunque no la tendrá tan fácil. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hyuuga-destiny: **Gracias por hacerme notar lo del teléfono, tienes razón, era poco coherente, espero que el modo en que quedo te parezca más adecuado, y en efecto, Naruto recordó a Hinata en cuanto la vio, sobre Sakura, bueno, me temo que tendrás que esperar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, realmente fue muy útil, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y siéntete libre de hacer las observaciones que quieras.

**diana carolina:** Bueno, desde el principio dije que si bien la idea base de este fic es repetitiva yo pienso contarla de manera diferente, como pudiste ver Hinata recuerda a Naruto, pero ha seguido su vida, a tenido vida social e incluso un novio semi formal (que en el próximo capitulo veremos quien es) es una buena estudiante y excelente deportista, se lleva bien con su hermana y Neji la quiere y respeta, su padre esta orgulloso de ella (aunque eso no lo detuvo para comprometerla en contra de su voluntad) y si se a mantenido virgen (cosa que no garantizo) es porque aun es joven y no por estar esperando a Naruto, ahora bien, una chica con todas esas virtudes sin duda no tendrá problemas en hacer que Naruto olvide a Sakura, aunque pronto veremos que Naruto también tendrá que esforzarse por conquistar a Hinata pues el ex novio de ella no va a dejar ir tan fácil a semejante chica. Espero que el rumbo que esta tomando la historia te agrade lo suficiente como para que sigas leyendo porque realmente no me gustaría perderte como lectora, con todo y todo espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Gabe Logan:** Gracias por la invitación, pronto me daré una vuelta por el fic (aunque creo que primero me informare un poco sobre Fairy Tail ya que no tengo idea de la trama) es cierto que Naruto no debió descuidar su relación con Sakura y que ella no debió recurrir a la traición, esperemos que esto le sirva de experiencia ahora que esta contemplando iniciar una relación con Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sumebe:** Pues aquí ya tienes su reencuentro, yo diría que no estuvo tan mal, pero créeme que su segunda cita será mejor. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Adlgutie:** Si, por mas que reviso siempre se van varios errores, y en el capitulo pasado ni siquiera tuve tiempo para revisar así que se me fueron muchos más. Bueno, Naruto y Hinata ya se reencontraron y así a la primera cita pueden decir que se gustan, pero aun falta mucho para ver si se animan a realizar su compromiso (sobre todo Hinata). Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Belzer:** Pues de momento Naruto no tiene ninguna intención de hacer sufrir a Hinata, especialmente después de ver que es una chica adorable, pero si en algún momento la lastima será inconscientemente, por supuesto que veremos más a Shikamaru ya que después de lo de Sasuke Naruto necesita un nuevo mejor amigo. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Hinata21:** Jijiji, temo que para el "sexo salvaje" aun falta, claro que antes la pareja va a experimentar un poco, especialmente cuando Naruto sea conciente de que tiene en sus manos a una sexy y adorable chica con poca experiencia en el tema de los juego sexuales (¡Oh siiii! Pronto saldrá a relucir mi lado pervertido) Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Hinataforever:** Si, he leído tu fic aunque no te haya dejado ningún comentario, me agrada la temática de la historia, te prometo que pronto te dejare un comentario allí, y déjame decirte que para ser tu primer fic tu narrativa esta mucho mejor que la mía en mi primer fic ("La prometida de Sasuke") porque de hecho cuando la subí aquí ya le había hecho cambios y correcciones porque estaba llena de errores, sin duda eres una autora bastante prometedora. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

**Mud-chan:** Temo que si me tarde un poco, me disculpo por ello. Pronto veremos más de los papas de Naruto y su complot con Hiashi para hacer que Naruto y Hinata pasen más tiempo juntos, de hecho veremos algo de eso en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Namikaze Rock:** Créeme, jamás es molestia leer tus reviews. Temo que Sasuke y Hinata no tendrán mucha interacción (o tal vez ninguna) así que aquí no intentara quitarle la novia a Naruto (otra vez) aunque eso no signifique que no va a tener rivales para hacerse con el corazón de Hinata, y pues la verdad es que si estoy contemplando un fic donde Hinata este tanto con Naruto como con Sasuke, se que es un tema delicado y puede que haya quien lo encuentre ofensivo pero tengo curiosidad por ver si puedo manejar un fic donde no haya pareja protagónica si no trío protagónico, pero para eso aun falta, de momento quiero concentrarme en esta historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**tsuki-hihi-tsumi:** Pues de momento Naruto encontró adorable a Hinata, y créeme que en el próximo capitulo la encontrara aun mas linda. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sango surime:** Gracias, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Marhyuuga: **No te preocupes, en el próximo capitulo veremos un pequeño chispazo de la mente pervertida de Naruto, aunque aun falta para que hagan algo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AAnNaz:** ¡Gracias! Me halaga que sigas mi trabajo, me esforzare para no decepcionar a nadie. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**poison girl 29:** No te preocupes, Hinata es tímida pero no insegura, y pronto su ex novio podrá dar testimonio de ello, ¡Y ni hablar de Naruto! Pero eso es algo que veremos más adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**XKatonx:** Pues la verdad es que el personaje de Sasuke no es muy de mi agrado, pero aquí Sasuke no es el malo, podría decirse que cometió un error y esta muy arrepentido por haber lastimado a su amigo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sorcerer_of_Dark:** Pues de momento Sakura no va a interferir, pero ya veremos más adelante, me halaga lo que dices de mi forma de escribir, prometo seguirme esforzando, y me encanta leer sus comentarios y responderlos, es como tener muchísimos amigos por todos lado ¡Y me encanta!, en el próximo capitulo veremos mas NaruHina y conoceremos al ex de Hinata. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**kaori91:** Créeme, Naruto esta encantado con Hinata, pero aun es pronto para hablar de amor, aunque es evidente que hay química entre ellos (y algo mas) muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ro0w'z:** No te preocupes que esta vez no pienso emparejar a Sakura y Sasuke, y pues digamos que las circunstancias lo llevaron a traicionar a su mejor amigo pero aun así sabe que fue un error y esta muy arrepentido, sin embargo esta vez Sasuke no es mas que un mero personaje secundario y temo decir que no va a tener mucha participación, espero que esto no te moleste. Espero que a pesar de todo el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**ana-gaara:** En el próximo capitulo veremos como fue que Sakura y Sasuke terminaron engañando a Naruto, también conoceremos al ex novio de Hinata y veremos como progresa la relación entre nuestra pareja protagónica. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Zakishio:** Sin duda Naruto esta lastimado, pero Hinata tiene ternura de sobra apara ayudarlo a recuperarse, y veremos como ese proceso de recuperación comienza en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Fabiola bruja de Oz:** Pues si bien Hinata encuentra a Naruto bastante atractivo y lo recuerda con cariño, no esta enamorada de él, de echo sintió algo muy profundo por su ex novio (hasta que empezó a comportarse como un maniaco celoso) así que Naruto también va a tener que esforzarse para ganarse el corazón de Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pronto te dejare un review en tu fic y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Jan di-chan:** Gracias, yo también e disfrutado mucho leyendo tus fics, aunque no siempre dejo comentarios créeme que si los he leído. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**hinata-sama198:** Bueno, el reencuentro entre los protagonistas podría definirse como inofensivo, ¡Pero deja que Naruto agarre confianza! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**natsumi hhr nh:** Pues al igual que Naruto, Hinata apenas se entero que estaba comprometida y tampoco estuvo muy contenta al enterarse, pero pronto cambiara de opinión, pero temo que aun no hemos visto lo ultimo de Sakura. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**ANIYASHA:** Pues me disculpo por haber demorado más esta vez, en este capitulo si hubo NaruHina aunque se limitaron a conocerse, pero en el próximo capitulo tal vez progresen un poco mas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te hay gustado.

**Sakima:** El NaruHina de este capitulo fue algo ligero pero créeme que ira mejorando conforma avance la historia, estoy muy feliz de ver que con dos capitulo ya tengo mas de 160 reviews ¡Ustedes son lo máximo! Eso hace que sienta más deseos de escribir. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sannin-andres:** Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, me hace muy feliz saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo y no te preocupes que yo se mejor que nadie lo que es estar escaso de tiempo. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y de nuevo muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**hinna hyuuga:** ¡Haces que me sonroje! Muchas gracias por tantos y tan lindos cumplidos, prometo seguirme esforzando en crear una historia que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**antii-narusaku:** Pues espero que este capitulo te haya hecho sentir mejor, aunque temo que aun no hemos visto lo ultimo de Sakura, pero de momento voy a enfocarme en el progreso de la relación entre Naruto y Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hidan051293:** Pues Hinata ya esta de vuelta y a partir de ahora veremos mucho de ella, por lo pronto en el próximo capitulo veremos quien es su ex novio y que tan profunda fue su relación. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**yury-chan:** En este capitulo hubo más NaruHina, aunque algo inocente, pero eso es porque Naruto apenas va empezando y cabe decir que si bien Hinata es tímida no es tan insegura, también hay que ver como responde a los progresos de Naruto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Haibara20:** Jijiji, Si, se me figura que de haber tenido la oportunidad la relación entre Naruto y su madre seria alegre y bromista y algo mas será y tranquila con su papá. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kenniana:** De momento mi lado pervertido tendrá que esperar, pero cuando llegue el momento ¡No te decepcionare! Por ahora Naruto y Hinata se cayeron bien y se gustaron, pronto descubrirán la química entre ellos y mas adelante la atracción sexual (¿Quién será el primero en caer?). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kyoko Nakamura:** Así es, estoy muy feliz con la respuesta que ha tenido mi fic. Y es cierto que fue muy cruel lo que hicieron Sasuke y Sakura, ya veremos que pasa mas adelante cuneado él diga su versión de lo ocurrido, quien por cierto, también estudia medicina, de momento a Naruto le gusto Hinata y esta dispuesto a conocerla más, y ya se imaginaran a que lo va llevar eso ¿Verdad?. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Yue Uzumaki Hyuuga:** Me alegra haberte ayudado, aun falta mucho para que Gaara aparezca en escena pero sin duda llegará, por ahora la historia se va a centrar en la relación de Naruto y Hinata y como se va haciendo mas fuerte. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Oonigiri:** No te preocupes, sé que no siempre hay tiempo para dejar comentarios. Pues hinata tampoco estaba muy segura del compromiso y al igual que Naruto acepto conocerlo porque su antiguo novio la decepciono muy feo, pero eso lo trataremos en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**fer gp:** Y me alegra seguir contando con tu apoyo, Minato y Kushina se darán cuenta que a pesar de todo ayudaron a su hijo a ser feliz, lastima que habrá personas que intentaran destruir esa relación. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te hay gustado.

**Sean-Raizou:** Pues aunque no lo creas Sasuke realmente esta arrepentido por haber lastimado a su amigo, ahora no le queda más que esperar a ver si en algún momento puede compensarlo por lo que ha hecho, Orochimaru aparecerá como el gran villano que es pero eso será mas adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te hay gustado.

**Hikari Witch:** Y la vendedora no es la única con ese tipo de personalidad, veremos a alguien más en el próximo capitulo Naruto también se dará cuenta de que Hinata es la mejor manera de sanar su corazón. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**CarMasi:** Ya te debí fastidiar de repetir lo mismo pero aun así lo voy a hacer ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR EL FANART! ¡ME ENCANTO! Me encanto como se veían Hiro, Naruko, Naruto y Hinamori. Ok. Ya que recupere la compostura me disculpo por hacer sufrir tanto a Naruto pero pronto recuperara la alegría, y luego el problema es ver si le dura. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AgHnA:** En este caso el engaño era necesario para que Naruto se diera la oportunidad para conocer a Hinata y pronto se dará cuenta que es lo mejor que pudo pasarle. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ania-hyuga:** Pues el encuentro fue muy pasivo, pero porque fue el primero, el segundo será mejor y así sucesivamente irán mejorando. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Alex:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis historias, voy a esforzarme por lograr una historia que les guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**PrincesaLoto:** Es cierto que la traición es algo terrible, pero en este caso fue necesario, no te preocupes, Hinata aun no tiene una mascota pero la tendrá, y pronto veremos que es, espero que te agrade la idea. Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia y tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**yamiko-chan:** Gracias, ahora solo queda esperar por las vacaciones de fin de curso, y tienes razón, Naruto sufrió un terrible desengaño pero ahora que conoció a Hinata experimentara cosas nuevas y maravillosas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Citrus-Gi:** Gracias, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sifu Sihaya:** Pues como puedes ver aquí Hinata tiene algo de mas seguridad en si misma y Naruto no desquitara con ella la furia de ser traicionado, especialmente después de ver la chica es una lindura. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Lavi-hime 4E –3:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Sakura jamás haría por Naruto lo que hizo Hinata. Por eso mis historias siempre serán NaruHina (excepto la que va a ser NaruHina SasuHina). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**enma-naruhina:** Como puedes ver, la personalidad de Hinata es una chica tímida, linda y excelente estudiante y atleta, sin duda pronto Naruto quedara prendado de ella y viceversa, y es cierto que Sakura de verdad cayo muy bajo. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ale Whitlock:** Bueno, es que aquí tenemos a un Naruto de 22 años que ha tenido a sus padres para guiarlo, por eso que aquí se comporte mas maduro tanto en su personalidad como en sus diálogos, pero no te preocupes que también veremos algo del Naruto al que estamos acostumbrados. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**FlorItachiUchiha:** Temo que de momento la reconciliación entre Naruto y Sasuke es imposible, pero ya veremos que pasa después. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Xicamagas:** Pues digamos que de familias acomodadas (muy bien acomodadas) y los que realmente son de mucho dinero (millonarios pues) son la familia de Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Rocio Hyuga:** No te preocupes que en determinado momento Sakura sentirá el dolor que le causo a Naruto y Sasuke ya lo esta sintiendo al haber perdido a su mejor amigo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Rizeto Uzumaki:** Me da gusto que mi nueva historia te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**-Hyuugita-:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** Si, es cierto que es difícil ver a Naruto como medico, pero creo que seria una buena profesión para él y su padre, y es que así es como me imagino a los padres de Naruto y también veremos más a Shikamaru. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Layill:** Me alegra que mi historia te guste, de momento yo diría que a Naruto le ha gustado mucho Hinata, y se podrá comprobar en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Wesli:** Así es, ahora solo nos queda esperar las vacaciones de fin de año, ya vimos el reencuentro de Naruto y Hinata y yo diría que ha ido muy bien, ahora sigue la segunda cita. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Alinita28:** Es cierto que Sakura cayo hasta lo mas bajo pero era necesario para que iniciara el NaruHina, y como se vio Naruto de inmediato recordó a Hinata al verla ya que a fin de cuentas nunca la olvido completamente, y de momento ambos se gustaron, ahora habrá que ver como se desarrolla su relación. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kurogane-taichou:** Temo que D. Gray Man solo lo conozco de nombre pero estaré encantada de leer tu fic NaruHina cuando te animes a subirlo, y tienes razón en que la excusa de Sakura fue patética, ya veremos si después tiene oportunidad de explicar mejor lo ocurrido. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Como se vio, Naruto recordó a Hinata y ella aun lo recordaba, y de momento ambos se gustaron. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hina4ever:** Pues aquí digamos que Sasuke no es malo, solo cometió un error, pero temo que Sakura si dará mucho de que hablar, no precisamente por que sea mala si no que se niega a reconocer una perdida, y sobre que narut5o babee por Hinata, veremos algo de eso en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Muertesakura:** Jejeje, me gusta tu Nick name. No te preocupes que esta vez no pienso poner SasuSaku, pero temo que aun no se ha visto todo de Sakura y créeme que la vas a odiar aun más. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Violsex:** ¡Jajaja!, ¡Medidas de mago!, ¡Jajaja!, eso estuvo chistoso, no te preocupes que no me asusto he recibido comentarios que de verdad son ofensivos y vulgares y créeme que este no entra en esta categoría. No te preocupes que Hinata realmente esta muy bien proporcionada y eso lo notara aun más Naruto en el próximo capitulo, y mas sabiendo que como aun ni siquiera tiene 17 años significa que aun va a ponerse mejor. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Antisakura: **Pues no le va a pasar todo eso a Sakura, pero sin duda va a sufrir por lo que hizo, y por supuesto que Naruto va a darse cuenta que Hinata es mejor por donde se le vea. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kumiko Uchiha I: **Dices las cosas tal y como lo piensas y la verdad eso es agradable, tienes razón en que Sakura no tiene excusa y Sasuke es mas blando de lo que debería, pero es que aquí no perdió a su familia y no paso por los traumas que lo convirtieron en alguien frió y duro como en el anime de la misma manera que Naruto creció con sus padres y por eso no es tan despistado e infantil, aunque si veremos algo del chiquillo despistado que conocemos y como viste también Hinata no es una chica insegura y despreciada si no tímida inteligente y algo coqueta (eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo), por ello Naruto tendrá competencia en ganar el corazón de la chica. Me gusto mucho tu comentario y estaré ansiosa por leer lo que tienes que decir de este capitulo el cual espero te haya gustado.

**Davaru:** Pues yo diría que realmente le alegro mucho conocer a Hinata, y créeme que se alegrara aun más con el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hinamel:** Gracias por tu preocupación, la verdad es que si me demoro mucho respondiendo reviews (¡Como tres días!) ¡Pero me encanta! Como ya viste el reencuentro NaruHina fue bastante bien y mejorara en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que le capitulo te haya gustado.

**Freya-x:** Veremos la joyería otra vez más adelante y también veremos otro lugar interesante. Me da gusto que el fic te este gustando, espero que este capitulo también y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Jemarusama:** Pues si la recordó y si le gusto, sobre si le parece demasiado joven para él, algo de eso se vera en el próximo capitulo, pero créeme que no lo vera como una desventaja, el NaruHina aquí fue demasiado tranquilo pero conforme se conozcan más comenzara a acercarse mas y a experimentar cosas nuevas (y bastante atrevidas) pero eso será más adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**OchibiMar:** Pues Hinata si recordaba a Naruto, pero contra lo que la mayoría pensaba no se dedico a pensar en ese recuerdo, y veremos algo de eso cuando conozcamos a su ex en el próximo capitulo, Sakura y Sasuke actuaron muy mal y ambos están arrepentidos, pero eso no significa que los dos sabrán aceptar su culpa y manejarla correctamente, ya veremos quien en vez de arreglar las cosas las complica más. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hinata uzumaki:** ¡wow! ¡Haces que me sonroje! Me siento muy honrada de que me consideres una inspiración y realmente espero poder leer tu historia algún día, si solo tomas la idea de la banda y la chica en el extranjero no veo problema, tendrás tu propia manera de contar la historia. De verdad me da mucho gusto que te guste tanto mi manera de escribir, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**hiNAru Aburame:** Pues espero que el reencuentro te haya gustado y en efecto, aun cuando Sasuke este arrepentido jamás podrá recuperar la confianza de su mejor amigo, pero tal vez si obtenga su perdón, pero aun falta para eso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hecmary:** Créeme que con ayuda de Hinata, Naruto olvidara a Sakura. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Shinobu-Hyuga:** Pues aquí ya hubo NaruHina, aunque muy ligero, pero se pondrá mejor en el siguiente capitulo, y la diferencia de 5 años es algo que Naruto pronto vera como una ventaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**OSoyTuFano:** Mas adelante escucharemos los motivos tanto de Sasuke como de Sakura para haber hecho lo que hicieron, pero aun así nada justifica su traición, y en efecto, a causa de haber sido engañado Naruto va a ser algo posesivo con Hinata, lo que será un problema pues ella recién termino una relación por ese motivo, pero ya veremos si el rubio lo maneja mejor. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Princess311:** Pues este capitulo estuvo un poquito mas largo que el anterior y tuvo mucho NaruHina. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hannita asakura:** Pues cuando iba en la secundaria yo decía que quería ser escritora, pero lo cierto es que al final no fue así, pero disfruto mucho leyendo y los fics me dieron al oportunidad de crear y compartir mis propias historias que es lo que mas me gusta hacer. Muchas gracias por lo que dices, me hace muy feliz saber que has seguido mi trabajo desde "Melodía apasionada" la cual es mi creación favorita. Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Princess311:** En efecto, Hinata si recordaba a Naruto pero al menos él la recordó en cuanto la vio, de hecho Hinata tiene aun 16 años, pero Naruto en vez de ver un problema le sacara ventaja para poder conquistar a Hinata y veremos algo de eso en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado,

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga:** Pues es pronto para hablar de amor pero sin duda hay una fuerte atracción que pronto tomara unos niveles bastante... Digamos, pasionales, pero temo que falta un poco para eso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sam9048:** Pues me da mucho gusto que aunque tienes poco tiempo con esto de los fanfics te guste mi trabajo, yo también cuando comencé a leerlos simplemente no pude dejarlo y poco después comencé a escribir y realmente estoy muy agradecida con todos mis lectores por el apoyo. Me esforzare por no defraudar a nadie. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Gatinix:** Los cálculos de Fabiola Bruja de Oz son correctos, pero de momento Hinata tiene 16 años pero esta muy cerca de cumplir 17 (eso se comentara en el próximo capitulo)**. **Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**SabakunoMarina:** Si, se que fue una traición muy fea pero necesaria, espero que el reencuentro te haya gustado, fue muy inocente, pero su segunda cita será mejor. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Yunn Mello:** Me gusta eso de colección de fics, y es que realmente amo leer sus fics, pronto veremos un poquito más de Shikamaru, y aun cuando su participación no sea continua si será importante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ori-chan23:** Me disculpó por eso, no he revisado todos los reviews del ultimo capitulo de "El sentimiento correcto" pero aunque me tarde lo haré, me halaga saber que te agrada mi manera de escribir y mis respetos porque yo realmente no puedo tener dos fics al mismo tiempo (apenas puedo con uno) tal vez en las vacaciones de fin de curso lo intente, mi correo es: reyeheart2 hotmail . com. mx (todo junto). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Aikoo:** Para nada me molestas, al contrario, me siento honrada que tomes en cuanta mi opinión para algo así, te diré que no temas compartir tus ideas con los lectores, ya que hay mucha diversidad de gustos y sin duda habrá quien te apoye, y sin duda con las observaciones y sugerencias iras puliendo tu estilo para escribir que es lo que yo hice. Me parece bien ir tanteando el terreno con una adaptación, yo nunca he hecho algo así pero tengo un proyecto con una amiga para una, aunque primero tengo que buscar el tiempo, sin embargo ten cuidado con el tipo de adaptación que haces porque hay quien se limita a poner la historia tal cual y solo cambia los nombres de los protagonistas (no digo que ese tipo de adaptación sea mala) sin embargo a mi parecer una cosa es la adaptación y otra la copia, y creo que una buena adaptación debe contener los cambios suficientes para que los personajes y su entorno no se alteren hasta el punto que es difícil creer que la historia les pase a Naruto y Hinata y también creo que aunque sea una adaptación debe tener el toque personal de quien la esta adaptando. Jejeje, creo que soné muy presuntuosa, aun así espero que te haya servido. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya servido.

**Hiyya:** No te preocupes que a Naruto le va a tomar poco tiempo darse cuenta de que Hinata es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado y por ello hará todo lo posible por ganar su corazón. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Liz.I'm:** Me alegra que el fic te este gustando, espero que este capitulo también. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sergio:** Pues te acabas de ganar una aplauso y una felicitación de mi parte jijiji, es que no tengo nada mas que ofrecerte, pero de verdad te felicito por ser tan observador ya que tienes razón y es el mismo anillo de "Fruto prohibido". Me halaga lo que dices de mi forma de escribir, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Namikaze-Tomoyo:** Sin duda tanto Sakura como Sasuke se vieron bastante mal, pero habra que esperar a que cada uno de su versión de lo ocurrido. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

Y llego la hora de despedirme, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, solo me resta agradecerles por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y de dejarme sus comentarios y les suplico que no dejen de hacerlo ya que a final de cuentas es por eso que los autores de fics escribimos, tratare de tardar lo menos posible en actualizar, mientras tanto les deseo que les vaya muy bien en todo lo que hagan ¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4 Un encuentro Planeado

¡Y por fin ya regrese! Así es, no estaba muerta pero desafortunadamente tampoco estaba de parranda, simplemente se me junto el trabajo, los exámenes y ayudar a mi hermana con los dulceros por el cumpleaños de mi sobrinita (por cierto, todos me dijeron que estaban muy bonitos, espero que haya sido cierto), pero por fin aquí les traigo la continuación, me disculpo en primer lugar por que hubo un error al subir el capitulo anterior y muchos no pudieron leerlo de inmediato, les agradezco a todos los que me hicieron saber de esto y prometo ser más cuidadosa y revisar que el capitulo se haya subido correctamente, y en segundo lugar por haberme tardado tanto, pero lo bueno que en dos semanas empiezan las vacaciones y entonces podré disponer de más tiempo para escribir. Antes de empezar a leer me gustaría decir que estuve algo escasa de inspiración estos días y puede que el capitulo les resulte algo... Digamos "monótono" pero les prometo que el que viene será mejor. Ahora si ¡Empecemos!

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4<p>

**Un encuentro planeado**

–¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Sasuke?– Pregunto Naruto. Furioso de ver a aquel que alguna vez considero su mejor amigo

–Ya te lo dije, quiero hablar contigo

–Y yo te había dicho, a ti y a ella, que no quería volver a verlos

–¡Maldición, Naruto! Solo escúchame– Dijo desesperado el Uchiha, sabia que jamás recuperaría a su mejor amigo y eso le dolía mucho, pero quería al menos intentar que Naruto y Sakura tuvieran una oportunidad, después de todo el trabajo del rubio por ganar el corazón de la pelirrosa no podía permitir que todo terminara así –Escúchame esta vez y no volverás a verme si no quieres, tienes mi palabra– Los gélidos ojos azules del rubio lo miraron fijamente, después lanzo un suspiro de fastidio y le hablo

–Tienes cinco minutos antes de que te eche de mi casa a golpes– Lo dijo de tal modo que Sasuke supo que iba en serio

–¿Quieres que hablemos aquí afuera?– Dijo Sasuke refiriéndose al pasillo que daba a la entrada del apartamento del rubio –Tal vez sea preferible que...

–4 minutos y medio– Dijo el rubio, Sasuke suspiro y comenzó a hablar

–Escucha Naruto, lo que paso entre Sakura y yo... Bueno... Ninguno de los dos lo planeo ¿Sabes? Simplemente paso...– Por toda respuesta el rubio lo miro con escepticismo –Nunca había pasado antes nada entre nosotros, es como tu dijiste, sé que la amas y por eso jamás la abría tocado pero... Esa noche, después que la llamaste y le dijiste que no llegarías a cenar... Bueno, Sakura exploto

–¿Qué quieres decir con que exploto?– Fue la pregunta de Naruto, aunque tenia idea de a lo que se refería Sasuke

–Lo sabes– Aseguro Sasuke –Desde hace meses habías estado dedicando más tiempo a tus estudios y practicas que a Sakura, según sé había días en los que ella solo te veía por las mañanas

–¡Eso era porque me esforzaba por estar a su altura, ambos saben que los estudios jamás han sido mi fuerte!

–Estabas tan ocupado que olvidaste decirle que la amabas

–¡Se lo dije durante años!

–Pero no últimamente, después de saber que no vendrías, de nuevo, se puso mal, comenzó a llorar y a decirme que ahora que te había aceptado habías perdido el interés en ella, yo le dije que no era así, y trate de hablar con ella... y bueno... Una cosa llevo a la otra.. y bueno...

–Y terminaron en la cama– Concluyo secamente el rubio –Bueno, si es todo lo que querías decirme...– El rubio se dirigió a la puerta de la entrada

–¡No lo entiendes!– Esta vez Sasuke sonó exasperado –Sé que no hay forma de justificar lo que paso, pero Sakura te ama, Después de que te marchas se puso histérica, casi sale a seguirte solo cubierta con la sabana, grito, lloro, se insulto y estoy seguro que si yo no hubiera estado allí se hubiera hecho daño, ella iba a esperar a que regresaras, pero le dije que necesitabas tiempo, que debía marcharse, lo hice porque estaba seguro que si la veías la insultarías y que al final ocurriría algo que ambos lamentarían

–Tienes razón– El rubio abrió la puerta –Nada de lo que digas justificara lo que ustedes me hicieron

–Naruto, Sakura esta muy mal, según sé esta en casa de sus padres y no ha salido de su habitación para nada, no come bien y casi no duerme, y cuando lo hace se la pasa llamándote...

–¡Ya cállate de una vez!– El rubio se giro bruscamente y sujeto a Sasuke de la ropa para zarandearlo un poco –¿Qué ella esta sufriendo? ¡Lo merece! Tal vez si no la hubiera amado tanto estaría dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo, pero tu más que nadie sabe que siempre plantee mi vida en torno a ella, la adoraba, la idealizaba y ella... ¡Se acostó con mi mejor amigo! No hay excusa ni depresión que valga. No puedo verla a ella o a ti sin recordar sus malditos gemidos y como decía tu nombre mientras se revolcaban– Soltó a Sasuke tan bruscamente como lo había sujetado –¿Sabes? A veces, cuando estábamos juntos ella se mordía los labios, como si intentara reprimir las palabras que quería decir y casi nunca dijo mi nombre... Pero mientras estaba contigo decía tu nombre una y otra vez– De nuevo se dirigió a la puerta, una vez allí de nuevo le hablo a Sasuke dándole la espalda –Estoy seguro que muchas veces, mientras estaba conmigo era tu nombre el que quería decir, no me importa cuanto crea que me ama ahora, yo simplemente no podría estar con ella sin pensar en lo que hicieron

–Naruto...

–Ya escuche lo que querías decirme, ahora hazme el favor de no volver a venir aquí

–Naruto... Yo... Realmente lo siento... No sé si tu y Sakura arreglen las cosas, pero sin importar lo que pase, quiero que sepas que siempre te considerare mi mejor amigo– El rubio permaneció un momento en el umbral de la puerta dándole la espalda, después sin decir nada entro y cerro con un portazo, Sasuke se marcho, había terminado con lo que había ido a hacer, ahora tendría que cargar con el peso de haber traicionado a su mejor amigo, y sabia que lo merecía.

Por su parte Naruto se dejo caer en el sillón y se llevo las manos al rostro, y pensar que esa noche la había pasado de maravilla, pero tuvo que venir Sasuke a arruinárselo. ¿Así que Sakura estaba sufriendo? Bueno, pues ella se lo había buscado, no pensaba mover un dedo para ayudarle, aunque en el fondo sentía algo de culpa porque era cierto eso de que había descuidado mucho su relación, pero eso no justificaba haber sido traicionado de esa forma. Sin embargo, las palabras de Sasuke le dieron vueltas por la cabeza durante mucho tiempo manteniéndolo despierto. Cuando por fin pudo dormir ya casi había amanecido.

...

Por un momento Naruto pensó que el ruido que lo había obligado a abrir los ojos era el despertador, cosa que lo sorprendió pues no recordaba haberlo programado, después de apretar el maldito botón varias veces y escuchar aun el molesto ruido se dio cuenta de que se trataba del timbre

–Maldición, ya voy, ya voy– Grito molesto mientras iba a abrir –¿Quién es?– Pregunto exasperado al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta de un tirón

–Buenos días, también me da gusto verte– Dijo Shikamaru con su tono de voz despreocupado como siempre

–Shikamaru...– Fue lo único que atino a decir Naruto pues estaba algo sorprendido de ver a su amigo

–Bueno, al menos recuerdas mi nombre– Exclamo el otro mientras pasaba por un costado del rubio y entraba al apartamento

–¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?– Le pregunto cerrando la puerta y ya repuesto de la sorpresa

–¿Temprano? ¡Ya pasan de las 10 de la mañana!– Le respondió Shikamaru mientras colocaba sobre la mesita del recibidor una pequeña caja de cartón

–¿En serio?– El rubio recordó que ya era muy tarde cuando por fin pudo conciliar el sueño –D... De todos modos ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tu que crees, me debes dinero ¿Recuerdas?

–¿Y no podías haberme llamado en vez de presentarte sin invitación a mi casa?– Protesto algo enfurruñado al ver que Shikamaru se había sentado cómodamente sin ser invitado a ello

–Lo intente, pero no respondías, además también vengo a ayudarte a terminar tu reporte de desempeño en tus practicas profesionales– Un breve silencio siguió a esa afirmación, Naruto se sorprendió bastante al escuchar esto, era bien sabido que Shikamaru evitaba cualquier esfuerzo innecesario

–¿Tu... Vas a ayudarme?– Pregunto incrédulo

–¿Tienes problemas de audio?– Pregunto el otro exasperado –Vine a ayudarte, pero si no quieres mi ayuda...– Y comenzó a levantarse

–¡No! Quiero decir ¡Si! ¡Si quiero que me ayudes!– Shikamaru volvió a tomar asiento –Es solo que no me lo esperaba– Naruto tomo asiento junto a su amigo –¿Cómo sabias que necesitaba ayuda?

–Ayer me encontré con Sasuke, me comento que hoy se marchaba para asistir a un seminario en América, dijo que tu y Sakura habían terminado, que estabas muy mal y que necesitarías ayuda, así que me pidió que viniera a echarte una mano y pues aquí estoy– Naruto guardo silencio un momento, le sorprendió saber que Sasuke le pidió a Shikamaru que lo ayudara, tal vez realmente estaba arrepentido. Estaba cavilando al respecto cuando la voz de Shikamaru lo interrumpió –Sé que no es asunto mío, pero creo que al menos Sasuke esta muy arrepentido, y dado que Sakura no se ha dejado ver, supongo que ella también– El rubio lo miro sorprendido ¿Acaso Sasuke le había contado? Pero la expresión serena y segura de Shikamaru le dijo todo, ese tipo no necesitaba que nadie le dijera nada, era lo suficientemente astuto para entender todo sin que nadie le contara nada

–No quiero hablar de eso– Dijo secamente, Shikamaru no pareció ofenderse

–Me parece bien– Saco un gastado cuaderno de notas y un par de libros de la caja que traía y los coloco sobre la mesa –Pero antes de empezar me debes dinero, lo de la fianza ¿Recuerdas?– Y le paso un papel con una cantidad escrita, Naruto lo miro y enarco una ceja

–Creo que me estas cobrando de mas ¿Intereses?

–No, el resto es por traerte el desayuno hasta tu casa– Y de la misma caja, Shikamaru saco un par de vasos de los cuales se escapaba un delicioso aroma a café y también saco una bolsa de papel, Naruto se asomo y vio que contenía varias donas –A diferencia de ti yo no acostumbro a desayunar ramen– Naruto tomo uno de los vasos que Shikamaru le tendía y ambos se echaron a reír mientras los chocaban antes de darle un buen trago.

...

Shikamaru trabajo varias horas ayudando a Naruto a pulir su reporte, hasta que su celular sonó, miro brevemente el mensaje y después anuncio que debía marcharse, Naruto no protesto, ya era suficiente que lo hubiera ayudado. Una vez que se marcho su amigo, el rubio se enfrasco por completo en sus estudios pues temía que si comenzaba a pensar corría el riesgo de decidir escuchar lo que Sakura tuviera que decirle y algo en su corazón le decía que eso era una mala idea.

No supo cuantas horas estuvo trabajando pero fue el sonido del teléfono lo que lo obligo a levantarse de su reporte, maldijo mentalmente mientras corría a la cocina donde estaba el único teléfono que había conectado, se dijo que en cuanto colgara conectaría los otros, antes de levantar la bocina verifico el numero para evitar recibir una llamada indeseada, suspiro aliviado al ver que se trataba de su padre

–¿Qué hay papá?– Lo saludo –¿Llamas para preguntar como me fue anoche en mi cita?

–¡Hola hijo!– Al rubio no le sorprendió que su padre se mostrara tan entusiasmado –No, no quiero ser indiscreto, aunque Hiashi me dijo que Hinata no quiso contarle nada de su intempestiva salida pero aseguro que le caíste muy bien...

–¿De verdad?– Al notar que una estúpida sonrisita amenazaba con dibujarse en su rostro el chico carraspeo, habían pasado un buen momento y se habían caído bien, no debían darle más importancia de lo indicado –Bueno, si piensas que yo voy a darte detalles vas a decepcionarte, porque aun cuando hubiera pasado algo importante seria muy descortés hablar de Hinata a...

–No, tranquilo, no te hable para nada de eso– Se apresuro a asegurar Minato

–¿De verdad?– Pregunto el rubio menor algo extrañado –No es por ser desconfiado, pero entonces ¿A que debo el honor de tu llamada?

–Es solo para pedirte un pequeño favor, veras, mientras hablaba con Hiashi recibió una llamada del chofer que le asigno a Hinata y le dijo que el coche se había averiado y que no llegaría a tiempo para recogerla de la escuela

–Que mala suerte– Dijo, aunque lo cierto es que no tenia idea de porque le contaba eso, hasta que su padre continuo

–Así que yo le dije a Hiashi que tu estarías encantado de recoger a Hinata– Un breve silencio siguió a ese comentario, mismo que fue roto por un suspiro de fastidio por parte del chico

–¿Sabes, papá? Eso de tomar decisiones en mi nombre se te empieza a volver un habito molesto.

–¡Vamos, Naruto! No te estoy pidiendo que salgas con ella esta vez, solo tienes que recogerla

–Estoy ocupado terminando mi reporte de desempeño

–¿De verdad piensas abandonar a una dama en apuros?– Pregunto su padre de forma dramática –Pensé que te había caído bien

–Y así es, pero...– No sabia como replicarle a Minato, le molestaba que su padre tomara decisiones por él, pero por otro lado la idea de ver de nuevo a Hinata no era desagradable, pero no quería admitirlo delante de su padre

–Esta bien, Naruto, no voy a insistir, tienes razón, debo dejar de disponer de tu tiempo como si aun fueras un niño– Del otro lado de la línea el rubio más joven enmudeció ¿A caso su padre le estaba dando la razón? ¡Eso sin duda era un verdadero signo del Apocalipsis!

–Estoy seguro de que estas a punto de agregar algún "Pero"– Aseguro un desconfiado rubio

–Nada de peros, le avisare a Hiashi que no podrás ir por ella, además, siendo tan linda como es sin duda Hinata conseguirá quien la lleve– Al escuchar eso a Naruto le vino a la mente lo que Hinata le había dicho de su ex novio y como su ultimo encuentro había sido de lo mas desagradable, si el tipo ese tenia un mínimo de cerebro sin duda intentaría arreglar las cosas con Hinata, y él le estaba sirviendo la oportunidad perfecta en bandeja de plata

–¿Sabes que, papá? Creo que tienes razón y seria muy descortés de mi parte abandonar a Hinata en tales circunstancias

–¿Significa que iras a recogerla?

–Lo haré, después de todo, aun no me ha dado su numero– Una traviesa sonrisa adorno el rostro del rubio más joven, muy similar a la sonrisa de triunfo que en esos momentos tenia su padre

–Entonces tal vez debas apresúrate, Hinata sale de la escuela en menos de media hora

–Voy para allá– Colgó, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió, afortunadamente el instituto Byakugan no quedaba muy lejos.

...

Naruto estaciono su auto cerca del colegio y salió hasta colocarse cerca de la entrada donde algunos hermosos árboles de melocotón lo ocultaban parcialmente, no llevaba mas de diez minutos esperando cuando una serie de jóvenes enfundados en elegantes uniformes comenzaron a salir.

El rubio miraba atentamente a los estudiantes que salían para encontrar a Hinata, mientras lo hacia no podía evitar preguntarse si el novio, o mejor dicho, ex novio de ella estaría entre los chicos que se agrupaban en la entrada para charlar un momento antes de retirarse. Justo en ese momento un par de chicos pasaron cerca de él, ajenos a la presencia del rubio conversaban animadamente, Naruto no les habría prestado atención hasta que uno de ellos dijo el nombre de la joven que él había ido a buscar.

–¡Te digo que terminaron! Hinata lleva días de no hablarle

–Lo sé, pero no seria la primera vez, ya son varias las veces en que se dejan de hablar y luego se reconcilian

–Pero en todas esas veces tanto ella como Haku no salieron con nadie y esta vez él ya ha salido con varias, es más, los últimos días ha estado muy "amistoso" con Yuka

–De todos modos, creo que Satoshi de la clase D trato de invitar a salir a Hinata y Haku le advirtió que se alejara de ella

–Esos solo son rumores

–¿Estas dispuesto a arriesgarte? Haku parece muy tranquilo, pero recuerda que él es capitán del equipo de Kung Fu

–¡Pero ella es tan linda!

–¡Exacto! ¿Realmente crees que Haku va a dejar libre a Hinata?

–¡Pero ahora él esta con Yuka!

–Yuka jamás podrá compararse con Hinata– Naruto tuvo que agudizar el oído para seguir escuchando pues los jóvenes comenzaban a alejarse –Hinata es elegante y educada y aunque Yuka es muy linda hay rumores de que ya se ha enredado con varios chicos, además...– Naruto ya no pudo escuchar pues los chicos se habían alejado bastante. El rubio volvió su atención a las personas que salían mientras un nombre resonaba en su mente

–_Haku, así que el nombre de su ex es Haku_– Se estaba preguntando que tipo de persona seria el chico cuando un grito llamo su atención

–¡Haku!– De inmediato el rubio fijo sus ojos en la persona que iba gritando, una bonita chica de rizada cabellera cobriza se abría paso entre la multitud hasta detenerse delante de un chico de mirada tranquila y una cabellera castaña que le llegaba a los hombros –Olvidaste esto en el salón– Le dijo entregándole un cuaderno

–Gracias, Yuka, me habría metido en problemas si hubiera olvidado esto– Por única respuesta la chica soltó una estúpida risita, Naruto miro fijamente a los jóvenes, podría decirse que Haku era bien parecido, su aspecto andrógino sin duda arrancaría suspiros tanto a hombres como mujeres, pero su postura recta y su espalda ligeramente ancha revelaban un físico poderoso, parecía una persona tranquila, pero por lo que había escuchado de lo que conversaban los otros chicos podría tratarse de una persona a quien no convenía molestar. La chica era bonita, sin embargo sus gestos y ademanes frívolos revelaban a una chica superficial, y su tono y sonrisa le recordaban a una niña caprichosa, además el exceso en su maquillaje y que su falda luciera más corta que las de las otras estudiantes, revelaba que le encantaba ser el centro de atención. De alguna manera la escena le recordó cuando él estaba en preparatoria y veía a Sakura tratando de llamar la atención de Sasuke, la idea le dio nauseas. Estaba contemplando como Haku intentaba desembarazarse cortésmente de la chica cuando el musical sonido de una risa familiar le hizo mirar hacia otro lado, no sin ates notar como Haku también miraba de inmediato hacia la dueña de esa risa.

Y en cuanto Naruto miro a Hinata se le corto la respiración.

No era la primera vez que veía a Hinata y tampoco era la primera vez que veía a una chica con uniforme, pero ver a Hinata vestida con uniforme era algo que jamás había visto. El uniforme del colegio Byakugan era de colores negro y azul marino, los chicos llevaba el pantalón negro y un elegante saco azul marino, las chicas llevaban un saco del mismo estilo, corto y con un moño rojo en el cuello, la falda tableada era negra y algunas pulgadas por encima de la rodilla y usaban calcetas negras con una franja roja arriba y casi todas las chicas las levaban debajo de la rodilla, pero las de Hinata eran mas largas que las de el resto y le llegaban un poco por debajo de la mitad de sus muslos, de tal manera que solo una pequeña porción de la piel de sus piernas quedaba al descubierto, pero era precisamente eso lo que hacia que esa piel luciera tan pecaminosamente atractiva, además de que el saco parecía resaltar su pequeña cintura y sus pechos sin duda mejor proporcionados que los de la mayoría de sus compañeras, agregando a eso sus exquisitas facciones de muñeca de porcelana y su elegancia natural no era de extrañar que al paso de la ojiperla todas las miradas masculinas la siguieran.

Naruto sintió que la sangre en sus venas comenzaba a calentarse, en alguna ocasión había tenido la oportunidad de ver a modelos vestidas con ese tipo de uniformes, después de todo en más de una ocasión había sido convencido por sus amigos de visitar centros nocturnos donde voluptuosas mujeres vestían como colegialas para montar sus actos, pero ninguna de ellas lo emociono mas de lo necesario, sin embargo ver a Hinata era completamente diferente, tal vez porque ella no fingía y realmente era una joven estudiante, pero sin duda el uniforme de esa chica era una invitación al pecado.

Y era su prometida.

Despertó de su ensoñación al ver como Hinata se despedía de dos chicas con quien estaba hablando y después miraba con expresión perpleja la entrada del colegio y los alrededores, después miro su reloj y de nuevo alrededor, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba buscando a su chofer, tratando de disimular el breve chispazo de lujuria que le causo verla en uniforme, él mostró su sonrisa más radiante y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella

...

Hinata maldijo mentalmente ¿Dónde estaba su chofer? ¿Por qué había escogido precisamente ese día para llegar tarde? Y pensar que se había levantado de tan buen humor recordando la maravillosa noche que había pasado con Naruto, pero todo se esfumo cuando llego al colegio y lo primero que se encontró fue a Yuka colgada del brazo de Haku, y él no parecía muy molesto. Desafortunadamente no era la primera vez que peleaban, pero sin duda esta vez él realmente se había ofendido y quería hacérselo notar, no solo no le dirigía la palabra y técnicamente ni se molestaba en mirarla si no que se aseguro de pasearse delante de ella con una chica diferente cada vez, y en los últimos días parecía haberse decidido por Yuka, si lo que Haku estaba buscando era encontrar con quien le molestaría más ser reemplazada sin duda había acertado. Desde que había iniciado la escuela preparatoria, Yuka se había declarado su rival y acérrima enemiga, Hinata desconocía porque, pero sus amigas a menudo decían que era porque le tenia envidia, a ella le parecía que eso era estúpido teniendo en cuenta que Yuka también era linda, popular y venia de una adinerada familia, sin embargo todos aseguraban que Hinata era más agradable, y eso enfurecía a Yuka, así que siempre estaba buscando alguna manera de amargarle la existencia a la ojiperla y por fin lo había logrado.

Hinata miro muy breve y disimuladamente en la dirección donde Yuka debía estarle contando alguna estupidez a Haku pero él le ponía tal atención como si la chica le estuviera diciendo el significado de la vida, al principio, la actitud de Haku al salir con un montón de chicas la había herido, y también había experimentado algo de celos, finalmente cuando el chico comenzó a pasearse con aquella que había dedicado la mayor parte de su tiempo a amargarle la existencia, lo único que Hinata pudo sentir fue una fuerte decepción ¿Dónde estaba aquel gentil y amable chico que tanto la fascinaba?

En los últimos meses Haku había cambiado y Hinata sabia porque, llevaban mucho tiempo siendo una pareja y él quería dar el siguiente paso pero ella aun no se sentía lista y últimamente Haku había estado presionándola cada vez más hasta que el resultado fue una violenta pelea entre ambos y ahora él se esforzaba por hacerle ver que podía reemplazarla fácilmente. Y aun cuando sabia que era algo infantil de su parte, a Hinata también le gustaría demostrarle que también ella podría superar lo que había pasado, pero para su desgracia aunque era evidente que muchos chicos estarían encantados de "consolarla" ella sabia perfectamente que nadie tendría el valor, Haku se había encargado de intimidar a los otros lo suficiente como para que no intentaran nada, el resultado era que se sentía humillada, deprimida y decepcionada.

Las carcajadas combinadas y exageradamente fuertes de Haku y Yuka se dejaron escuchar, ella apretó su mandíbula fingiendo no escuchar mientras sentía las miradas de compasión de sus amigas y compañeras, las cuales a pesar de que la habían acompañado por tanto tiempo la seguían incomodando, ¿Donde estaba su chofer? ¡Dios! ¡Que alguien la sacara de ahí!

Y justo cuando comenzaba a pensar que el universo la odiaba, una familiar y agradable voz dijo su nombre

–¡Hinata! ¡Que alegría volver a verte!– Ella volteo y se encontró con un maravilloso Dios rubio que avanzaba hacia ella con esa radiante sonrisa mientras miradas y comentarios de admiración femenina se dejaban ver. Ella, al verlo tan apuesto con esos jeans ajustados y esa camisa negra con los primeros botones desabrochados y arremangada, estaba segura de que lo estaba imaginando hasta que se planto delante de ella, se inclino y le planto un delicado beso en uno de sus pómulos

–Na... Naruto... ¿Qué... Que haces aquí?– Le pregunto no muy repuesta de la sorpresa

–Pues la pase tan bien anoche saliendo contigo que no podía esperar para verte– Naruto se aseguro de decirlo lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan, al otro lado las carcajadas de Haku y Yuka se habían acabado, y las risitas femeninas y comentarios de todos los que estaban viendo se dejaban escuchar

–¡Dios! ¿Quién será ese chico tan guapo?

–Con razón Hinata no quiere arreglar las cosas con Haku

–¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hinata-Sempai sale con un universitario!

El intenso rubor de Hinata le indico al rubio que comenzaba incomodarse, y aun cuando él encontraba la situación bastante divertida, prefirió sacarla de ahí

–Vamos, Hinata-Chan, vayamos a comer algo– Y la tomo de la mano, ella aun estaba tan asombrada de lo irreal de la situación que dejo que la sacara de allí sin replicar. Mientras se marchaban Naruto se aseguro de pasar al lado del ex de Hinata y la chica que estaba con él, no había ni rastro de la alegría de la que hace un momento hacían alarde, todo lo contrario, la chica parecía estar echando humo y sin duda estaba poniéndose verde de la envidia. Pero Haku era otra historia, cuando la mirada de Naruto se cruzo con la del chico pudo ver un chispazo del fuego del infierno en ellos, el rubio estaba seguro que se había ganado el odio de Haku de por vida, y también se había ganado un acérrimo enemigo.

...

–Gracias...– Dijo Hinata en cuanto Naruto había arrancado su flamante auto deportivo y se había asegurado de que todos los estudiantes, aun boquiabiertos, lo vieran sacar a Hinata de allí –Realmente estaba pasándolo mal allí

–Esta bien, me entere que tu chofer no podría llegar por ti y me ofrecí a venir en su lugar– Ella sonrió

–Dudo que venir por mi haya sido idea tuya– No parecía molesta por eso –Pero haberme sacado de esa forma de la escuela... De verdad, Gracias

–Cuando quieras– Tal vez Naruto no era tan suspicaz como Shikamaru, pero con lo que escucho y vio de inmediato entendió que Hinata la estaba pasando mal a causa de su ex, de alguna manera se sintió identificado con ella, de nuevo le vino el recuerdo de Sakura desesperada por llamar la atención de Sasuke, ignorándolo completamente, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente ahuyentando el recuerdo –Bueno, ya que nuestros padres planearon una nueva cita para nosotros, creo que no deberíamos decepcionarlos

–No tienes que hacerlo...– Dijo algo insegura

–Quiero hacerlo– Dijo risueño, lo cierto era que lo que Sasuke le había dicho sobre lo mal que se encontraba Sakura aun le rondaba en la cabeza, y como la pasada noche la compañía de Hinata lo distrajo maravillosamente ¿Por qué no repetirlo? –Además, me debes algunos postres ¿Recuerdas?– Ella se rió, y el musical sonido de su risa lo relajo

–Si, recuerdo nuestra apuesta

–Bien, dijiste que conocías un buen lugar– Hinata sonrió y comenzó a darle indicaciones por donde debería ir, cuado finalmente se detuvieron Naruto observo una pequeña puerta de madera tallada en medio de dos enormes aparadores llenos de tazas de variados colores, tamaños y diseños. Cuando bajaron del auto fue el turno de Hinata de tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo en el interior, era un lugar pequeño y acogedor, además un delicioso aroma a café impregnaba el lugar, de inmediato Hinata lo guió hasta una mesa colocada cerca de la barra donde un hombre de aspecto bastante frágil pero sereno colocaba unos pastelillos de exquisito aspecto en una pequeña vitrina

–Hinata-Chan, que alegría verte por aquí– Dijo sonriente al ver a Hinata –Me habías tenido algo abandonado últimamente, comenzaba a pensar que habías encontrado otro lugar donde preparaban mejores pasteles que los míos– Siguió diciendo mientras salía detrás de la barra y caminaba hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados

–También me alegra verlo, Nagato-San– Le respondió Hinata con una cálida sonrisa –Y estoy segura que no existe nadie que pueda preparar mejores pasteles que los suyos– El hombre pareció complacido por el comentario y después volvió los ojos hacia Naruto

–Y también veo que trajiste compañía

–Así es, Nagato-San, él es Naruto Uzumaki– Y guiada por un travieso instinto agrego –Mi prometido– Por un segundo el rubio pareció desconcertado por eso, pero de inmediato se repuso y saludo al dueño del local

–Encantado de conocerlo, Hinata me ha dicho que este es su lugar favorito

–Y estoy muy honrado por eso– Respondió Nagato haciendo una leve reverencia –Me encantaría felicitarte por tu elección, Hinata-San, siempre pensé que lo que tu necesitabas era un chico maduro– Hinata solo atino a soltar una risita nerviosa, debió saber que Naruto manejaría mucho mejor la situación que como ella lo había hecho en Ichiraku, Naruto sintió deseos de echarse a reír, sin duda era una chica adorable –Bien, en un momento les traeré lo que desean– Anuncio el hombre y después se retiro, Naruto parpadeo confundido

–¿No olvido tomar nuestra orden?– Le pregunto a Hinata, ella sonrió divertida

–No, eso es lo genial de este lugar

–¿Qué el dependiente sea distraído?

–No, es algo que no se puede explicar, pero de alguna manera Nagato-San siempre sabe lo que quieres o necesitas tomar– Naruto arqueo una ceja, escéptico –¡De verdad!– Insistió ella –Por eso me gusta venir aquí, Nagato-San siempre sabe que pastel, café o te necesitas para sentirte mejor

–Bueno, en ese caso tal vez me traiga ramen– El rubio aun no se creía lo que había dicho Hinata

–Temo que en este lugar no servimos ramen– Dijo Nagato a la espalda de Naruto, había llegado tan silenciosamente que el rubio juraría que se había materializado de la nada , el hombre llevaba una charola en la cual se veían dos humeantes tazas cuyo aroma relajaba y antojaba al mismo tiempo y dos pequeños y elegantes platitos en los cuales se veían dos pastelillos tan perfectos y apetitosos que su sola visión despertaría la gula de cualquiera. Coloco una taza frente a Hinata –Te de violetas, te relajara y te ayudara a ver las nuevas oportunidades que se abren delante de ti– Después puso un delicioso pastel cubierto por crema de color rosa y adornado con hermosas fresas –Y pastel de fresa y vainilla, porque las cosas dulces endulzan la vida y últimamente has pasado por experiencias amargas, y debes prepararte para lo que viene, estas por experimentar muchas cosas nuevas y será algo brusco y tal vez demasiado rápido, pero si estas tranquila y piensas bien las cosas todo puede resultar maravilloso para ti

–Se ve delicioso, Nagato-San– Respondió la chica bastante feliz al ver el delicioso postre, entonces Nagato puso una taza delante de Naruto

–Café capuchino con un ligerísimo toque de ron, para que recuerdes lo que te hizo decidir olvidarte de la herida que te causaron y recordar que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo– Después coloco un pastel cubierto de lo que parecían ser pequeñas espirales de mazapán sobre una cubierta de suave aspecto –Y un pastel relleno de crema de avellanas...

–No me gustan mucho las avellanas– Se apresuro a aclarar el rubio

–Te gustara– Lo dijo de tal modo que casi parecía una orden –Debes recordar que a veces tener lo que quieres no te hace feliz, querer lo que tienes te ayuda a vivir tranquilo, pero querer y ser querido es lo que anhelas, y puedes estar cerca de conseguirlo, lo único que necesitas es tomar las decisiones correctas, y arriesgarte a probar algo nuevo– Le dijo señalando el pastel, Naruto parpadeo algo aturdido después de escuchar todo lo que Nagato había dicho –Buen provecho– Les dijo a ambos y después se retiro para darles algo de privacidad

–Bueno, eso fue extraño– Dijo el rubio una vez que se quedo solo con Hinata

–Si, yo pensé eso mismo la primera vez que vine, las cosas que Nagato-San dice son algo raras, pero de algún modo, después de comer lo que él te sirve te sientes mejor y a veces hasta le encuentras algo de sentido a sus... Consejos– Naruto parpadeo y miro su pastel no muy convencido

–Pues... No sé...– El pastelillo parecía muy bueno, pero la verdad no le gustaban mucho las avellanas

–Vamos, Naruto-Kun– Le dijo Hinata quien ya había probado su pastel y como siempre lo encontraba delicioso –Todo lo que Nagato-San prepara es delicioso– Al ver que aun no se animaba a probarlo, Hinata, usando su propio tenedor, corto un pedacito del pastel de Naruto y lo acerco a la boca del chico –Pruébalo ¿No crees que se ve delicioso?– Naruto la observo, y en ese momento no fue el pastel lo que le pareció dulce, si no verla a ella tratando de alimentarlo, siendo ese estimulo suficiente, él abrió la boca y probo el pastel, para su sorpresa lo encontró delicioso

–¡Vaya! ¡De veras esta delicioso!– Exclamo sorprendido, ella le regalo una bella sonrisa

–Te lo dije, ¡Vamos, come!– Naruto respondió a su sonrisa y se dispuso a atacar su ración. Ya iba por el tercer pastel cuando decidió preguntar algo que lo había inquietado desde que la saco de la escuela

–Y ¿Alguna vez viniste con Haku a este lugar?– Hinata detuvo la cucharada de pastel que iba hacia su boca y lo miro incomoda

–¿Cómo... Como sabes de... de Haku?– Le pregunto bajando la mirada

–Creo que es el chisme de moda en tu escuela– Le respondió tratando de sonar tranquilo, no quería que se sintiera incomoda –Unos minutos esperándote y me entere que es tu ex novio, que pelearon, que él ha estado saliendo con varias chicas diferentes y parece ser que se ha decidido por otra que no eres tu– Vio un chispazo de dolor en los ojos de Hinata, al parecer aun sentía algo por Haku, de algún modo la idea no fue del agrado del rubio –Lo cual me indica que no es un chico muy inteligente

–En realidad, Haku es muy brillante, pero tiende a molestarse cuando las cosas no salen como quiere, y eso lo lleva a tomar malas decisiones– De nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto –Lo traje una vez, pero Nagato-San no le agrado, así que no regreso– Ella sintió que sus mejillas se encendían al sentir que Naruto la miraba fijamente, parecía querer traspasarla

–Nagato-San dijo algo que le desagrado ¿Cierto?– Ella movió la cabeza afirmando

–Dijo que era demasiado impaciente e inseguro, y que eso lo llevaría a tomar malas decisiones, también dijo que yo soy del tipo de personas que entrega el corazón por entero y que él solo había ganado una parte muy pequeña de el– Vio como el rubio sonreía de medio lado

–Sin duda a Nagato-San no le gusta guardarse su opinión– No pudo dejar de notar la tensión en los hombros de la joven –Sabes que en algún momento tendremos que hablar de Haku y de los problemas que acabaron con su relación ¿Verdad?

–Lo sé, y también sé que tendremos que hablar de tu... Tu ex novia y lo... Lo que paso entre ustedes... Pero ahora no, por favor– Naruto la miro serio un momento, después su sonrisa volvió

–Bien, es nuestra segunda cita, no la echaremos a perder– Ella también le sonrió y el ambiente que había comenzado a tensarse se relajo de inmediato

–¿Cuenta como cita aun cuando la planearon nuestros padres?

–Bueno, si ambos la estamos pasando bien, es una cita sin lugar a dudas– Dijo y después se llevo a la boca un buen trozo de pastel, Hinata sonrió al ver que algo de crema de avellana quedo en la comisura de su boca –¿Qué pasa?– Le pregunto él al notar que ella reía divertida

–Tienes crema en la cara– Le respondió, y sin pensar llevo una de sus manos al rostro del rubio y con uno de sus dedos retiro la crema, al hacerlo rozo un poco la boca del chico, entonces la mirada de Naruto se cruzo con la de ella y ese gesto sencillo de repente pareció muy intimo, al sentirlo ella se ruborizo de nuevo y trato de retirar la mano, pero antes de que lo hiciera Naruto se lo impidió sujetándola de la muñeca –Na... Naruto...– Susurro ella, Naruto percibió el temblor en su voz y el color en sus mejillas, de nuevo fue conciente de cómo su uniforme delineaba a la perfección sus maravillosas curvas, y al igual que la primera vez sintió que su temperatura aumentaba, sin dejar de mirar a Hinata, movió su mano, la cual aun aprisionaba la muñeca de la chica y la guió hasta que el dedo de Hinata, aun cubierto de crema de avellana, se introdujo en su boca, sin poder evitarlo ella dejo escapar un gemido al sentir como la boca de Naruto succionaba con delicadeza la dulce cubierta hasta limpiarla por completo, después, lentamente libero la mano de Hinata

–Es lo mas dulce que he probado en mi vida– Le dijo él y de algún modo la voz del chico le pareció más ronca, ella solo atino a sonreír nerviosamente mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho, en medio de su nerviosismo sentía un calor en su interior que jamás había experimentado, pero se extendía rápido por su cuerpo, en ese momento fue bastante conciente de que Naruto era mayor, él no era un chico como los que ella acostumbraba a tratar, esa caricia la hizo muy conciente de que tal vez él la deseaba, no era la primera vez que se sentía deseada, ella sabía que muchos de sus compañeros de la escuela fantaseaban con ella, solo había que ver la forma en que la miraban, sobre todo cuando usaba su ajustado uniforme de educación física, pero Naruto era sin duda más experimentado, él ya habría tenido más de una amante, pero se sentía atraído por ella, y eso la hacia sentirse femenina y poderosa, pero también nerviosa y algo insegura, simplemente era un situación nueva para ella.

–Me... Me alegra que... Que te guste este lugar– Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir

–Si, el lugar me gusta, pero me gusta más estar contigo– Ella lo miro sorprendida y después sonrió, con una mezcla de ternura y vergüenza que el rubio encontró casi irresistible. Lo cierto es que él no acostumbraba portarse con tanta confianza cuando estaba con una chica, pero con Hinata era como si algo lo impulsara, quería fascinarla, y sobre todo quería que cuando estuviera con él no pensara en nadie más. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que él no había pensado en Sakura, al menos no hasta ese momento, pero entonces Hinata le hablo

–Y dime, Naruto, ¿Te gustaría volver a venir a este lugar?– Y la voz de Hinata tuvo el maravilloso efecto de hacer que se olvidara de la pelirrosa antes de pensar realmente en ella

–Me gustaría muchísimo– Fue su respuesta y a ella pareció gustarle

Ya había anochecido cuando llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga, aunque aun no era muy tarde, habían pasado el día comiendo los pasteles de Nagato-San y conversando de sus gustos y pasatiempos, tenían varias cosas en común pero en otras eran muy diferentes, sin embargo eso lejos de molestarles solo hacían que sintieran mas atracción el uno por el otro. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de la casa de Hinata, Naruto se apresuro a bajar de su auto para abrirle la puerta, después la acompaño hasta la entrada de su casa, donde se detuvieron para despedirse

–Bueno... Yo... Yo la pase muy bien, otra vez– Dijo Hinata cuyo sonrojo había regresado revelando su nerviosismo –Muchas gracias por haber ido a recogerme a la escuela, realmente me salvaste de una situación bastante incomoda para mi

–Yo también la pase muy bien contigo, y me gusto muchísimo pasar por ti, tanto que estaría encantado de volver a hacerlo mañana– Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron por la sorpresa –Si no te molesta, por supuesto

–¡No me molesta!– Se apresuro a contestar, tan rápido que fue el turno de Naruto de sorprenderse –Bueno... Yo... Yo no...– Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, de algún modo ese nerviosismo le encantaba al rubio –Me gustaría mucho verte otra vez mañana

–Entonces esta arreglado– Naruto también sintió un ligero nerviosismo por lo que estaba a punto de decir –Y tal vez mañana podríamos ir a ver una película o algo así– Le pregunto mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca para alborotar aun más su cabello

–¿Estas invitándome a salir por tu propia cuenta?– Una cálida sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Hinata

–Así es, una cita sin ninguna intervención por parte de nuestros padres ¿Qué dices?

–Me encantaría– Ambos rieron, entonces Hinata dio un paso atrás y se giro un poco hacia la entrada de su casa –Entonces te veré mañana...

–Espera– Y para la sorpresa de la chica Naruto acorto la distancia entre ellos de tal forma que ella pudo percibir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del joven –Aun cuando nuestros padres lo planearon, esta es nuestra segunda cita

–Si... Supongo que si– Respondió Hinata con nerviosismo, ese curioso calor que había experimentado antes estaba regresando con más intensidad al sentir la cercanía de Naruto

–Bien, entonces creo que esta vez estará bien– De nuevo la voz de Naruto se escuchaba algo ronca, Hinata contuvo el aliento cuando el rubio se acerco todavía mas y se inclino de tal forma que su rostro quedo muy cerca del suyo

–¿Qué... Que es lo que estaría bien?– Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero debido a que Naruto estaba muy cerca logro escucharla, entonces las manos del joven subieron hasta sujetar con delicadeza las mejillas de la chica y levantar un poco su rostro acercándolos aun mas al grado de que cada uno sentía la respiración del otro

–Esto– Y sin mas elimino la distancia capturando su boca, Naruto la besaba con delicadeza, explorándola tranquilamente y tomándose su tiempo, los labios de Hinata eran cálidos, suaves y dulces, su lengua delineo lentamente el labio inferior de ella lo que le arranco un gemido a Hinata que quedo atrapado en su garganta, sin embargo Naruto aprovecho esto para introducir su lengua en la cavidad de la chica, y entonces fue él quien estuvo a punto de gemir; Hinata sabia a inocencia y deseo al mismo tiempo, sintió como ella levantaba sus manos y se aferraba a su camisa acercando su suave cuerpo al suyo, eso despertó un posesivo instinto en él, quien movió una de sus manos y la llevo a la nuca de la chica acercándola más a él para profundizar el beso, mismo que comenzaba a cobrar intensidad y la curiosidad y delicadeza del principio estaban siendo reemplazadas por una pasión desconocida para ambos, entonces la lengua de Hinata fue al encuentro de la de Naruto y él respondió llevando sus manos a la cintura femenina apegándola aun más a su cuerpo de tal forma que no quedaba ni un mínimo espacio entre ambos, ella enredo sus brazos en torno al cuello del rubio mientras que una de las manos de este vagaban por la espalda de la chica, el calor entre ambos aumentaba tan precipitadamente que al final fue Naruto quien termino el beso tan sorprendido por la respuesta de Hinata como la suya propia, jamás un simple beso lo había calentado de esa manera –Yo...– Intento decir algo para justificar su atrevimiento pero no se le ocurría nada, había querido besarla delicadamente, pero no estaba preparado para el modo en que reacciono al ver que ella correspondía a su beso –Hinata...– Se interrumpió sorprendido al ver que ella sonreía

–Creo... Creo que ya debo entrar– Su sonrojo y el temblor en su voz revelaban su nerviosismo, pero esa sonrisa le decía que no estaba molesta por lo ocurrido –Te veré mañana, Naruto

–Hasta mañana– Fue lo único que atino a decir, ella le sonrió una vez más y después desapareció detrás de la puerta, Naruto se quedo estático un momento más y después se giro, cuando entro en su auto una flamante sonrisa adornaba su rostro, sabia que le gustaba a esa chica y esa idea le encantaba porque lo cierto era que Hinata también le gustaba –No puedo esperar para nuestra tercera cita, Hinata-Chan– Y sin más arranco su auto mientras la imagen de Hinata con ese maravilloso uniforme y su tierna sonrisa fue lo único que ocupo su mente durante su recorrido de regreso a su apartamento, hasta que se acostó y hasta el momento de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí queda esta vez! Espero que a pesar de todo les haya gustado, por cierto ¿Les sorprendió saber que el ex de Hinata era Haku? Yo creo que si porque por los comentarios que me dejaron casi todos creían que era Kiba y algunos apostaron por Gaara y hasta por Sasuke ¡Nadie le atino! Ya tenia tiempo que quería incluir a este personaje en una de mis historia y decidí hacerlo en esta, espero que el resultado les agrade. Ahora pasemos a mi parte favorita ¡Los reviews!<p>

**Liz . I'm:** Muchas gracias, en este capitulo trate de que Hinata fuera más como en la serie real pero con algo más de confianza en si misma. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario y perdona por la tardanza.

**Sorcerer_of_Dark:** Pues como se pudo ver, el ex novio de Hinata no es Kiba (jijiji, nadie le atino) Aunque el chico perro si participara en la historia, pero más adelante, Sakura aun no tiene valor para parase frente a Naruto, pero sin duda en algún momento lo intentara, en el próximo capitulo tendremos un NaruHina no tan suave como en este capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y perdona por la demora.

**hidan051293:** Pues como se pudo ver, el ex novio de Hinata es Haku (siempre había querido usar este personaje, pero no había tenido oportunidad). Me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también, me disculpo por la demora y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**TSUKI:** El error fue de la pagina pero aun así me disculpo por no haberme asegurado que el capitulo se subiera correctamente, procurare ser más cuidadosa. Me alegra que por fin pudieras leer el capitulo y que te gustara, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario y perdona por la demora.

**Faqcuervo:** Me disculpo por la falla técnica, en cuanto lo supe volví a subirlo, espero que pudieras leerlo, muchas gracias por avisarme y espero que esta vez no hayas tenido problemas para leer el capitulo. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Zakishio:** Pues acertaste en que el que estaba esperando era Sasuke, pero fallaste sobre el ex de Hinata, quería que fuera alguien inesperado y cero que me salí con la mía. Me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado, espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario y perdona la demora.

**Hinata21:** Acertaste sobre Sasuke pero fallaste en cuanto al ex de Hinata, aunque eso le paso a la mayoría, subía mis historias en foros DZ, pero debido a que recibí criticas muy duras (y hasta crueles) respecto a mi anterior fic decidí no publicar mas ahí, no se que pasa pero en Imperio Nipón ya no he podido subir fics (creo que ya nadie puede) también he subido mis historias en NaruHina foro activo, aunque esta aun no, también las subía en fanfic. es, pero eliminaron mi cuenta y ya no la reabrí (es que ese foro es mas bien SasuSaku). No utilizo mucho mi messenger, pero espero tener más tiempo en vacaciones (¡Ya falta poco! ¡Yuuupiii!), acabo de abrir mi facebook, aunque la verdad no sé aun como se utiliza, tengo el nombre de suzuna, y por supuesto que me encantaría hablar contigo. Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Natsu:** En cuanto supe del problema re subí el capitulo, espero que hayas podido leerlo, me disculpo por la demora y prometo ser más cuidadosa para evitarles ese tipo de molestias. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Rapsodia:** Juro que ya no sé donde meter la cara de la pena por el inconveniente, juro que fueron fallas técnicas ajenas a mi control, en cuanto me entere del problema volví a subir el capitulo, espero que hayas podido leerlo, seré mas cuidadosa para evitar que algo así vuelva a ocurrir, gracias por tu comentario.

**Asahi-sama:** De nuevo me disculpo por el problema, en cuanto me entere tome cartas en el asunto. ¡Perdiste! ¡Me debes 10 dólares! Aunque Kiba si va a salir, aunque para eso aun falta. Estoy muy agradecida por lo que dices de mi forma de escribir, prometo esforzarme para no decepcionarlos (y ser más cuidadosa en cuanto a los detalles técnicos), y tal y como dijiste, Sasuke no quería que su amistad con Naruto terminara así, ya veremos si más adelante Naruto lo perdona y también tienes razón sobre que Sakura no tiene todavía el valor para hablar con Naruto, pero lo tendrá y ya veremos como manejan esta situación tanto Naruto como Hinata. Muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión y por dejarme un mensaje aun después de avisarme que el capitulo no se podía leer, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por la demora. Por cierto, el texto al final de tu review era muy hermoso ¿Lo escribiste tu? ¡Me gusto mucho!

**giina3:** Me disculpo por la demora para actualizar, como se vio el ex novio no es Kiba (era demasiado predecible y yo quería sorprenderlos), acertaste sobre que era Sasuke quien esperaba a Naruto y tienes razón en que nada justifica lo que le hicieron a Naruto (aunque Sasuke lo intento), en este capitulo vimos que Hinata se sigue sonrojando mucho pero también es algo más segura de si misma, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que le gusta a Naruto, y créeme que sabrá aprovechar eso, así como Naruto aprovechara la diferencia de edad y su experiencia para conquistar ( y tal vez seducir) a Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y de nuevo me disculpo por la demora.

**Ania-hyuga:** Como pudiste ver, quien esperaba a Naruto era Sasuke ¿Le atinaste?, ya vimos la segunda cita de Naruto y Hinata, bastante tranquila, pero sin duda Naruto tendrá más confianza en la tercera, pero temo que tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo para ver que es lo que ocurre. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y perdona la tardanza.

**Naru-fan AVD:** Pues el ex novio celoso no fue Kiba, y creo que nadie se esperaba que fuera Haku, y créeme que pronto veremos a Naruto intentando averiguar hasta donde llego con Hinata (¡Y ella que acaba de terminar con uno por celoso!), como se vio, Sasuke se trago su orgullo para intentar disculparse con Naruto, ya veremos si Naruto lo llega a perdonar, el NaruHina de este capitulo fue bastante ligth, pero créeme que Naruto ira por más en la siguiente cita, ya veremos que pasa. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y perdona por la demora.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** Primero que nada, gracias por corregirme con el nombre de Ayame, prometo ser más cuidadosa en adelante, Kiba era sin duda la opción más obvia para el ex de Hinata y lo que yo quería era sorprenderlos, aunque la consecuencia de esto es que la personalidad de Haku este algo alterada, pero con todo y todo no es un mal chico, solo algo inseguro, pero eso se tratara en otro capitulo, Hinata aun tiene 16 (no me parecía muy elegante decir "11 y 11 meses después) pero pronto cumplirá 17 y en su momento veremos a Naruto pensar en que regalarle, Sakura realmente desea arreglar las cosas con Naruto pero de momento esta demasiado avergonzada, y con todo y la seguridad de Hinata no esta exenta de nerviosismo y sonrojo, sobre todo por salir con un chico mayor, aun así espero que la personalidad de Hinata en este fic les guste. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y también me disculpo por la demora.

**Namikaze Rock:** Pues en este capitulo volvimos a ver a Hinata sonrojada y nerviosa, pero aun así un poquito más segura de lo que normalmente se muestra, creo que el nerviosismo esta justificado teniendo en cuanta que esta saliendo con un chico mayor, y es esa misma diferencia de edad lo que lleva a Naruto a comportarse algo más atrevido con ella, y veremos un poco más de esto en el siguiente capitulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por la demora.

**Sumebe: **Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, hoy vimos un poco de mas interacción de Naruto y Hinata pero digamos que fue un acercamiento inocente, pero de momento Naruto ya esta agarrando confianza, ya veremos que pasa en el próximo capitulo, y aun falta para que Sakura contra ataque, pero créeme que no estará muy dispuesta a rendirse. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Adlgutie:** Me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto, también por el error en la pagina, en adelante verificare que el capitulo se suba correctamente, hay una razón por la que Hinata usa el pelo corto, pero aun falta para explicarlo, y sabia que la mayoría estarían seguros que el ex de Hinata era Kiba, precisamente por eso no fue él, aunque tanto Kiba como Gaara aparecerán en la historia cuando le llegue el momento. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**poison girl 29:** Pues no, Naruto se mantuvo firme y aun más al disfrutar tanto con la compañía de Hinata, pero temo que Sakura intentara recuperar a Naruto, veremos que ocurre. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Gabe Logan:** Sospechaba que Kiba seria el favorito para ser el ex de Hinata y quería que fuera una sorpresa y sin duda así fue, ya vimos un avance en la relación de Naruto y Hinata, aunque leve fue muy significativo y se pondrá mejor en el siguiente capitulo, y acertaste en que era Sasuke quien esperaba a Naruto. Todo mundo me recomienda Fairy Tail, así que en cuanto empiecen las vacaciones comenzare a ver el anime. Muchas gracias por el comentario, ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por tardar tanto.

**Sean-Raizou:** De momento creo que tus dudas han sido respondidas, aun falta para que haya lemon, pero te adelanto que Naruto y Hinata tendrán varios encuentros bastantes subiditos de tono, aunque temo que aun es pronto para eso pero tampoco me quiero demorar tanto, aun así veremos un poco de más progreso en su relación en el próximo capitulo, ¿Te sorprendió ver quien era el ex de Hinata? Espero que si, jijiji, muchas gracias por tu comentario , espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**Belzer:** ¡Haces que me sonroje! Gracias por lo que dices de mi forma de escribir y me alegra saber que te gusta como he desarrollado a los personajes, la relación de Hinata y Naruto avanzo un poco en este capitulo y tendrá aun más progreso en el siguiente y temo que Sakura si intentara recuperar a Naruto, aun falta para que Naruto y Hinata tengan un encuentro candente, pero tratare de demorar mucho, no quiero que la relación parezca muy apresurada pero tampoco quiero que parezca demasiado aburrido. Muchas gracias por tu bello comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**Hinataforever:** Ya hubo algo de mas romance en este capitulo e ira en aumento en cada uno de los que faltan pero tal y como dices es inevitable que Sakura reaparezca y trate de interferir. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**sam9048:** Me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto, tus dudas ya han sido respondidas en este capitulo el cual espero te haya gustado y prometo NaruHina mas intenso en los capítulos que vienen. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y de nuevo me disculpo por la demora.

**Wesli:** ¿Y quien pensabas que era el ex novio de Hinata? De momento creo que nadie acertó, hubo un poco de más romance en este capitulo y habrá aun mas en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ori-chan23:** La diferencia de edad es más que nada para justificar algunas reacciones de Naruto pues al plantearlo con más de experiencia podía ponerlo en plan seductor sin tener que alterar demasiado su personalidad de la misma manera en que me daba la oportunidad de mostrar a Hinata más segura de si misma pero con sus sonrojos y nerviosismo al estar con Naruto, pero claro, sin caer en la exageración, aun falta para saber si Naruto perdonara a Sasuke y en efecto veremos a Sakura hacer de las suyas. Mi correo es rayeheart2 y luego la arroba. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por la demora para actualizar.

**CarMasi:** ¡En cuanto me asegure que este capitulo se subió correctamente voy disparada a Deviantart para ver tu fanart! ¡La sola idea me emociona!. Es cierto que Hinata es la personificación de la dulzura. Kiba era la opción más obvia para ser el ex de Hinata, precisamente por eso no lo puse como tal. Dado el ultimo encuentro entre ellos Sasuke no podía llegar llamándolo "Teme" ya que la situación requería seriedad. ¡Si, Hinata lleva el pelo corto, y hay una razón para ello la cual llegado el momento se sabrá. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, estoy ansiosa por ver otro de tus dibujos inspirados por mi trabajo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**Angelaok:** Bueno, pues aquí ya vimos el segundo encuentro entre Naruto y Hinata, tal vez no fue muy emocionante pero prometo que los que vienen mejoraran, y temo que veremos más de Sakura y aun hay que ver si Haku esta dispuesto a renunciar a Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Alinita28:** Afortunadamente no era Sakura, pero temo que en algún momento intentara algo, hoy vimos la segunda cita de Naruto y Hinata, no fue muy emocionante, pero irán siendo mas intensos conforme avance la historia. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que con todo y todo el capitulo te haya gustado y disculpa por haberme demorado tanto en actualizar.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Pues tu sospecha era cierta y resulto ser Sasuke, hoy vimos más NaruHina, aunque no muy emocionante, pero mejorara en sus posteriores encuentros. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**SabakunoMarina:** Me disculpo por el error, en adelante revisare que el capitulo se suba correctamente, casi todos creyeron que era Kiba, pero quería sorprenderlo y por eso puse a otro, y creo que si los agarre por sorpresa, quiero que la relación entre Naruto y Hinata sea creíble, pero tampoco quiero impacientar a nadie así que no iré tan despacio, y veremos un poco de más progreso en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**Rizeto Uzumaki:** Lo siento pero no era Kiba, hoy vimos algo de más NaruHina y te prometo todavía mas progreso entre nuestra pareja favorita en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y perdón por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**diana carolina:** Bueno, en este capitulo vimos un poco de la Hinata tímida y que siempre se sonroja y también la vimos no oponer resistencia a los encantos del rubio (bueno, es que con un rubio así ¿Quien no cedería?), pero intente que no pareciera demasiado estereotipado ¿Tu que opinas?. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**Hinata uzumaki:** Me honra que mis historias te inspiren, debo decir que por la breve sinopsis de tu historia que me dejaste parece ser bastante buena, puedes estar segura que voy a leerla en cuanto la subas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, lamentablemente la inspiración estuvo escasa en este capitulo pero espero que aun así lo hayas disfrutado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**Giuli-Uchiha93:** Pues aquí tienes la actualización, me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en subirla, espero que al capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**hyuuga-destiny:** ¿Y que tal? ¿Tu si acertaste sobre el ex de Hinata? Porque hasta ahora parece ser que nadie acertó. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Hikari Witch:** No, no es Kiba, y hasta ahora nadie a acertado, es cierto que la química entre Naruto y Hinata es evidente, aunque en este capitulo fu algo leve, pero te prometo que en el próximo su relación avanzara aun más, de momento Naruto se siente algo más osado ala coquetear con Hinata y ella se siente algo nerviosa pero aun así corresponde al coqueteo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**PrincesaLoto:** Me disculpo por lo de el error, en adelante revisare que el capitulo se suba correctamente. Como pudiste ver, no era Sakura quien esperaba a Naruto, En efecto Orochimaru será uno de los villanos de esta historia pero no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke ni Sasuke tiene ninguna relación con el hospital, y Sasuke realmente no es el malo de la historia, solo cometió un error y esta muy arrepentido por haber traicionado a su amigo, tal vez en algún momento se le presente la oportunidad de redimirse, pero aun es pronto para saberlo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**Bella:** Pues Naruto ya conoció al ex de Hinata, aun es pronto para los celos pero no tardaran en llegar, especialmente porque su relación esta progresando favorablemente, Naruto aun esta muy dolido por la traición de Sakura, pero sin duda no va a renunciar tan fácilmente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y disculpa la demora para subir el capitulo.

**J. Hyga:** Pronto veremos a Hanabi sobreprotegiendo a su hermana, y también a Neji, por cierto; me alegra que te hayan gustado los cambios a la personalidad de Hinata, en este capitulo trate de mostrar que a pesar de todo aun conserva algunos de los rasgos originales, como sonrojarse cuando Naruto trata de conquistarla. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que mi anterior fic te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también y me disculpo por demorar tanto en actualizar.

**Xicamagas:** Me alegro que la historia te este gustando, espero que este capitulo también. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y disculpa por demorar tanto en actualizar.

**Marhyuuga:** Me siento honrada de saber que mis fics te están inspirando a escribir, estaré encantada de leer tu trabajo, así que no dudes en avisarme, por cierto, "La prometida de Sasuke" fue mi primer fic, espero te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por demorar tanto en actualizar.

**Kyoko Nakamura: **Es cierto que la principal motivación de Hiashi al apoyar la relación de Hinata y Naruto es salvar su empresa, pero también se preocupa por los sentimientos de su hija y te aseguro que no le perdonaría a Naruto que la lastimara, y mas adelante veremos a Hanabi celando a su hermana; Neji y Naruto se conocieron en las visitas de ambos al lugar de trabajo de su tío y su padre respectivamente y se vieron un par de veces en la universidad, aunque Neji iba tres años adelantado que Naruto, más adelante se hablara de esto, pero al inicio de la historia ya se conocía, aunque realmente no son amigos; y en efecto, lo de la cena fue una muestra de orgullo de parte de sus respectivos padres; Sin duda en este capitulo progresaron un poco más en su relación, al menos ya la beso; tienes razón y era Sasuke quien estaba esperando y pues simplemente paso que Sakura tuvo suerte en encontrar a Sasuke en un momento de debilidad; me temo que no acertaste sobre el ex de Hinata, aunque Kiba y Gaara si aparecerán en la historia, pero eso será más adelante. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**Sifu Sihaya:** Tenias razón y era Sasuke quien esperaba a Naruto, el progreso en la relación de Naruto y Hinata en este capitulo fue algo lento pero sin duda ira en aumento (mucho aumento) en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo.

**yury-chan:** Hubo un poco de más NaruHina en este capitulo y habrá aun más en el próximo, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**hinata-sama198:** Primero que nada, me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto, y tenias razón y era Sasuke quien esperaba a Naruto, en este capitulo ya hubo un poco más de NaruHina y habrá todavía más en el próximo, Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Bee Hyuga:** Lo siento pero perdiste, no era Kiba ¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando? (jeje, no es cierto). Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Bellrose Partenopaeo:** Pues se cumplió tu deseo y ya la beso, lo siento pero el ex no es Kiba, y tenias razón, era Sasuke quien esperaba a Naruto y Sakura fue muy tonta por perderlo, ella lo sabe y sin duda tratara de recuperarlo, y no te preocupes por demorar en dejar tu review, los fics tan geniales como los tuyos necesitan tiempo para escribirse. Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar, gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Davaru:** Pues el ex no era ni Shino ni Kiba, pero ellos aparecerán en la historia más adelante, hoy hubo más NaruHina y se pondrá mejor en el siguiente capitulo. Me disculpo por tardarme tanto con la actualización, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Gazetta Kaorii:** No te preocupes que no era Sakura, me disculpo por las fallas técnicas de el capitulo pasado, en adelante me asegurare que el capitulo se suba correctamente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y perdón por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**Kenniana:** Como pudiste ver, era Sasuke quien esperaba a Naruto, y también que Hiashi y Minato siguen conspirando para lograr que la relación entre sus hijos funcione, ya veremos como reaccionan cuando vean que funciona demasiado (jijiji). Me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto para leer el capitulo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.

**bcbb1d5d:** Al contrario, gracias a ti por leerlo, me alegra saber que te gusta. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**Princess311:** Lo que pasa es que no me parecio que Hinata fuera de las que besan en la primera cita, pero en la segunda si (jijiji), me temo que perdiste la apuesta y el ex no era Kiba (debí haber apostado realmente, hasta ahora nadie le atino). Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Oyuky Chan:** Primero que nada me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto, por favor, considera este capitulo como tu regalo de cumpleaños aunque algo atrasado, y lo siento pero el ex novio de Hinata no es Kiba, hasta ahora nadie parece haber atinado, esta vez hubo mas NaruHina, aunque fue algo leve, pero al menos ya se besaron y sin duda su relación progresara aun más en el siguiente capitulo, y afortunadamente no era Sakura quien esperaba a Naruto (¿pelichicle/pechosplanos? Jajajaja, eso me encanto) pero sin duda volveremos a verla. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, me alegra mucho que esta vez si hayas contestado, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y aunque sea tarde quisiera felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, ojala que te la hayas pasado maravilloso y que hayas recibido muchísimos regalos.

**Yue Uzumaki Hyuuga:** Gracias, me fue bien de día del maestro y agradezco mucho que te acordaras, y pues era Sasuke quien estaba esperando a Naruto pero sin duda pronto Sakura intentara hablar con él, de momento Naruto esta cada vez más interesado en Hinata y sin duda en el próximo capitulo veremos como su relación progresa aun más. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**AgHnA:** Pues acertaste y era Sasuke quien esperaba a Naruto, y sin duda lo que le dijo casi hace dudar al rubio sobre si debería hablar con Sakura o no, afortunadamente estar con Hinata hizo que se olvidara del asunto y veremos como su relación progresa aun más en el siguiente capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Lilith:** Si, la hija de Teuchi se llama Ayame, ya me habían señalado eso pero siempre agradezco que me hagan notar esos errores, prometo ser más cuidadosa, me alegra que el fic te este gustado, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**enma-naruhina:** Existe una razón por la cual puse a Hinata con el cabello corto, pero si te lo explico seria un spoiler tremendo, y parece que Hinata si besa en la segunda cita, y afortunadamente no era Sakura quien esperaba a Naruto, pero en cuanto reúna valor sin duda buscara la forma de hablar con él, esperemos que para entonces el rubio ya este prendado de Hinata, aunque de momento lo tiene encantado. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**aiko uchiha FLORITACHIUCHIHA:** No te preocupes, a mi también me ha tocado lidiar con algunas fallas de la pagina, no se a que reconciliación te refieres ya que Hinata y Naruto aun no han discutido, si te refieres a Naruto y Sakura él aun esta indignado y ella muy avergonzada y en cuanto a Hinata y Haku, te aseguro que él no esta dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácil pero sin duda que ella esta fascinada con Naruto y sumándole a que Haku se había portado muy mal con ella no creo que haya reconciliación a la vista. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Cata:** Pues en este capitulo vimos a Naruto haciendo gala de su experiencia y te aseguro que en el próximo veremos aun más, me da mucho gusto que el fic te este gustado, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Jemarusama:** Pues respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, Hinata si besa en la segunda cita, y como pudiste leer era Sasuke quien esperaba a Naruto, pero sin duda Sakura buscara su oportunidad, el ex de Hinata no es Kiba y sin duda pronto veremos a Naruto celoso, y algo atrevido también, de momento ya la beso y sin duda lo hará de nuevo en su siguiente cita, aunque temo que tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo; y estoy muy contenta de saber que voy a seguir encontrando comentarios tuyos porque me encanta leer lo que tienes que decir. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Rocio Hyuga:** Pues afortunadamente quien estaba esperando a Naruto era Sasuke y yo diría que si lo puso en su lugar, en este capitulo ya vimos la segunda cita de Naruto y Hinata y yo diría que les fue muy bien y te prometo que les ira mejor en la tercera. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y perdona por haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo nuevo.

**Namikaze-Tomoyo:** Me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, como viste en la segunda cita ya hubo beso y sin duda habrá más en la tercera. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**fer gp:** Primero que nada, espero que te haya ido de maravilla en tu examen, estoy segura de que lo lograste; sin duda Sakura hará cosas que bien la podrían catalogar de villana, pero ella solo quiere recuperar a la persona que ama, en esta historia Shikamaru y Temari serán pareja, aunque como no aparecerán mucho no sé si cuente como ShikaTema y lamento decirte que no sé de buenos fics ShikaTema aunque hay algunos one shot bastante buenos de ellos. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Kurogane-taichou:** Sin duda tu predicción se acerca bastante, excepto porque el ex no es Kiba pero es cierto que tanto Haku como Sakura van a tratar de interferir en la relación y que Naruto va a experimentar desconfianza y celos y como Hinata ya termino una relación por algo similar ya veremos si el rubio sabe manejar mejor la situación. Me da gusto que el review más largo que haya escrito sea para mi fic, me encantara leer lo que tienes que decirme de este capitulo el cual espero te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto con la actualización.

**Sakima:** Pues lo siento pero el ex no es Kiba y afortunadamente Naruto se porto bastante bien en la segunda cita, donde ya hubo más acercamiento y sin duda se pondrá mejor en la que sigue, quien esperaba a Naruto era Sasuke y en cierta forma lo que le dijo si lo inquieto pero Hinata se encargo de que se olvidara de Sakura. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Layill:** Afortunadamente solo era uno el que estaba esperando a Naruto y era Sasuke, pero sin duda después Sakura buscara su oportunidad, y por lo que se ve las cosas entre la pareja protagónica van muy bien, ya veremos cuanto dura de ese modo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**hiNAru Aburame:** Y sin duda después de la segunda cita Naruto quedo aun más encantado con Hinata, ya veremos si sus respectivos padres dejan de intervenir en su relación o si siguen intentando darles un "empujoncito" o tal vez después tengan que tratar de limitarlos, ya veremos que pasa, volveremos a ver a Teuchi y Ayame aunque lamento decir que no serán personajes muy constantes en esta historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Ferduran:** Me alegra que te guste, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga:** Lo siento pero el ex no era Kiba, quería sorprenderlos y por lo que veo lo logre porque nadie adivino de quien se trataba. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**ana-gaara:** No te preocupes que yo se perfectamente lo que es no tener tiempo de nada, quien esperaba a Naruto era Sasuke pero sin duda Sakura también intentara hablar con Naruto, en esta cita el acercamiento entre Naruto y Hinata fue mayor y lo será aun más en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**LauRaqAngel:** Lo siento pero el ex de Hinata no era Kiba, aunque si veremos a Gaara interesado en Hinata pero aun falta para eso, y aun es pronto para un encuentro entre Sakura y Hinata, pero sin duda van a intercambiar palabras y no serán muy amables. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y perdona por haberme tardado tanto en subir el capitulo.

**NadieP:** Lo siento pero no es Kiba, hay un motivo para que Hinata lleve el cabello corto pero no puedo decírtelo sin revelar una parte muy importante de la historia y prefiero guardar la sorpresa, espero que también te hayan gustado las reacciones de ambos en su segunda cita y sin duda en la tercera les ira todavía mejor. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y perdón por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**Karenpage:** Me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Kumiko Uchiha I:** Si, ya me habían aclarado lo del nombre de Ayame, pero gracias por hacérmelo notar de todos modos, yo se que lo haces por ayudarme a mejorar y de verdad te lo agradezco, como viste Sasuke realmente no es malo y trató de aclarar las cosas con Naruto, ya veremos si el lo perdona alguna vez, en esta cita el acercamiento entre Hinata y Naruto ya fue mayor aunque esta vez ella prefirió no hablar de su ex (que por cierto, no es Kiba) pero en el próximo capitulo veremos un poco más de como era la relación entre Haku y Hinata y por supuesto que él no esta dispuesto a renunciar a Hinata tan fácilmente y por otro lado a Naruto le gusta mucho Hinata y realmente quiere iniciar algo con ella, sin duda esto traerá situaciones tensas y algo de celos (y puede que algunos encuentros bastante candentes) y yo diría que no besar en la primera cita no es anticuado, hay a quien le gusta tomarse las cosas con calma (yo soy una de ellas). Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario (¡Me encantan los review largos), espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**katsu-chan21:** Pues te aseguro que tanto Sasuke como Sakura están muy arrepentidos por lo que le hicieron a Naruto quien no sabe si algún día podrá perdonarlos pro sin duda Hinata va a ayudarlo a superar esa horrible experiencia, me alegra que mi fic te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y perdona por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Ainim:** Aquí tienes la continuación (aunque algo tardada) donde pudimos ver a los padres conspirando para tratar de acercar a sus hijos, y por lo visto les resulto bastante bien. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y perdona por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Hinamel: **Gracias, me alegro que te guste. Como pudiste ver quien esperaba a Naruto era Sasuke y lo que le dijo lo hizo dudar un poco pero después de estar con Hinata ni se acordó de Sakura. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**beatifulGirl100:** Me disculpo pro haberte hecho esperar tanto pero por fin aquí esta la continuación, me hace muy feliz saber que te gusto mi anterior fic y que este también te esta gustando. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y de nuevo me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Hayase09:** Gracias, me alegro que te guste, aquí tienes la continuación. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**natsumi hhr nh:** Lo siento pero el ex novio no es Kiba, y ya son varios que sugieren a Sasuke, sin duda hubiera sido algo muy interesante pero temo que una situación así se vera en otro de mis proyectos y no quiero que sea repetitivo y por eso aquí Sasuke y Hinata no se conocen, al menos por ahora, y en este capitulo sus padres volvieron a entrometerse pero ya no tan directamente y sin duda trataran de interferir de nuevo (aunque después se den cuenta que no hace falta) muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpó por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo.

**Hinata no NI-Chan:** ¡Trabajando un Naruto sexy! Al menos en este capitulo lo vimos algo mas lanzado y coqueto con Hinata y dado que verla en uniforme lo prendió y besarla le gusto mucho puedes estar segura que pronto veremos aun un Naruto en plan muy seductor, y ya veremos como se enfrenta Hinata a un Naruto así que sin duda es toda una tentación. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y discúlpame por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**sannin-andres:** A decir verdad yo también tengo curiosidad por ver si puedo manejar un personaje como a Naruto en plan celoso, pero estoy segura que con su apoyo y sugerencias lo lograre, para ser sincera no considero este capitulo como uno de los mejores que haya hecho, incluso me parece algo monótono, pero espero que de todos modos les agrade, lo que pasa es que hay ocasiones que parece que el universo conspira en mi contra para no tener tiempo de escribir, pero ustedes siempre me han apoyado y han sido pacientes conmigo y es por eso que me encanta escribir y leer sus reviews. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, como ya dije espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**luna de Uzumaki:** Gracias, de verdad me emociono cuando sé de alguien que ha leído todos mis fics. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Mions:** Y pensar que la actitud perversa de Naruto apenas empieza, ya veremos como le va en la siguiente cita. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Tenshi no Genei:** Temo que vas a tener que dejar de revisar historias excepto por este fic porque el ex de Hinata no es Kiba. ¡No es cierto! Entiendo que lo mas normal es que pensaran que era Kiba porque ciertamente el si parece del tipo posesivo mientras que Haku siempre nos lo mostraron serio y tranquilo, sin embargo este personaje no apareció mucho así que hay cosas de su personalidad que no sabemos así que bien podría tratarse de alguien celoso, mas adelante veremos un poco más de cómo era su relación con Hinata y por supuesto que no esta muy dispuesto a renunciar a ella. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y perdona por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**Naruhinashikatema:** De verdad que estoy muy avergonzada por haberlos hecho esperar de esta forma, estamos a dos semanas de vacaciones (lo que para mi significa vacaciones en la escuela y en el trabajo) y entonces poder disponer de más tiempo para escribir. Aquí tienes por fin la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**OchibiMar:** No te preocupes, sin duda soy la menos indicada en criticar a alguien por demorarse en escribir. El ex de Hinata no es Kiba, aunque si veremos a este personaje más adelante, hay una razón por la cual Hinata tiene el cabello corto pero no puedo decirla sin revelar algo muy importante de la historia y eso le quitaría la mitad de emoción a la trama. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**aiko0-mee:** Me alegra saber que has decidió subir un trabajo tuyo, pero si realmente deseas subir una adaptación deberías hacerlo ya que realmente me sentiría muy mal saber que algo que yo dije te desanimo en un proyecto que te interesa. ¡Que coincidencia! Yo también he tenido problemas con la luz, ya va una semana que como eso de las 8:30 PM a 11:00 PM la luz se baja y se la pasa subiendo y bajando (otro pequeño impedimento para terminar de subir este capitulo) pero al menos hoy no se fue así que espero que el problema se haya solucionado. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Hinatita23:** Pues afortunadamente no era Sakura quien esperaba a Naruto, pero puedes estar segura de que dentro de poco intentara hablar con él, esperemos que para entonces Hinata ya se haya ganado el corazón del rubio quien de momento esta embelesado con ella y pronto lo veremos en plan seductor, aunque nada garantiza que no resulte que el seducido sea él. Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, me alegra saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir, gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**NeKo-Stranger.' 0.c-S.0:** Gracias por hacerme notar el error, tratare de ser más cuidadosa con los detalles, de momento digamos que la escuela donde estudio Naruto es tan buena que en cuatro años terminas la carrera de medicina, en este capitulo vimos a Minato y Hiashi conspirado de nuevo para acercar a sus hijos y personalmente siempre considere "Melodía Apasionada" como mi mejor trabajo, pero después de ver la respuesta que tuvo "El sentimiento correcto" creo que ahora será mi segundo mejor trabajo, me hace muy feliz saber que has leído otra de mis historias y te ha gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y perdona por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**NYH78:** Gracias, me alegra mucho saber que has leído otros historias mías, de momento. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar.

**carlos omar:** Al contrario, yo les agradezco a ustedes por leer mis historias, me hace muy feliz que mi fic te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y perdona por la demora para actualizar

**RasenShuriken92:** Ahora si que ¿Wat?, lo siento, pero yo solo hablo español y mal español, aun así creo que estas diciéndome que mi historia te gusta lo cual me alegra mucho. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Y ya para terminar antes de despedirme quisiera avisarles que ya tengo FaceBook, aunque la verdad aun no se muy bien como funciona, si les interesa me puse el nombre de suzuna (así, con "s" y"z") y no estoy segura pero creo que se necesita la dirección de e-maile, la que use fue misukat arroba hotmail . com (ya saben, todo junto) aun tengo que aprender a usar esto del facebook pero creo que así puedo estar mas en contacto con ustedes así que los que quieran agregarme como su amiga me harían realmente muy feliz.

Bueno, llego la hora de despedirme, de nuevo me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, prometo hecharle muchas ganas para que no se repita ni el error que no deja leer el capitulo no hacerlos esperar tanto para leer la continuación. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic y por favor no dejen de mandarme sus comentarios, mientras les deseo que les vaya bien en todo lo que hagan ¡Hasta pronto!

_**P.D.** Felicidades atrasadas a Oyuky Chan que cumplió años el 17 de este mes ¡Muchísimas felicidades amiga! Espero que te lo hayas pasado súper al lado de todos tus seres queridos, por cierto, yo también soy del 17, solo que yo cumplo en agosto. Ahora si me despido ¡Hasta pronto!_


	5. Chapter 5 Una relacion en serio

¡Y de nuevo estoy de vuelta! Y de nuevo tengo que pedir disculpas porque al final resulta que no tuve tanto tiempo para salir, es que estoy aprovechando las vacaciones para limpiar bien mi habitación y la verdad eso requiere días (tan solo escombrar el closet fue algo duro, había ropa de todos menos mía) y después tuve que hacer preparativos para mis ansiadas vacaciones, estuve ahorrando desde enero para ir a la playa, pero valió cada centavo, en mi Faceboock subí una foto de la alberca del hotel, y hablando de eso ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me han enviado sus invitaciones! He aceptado todas y ya tuve el gusto de charlar con algunos de ustedes ¡Son geniales!

Bueno, de nuevo les agradezco por todos sus maravillosos comentarios y por toda su paciencia, debo decir que para hacer este capitulo realmente no tuve inspiración, cada vez que escribía algo acababa borrándolo y rescribiéndolo completamente diferente, como que este fic me esta resultando más difícil que mis otras historias, solo espero no decepcionarlos.

Bueno, ya los hice espera demasiado así que Aquí les dejo por fin el capitulo 5 de esta historia.

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5<p>

**Una relación en serio**

Hinata no podía borrar esa tonta sonrisita de su rostro, tampoco podía evitar que los labios le cosquillearan cada vez que recordaba la forma en la que Naruto la había besado la noche anterior. Cada vez que rememoraba ese momento sentía como si miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago, después de que él la dejara en su casa se había encontrado con un Neji bastante serio y pidiendo explicaciones sobre porque había llegado tan tarde, cuando ella le había dicho que había salido con Naruto no pareció que su primo estuviera muy feliz, cosa que realmente no la sorprendió pues Neji siempre había asumido el papel de hermano celosos con ella.

Después de flanquear el primer obstáculo que representaba la imponente y siempre vigilante figura de su primo, antes de refugiarse en la seguridad de su habitación para poder rememorar lo que consideraba el mejor beso que había recibido en su vida se encontró con Hanabi que la recibió con la misma conducta intimidante de Neji y al igual que este le exigió que le dijera donde había estado, ella le dijo que comiendo pastel con Naruto y antes de que su pequeña hermana comenzara con lo que bien podría ser un berrinche, Hinata logro refugiarse en su habitación, una vez allí se había tumbado sobre su cama y soltado una risita estúpida tras otra ¡Naruto la había besado! ¡Y de que forma! Jamás pensó cuando su padre le había hablado de su supuesto prometido que pudiera ocurrirle algo semejante. Al final se había dormido con la sonrisa y el recuerdo de aquel beso en los labios.

–Señorita, ya llegamos– La voz del chofer la saco de su ensoñación, algo aturdida observo que ya se hallaban frente a la puerta del colegio, había estado tan ensimismada con el recuerdo del beso que se había olvidado que se dirigía hacia allí

–Estooo... Si, muchas gracias por traerme, Akira-San– Le dijo a su chofer antes de descender del auto y dirigirse al interior del plantel. Saludo a varios de sus compañeros mientras se dirigía a su salón y escucho los cuchicheos de otros más, hizo caso omiso de ellos así como de las miradas de curiosidad y envidia que la acompañaron durante todo el trayecto, ya se esperaba aquello después de la increíble entrada de Naruto el día anterior, ni bien se había sentado en su lugar cuando tres de sus amigas la rodearon

–Muy bien, Hinata, cuéntanos todo y por tu propia seguridad no te calles nada– Le dijo una chica castaña con una larga trenza

–Pero... ¿De que hablas?– Pregunto Hinata algo desconcertada

–¿Cómo que de que?– Dijo una morena de cabello corto con algunos mechones rojizos salpicados por toda su cabellera –¡De ese bombón que vino por ti ayer!

–¡Ah, eso!– Dijo Hinata en voz baja mientras una gota le escurría por la nuca

–¡Si, vamos, cuéntanos todo!– Le pregunto una rubia de curiosas coletas –¿Quien era ese chico? ¿Desde cuando lo conoces? ¿Están saliendo? ¡Confiesa!– Hinata suspiro, sabia que de ese interrogatorio no podría escapar

–Bueno, se llama Naruto y pues, su papá y el mío trabajan juntos...– Se vio interrumpida por una serie de emocionadas risitas por parte de sus compañeras

–¿Es universitario?– Volvió a preguntar la castaña de cabello trenzado

–No sé si se le pueda llamar así, esta en tramites para concluir su carrera...– Esta confesión dio lugar a una nueva serie de risas y exclamaciones de jubilo por parte de sus amigas, la situación comenzaba a incomodar a la ojiperla

–¿Y desde cuando están saliendo?– Pregunto la rubia, Hinata dudo un poco, bueno, se habían visto solo dos veces y eso había sido por intervención de sus respectivos padres. Pero él la había besado y ahora tenían planes de verse otra vez y en esta ocasión porque ellos lo habían decidido así y no por intervención paterna, así que podría decirse que si estaban saliendo

–Pues... No hace mucho...– Se interrumpió ante la nueva ola de exclamaciones de emoción y asombro de sus amigas, Hinata estaba encontrado algo absurdo aquel comportamiento, pero no pudo pensar en ello pues una voz la llamo desde la puerta

–Hinata-San– Ella levanto la mirada hacia uno de sus compañeros que la llamaba desde la puerta –El profesor de Historia necesita de tu ayuda en el salón de audiovisuales

–Voy ahora mismo– Respondió levantándose de su silla entre expresiones de decepción de sus amigas al ver interrumpido su interrogatorio, al contrario ella se sintió aliviada.

Minutos después entraba en el salón de audiovisuales

–¿Ebisu-Sensei?– Llamo desde la puerta –¿Ebisu-Sensei, esta por aquí?– Pregunto de nuevo al no recibir respuesta, se adentro al salón y se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba vació –No lo entiendo...– Dijo para si, en ese momento escucho la puerta cerrándose, ella se giro de inmediato y se sorprendió al ver quien se había encargado de ello –Haku...

–Hinata, creo que debemos hablar– La expresión de su ex novio era serena, pero Hinata lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que eso no auguraba nada bueno.

...

–¡Que hay, Naruto! Por fin te dejas ver– El rubio sonrió a la persona que se acercaba

–Hola Suigetsu– Naruto había ido a la universidad a tramitar algunas cosas, prefirió ir temprano por que sabia que Sakura jamás pasaba por allí a esa hora –He estado algo ocupado

–Algo así me dijo Sasuke antes de irse– El rubio tuvo que esforzarse para permanecer impasible, Suigetsu era un amigo común suyo y de Sasuke e ignoraba que él ya no quería saber nada de el Uchiha –Tampoco e visto a Sakura– Suigetsu lo dijo con una expresión picara y golpeándolo ligeramente con el codo –¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos? ¿Eh?

–No sé que ha estado haciendo Sakura, terminamos– El rostro sorprendido e incomodo de Suigetsu casi lo hace sonreír

–Yo... yo no... ¿De... De verdad?– Logro articular aun sin reponerse de la sorpresa, todos los que conocían a Naruto y Hinata apostaban por ver cuando anunciarían su matrimonio

–Si, y no quiero hablar al respecto– Dijo simplemente mientras reanudaba su camino –Me dio gusto saludarte Suigetsu– Y se marcho antes de que su amigo le preguntara cualquier cosa, no quería pensar en Sakura, no quería que nada le arruinara lo que sin duda seria una tarde agradable saliendo con la pequeña Hinata

...

–Así que ahora si quieres hablar– Dijo Hinata mordazmente

–Tu tampoco has tratado de arreglar las cosas...

–¡Te llame! ¡Te llame y no te molestaste en devolverme la llamada!

–¿Y no podías llamarme de nuevo? Siempre que peleamos soy yo quien tiene que llamarte para arreglar las cosas...

–No volví a llamarte porque me entere que habías salido con otra chica– Ante esa afirmación Haku se mostró algo culpable

–Bueno... Yo... Tu me dijiste que no querías volver a verme ¿Recuerdas?

–Si, justo después de que tu dijeras que yo te estaba engañando con Neji-Niisan– Un breve silencio siguió a esto ultimo, ambos habían ido levantando la voz y casi estaban gritando, Haku se respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarse, lo ultimo que quería era complicar las cosas

–Esta bien, sé que acusarte de esa forma estuvo mal, pero bueno... Yo... De algún modo cada vez que tu y yo... Bueno... Cada vez que estas conmigo él siempre interrumpe, te llama por teléfono o te envía un mensaje y siempre te marchas después de eso...

–Es cierto, y sé que es molesto para ti, pero sabes que Neji solo trata de cuidarme

–Lo sé, pero no es agradable pensar que prefieres marcharte en cuanto Neji te llama que estar conmigo

–Eso no es cierto

–¿No lo es?– Esta vez fue Hinata quien se mostró incomoda, Haku tenia razón, aunque había sido mera coincidencia que en tres ocasiones Neji hubiera llamado interrumpiendo lo que bien podría haber sido su primera vez de ambos, la primera vez en un apartado y solitario rincón en la playa, La segunda vez fue en la casa de Haku cuando se habían reunido a estudiar y terminaron tumbados en la alfombra y la ultima vez habían ido de día de campo en un solitario bosque, en los tres casos los besos y caricias entre ella y Haku habían aumentado a tal nivel que sin duda habrían llegado al final, sin embargo ella había comenzado a dudar y justo cuando iba a pedirle a Haku que se detuvieran el teléfono sonaba, a pesar de que su novio le pedía que no contestara ella lo había hecho y aun cuando las primeras dos veces Neji no le había dicho que regresara a casa de inmediato ella le pedía a Haku que la llevara de regreso.

La ultima vez, en el picnic, jamás habían llegado tan lejos, Haku ya no tenia camisa y la de ella ya estaba desabotonada al momento de que sonó el celular, lo cierto es que ella no estaba segura de seguir pero tampoco lo estaba de querer detenerse, pero en esa ocasión realmente Neji le dijo que debía regresar cuanto antes a casa pues su padre tenia algo importante que decirle, Haku realmente se había molestado y el resultado fue la pelea más violenta entre ambos.

Cuando ella regreso a su casa su padre la recibió con la noticia de que estaba comprometida con el hijo de su socio.

–Haku... Bueno... Es que yo... No estaba segura de que... Bueno... Tu y yo...– Trataba de explicarse, pero realmente no sabia como

–Pues solo tenias que decirlo

–¡Trate de hacerlo! Pero tu decías que no le daba suficiente importancia a nuestra relación

–Pues no parece que estuviera tan equivocado, ya estas saliendo con alguien más

–Eso lo hiciste tu primero

–Quería ponerte celosa, lo sabes, solo quería que esta vez fueras tu quien tratara de arreglar las cosas

–¿Como hacerlo si cada vez te veía con una chica diferente?

–¡Solo salí con ellas! Jamás hubo nada más ¡Yo te amo a ti! Y te lo he dicho muchas veces

–Si, lo dijiste cada vez que querías que tuviéramos sexo

–Puedo esperar, te esperare hasta que estés lista– Hinata sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver autentico arrepentimiento en la mirada de Haku –Por favor, Hinata, intentémoslo de nuevo

–Haku...– Ella sabia que Haku no quería sexo y nada más, sabía que a su manera él la amaba, pero últimamente había estado tan impaciente e insistente que ya no la trataba con la gentileza y ternura que la habían enamorado, pero decir que no sentía ya nada por él seria una mentira –Yo... No lo sé...– Pero Naruto realmente le gustaba, no solo porque su relación salvaría las empresas de sus familias, sino porque realmente se sentía atraída por él

–¿Es por el sujeto que vino ayer?– Haku no trato de disimular su rencor hacia el rubio. El silencio de Hinata respondió su pregunta –Entonces supongo que no estaba tan equivocado al pensar que nuestra relación no era tan importante para ti como para mi

–¡Eso no es cierto! Haku... Yo... Aun siento algo por ti...– Antes de que pudiera continuar, Haku atravesó la distancia que los separaba y la sujeto de los hombros

–¿Lo dices en serio?– Un destello de esperanza relampagueo en su mirada, Hinata se sintió culpable, pero no quería que hubiera malos entendidos

–Aun siento algo por ti, pero ya no es lo de antes– El dolor en la mirada de Haku realmente la lastimo, se sintió fatal, pero sabia que no seria justo darle falsas ilusiones

–¿Por qué?

–Porque últimamente siempre que nos veíamos había tensión entre nosotros, discutíamos todo el tiempo... Ya casi no reíamos...

–Podemos tratar de superarlo, es lo que las parejas hacen ¿No?

–Yo... No sé si quiero salvar esta relación... Podríamos terminar haciéndonos mucho daño, Haku

–¿Es que acaso ese sujeto te gusta tanto? ¿Te gusta mas que yo?

–Haku... Me estas lastimando– El chico se percato deque estaba clavando los dedos en los hombros de Hinata con demasiada fuerza, la soltó de inmediato y ella retrocedió un paso en actitud defensiva

–Él me gusta, es cierto, pero así como no estoy segura de querer reiniciar nuestra relación tampoco estoy muy segura de querer iniciar algo con él... Pero me gustaría averiguarlo– Los ojos acusadores de Haku parecieron atravesarla por unos segundos, después se giro dándole la espalada

–Es decir que no regresaras conmigo porque quieres seguir viendo a ese sujeto ¿Verdad?– Su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento

–Haku... Yo no...

–Esta bien– Un breve silencio siguió a esta afirmación

–¿Cómo?– Pregunto ella pues no estaba muy segura de lo que eso significaba

–No voy a interferir en tu relación, porque estoy segura de que será un total fracaso

–Haku...– El comentario la había lastimado y molestado

–Él es mayor y no te conoce como yo, no sabrá como tratarte, solo espera, dentro de muy poco estarás con él deseando estar conmigo

–¡Como puedes ser tan...!

–Y yo te estaré esperando– Dijo Haku impidiéndole terminar y se marcho antes de que ella pudiera decir nada mas.

Hinata se quedo de pie mirando por largo rato la puerta por donde Haku se había marchado, a pesar de que lo ultimo que le había dicho la había lastimado no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Era cierto que Naruto no la conocía como Haku, después de todo ellos se habían visto solo una vez cuando ella tenia solo cinco años, por el contrario conoció a Haku cuando tenia ocho y desde entonces siempre habían estado juntos. El tío de Haku, Sabuza Momochi, era su única familia, era dueño de una empresa de seguridad que manejaba desde equipos electrónicos hasta asignación de guardaespaldas, el padre de Hinata lo había contratado para instalar un sofisticado sistema de seguridad en su mansión y el señor Sabuza se había encargado personalmente de su instalación, Haku había acompañado a su tío solo por curiosidad, pero pronto se aburrió de verlo tomando notas sobre las puertas y ventanas, bastante numerosas, de aquella mansión, así que opto por ir a dar una vuelta al jardín allí vio a Hinata jugando con sus muñecas, cuando la pequeña se percato de su presencia lo invito a jugar son ella, Haku acepto, al principio Hinata pensó que Haku era una chica debido a su andrógino aspecto y él no la saco de su error hasta que llego el momento de marcharse. Sabuza tardo cinco días en preparar e instalar el sistema de seguridad, Haku lo acompaño cada día para jugar con Hinata, al finalizar el trabajo estaban encantados el uno con el otro. El negocio de Sabuza prospero mucho y su situación económica mejoro bastante así que Haku pudo asistir a los mismos colegios que Hinata, fueron los mejores amigos durante la primaria y la secundaria, pero al iniciar la preparatoria sus sentimientos habían evolucionado. Hinata fue muy feliz el día que Haku le pidió que fuera su novia y por supuesto que ella acepto.

Y al principio fue el novio que ella siempre había soñado, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sus pequeñas diferencias fueron aumentando hasta el grado de desencadenar severas discusiones lo que al final los llevo a la ruptura.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber pasado gran parte de su vida con Haku, Hinata jamás había olvidado a Naruto, recordaba como la había salvado de lastimarse cuando cayo de un árbol, era una hermoso recuerdo de su infancia que atesoraba, en otras circunstancias se habría sentido feliz al saberse comprometida con él, pero aun no podía desechar la idea de que él salía con ella mas que nada por el beneficio para el negocio familiar, después de todo él era un universitario, ella casi era una niña comparada con Naruto ¿Seria posible que realmente le gustara? Y entonces recordó el beso, se llevo los dedos a sus labios y de nuevo los sintió cosquillear al rememorar lo ocurrido, no es que fuera una experta pero estaba segura que no había nada de falsedad en ese gesto, tal vez necesitara besarlo de nuevo para confirmarlo, sin que pudiera evitarlo sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al pensar en eso.

...

Naruto pudo ver como Hinata cerraba los ojos justo antes de que él cerrara los suyos, le gustaba la calidez y suavidad de la piel de sus mejillas justo antes de unir sus bocas, y sentir su aterciopelada lengua frotándose con la suya simplemente hacia que se le disparara el pulso, no podía explicarlo pero cada vez que la besaba sentía una especie de desesperación por saborearla más, le costaba un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano controlarse y separarse de ella, motivo por el cual no había vuelto a besarla como aquella primera vez, se limitaba a rozar sus labios y experimentar brevemente la dulzura de su boca, temía que ella se abrumara o se asustara al sentir la fuerza de su deseo.

Por su parte, Hinata se había percatado del cambio en los besos de Naruto, le preocupaba un poco, tal vez le había molestado que ella respondiera tan fácilmente ¿Pensaría que era una chica fácil? No, de ser así probablemente ya le habría echo alguna propuesta indecorosa, tal vez llego a la conclusión de que ella era demasiado joven.

–¿Te gustaría que saliéramos de nuevo mañana?– La voz de Naruto la saco de sus cavilaciones, él aun estaba demasiado cerca de ella y aun le sostenía el rostro sujetando sus mejillas, ya iban tres semanas las cuales Naruto la había ido a recoger a la escuela para ir a alguna parte, habían ido al cine, a comer pastel al local de Nagato-San, a Ichiraku, a algunas exhibiciones de arte y librerías, cada vez ambos se tenían más confianza y se encontraban con la agradable sorpresa de que se sentían atraídos mutuamente, ambos disfrutaban pasar el tiempo juntos aunque curiosamente lo que mas les gustaba de sus salidas era el momento de despedirse pues Naruto siempre la besaba brevemente justo delante de la puerta de su casa, para después marcharse rápidamente pues en una vez Hanabi había salido a interrumpir con una expresión de pocos amigos y en otra ocasión había sido Neji quien casi lo apuñala con la mirada, aun así para Naruto besar a Hinata valía soportar las miradas asesinas de todo el mundo

–Lo siento– Le dijo ella aun ruborizada por el beso recibido, cosa que le encantaba al rubio –Mañana saldré muy tarde del colegio, tengo entrenamiento intensivo porque hay un torneo de gimnasia el sábado

–¿Un torneo? No habías mencionado nada– Comento él mientras la soltaba y retrocedía un paso, tenerla así de cerca lo tentaba demasiado a besarla y no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo con delicadeza

–Bueno... Es que cuando estoy contigo me despisto bastante...– Su rubor se intensifico al aceptar esto, por su parte Naruto no reprimió una traviesa sonrisa

–¿Entonces es culpa mía por distraerte?

–¡No... Yo no dije eso! Es solo que... Bueno...– Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos, señal inequívoca de que estaba nerviosa

–¿Y podría ir a verte al torneo?

–¿De... De verdad te gustaría ir?– Pregunto ella gratamente sorprendida, Neji y Hanabi siempre iban a animarla en sus torneos y en ocasiones, cuando el trabajo se lo permitía, su padre también estaba allí, siempre le ayudaba saber que contaba con el apoyo de su familia, y la verdad es que consideró decirle a Naruto pues seria maravilloso contar también con su apoyo, pero se le ocurrió que él podría encontrarlo aburrido, eso y el hecho de que cuando estaba con él se olvidaba de casi todo hicieron que no mencionara su participación en dicho torneo

–¡Por supuesto que quiero ir! Tu padre menciono que eres muy buena

–Él acostumbra exagerar

–Además esta el maravilloso detalle de que podré verte con leotardo– La sonrisa traviesa adorno de nuevo su rostro al decir esto

–¡Naruto!– Le dijo ella a modo de reproche mientras lo golpeaba suavemente en el brazo, ambos rieron y después ella abrió la puerta, justo antes de entrar ella se volvió a mirarlo

–El torneo es el sábado en el gimnasio de la escuela Kirigakure, te veré allí– Le lanzo una ultima sonrisa y entro. Naruto se marcho a su casa sintiéndose tranquilo y de muy buen humor, siempre se sentía así después de haber pasado el rato con Hinata, tal vez era el momento de considerar tomarse en serio eso del compromiso.

Naruto sintió que algo estaba mal desde el momento en que atravesó la puerta de su apartamento, él había dejado algo de desorden en la sala y cuando llego esta lucia ordenada, los platos del desayuno que había dejado en el fregadero habían sido lavados y guardados, el rubio comenzó a sospechar lo que pasaba y lo confirmo al dirigirse a su recamara. Sabia que estaba allí aun antes de abrir la puerta, el tenue aroma a flores de cerezo se esparcía por el lugar cuando abrió la puerta y la vio sentaba sobre la cama.

–Te dije que no quería volver a verte, Sakura...– Ella levanto la mirada, las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, unas enormes ojeras rodeaban sus ojos verdes y se notaba que había perdido peso, recordó que Sasuke le había dicho que dormía y comía muy mal, casi sintió una poco de culpa, casi.

–Yo... Vine a buscar algunas cosas– Él la miro con frialdad un instante, no se había molestado en revisar si Sakura realmente se había llevado todas sus cosas así que era posible que realmente hubiera dejado algo olvidado

–Pues espero que hayas encontrado lo que buscabas porque quiero que te vayas de mi casa– Sakura sollozo quedamente y se puso de pie, levanto las manos como queriendo mostrarle algo

–Esto es lo que encontré– Dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa, Naruto vio lo que ella sostenía y sintió que algo le estrujaba dolorosamente las entrañas al ver que ella había encontrado el estuche en forma de zorro y el anillo que este guardaba –Naruto... ¿Acaso tu... Tu... ibas a...?

–¡Entrégamelo!– Lo dijo casi amenazadoramente mientras se acercaba con la mano extendida exigiendo la devolución de la joya –¡No te pertenece!– Sintió que el dolor y la furia crecían en su interior cuando vio que Sakura sacaba el anillo de su estuche y se lo ponía

–¿Lo compraste para mi?– Dijo casi en un susurro

–Si– Al escuchar esto un nuevo sollozo escapo de la garganta de la pelirrosa –Mis padres se opusieron pero no me importo, discutimos pero igual iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo, iba a darte el anillo y entonces te vi revolcándote en mi cama con mi mejor amigo

–Naruto... Yo... Yo... ¡Dios! No se como pedirte perdón...

–Me alegro porque igual no podría perdonarte, ahora quítate ese anillo– Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en el rostro de Sakura cuando levanto la mano mostrando que el anillo se había atorado casi a la mitad de su dedo anular

–No me queda... Pero la verdad no me sorprende, nunca fuiste muy bueno para calcular las tallas, por eso yo tenia que acompañarte para ayudarte a comprar los regalos para tu madre ¿Recuerdas?

–Preferiría no hacerlo– Esta vez se escucho un ligero temblor en la voz del rubio, la esperanza se abrió paso en el corazón de Sakura, él aun atesoraba sus recuerdos, pero antes de que pudiera sacar alguna ventaja de ellos Naruto se encargo de frenarla –Ese anillo fue echo para la mujer que será mi esposa– Le dijo recordando lo que le había dicho la extraña mujer que le había vendido la joya –Y esa no eres tu, es por eso que no te queda– De nuevo levanto la mano –Ahora devuélvemelo– Sakura se quito el anillo, lo guardo en su estuche y se lo entrego, cuando lo hizo sus dedos rozaron los del rubio y él retiro la mano rápidamente, no quería recordar lo que experimentaba cuando tocaba a Sakura, alguna vez ese contacto fue lo que más anhelaba, ahora solo le hacia daño

–Naruto, por favor, sé que lo que hice fue horrible, pero te juro que no estaba pensando correctamente, cuando llamaste y me dijiste que te quedarías con tus padres lo único que hice fue pensar "otra vez"

–¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

–Que otra vez tenia que quedarme sola, que otra vez encontrabas algo más importante que yo...

–Eso es absurdo...

–Naruto, por favor, trata de entender, cuando iniciamos nuestra relación me dijiste que yo era lo más importante en tu vida, y al principio fue así, y eso me hacia muy feliz, me hacia sentir importante, amada... Pero entonces comenzaste a alejarte y trate de ser paciente, sabia que habías asuntos en que ocuparte... Pero cada vez era más el tiempo que pasabas lejos de mi, ya no hablabas conmigo, siempre estabas cansado...

–Pudiste hablar conmigo...

–¡Trate! Pero no pude... ¿En que momento podría haber hablado contigo si estas ultimas semanas casi no nos veíamos? Y cuando lo hacíamos solo hablabas de la universidad y el hospital...

–Pensé... Pensé que eso es lo que hacían las parejas normales...

–Además de hablar también escuchan...– Naruto la miro fijamente un momento, ella tenia razón, había descuidado su relación, tal vez ella lo traiciono pero no podía echarle la culpa solamente a ella

–Tienes razón, te descuide, ese fue un grave error de mi parte– Ella dio un paso en su dirección y levanto un poco los brazos como si estuviera considerando abrazarlo

–Naruto... Sé que no hay forma de justificar lo que hice... Yo... Yo... ¡Yo te amo! ¡Te lo ruego! Dame otra oportunidad ¡Teníamos algo tan bello! Recuperémoslo ¡Por favor... Por favor!– Sus dedos habían rozado el pecho de Naruto pero este la sostuvo de sus muñecas impidiéndoselo

–Sakura... No es tan fácil... Es cierto que yo tuve parte de la culpa... Pero yo no te traicione, jamás mire a otra mujer, pero tu te acostaste con mi mejor amigo...

–Pero...

–No es solo que me hayas traicionado, sé que nunca había pasado, hasta esa noche nunca me habías sido infiel...

–¡Claro que no!

–Pero tu te acostaste con Sasuke, precisamente con Sasuke

–Sé que fue horrible, tu mejor amigo...

–Es más que eso– La interrumpió bruscamente –Él es la persona que siempre has amado– Después de esa afirmación ambos guardaron silencio, pudo sentir como ella se tensaba –No es solo la traición de esa noche, si no que me di cuenta de que tu aun lo amas, nunca dejaste de hacerlo

–¡Eso no es cierto!– Exclamo ella tratando de liberarse, pero él no la soto, temía que si lo hacia ella lo abrazaría –¡Yo te amo! ¡Te amo a ti!

–Entonces respóndeme, ¿Te habrías acostado con cualquier otro?– Ella detuvo abruptamente su intento de soltarse y lo miro con sus ojos verdes llenos de temor

–¿Qué... Que cosa...?

–Si no hubiera sido Sasuke, si hubiera sido cualquier otro de mis amigos quien hubiera estado contigo esa noche que te dije que no llegaría a cenar, esa noche en que no soportaste más ¿Te habrías acostado con él? ¿Te habrías sentido tan dolida como para arrojarte a los brazos de cualquiera?– Ella abrió los labios como para responderle, pero no articulo ningún sonido –¿O paso lo que paso precisamente porque el que estaba allí era Sasuke?

–Naruto yo... Yo...– En la mirada de temor de Sakura también se reflejo la culpa, no fue capaz de responder ni de seguir mirándolo a los ojos, bajo la mirada y de nuevo comenzó a sollozar

–Por supuesto que no– Respondió él con voz dura mientras la soltaba y se alejaba de ella –La verdad es que esa llamada solo fue un pretexto para poder tener lo que siempre habías deseado... A Sasuke

–¡No!– De nuevo avanzo a él pero Naruto retrocedió bruscamente y se giro, no soportaba mirarla

–Vete por favor, Sakura, vete antes de que diga o haga algo que ambos lamentaremos– Lo dijo de tal forma que ella no pudo hacer nada más que retroceder, sin dejar de llorar, Sakura avanzo a la puerta, pero antes de atravesarla se volvió para hablarle

–Naruto... Es verdad cuando digo que te amo... Es por eso que no voy a darme por vencida tan fácilmente... Voy a recuperarte– Se quedo allí un momento como esperando que el rubio respondiera, al ver que no lo hacia, se marcho por fin. En cuanto la escucho salir del apartamento, Naruto se sentó pesadamente en la cama, apoyo los codos en las rodillas y enterró la cara en las manos, paso un momento antes de darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, había sido peor de lo que había temido, Sakura le había roto el corazón por segunda vez; no se molesto en reprimir el llanto, sentía como el dolor y la pena amenazaban con volver a hundirlo, pero entonces un suave tintineo le hizo levantar la mirada, sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña campanilla que estaba en su muñeca, y al mirarla unos hermoso ojos perlas en un ruborizado rostro se le vinieron a la memoria

–Hinata...– Fue extraño, pero recordar que ella esperaba verlo en su torneo lo reconforto un poco, esa linda chica quería verlo a él, a él y no a otro, y eso ayudo a disminuir el dolor, Naruto suspiro y se puso de pie, no se derrumbaría de nuevo, una hermosa chica contaba con él para apoyarle en un torneo.

...

Hinata terminaba de ponerse su elegante leotardo en colores negro y azul marino con algunas mariposas estampadas en un hermoso tono rozado, tomo su equipo y se dirigió a reunirse junto con sus compañeras para prepararse y salir a la pista, primero competirían de forma individual y después vendrían las rutinas en equipo. Las chicas se amontonaban al final del largo pasillo que terminaba en el auditorio de eventos deportivos de la escuela Kirigakure, todas reían nerviosas mientras buscaban con la mirada a sus amigos, compañeros y familiares que habían ido a animarlas.

Los ojos perlas de Hinata de inmediato ubicaron a Hanabi, estaba sentada al lado de Neji quien a su vez estaba sentado al lado de su novia Tenten a quien Hinata consideraba su mejor amiga. Más abajo, en la ultima fila para ser precisos estaba sentado Haku con algunos de sus compañeros de la escuela, pero no veía a Naruto por ningún lado, Hinata bufo decepcionada, tal vez él tenia algo mejor que hacer, volvió a dirigir su mirada donde estaba Haku, hacia dos días que habían "hablado" en el salón de audiovisuales, creyó que después de eso Haku no volvería a dirigirle la palabra pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando vio que él no solo le seguía hablando sino que volvía a tratarla amablemente y a bromear con ella como cuando eran solo amigos, y aunque ambos aclararon que no habían reanudado su noviazgo lo que provoco que Haku fuera el blanco de mas de la mitad de las chicas de la escuela él aclaro que por el momento no tenia intenciones de salir con nadie, discretamente Hinata le pregunto el porque se esa decisión y Haku simplemente le respondió "Porque voy a esperarte", no volvieron a hablar de ello.

Hinata recordó la primera vez que participo en una competencia de gimnasia, Haku había estado allí animándola y estaba segura que había asistido en esta ocasión para lo mismo, a Hinata le hubiera hecho muy feliz contar con un amigo así si no supiera que el considerarlo solo un amigo lo lastimaba terriblemente, tal vez Haku si merecía una oportunidad... Y justo cuando pensaba en eso vio llegar a Naruto.

Naruto sobresalía maravillosamente de entre todas las personas que abarrotaban el auditorio, además de su imponente altura, su cabellera rubia y alborotada y sus ojos azules lo hacían destacar de forma totalmente natural, Hinata avanzo un par de pasos tratando de que sus otras compañeras no la cubrieran, vio que el rubio tomaba asiento un par de filas mas arriba de Neji y Hanabi, cosa que Hinata consideraba bastante prudente, y vio que trataba de localizarla entre las chicas con leotardo que ahí se amontonaban, cuando la localizo de inmediato le sonrió, ella respondió sonriéndole a su vez mientras sentía que su corazón se aceleraba, había algo en la sonrisa del rubio que la hacia derretirse.

Por su parte Naruto tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de deseo cuando vio a Hinata vestida con su leotardo de gimnasia ¡Dios! Esa era sin duda la imagen mas erótica que había visto hasta ahora, era conciente de la maravillosa figura de Hinata, pero la manera en que ese leotardo resaltaba sus atributos era mortal, y entonces ella le sonrió, si la hubiera tenido enfrente sin duda se le habría arrojado encima. Un profesor les indico algo a las chicas y estas desaparecieron por el pasillo donde habían estado observando a los espectadores, Naruto respiro profundo para recuperar la compostura, comenzaba a preocuparle las reacciones que tenia hacia Hinata, su vida sexual siempre había distado mucho de ser tan activa como lo era la de Sasuke, pero no se quejaba de ello, él y Sakura habían compartido apasionados encuentros que él en su momento considero memorables, jamás se había considerado un adicto sexual en potencia, hasta que había visto a la pequeña Hinata en su uniforme escolar, era como si un predador sexual hubiera estado durmiendo en su interior y despertara repentinamente ante la visión casi inocente de esa linda chica, no sabia precisar que era lo que lo hacia sentir de ese modo, tal vez era saberse más experto que ella, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado, o tal vez era su juventud y esa inocencia que desprendía de forma natural o sus maravillosas y bastante bien proporcionadas formas, pero algo en Hinata despertaba sus más bajos instintos. Naruto sabia que sería una mentira enorme si él llegara a afirmar que amaba a Hinata pues no era así, al menos no todavía, pero si podía asegurar que Hinata despertaba en él un deseo tan intenso como jamás lo había hecho ninguna otra mujer, incluida Sakura.

La competencia había ido muy bien, mejor que de costumbre, Hinata no estaba segura si la presencia de Naruto había influido, pero lo cierto era que se había lucido a lo largo de cada una de sus rutinas como no lo había hecho nunca, sin mencionar que su radiante sonrisa no había desaparecido ni una vez. Por su parte Naruto no era muy dado a ese tipo de competencias pero estaba maravillado, ver a Hinata realizando todos aquellos ágiles y estilizados movimientos lo tenían hipnotizado, y para su sorpresa su lujuria había sido totalmente reemplazada por admiración, los ejercicios que ella realizaban eran complicados y hermosos, sin duda requerían una ardua preparación física y concentración y sin duda Hinata había sido la mejor de toda la larga fila de chicas que habían desfilado. Escucho los murmullos emocionados en todo el auditorio cuando de nuevo Hinata entro en la pista, hizo un breve saludo a los jueces y tomo su lugar en el centro de la pista mientras su mano se levantaba sosteniendo una pequeña pelota amarilla en lo alto, el rubio junto con los jueces y algunos espectadores sonrieron al notar que la pelota que sostenía Hinata tenia dibujada una carita feliz, la música comenzó y Hinata inicio su rutina, su ágil y estilizada figura de inmediato capto la atención de todos, pero atrapo especialmente a un rubio que al mirarla moverse con una gracia mística no pudo evitar visualizarla como una hechicera bailando mientras lanzaba un sortilegio que sin duda lo había atrapado completamente.

Ya casi había anochecido cuando la competencia estaba por concluir, en las competencias individuales sin duda Hinata había sido la mejor, pero ahora se encontraban en las rutinas en equipo, Hinata junto con cuatro de sus compañeras se encontraban danzando y acompañaban sus movimientos cada una con un aro que sin duda manejaban con maestría, todo iba de maravilla hasta que una de las chicas, la que estaba al lado de Hinata, tuvo un calambre y se derrumbo, la ojiperla se dio cuenta y trato de ayudarla, alcanzo a sostener a su compañera evitando que cayera, pero al hacerlo ella piso mal y su tobillo se doblo de forma incorrecta y terriblemente dolorosa haciendo que fuera ella quien caía mientras profería una exclamación de dolor

–¡Hinata, Hinata! ¿Estas bien?– Le preguntaba la chica cuya caída había detenido, ella y todas sus compañeras la rodeaban con expresiones de preocupación las cuales se extendieron por todo el auditorio, Hanabi se levanto de un salto gritando angustiada el nombre de su hermana y Neji de inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que iban hacia la pista

–¿Puedes levantarte?– Le pregunto alguien, Hinata se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de Haku quien además le tendía la mano para ayudarla, ella la sujeto e intento ponerse de pie pero de inmediato se dejo caer de nuevo pues el tobillo le dolía terriblemente

–No puedo– Dijo Hinata con la respiración agitada –¡Me duele mucho!– La primera reacción de Naruto al ver caer a Hinata había sido correr a ayudarla, sin embargo cuando ya estaba cerca de la pista noto como Haku saltaba la valla que separaba las gradas de la pista y corría en dirección de Hinata, vio que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y que ella no podía hacerlo y para su sorpresa y disgusto, cuando Hinata no pudo ponerse de pie vio que Haku la levantaba en brazos y se la llevaba de allí, seguramente a la enfermería, también vio que Neji se dirigía a toda prisa en la dirección por donde Haku se había llevado a Hinata y de inmediato se dispuso a seguirlo.

–Tiene suerte, señorita Hyuuga– Le decía la enfermera mientras revisaba su tobillo –Parece que no hay fractura, pero temo que se ha luxado el tobillo, va a tener que dejar la gimnasia por un rato

–Bueno, esperaba algo peor– Decía la chica mientras hacia una mueca de dolor cuando la enfermera comenzaba a vendar su tobillo –Lo lamento por mis compañeras, eché a perder nuestra rutina...

–No fuiste tu, Yoko tropezó y tu la salvaste de una caída que seguramente habría terminado con una lesión– Le dijo Haku quien se había negado a dejarla después de haberla llevado a la enfermería –Me atrevo a asegurar que a ella le hubiera ido mucho peor que a ti– La puerta se abrió y entraron Neji y Hanabi quien cerro la puerta rápidamente, casi de inmediato esta volvió a abrirse y Naruto entro fulminando a la chiquilla con la mirada y ella regresándole el gesto

–¿Estas bien, Hinata?– Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, Hinata los miro sorprendida un momento antes de comenzar a reír

–Es solo una luxación– Dijo después de un momento

–Pero va a estar bien ¿Verdad?– Pregunto una angustiada Hanabi

–No podrá mover el tobillo unos días, pero estará bien– Respondió la enfermera –¡Listo!– Exclamo al terminar de poner en vendaje –Ya pueden llevársela– Cuando la enfermera dijo eso las miradas de Neji, Haku y Naruto se cruzaron como un silencioso grito de batalla

–Te llevare hasta el coche, Hinata– Dijo Neji acercándose hacia la camilla donde estaba su prima, pero de un rápido movimiento Naruto se interpuso en su camino

–Primero alguien debería ir por las cosas de Hinata– Dijo el rubio

–¿Por qué no vas tu por ellas?– Pregunto Hanabi con voz gélida, había notado como su hermana se había sonrojado al ver a Naruto y eso no le había gustado

–Lamentablemente no sé donde se encuentran los vestidores, además de que no me permitirían entrar, ¿No te parece, Hanabi-Chan?– Agrego el "Chan" a propósito logrando que la chiquilla se erizara de coraje

–Naruto-Kun tiene razón– Se apresuro a agregar Hinata intentando evitar que Hanabi le respondiera mal a Naruto –Hanabi, tu sabes cuales son mis cosas y donde están ¿Podrías ir por ella?– Lo ultimo lo pidió sonriendo con tal ternura que Hanabi no pudo sino aceptar feliz el hacerle un favor a su querida hermana

–Deberías ir con ella, Neji– Dijo Naruto al ver como Hanabi salía –Tal vez sean demasiadas cosas para que la pequeña Hanabi las lleve sola– Por unos segundos Neji miro duramente a Naruto, como estudiándolo, después solo lanzo un suspiro con expresión de fastidio y se dio media vuelta para salir y alcanzar a Hanabi, además ya había dejado a Tenten demasiado tiempo esperando en el pasillo. Al quedar solo ellos Haku y Naruto intercambiaron miradas, un brillo hostil se asomo en sus ojos y la tensión comenzó a aumentar al grado de ser casi palpable

–Bueno... Creo que iré a ver si nadie más se ha lastimado– Dijo la enfermera ante lo incomodo de la situación y salió. Los chicos se miraron un momento más y repentinamente Haku, quien estaba al lado de la camilla, estiro las manos en un ademán de levantar a Hinata

–Vamos, Hinata, te llevare al auto de tu primo– Pero antes de que lograra tocarla Naruto lo detuvo colocando su brazo sobre la camilla entre Haku y Hinata

–No hace falta, yo la llevare– Dijo el rubio con voz inexpresiva

–¿Sabes cual es el auto de Neji?– En cambio la voz de Haku era cortante

–No, pero la llevare al mío– Antes de que Haku agregara nada más Naruto, de un rápido y ágil movimiento levanto a Hinata de la camilla cargándola tal y como lo había hecho Haku para llevarla a la enfermería –Gracias por tu ayuda, Haku– Dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta

–¡No lo hice por ti!– Siseo el mas joven sin disimular su furia

–Lo sé– Le respondió el rubio tranquilamente

–Te... Te veré el lunes en la escuela, Haku– Respondió Hinata desde los brazos de Naruto, se había paralizado al percibir la hostilidad entre los chicos –Gracias por todo...– Si Haku le respondió algo no pudo escucharlo

...

Durante el trayecto hasta su casa Naruto se la paso diciéndole a Hinata lo mucho que le había gustado verla en el torneo y que esperaba que lo invitara a sus próximas competencias, Hinata se sonrojaba ante los cumplidos del rubio y se reía con sus bromas, por su parte Naruto procuraba no mirar a Hinata pues ella aun vestía su leotardo y no quería pensar que estaban solos en un espacio reducido y ella usaba poca ropa, no estaba seguro de poder controlarse. Llegaron antes que Neji y Hanabi pues ellos habían tenido problemas para salir del estacionamiento; una vez frente a casa de Hinata, Naruto bajo de su auto y se apresuro para sacarla en brazos

–No... No tienes que llevarme cargando, Naruto-Kun– Le dijo una ruborizada Hinata –Ya casi no me duele el tobillo

–Nada de eso, la enfermera dijo que no debías esforzarte, además, eres bastante ligera– Ella le respondió con una curiosa risita que lo obligo a mirarla a los ojos, de inmediato fue conciente de la suavidad de la piel de sus torneadas piernas y la calidez de su pequeño y flexible cuerpo, repentinamente sintió que su temperatura aumentaba ¡Dios! ¡Tenia que controlarse!.

Un mayordomo abrió la puerta y se mostró sorprendido y preocupado al ver a Hinata en brazos de quien de inmediato identifico como el hijo del socio de su jefe, Hinata le explico rápidamente la situación y después de un momento Naruto se encontraba subiendo unas elegantes escaleras siguiendo al mayordomo hacia la habitación de Hinata. Al llegar el hombre se excuso diciendo que iría a prepara te para el invitado y a para la señorita Hinata y de inmediato desapareció por la puerta.

Por su parte Naruto contemplo sorprendido la habitación de Hinata, era sin duda un reflejo de ella: Ordenada, limpia, femenina con un toque infantil al estar adornada con varios peluches y unas finísimas muñecas de porcelana en una repisa, un gran televisor y un sofisticado sistema de sonido reflejaban su desahogada posición económica, y delante de un enorme ventanal había un bellísimo piano de color blanco, Naruto recordó que Hinata le había mencionado que le gustaban mucho tocar el piano

–¿Y que piensas?– Pregunto Hinata al verlo mirar todo detenidamente

–Es una hermosa habitación, muy femenina y elegante– Giro el rostro para mirarla a los ojos –Igual que tu– Ella sonrió con ternura mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas, de inmediato Naruto se dirigió hacia la enorme cama que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, esa sonrisa había tenido el efecto de enardecerlo aun mas, si no quería hacer algo que ofendiera a Hinata mejor mantenía la distancia

–Gracias– Le dijo ella cuando él la coloco con muchísima delicadeza sobre su cama y después él se sentaba en la misma a un costado provocando que el colchón se sumiera acercándola a él, ambos fingieron no notarlo –Me hizo muy feliz saber que habías ido a verme– Le dijo ella aun ruborizada y bajando la mirada pero sin dejar de sonreír –Creo que saber que estabas allí me ayudo a no cometer ningún error... De verdad, gracias– Al escucharla fue el turno de Naruto de ruborizarse, Hinata además de increíblemente sexy también era extremadamente tierna, el rubio sintió algo en su estomago y como su corazón parecía aumentar en su pecho, justo en ese momento el recuerdo de una llorosa Sakura recordándole la relación que tenían y suplicando su perdón le salto la mente. Y entonces tomo una decisión

–Hinata, hay algo importante que quisiera hablar contigo– Dijo el rubio con expresión seria, Hinata se preocupo, era la primera vez que lo veía así

–¿Qué cosa?– Le pregunto ella con cautela, le preocupaba que hubiera hecho algo que lo molestara

–Bueno... No es algo fácil de decir...– Dijo llevándose una mano a la nuca y alborotando su cabello, ese gesto aumento la preocupación de Hinata –Veras... Tu y yo... Nosotros... Pues...– Conforme hablaba el nerviosismo del rubio era cada vez mas notorio –Nosotros comenzamos a salir porque nuestros padres lo planearon ¿Estas de acuerdo?– Ella lo miro confusa unos momentos, trago saliva disimuladamente y le respondió

–S... Si...– Sentía que un vació comenzaba a formarse en su pecho, no le gustaba el rumbo que parecía tomar esa conversación

–Se... Se supone que estamos... Comprometidos... desde niños

–Es lo que nuestros padres quieren– Dijo ella con voz queda –Pero yo...

–Espera por favor, aun no he terminado– La interrumpió de forma algo brusca, vio un destello te tristeza en sus ojos perlados y no pudo evitar sentirse como un desalmado –La verdad es que empezamos a salir porque nuestros padres nos comprometieron porque un matrimonio entre nosotros podría salvar la empresa de nuestras familias– Vio como ella bajaba el rostro para no mirarlo a los ojos, aun así noto como los de ella comenzaban a humedecerse y su voz tembló ligeramente cuando le respondió

–Yo... Estoy consiente de que ninguno empezó a salir por iniciativa propia, y sé que nuestro compromiso seria muy beneficioso para nuestras familias– Hinata comenzaba a preparase para lo peor, un discurso de ese tipo solo podía ser por dos razones: Él quería terminar antes de empezar, después de todo él era mayor, tenia experiencia y ante sus ojos sin duda ella solo era una niña ingenua, o bien quería seguir adelante con el compromiso pero dejándole muy en claro que solo lo hacia para salvar el negocio de su familia

–Bueno Hinata, pues necesito que te olvides de todo eso y me respondas una pregunta– Entonces ella levanto la mirada confundida

–¿Una pregunta?

–Si, he pensado mucho y hay algo que quiero preguntarte y necesito que me respondas con toda honestidad, pero para ello necesito que olvides que estamos comprometidos, que nuestros padres desean nuestra relación y que esta podría salvar las fortunas de nuestras familias, por favor, por un momento olvida todo eso y respóndeme– Ella ya no entendía nada, así que se limito a asentir con la cabeza y mirarlo fijamente

–¿Qué quieres preguntarme, Naruto?– Él cerro los ojos y tomo aire como si estuviera dándose valor, después la miro y se inclino hasta que su rostro estuvo a menos de diez centímetros del de Hinata y colocaba una de sus manos sobre las de ella quien las mantenía apoyadas en su regazo y con el tono más solemne que pudo utilizar le pregunto

–Hinata Hyuuga, tu me gustas mucho, ¡Me encantas! por eso quiero saber si... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?– Tuvo el placer de verla sonrojarse a un nuevo nivel mientras parpadeaba visiblemente confundida, por su parte, Hinata procesaba las palabras que había escuchado y por un momento pensó que había entendido mal

–¿Acabas de pedirme que sea tu novia?– Pregunto ella en un susurro, y entonces fue el turno de Naruto de sentirse nervioso, tal vez se había apresurado o se había comportado de forma presuntuosa, después de todo ella era un bella jovencita que apenas comenzaba a vivir y tal vez lo consideraba a él demasiado mayor, o tal vez no lo encontraba atractivo, no sería la primera vez que lo dejaban por una cara bonita, pensó con amargura al recordar los rasgos finos de Sasuke y Haku

–Si bueno... Tal vez quieras pensarlo– Dijo sintiéndose algo mortificando e intentando alejarse de ella en un intento de conservar algo de su dignidad, pero se sorprendió cuando las pequeñas manos de Hinata lo sujetaron por el cuello para mantenerlo cerca de ella, entonces sus miradas se encontraron y Naruto se encontró con esa maravillosa sonrisa que ella tenia, la misma que le había dedicado cuando le había dado su regalo de cumpleaños hace casi 12 años, la sonrisa que jamás había podido olvidar

–Si, si quiero– Le dijo ella en un susurro, esta vez fue Naruto quien pensó que se había imaginado aquellas palabras, pero cuando sintió la cálida boca de Hinata unirse a la suya supo que era verdad: Tenia novia, y aunque no era la primera vez, saber que Hinata lo había aceptado lo llenaba de un jubilo maravilloso, cuando Sakura por fin le había dicho que si se sintió muy feliz, cierto, pero había experimentado cierta decepción cuando percibió mas resignación que entusiasmo en la respuesta de ella. En cambio Hinata se había mostrado tierna y genuinamente feliz al darle el si que él no sabia como describir la mezcla de alegría y tranquilidad que experimentaba.

Se dejo llevar por el beso, era la primera vez que ella lo besaba y quería saborearlo, una de sus manos la coloco en la nuca de ella enredándose en sus cortos cabellos para asegurarse de que no se moviera mientras la otra la deslizaba lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar a donde esta terminaba, entonces la jalo hacia si de forma lenta pero firme hasta que sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que no cabria ni un haz de luz entre ellos. Hinata soltó un ligero gemido provocado por la sorpresa del movimiento de Naruto, el rubio lo aprovecho para adentrar aun más su lengua en su cálida cavidad, Hinata sintió sus mejillas arder, solo la había besado así la primera vez, se avergonzó más al admitir que anhelaba ese tipo de contacto y llevada por ese deseo ella correspondió al gesto acercándose aun más a él. Al sentir la respuesta de Hinata, Naruto se separo solo lo suficiente para tomar aire, recorrió con sus labios la línea de su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello, ella echo la cabeza hacia atrás para darle espacio, él primero beso la nívea piel expuesta y después la mordisqueó, ella no pudo reprimir un nuevo gemido que tuvo el maravilloso y alarmante efecto de desatar todo el deseo que Naruto había estado reprimiendo, fue como si un dique se abriera y desbordara la fuerza de su pasión contenida desde el momento que la vio con su maravilloso uniforme de colegiala

–¡Dios, Hinata! ¡No sabes lo que me provocas!– Dijo con la voz ronca mientras sus manos bajaban hasta posarse en los firmes glúteos de la chica que emitió en una débil expresión de protesta que el rubio prefirió ignorar, con cuidado de no lastimar su tobillo la levanto hasta hacerla quedar a horcajadas sobre él; Hinata se sorprendió a si misma ayudándolo a moverla, sabia que lo que hacían no era decoroso, pero jamás había experimentado una sensación como la que le provocaban las caricias de Naruto, no era la primera vez que un chico la acariciaba, ella y Haku habían estado muy cerca de llegar al final, y era cierto que se había sentido excitada al estar con él, pero lo que había sentido en esas ocasiones no se comparaba a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento mientras Naruto volvía a reclamar su boca, sabia que debían detenerse pero era como si su mente y su cuerpo no conectaran, cosa que comprobó cuando Naruto de nuevo le hablo –Hinata... Yo...– Él comenzaba a verse agitado, sabia que le correspondía a ella parar, pero en lugar de eso se limito a decir

–Mas...– No reconoció su propia voz y sabia que lo que acababa de decir era una tontería, pero ver la forma como los ojos de Naruto se oscurecían mientras la miraba simplemente le borro todo rastro de cordura a su cerebro.

Naruto gruño al besarla de nuevo, él tampoco podía explicar lo que ocurría, jamás se había encendido de esa forma ni tan rápido, sabia que caminaba en un terreno desconocido y peligroso y lo que era más alarmante es que no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo único que importaba era saborear la dulzura y calidez que Hinata le ofrecía, y con ese pensamiento en mente su mano subió hasta donde iniciaba el cierre que mantenía el leotardo fijo sobre el cuerpo de Hinata y lentamente comenzó a bajarlo con la maravillosa certeza de que debajo de este la piel suave y desnuda de Hinata lo esperaba.

* * *

><p>¡Y hasta aquí queda esta vez! Que piensan ¿Habrá lemon en el próximo capitulo o aun es pronto? Una cosa es segura y es que ahora que el noviazgo de nuestra pareja protagonista es oficial van a tener algunas dificultades para controlar sus deseos e instintos y eso se vera reflejado en el siguiente capitulo. Bueno, pasemos a mi parte favorita: ¡Los reviews!<p>

**Gabe Logan:** Antes que nada: Perdón por la tardanza. Aun no empiezo a leer Fairy Tail, me entere que los personajes de One Piece ya crecieron (al menos dos años) y de momento estoy tratan de ponerme al corriente. Por supuesto que Sasuke va a necesitar más que una disculpa para ganarse el perdón de Naruto, no quiero que la relación de Naruto y Hinata se vea muy apresurada pero tampoco quiero que sea demasiado pasiva, este capitulo es muestra de ello ¡Y estoy más que encanta de leer otro fic tuyo! (Especialmente si contiene lemon). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sorcerer-of-Dark:** ¡Pues espero que te hayas pasado un maravilloso cumpleaños, yo también estoy cerca de celebrar el mío. Se podría decir que no hubo progreso en su tercera cita, y en las que siguieron, pero sin duda ahora al final dieron un paso importante, habrá que ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo, pero ahora que ya avanzaron te aseguro que querrán más, ya vimos el primer intento de Sakura por recuperar a Naruto, no le resulto pero sin duda lo intentara de nuevo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por la tardanza.

**NeKo-Stranger:** Bueno, la verdad ahora considero a "El sentimiento correcto" como mi mejor trabajo porque empezó con criticas muy duras y por un momento realmente considere abandonarlo, pero al final resulto que a muchos les gusto, Sasuke lamente lo que hizo y tal vez se le presente la oportunidad de resarcirse con su amigo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y una disculpa por la tardanza.

**poison girl 29:** Desafortunadamente Sakura esta decidida a recuperar a Naruto, su primer intento no le resulto pero sin duda no se rendirá. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**Alinita28:** Me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto, curiosamente no he tenido tanto tiempo libre pese a que son vacaciones. En este fic Haku no es tan noble como en la historia original pero tampoco es malo, simplemente cometió algunos errores que le costaron el corazón de Hinata, igual que Sakura quien como ya vimos aun no se rinde, claro que el error que cometió ella sin duda es imperdonable, pronto la veremos reintentar convencer a Naruto que de momento aun no esta enamorado de Hinata o al menos no lo esta lo suficiente como para notarlo pero la atracción sexual entre ellos es bastante fuerte y sin duda pronto veremos a nuestros protagonistas tener algunas "dificultades" para manejarla (¡Oh Siiii¡). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Bellrose Jewel:** Temo que Sasuke va a tener muy difícil obtener el perdón de Naruto, aun más que Sakura quien ya mostró que no esta dispuesta renunciar, al parecer la tercera cita no fue tan emocionante, pero sin duda esta está alcanzando niveles bastante elevados de temperatura, habrá que ver que ocurre (¿Lemon?). Ya vi que actualizaste "Oración de pecado" ahorita salgo dispara a leerla ¡Me encanta ese fic tuyo!. Perdona por la tardanza, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**crystal Coronello:** Me da mucho gusto que te gusten mis fics, aquí Haku no es tan noble como en la historia original, pero tampoco es una mala persona. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**sakura1402:** Me disculpo porque con este fic me he tardado mucho en actualizar, en mi defensa diré que la inspiración no ha aparecido muy seguido que digamos, en efecto, Sasuke no es el villano en esta historia (a diferencia de Sakura), veremos algo de los verdaderos villanos en el próximo capitulo, en esta ocasión la escena final no estuvo tan romántica, pero sin duda se mostró la maravillosa química que hay entre ellos. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ferduran:** Pues no se vio tanto la reacción de la escuela pero si la de Haku. Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**CarMasi:** ¡Siiiii! ¡Otro fan art!... ¡Ejem! Ok. Ya recupere la compostura. Bueno, aquí Haku no es tan noble como en la historia original, sin embargo tampoco es una mala persona, veremos un poco de los auténticos los villanos (léase Orochimaru) en el próximo capitulo, y sin duda también veremos un nuevo intento por parte de Sakura para recuperar a Naruto... Y tal vez algún "interesante" encuentro entre nuestra pareja protagónica. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**Citrus-Gi:** En este capitulo vimos, aunque sea brevemente, como se va acrecentando la rivalidad de Naruto y Haku y dentro de poco veremos el primer estallido de celos de parte del rubio. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**Antiinarusaku:** No te preocupes, yo también he pasado por dificultades técnicas, ya investigue sobre la trama de Kimi no todoke y me parece bastante interesante, ya vi que esta en you tu be seguramente la veré, gracias por la recomendación y por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar.

**bcbb1d5d:** Muchas gracias por lo que dices, me gustaría tener más tiempo para escribir, o más inspiración, debo decir que este fic se me esta dificultando más que los otros, pero saber que ustedes esperan pacientemente para leer mi trabajo me estimula bastante. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo (otra vez) por la demora.

**yamiko-chan:** Tal y como dices, a Naruto le cuesta mucho controlarse para no devorarse completita a Hinata, pero al final de este capitulo llego a su limite, ya veremos si hay o no lemon en el próximo capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por la demora.

**PrincesaLoto:** En los próximos episodios veremos un poco más la relación de Hinata y su familia, sobre todo la sobreprotección de Neji y los celos de Hanabi por su hermana. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y perdona por la demora.

**RasenShuriken92:** No te preocupes, yo solo hablo español y mal español pero pienso que debe ser genial dominar otro idioma, me da mucho gusto saber que te metes tanto en la historia como para sentir las emociones de los personajes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y perdona por tardar tanto en actualizar.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** Ya vimos a Sakura tratando de explicar su comportamiento pero sin duda Naruto no esta dispuesto a perdonarla, yo también creo que merece sufrir ese tipo de traiciones no se justifican con nada, Kiba si participara en el fic pero aun falta para que aparezca, y pronto veremos a Naruto y Haku experimentar celos uno del otro. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Ericka-chan-estrella:** Pues aquí tienes por fin el nuevo capitulo, espero que también te guste, me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Jemarusama:** Como siempre, encantada de encontrarme con uno de tus reviews, en realidad no fue en la tercera cita donde paso lo más interesante si no después del torneo, ahora Naruto y Hinata están en una situación bastante difícil y parece que no tienen intención de detenerse ¿Que pasara? Y sin duda veremos de nuevo a Naruto celoso (Haku se encargara de eso) esperemos que Hinata sepa manejarlo. Me disculpo por tardarme tanto en actualizar, desde enero estuve ahorrando para pasarme unas geniales vacaciones en la playa y entre arreglos para el viaje, el viaje y una desagradable sorpresa con la que me encontré al regresar me habían impedido terminar el capitulo, pero por fin aquí esta. Otra vez muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y esperare con gusto encontrarme un nuevo review tuyo.

**Lavi-hime 4E –3:** Sin duda Naruto quiere olvidar lo que paso con ayuda de Hinata, pero Sakura ya dejo bien claro que no esta dispuesta a renunciar a él, no Haku quiere perder a Hinata, ya veremos las consecuencias que eso trae, de momento si bien aun no hay un amor lo suficientemente sólido entre Naruto y Hinata la química y la atracción sexual entre ellos es bastante fuerte ¿Podrán manejarlo? Lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**mary-angeles:** Si, parece que ha nadie se le paso por la cabeza que Haku fuera el ex de Hinata, aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por tardarme tanto en actualizar.

**hinata uzumaki:** Ya debo haberte aceptado en mi FaceBoock, estoy ansiosa de poder intercambiar imágenes NaruHina contigo, Kiba si va a aparecer en el fic pero aun falta bastante para eso. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y tu lindo comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar.

**diana carolina:** Yo también desprecio la infidelidad con todo mi corazón, sin duda Hinata se siente muy atraída por Naruto (eso se demostró hoy) pero el sentimiento es mutuo y no significa que ella este totalmente disponible para él ni que vaya a tolerar que Naruto trate de regresar con su ex, por su parte él tendrá que esforzarse si quiere mantener a Hinata a su lado, es cierto que la trama de mi fic ya se ha visto en muchos otros pero yo quiero manejarla de manera distinta y espero contar contigo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**Hinataxd:** Aquí tienes la continuación, ojala te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por demorarme.

**Rizeto Uzumaki:** Me temo que en este capitulo estuve aun menos inspirada pero aun así le eche ganas, sin duda Naruto esta conciente de que es 5 años mayor y vaya que le va a sacra provecho, pronto veremos más de eso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por la demora.

**sony9:** Seguramente ya te acepte en Faceboock, espero que pronto podamos charlar, Sakura ya trato de justificarse pero Naruto no esta dispuesto a perdonarla así como ella no piensa rendirse. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por la demora.

**javier de jesus segura salas:** Pues sin duda esta deprimida pero no hay depresión que valga una traición como esa, pero sin duda Sakura no se va a rendir tan fácilmente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y disculpa por la tardanza.

**Rocio Hyuga:** ¡Y vaya que si se esta uniendo! A ver que pasa en el próximo capitulo pero es seguro que Hiashi y Minato ya no tendrán que intervenir para que se de la relación de sus hijos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Sumebe:** Temo que Sakura ya aprecio pero de momento no consiguió nada, sin embargo no esta dispuesta a rendirse, pero como dices Naruto y Hinata ya estaban bastante enfrascados con lo suyo, a ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por tardar tanto.

**OriHimeko-chan:** Pues de momento Naruto no esta muy dispuesto a perdonar a ninguno de los dos y parece ser que Sakura causara problemas, por el momento parece ser que la relación entre Naruto y Hinata va muy bien pero es demasiado pronto para asegurarlo, ¡Estoy feliz de ver cuantos reviews llevo! Después de todo la razón por la que escribo es para leer lo que ustedes opinan. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y perdona por tardar tanto.

**Belzer:** Pues yo diría que de momento Sasuke tiene más posibilidades de obtener el perdón de Naruto que Sakura quien como ya dijo no esta dispuesta a rendirse, y hasta ahora Naruto se había comportado como un caballero con Hinata pero finalmente no aguanto más y se dejo llevar por la libido y parece que a Hinata le pasa lo mismo, habrá que ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo, Nagato si conoce a esa persona y eso se verá más adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, siempre es un placer leer lo que opinas, espero que este capitulo también te hay gustado y perdona por haberte echo esperar tanto.

**gabrielita-chan:** ¡Haces que me sonroje! Pero como ya viste Sakura si va a seguir apareciendo en el fic, ella junto con otros villanos trataran de destruir la linda relación entre Naruto y Hinata, que como ya viste esta alcanzando nuevos niveles. Muchas gracias por tu lindísimo comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**kaori91:** Que bien porque la pastelería de Nagato la seguiremos viendo y el beso ya se repitió con algunas cosas adicionales ¿Qué pasara? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por tardar tanto.

**Bee Hyuga:** Pues entonces en este capitulo se aceleraron aun más, lo que pasa es que tampoco quiero que la trama sea demasiado lenta, Haku no es un mal chico, simplemente no supo manejar las emociones y sensaciones físicas que experimentaba con Hinata y lamentablemente la llegada de Naruto no le permitió tener una segunda oportunidad con ella, lamento si te pareció que le altere demasiado la personalidad. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Namikaze Rock:** Desafortunadamente tienes razón y la relación de Naruto y Hinata no siempre ira viento en popa, ya veremos como manejan los problemas que se les vienen. Como que tanto Sakura como Haku se resistan a dejarlos ir y pronto veremos a otro de los villanos en acción (cof, cof, Orochimaru!), y pues ver a Sasuke tragarse su orgullo y disculparse es la mejor muestra de lo arrepentido que esta por traicionar a su amigo, sin embargo Naruto aun no puede perdonarlo, ya veremos más adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Roxas6490:** Me alegra saber que desde hace tiempo sigues mis historias, esta me esta costando algo de mas trabajo que las otras pero aun así le hecho ganas. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por la demora.

**Kenniana: **¡Eso significa que ya pronto es tu cumpleaños! En este capitulo ya hubo mas besos y puede que aun más y también vimos a Sakura en su primer intento por recuperar a Naruto el cual afortunadamente no le resulto pero puedes estar segura que no se rendirá. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y perdona por haber tardado tanto.

**Sean-Raizou: **Me disculpo porque en vez de hacerte esperar menos me tarde más, pero por fin termine el capitulo, volveremos a ver a Nagato y su cafetería y pues pareciera que el lemon esta cerca, o tal vez aun sea muy rápido, eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus palabras de animo (eso sin duda me levanto el ego) y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Heero Kusanagi: **Pues ya vimos el primer intento de Sakura por recuperar a Naruto, falta ver que hace cuando se entere que esta comprometido, Hinata y Sakura si van a conocerse pero aun falta para eso, primero veremos como avanza la relación de nuestros protagonistas ahora que su noviazgo es oficial. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto.

**AgHnA: **Pues por fin aquí tienes la continuación, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Bella:** No te preocupes que Naruto no esta dispuesto a regresar con Sakura no Hinata se va a dejar robar al novio tan fácilmente y de momento la relación de la pareja protagónica va viento en popa, aunque falta ver pro cuanto tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Sifu Sihaya:** Pues digamos que este arroz esta a punto de cocerse, porque sin duda Naruto y Hinata están alcanzando nuevos niveles ahora que su noviazgo es oficial. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, también me disculpo por tardar tanto y nos estamos viendo en Faceboock.

**Karenpage:** Pues yo diría que de momento Haku lleva todas las de perder, pero sin duda va a despertar los celos de Naruto en más de una ocasión. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por demorar tanto.

**Asahi-sama:** Gracias por las rosas, fue un lindo detalle. Las cosas entre Naruto y Hinata fueron algo más aceleradas en este capitulo principalmente porque tampoco quiero que vayan demasiado despacio, Sakura ya reapareció para tratar de recuperar a Naruto pero no le resulto, habrá que ver que planea, ¡No fue trampa! Desde un principio pensé en Haku para ser el ex de Hinata porque Kiba tendrá una participación diferente en esta historia, pero aun falta para verlo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Hinata21:** Al igual que con Kiba, aun falta mucho para que Gaara haga su aparición, pero sin duda aparecerá, en el siguiente capitulo volveremos a ver a Nagato y su cafetería y gracias por tu mensaje en mi Faceboock. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Gatinix:** Pues en este capitulo Naruto se mostró todavía más apasionado, ¡Y espera a verlo en el que sigue!. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y disculpa por tardar tanto.

**temary-125:** No te preocupes que yo sé muy bien lo que es no tener tiempo ni para dejar un review y sigue leyendo mis historias por favor, yo soy quien debo estar agradecida con todos ustedes por leer (y lo estoy) y aun más por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme un comentario, así que no hay ningún problema. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar.

**Sakima:** ¡Si! La verdad estoy feliz al ver la cantidad de reviews que he recibido ¡Ustedes son geniales! Pensaba que en vacaciones tendría más tiempo para escribir, pero entre tratar de limpiar y reordenar mi habitación, regularizar a mi sobrina, prepara mi salida de vacaciones (¡Me fui a la playa! ¡Yupi) y tratar de lavar, planchar, ordenar y guardar mi ropa pues como que no he tenido tanto tiempo libre como pensaba. En el próximo capitulo veremos de nuevo a Nagato y su cafetería. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**LauRaqAngel:** No te preocupes que Gaara también hará su aparición en el fic pero temo que aun falta para eso, hasta ahora a Naruto le ha ido muy bien ganándose el corazón de Hinata, pero pronto tendrá que enfrentar algunos problemas, como controlar sus instintos y sus celos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por tardar tanto.

**Kyoko Nakamura:** Más bien fue al contrario, no tuve tanto tiempo para escribir como pensaba y la inspiración estuvo más escasa que nunca a la hora de escribir este capitulo ¡Pero por fin lo termine! Sin duda Sasuke esta muy arrepentido y en su momento tratara de compensar a su amigo para recuperar su amistad, ya vimos el primer intento de Sakura por recuperar a Naruto y falta ver como reacciona cuando se entere que ya tiene a alguien más, por su parte Naruto ya no se conformo solo con un beso y ya se lanzo por algo más ¿Habrá lemon? Tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te hay gustado y me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto.

**Zakishio:** Digamos que la tercera Naruto comenzó a preocuparse de que sus bajos instintos se despertaban con Hinata y finalmente después del torneo no pudo contenerse más, ahora falta ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**ana-gaara:** Pues de momento Naruto aun no se siente capaz de perdonar a Sasuke y menos aun a Sakura y en cuanto ella trate de recuperarlo por todos los medios sin duda empeorara las cosas, en este capitulo hubo más besos y Naruto quiere ir al siguiente nivel ¿Tendrá más suerte que Haku? Tendremos que esperar al siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te hay gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Ro0w'z:** Pues aunque es algo tardado mi parte favorita es leer y responder los reviews que recibo. Gaara y Kiba aparecerán más adelante en la historia y es todo lo que puedo decir sin hacer spoiler, así que me temo que tendrán que ser pacientes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**Floritachiuchiha:** Pues de momento una posible reconciliación entre Naruto y Sasuke es poco probable, principalmente porque Sasuke se ha ido, pero ya veremos más adelante, lo que si te digo es que Naruto esta conciente que Sasuke realmente esta arrepentido de lo que paso pero él aun esta muy herido como para perdonar, pero quien sabe, tal vez se le presente a Naruto la posibilidad de compensar a su amigo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por tardar tanto.

**SabakunoMarina:** Me alegra haberlos sorprendido ya que ese era uno de los principales objetivos al elegir a Haku como el ex de Hinata, Naruto parece ya no conformarse con solo besar a Hinata, tendremos que ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te gustara y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Xicamagas:** Pues solo faltaba que Nagato usara cartas y entonces si, por cierto, en el siguiente capitulo lo veremos de nuevo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Hinata no NI-Chan:** Y vimos la reaparición de Sakura y como su primer intento por recuperar a Naruto no resulto, pero dudo mucho que se de por vencida, Naruto parece que ya no se conforma con solo besar a Hinata, ya veremos que pasa en el próximo capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Princess311:** En la tercera cita Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata le despertaba sus más bajos instintos y prefirió mantener algo de distancia, pero no profundice eso porque se hubiera alargado mucho ir de cita en cita así que al final lo deje así, pero sin duda Naruto ya no pudo contenerse más. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por tardar tanto.

**hinata-sama198:** Pues espero que no te hayas olvidado ya de mi fic, es que no tuve tanto tiempo como pensaba, Kiba si aparecerá en el fic pero más adelante y dado que es el rival favorito de Naruto en cuanto al amor de Hinata yo preferí hacer algo fuera de lo común para sorprenderlos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y perdón por la demora.

**hyuuga-destiny:** Bueno, yo soy de las que piensan que Konohamaru hace mejor pareja con Hanabi, me alegra haberlos sorprendido con el ex de Hinata, sin duda en sus propias citas le ha ido muy bien, tanto que Naruto finalmente decidió ser el novio de Hinata porque ella le gusta y no porque es lo que quieren sus padres. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Ania-hyuga:** Al principio si pensaba detallar la tercera cita, pero al final decidí no hacerlo porque se hubiera alargado muchísimo el capitulo (de por si resulto muy largo) pero lo que quería era mostrar un progreso razonable en la relación de los protagonistas y creo que su salió aunque se acelerara un poco al final. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Liz_I'm:** Bueno, es que los Ferrero Rochee son riquísimos, esos y las galletas macma son mi pasión (¡yumi, yumi!) tal vez sea un buen momento para mencionar que el día 17 es mi cumpleaños, por si alguien quisera regalarme algo ¡Es broma!. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado

**Adlgutie:** En efecto, es el mismo Haku con aspecto andrógino de la serie original, tengo otros planes para Kiba quien por supuesto que aparecerá en el fic pero esta vez no lo quise poner como el chico que no obtiene el amor de Hinata. Yo también e pasado por esa crisis donde realmente me pregunto porque estoy aquí, pero después recuerdo todo lo que me gusta hacer y lo que aun deseo lograr, estoy segura de que tu tienes mucho planes y deseos, piensa en eso cada vez que te sientas angustiada ¡Yo te apoyo!. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haberte echo esperar tanto.

**Wesli:** Lo malo que las vacaciones ya mero terminan y yo apenas ando actualizando ¡Estoy muy avergonzada! En el siguiente capitulo veremos otra vez a Nagato, y también veremos que pasa con Naruto y Hinata ¿Se dejaran llevar? Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Davaru:** Pues la siguiente cita no resulto tan importante, pero el final del torneo y lo que siguió sin duda si, ahora falta ver si podrán llegar al final o no. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**carlos omar:** Sin duda veremos más a Haku y los celos que le causara a Naruto. Me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto para la continuación, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Asphios de Géminis:** ¡Sal de mi cabeza! Esa es precisamente la razón por la que en esta historia Naruto es 5 años mayor así él al ser más experimentado puede guiar a la inocente Hinata por nuevos caminos (como se pudo ver al final de este capitulo), me alegra tenerte de vuelta, no te preocupes, hay un KakaHina que me gusta ("Los lobos no ladran aúllan") así que la pareja no me parece tan bizarra, yo también soy 100% NaruHina pero he leído muy buenos SasuHina, GaaHina y NejiHina (y pienso algún día escribir un fic de esta ultima pareja, pero antes voy a hacer un NaruHina-SasuHina). Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, me disculpo por haber demorado tanto y me encantaría encontrar otro review tuyo.

**Tenshi no Genei:** Me gustaría mucho que leyeras mis otras historias, ojala te gusten y tienes razón hay más NaruHinas excelentes, por eso me encanta esta pagina. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**okashira janet: **Sin duda Neji se siente como un hermano celoso, pronto podremos ver como le preocupa que Naruto le quite a su prima favorita, también veremos a Haku despertar los celos de Naruto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Hinataforever:** Pues aquí ya vimos el resultado de varias citas entre ellos, me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en subir la continuación. Muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**narukage18:** Me hace muy feliz que mi historia te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también fuera de tu agrado, Sasuke aparecerá de nuevo, pero temo que va a tardar un poco, claro que Sakura va a sufrir, desafortunadamente también va a causar problemas, así como Haku va a sentir muchos celos pero también se los va a causar a Naruto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto.

**hiNAru Aburame:** Me alegra que mi historia te haya interesado, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y perdona por haberte hecho esperar tanto.

**Yue Uzumaki Hyuuga:** Para nada se escucha cursi, en este capitulo finalmente hicieron oficial su relación y sin duda ya no van a hacer falta las intervenciones paternas, sin duda va a pasar un buen rato para que Naruto perdone a Sasuke pero al menos sabe que no todo fue su culpa, ni tampoco de Sakura pero a ella aun menos esta dispuesto a perdonarle, desafortunadamente ella no piensa darse por vencida, Neji y Hanabi son igualmente celoso, la diferencia es que Neji al ser mayor se sabe controlar mas, pero pronto veremos que no siempre puede disimular su postura de hermano celoso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**sam9048:** Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, debo decir que hubiera resultando bastante interesante que el ex resultara Sasuke, pero esta vez no quiero ponerlo como el chico malo, y sin duda la atracción entre ellos ha aumentado a niveles peligrosos, en el próximo capitulo veremos que tan lejos llegan. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**luna de Uzumaki:** La contrario, gracias ti por leer lo que sale de mi retorcida mente, y puede que vaya a haber lemon, o puede que no, pero sin duda a partir de haber formalizado su relación Naruto y Hinata tendrán unos interesantes y apasionados encuentros, me interesa que tipo de historia estés escribiendo, buscare tu historia para darle un vistazo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto.

**prisneik-san:** Me alegra que mi fic te haya gustado, me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto en subir el capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Gazetta Kaorii:** No te preocupes, yo también me tardo en actualizar así que no tengo nada que reprochar, a mi también me gustan los doramas, estoy viendo Vampire Host y me encanta ¡Es muy divertido!. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Starsolf: **Espero que el final de este capitulo también te gustara, o mas bien, espero que el capitulo entero te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**Kurogane-taichou:** Entonces tu fuiste la única que no le sorprendió lo de Haku, sin duda tus predicciones son bastantes exactas y no te preocupes, no me molesta que me digas lo que piensas que pasara, me gusta que todos mis lectores se expresen libremente siempre y cuando no sea para ofender a nadie y el que tus ideas coincidan con los escritores significa que estas en la misma sintonía con ellos, yo creo que es genial. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haberte tenido más de un mes esperando.

**Hinatita23:** Desafortunadamente Sakura ya aprecio y aunque no le resulto su plan de disculparse y rogarle a Naruto no va a rendirse, pero claro que te agradezco por tus palabras de animo y por tomarte tu tiempo por leer mi fic y dejarme un comentario. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y disculpa por haber demorado tanto.

**Namikaze-Tomoyo:** Pues me disculpo por haber demorado aun mas para subir este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Layill:** Sin duda Haku no va a quedarse tan tranquilo y tampoco Sakura, pero sin duda el gran acercamiento entre Naruto y Hinata los ayudara para salir adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**Christine-Core:** Desafortunadamente Sakura ya reapareció afortunadamente no consiguió nada pero sin duda va a contraatacar, pero no te preocupes que de momento Naruto esta completamente embelesado con nuestra querida Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y perdona por la demora.

**KRYSTI BLACK:** Aqui tienes la continuación, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y agradecería mucho que me dijeras tu opinión.

**MitzZuky-Hina:** ¡Haces que me emocione! Me hace muy feliz saber que has leído mis otras historias y te gustaron, prometo esforzarme para que esta también sea del agrado de todos. Muchas gracias por tu bellísimo comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**Raquenel Black:** ¡Para nada me mareaste! Realmente disfrute leer tu review. Sakura ya aprecio y seguramente pronto intentara algo, Haku realmente no es un mal chico por eso primero prefirió esperar a que Hinata no congeniara con Naruto pero puedes estar segura que ahora que vio que él realmente es una amenaza ya no se quedara tan tranquilo, veremos un poco de eso en el siguiente capitulo, y a Naruto celoso por supuesto, y sin duda la atracción sexual es bastante fuerte entre ellos como se vio al final del capitulo y como se vera en los siguientes capítulos ahora que han hecho oficial su relación. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, esperare ansiosa a ver lo que tienes que decirme de este capitulo el cual espero te haya gustado y disculpa por haber demorado tanto.

**Alucard19983:** Me alegra que te guste, perdona la tardanza pero por fin aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Hinako uzumaki hyuga:** Pues en este capitulo vimos a los ex intentando recuperar a sus respectivas parejas pero afortunadamente sin lograrlo, no hubo tantos momentos NaruHina pero sin duda la escena final lo compenso todo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**Kumiko Uchiha I:** Tal y como dijiste a Naruto lo que más le dolió fue que Sakura lo engañara precisamente con Sasuke y eso es lo que no le puede perdonar pues significa que jamás lo olvido y por lógica realmente no ama a Naruto pero sin duda Sakura no se rendirá hasta recuperarlo pero de momento no tiene la más mínima oportunidad ya que el rubio esta embelesado por Hinata y algo preocupado porque la ternura y escultural belleza de Hinata despiertan sus mas bajos instintos los cuales finalmente lo dominaron así como Hinata que esta realmente fascinada al estar con un chico apuesto, alegre y experimentado ¿Se dejaran llevar? Habrá que esperar al siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tus sugerencias y correcciones, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**Diany-nyan:** Pues por fin aquí esta la continuación y como viste al final Naruto ya no se conformo con un simple beso y él y Hinata se dejaron llevar ¿Habrá lemon? Tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar.

**Oyuky Chan:** Ok. Amiga, yo te busco en Faceboock. Y como ya se vio desafortunadamente Sakura ya hizo su aparición pero de momento no logro nada principalmente porque Naruto esta fascinado con Hinata, sin embargo tanto Sakura como Haku no están dispuestos a rendirse. Muchas gracias por tu bello comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto.

**Hayato Mayashita:** Me da gusto que mis otras historias te gusten, durante mucho tiempo considere "Melodía apasionada" como mi mejor trabajo hasta que escribí "El sentimiento correcto". Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto.

**sango surime:** Me alegra que te gustara el cambio y es que para Kiba tengo otros planes pero aun falta para verlo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**aiko0-mee:** Afortunadamente parece ser que el problema que había con la luz ya se arreglo y espero pronto poder leer una adaptación tuya, sin duda elegirás una buena historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**mayaquen ix:** Pues la verdad me gustaría más escribir un NejiHina, pero antes tengo más NaruHina en mente y por supuesto mi proyecto de hacer un NaruHina-SasuHina pero por ahora me concentrare en este fic. Muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y disculpa por haberte echo esperar tanto.

**Hinamel:** No te preocupes que en el cine se portaron bien, pero en la habitación de Hinata Naruto ya no pudo controlar sus instintos, tendremos que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo para ver si se detienen o llegan al final. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto.

**lika2011:** ¡Pues bienvenida! Aunque de entrada ya te quede mal y me tarde mucho en actualizar así que me disculpo por eso, con todo y todo espero seguir contando contigo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sergio:** Al contrario, gracias a todos ustedes por leer mis historias, aunque no lo creas Sasuke realmente siente haber traicionado a su amigo pero aun esta lejos la posibilidad de que Naruto lo perdone y desafortunadamente Sakura ya reapareció pero sin lograr nada pero claro que no piensa rendirse. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por de nuevo haberme tardado en actualizar.

.-.-.-.

Y llego la hora de despedirme, por cierto ¡este mes es mi cumpleaños! El 17 para ser precisos y me encantaría poder subir la continuación antes de ese día pero la verdad mejor ya no prometo nada así que mejor de una vez felicito a **Kenniana **por que su cumpleaños es el 16 ¡Muchas felicidades por adelantado, amiga! Espero que te la pases bien bonito, que comas mucho pastel y que recibas muchos regalos.

Bueno ahora si me despido. De nuevo les agradezco por su paciencia, por leer mi fic y más aun por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme un review, les deseo que les vaya muy bien en todo lo que haban y nos leemos pronto ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6 Una situacion incomoda

Antes que nada ¡Pido perdón a todos mis lectores por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo! Jamás creí que llegaría a tardarme ¡Un año! Les juro que estoy muy avergonzada por haberles hecho esto pero esta vez atravesé lo que fue una de las peores crisis que he tenido en mi vida. Un resumen de lo sucedido sería que debido a que la matricula de estudiantes en mi trabajo disminuyo iban a recortarme el sueldo casi a la mitad, yo estaba dispuesta a seguir pues amaba ese trabajo a mis compañeros maestros y a mis alumnos, pero mi mamá, a quien amo pero que es bastante manipuladora cuando quiere, me hizo renunciar cosa que me hizo sentirme muy mal y además me obligo a ingresar a otro trabajo donde me pagaban más pero tenia mucho más trabajo y mi nueva jefa (y su hija la subdirectora pese a haber dejado la universidad a medias) tomaron como nuevo pasatiempo humillarme, criticarme e incluso gritarme, mi animo y mis calificaciones decayeron y todo el tiempo estaba cansada y de mal humor, a veces pasaba semanas sin siquiera ver el fic y cuando lo hacia solo escribía pocos renglones, total que empecé a caer en una depresión tan fuerte que al final mis hermanas convencieron a mi mamá que me dejara reanunciar porque ese trabajo me hacia más mal que bien, deje el trabajo, me recupere en la escuela y finalmente he terminado mis estudios, en breve espero comenzar con lo que será mi tesis y he encontrado un nuevo trabajo donde el ambiente parece muy bueno.

Así que después de tantos dramas y problemas finalmente pude terminar este capitulo aunque debo decir que la inspiración no ha regresado totalmente a mi lado se hace lo que se puede, bueno, como ya los hice esperar tanto creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es agradecerles por no perder la fe en mi y creer que no abandonaría el fic, a lo largo de esta crisis la idea de que tengo muchos amigos por todas partes me ayudo mucho a no derrumbarme en momentos críticos. Así que creo que la mejor disculpa es dejarlos con el nuevo capitulo de este fic.

(**Advertencia:** Temo que esta vez las respuestas a los reviews ocupan más de la mitad de la pagina, espero no los moleste)

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6<p>

**Una situación incomoda**

Hinata gimió al sentir como Naruto deslizaba con lenta sensualidad el cierre en su espalda, estaba tan ocupada degustando la boca del chico que apenas era consiente de lo que ocurría, el cierre había descendido varios centímetros cuando ella sintió como la fría brisa le pegaba entre los hombros, entonces fue cuando un poco de lucidez se abrió paso en su cerebro y tomo conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo y lo que podía ocurrir y no es que no deseara que ocurriera, pero definitivamente no era buena idea, al menos no ahora, así que haciendo uso de la poca voluntad que le quedaba rompió el beso.

–Na... Naruto...– Susurro ella con voz agitada –Yo... Yo no...– Él pudo sentir el temblor en su cuerpo y la preocupación que impregnaba su voz, estaba nerviosa y a un paso de asustarse, se aferró a esa idea para apartarse de ella, cosa que no fue nada fácil pues el calor de Hinata era como un imán que lo atraía irremediablemente

–Yo... Lo... Lo siento...– Dijo el rubio mientras soltaba el cierre del leotardo y acomodaba ambas manos alrededor de la menuda cintura de Hinata –No suelo comportarme así...– Cerro los ojos y pego su frente a la de la chica, respiro profundamente un par de veces en un intento de calmarse –Es solo... Bueno... Me hace feliz que me hayas dicho que si... No vayas a pensar que yo pretendo... Que lo único que quiero... Bueno...– Bufo exasperado mientras apartaba su frente, le molestaba no saberse explicar

–Esta bien– Le dijo ella con la voz ya tranquila, aunque su sonrojo predominada –Lo que ha pasado lo provocamos ambos– Él sonrió aliviado al ver que ella no se había enfadado, se acerco a ella y con infinita delicadeza la beso en uno de sus pómulos, la escucho suspirar y de algún modo eso lo hizo sentir una curiosa ternura hacia su ahora novia

–Seré más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante– Aseguro el rubio mientras se separaba de Hinata, ella parpadeo algo confundida y preguntó

–¿Significa eso que ya no vas a tocarme?– En cuanto lo dijo, Hinata se ruborizo intensamente sintiéndose avergonzada por el tono angustiado en que lo había dicho, lo escucho reírse, pero de algún modo sabia que no se estaba burlando de ella

–Créeme que por mucha fuerza de voluntad que tenga es imposible que mantenga mis manos lejos de ti– Y como para probarlo acaricio uno de los dos largos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro –Especialmente ahora que eres mi novia– La sonrisa que ella le dio fue una maravillosa confirmación –Solo digo que deberé ser menos... "Efusivo", no me gustaría hacerte sentir presionada

–No me sentí presionada, pero realmente agradezco tu preocupación– Entonces los ojos de Naruto se movieron de su rostro y descendieron a la altura de su garganta y una expresión mezcla de sorpresa y alegría ilumino sus ojos azules cuando él extendió la mano y acaricio el collar que ella llevaba y que ahora podía verse debido a que su leotardo aun estaba suelto y se había movido dejando esa parte de su piel a la vista

–Tu... Aun lo conservas– Dijo el rubio acariciando el collar con pequeños cascabeles que él mismo le había regalado hace casi 12 años

–Si– Dijo ella con una voz tranquila y una sonrisa –Jamás me lo quito, es mi amuleto de buena suerte– Esas palabras tuvieron un extraño efecto en Naruto, fue como si una ola de calor le recorriera el cuerpo, pero no ese calor lleno de ardor y lujuria que había experimentado hace poco mientras la besaba, si no una agradable calidez como cuando llegas a casa después de un pesado día y tienes la seguridad de que allí estarás tranquilo y a salvo, la clase de calor que sientes cuando sabes que todo a tu alrededor esta bien. El rubio acaricio con cuidado el collar y escucho el casi imperceptible tintineo de los cascabeles al tocarlos uno tras otro separados por unos cuantos eslabones, en la parte de enfrente el espacio entre estos era más grande pues la pequeña campana que allí debía estar faltaba, y él sabia donde se encontraba, descubrió su muñeca y la levanto hasta ponerla a la altura de los ojos de Hinata

–Yo también conservo mi amuleto– Vio la mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos perlados y después su expresión de dulzura que podría robarle el aliento al más duro –Y tampoco me lo quito nunca

–La guardaste– Susurro ella, emocionada

–Es una de mis posesiones más valiosas– Ella no supo que responder y él tampoco supo como continuar, así que simplemente se inclino hacia ella para volver a besarla, y cuando sus labios apenas rozaban los de ella la puerta se abrió de golpe y una furiosa Hanabi entro

–¡Ya estamos aquí!– Anuncio escandalosamente

–_Como si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta_– Pensó disgustado el rubio por la interrupción, pero casi suelta una ligera carcajada al ver como Hinata rápida pero discretamente ajustaba el cierre de su leotardo

–Aquí están tus cosas, Nee-San– Dijo la menor sentándose entre su hermana y Naruto quien tuvo que moverse hacia atrás para dejarle espacio –Me asegure de no olvidar nada– Afirmo sonriente dejando frente a Hinata su mochila con todo su equipo

–Gracias, Hanabi-Chan– Le dijo despeinando cariñosamente el cabello de su hermana provocándole una sonrisa, y aunque a Naruto no le agradaba mucho la actitud posesiva de Hanabi no pudo evitar enternecerse con la escena, hasta que Hanabi se volvió y le hablo

–Pues gracias por haberla traído, Uzumaki-San, pero a partir de ahora yo puedo cuidarla y Neji solo fue a dejar a Tenten a su casa y no tardara, así que ya no te demoraremos mas

–Hanabi...– Fue lo único que Hinata pudo decir a modo de protesta por el maleducado comentario, y aunque Naruto estaba deseoso de decirle un par de cosas a la pequeña malcriada, de ninguna manera ofendería a la hermana menor de su novia, al menos no delante de ella

–Bueno, yo...– Estaba buscando alguna razón para justificar quedarse cuando la puerta se abrió y el mayordomo entro con una bandeja que contenía un hermosa tetera dos tazas y un bello recipiente lleno de galletas –Había prometido quedarme a tomar el te y seria muy descortés marcharme ya que esta listo– El mayordomo sonrió agradeciendo el gesto del joven Uzumaki y por el contrario Hanabi solo bufo molesta, Hinata no supo que decir, pero le agradaba saber que aun podía compartir un momento más al lado de Naruto.

El rubio permaneció al menos media hora más tomando el te y charlando con Hinata, y aunque Hanabi estuvo vigilándolos todo momento él simplemente no pudo evitar disfrutar de la compañía de su chica.

...

–¿Me mandaste llamar?– Pregunto una voz desde la puerta de su oficina obligando a Orochimaru a levantar la vista de los documentos que revisaba y fijarla en el joven que le hablaba

–Así es, Kabuto, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte– Le indico con un gesto de la cabeza que tomara asiento, el joven así lo hizo –Es sobre el ultimo "trabajo" que te encomendé– Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en la boca de Kabuto, el énfasis en la palabra "trabajo" le hacia gracia pues Orochimaru solo lo utilizaba cuando le encargaba trabajos que no tenían nada que ver con papeleos y oficinas, pero si con extorsión, chantaje y una que otra golpiza

–Descuida, me he estado ocupando de eso– Lo cierto es que ninguno de los servicios que Orochimaru le había requerido habían sido agradables, pero nunca se había quejado, inclusive se había divertido un poco al propinar reales golpizas a varios tipos que no le agradaban, aun así estaba lejos de poder decir que le encantaba prestarle ese tipo de servicios a su benefactor, sin embargo, hacia algunas semanas le había encargado una nueva y poco común misión y por primera vez Kabuto se había sentido feliz y casi agradecido por el trabajo que esta vez debía desempeñar

–¿De verdad?– La fría sonrisa que adorno la cara de Orochimaru tuvo el efecto de provocarle un escalofrió a Kabuto –Porque me parece que esta vez te estas demorando demasiado

–Eso es porque esta vez no me pediste que extorsionara o le diera una lección a algún competidor– Replico tratando de mostrarse despreocupado –Me pediste que sedujera a la heredera Hyuuga y eso toma tiempo– La sonrisa maliciosa regreso –Especialmente cuando se trata de una joven genuinamente virginal como lo es Hinata Hyuuga

–Si, conozco a la chica, pero cuando te dije de que tipo de trabajo se trataba tu aseguraste que no tendrías problemas...

–Y es cierto, de echo, ya me encargue de la primera parte del trabajo

–¿La primera parte?

–Así es, me deshice de su novio– A decir verdad, Kabuto pensó que Orochimaru se mostraría bastante sorprendido al saber que había logrado que la chica Hyuuga terminara con su novio de toda la vida, inclusive él mismo pensó que separar a esos dos le sería más difícil, pero la suerte estaba de su lado y resulto que el dichoso novio era bastante inseguro, Kabuto solo tuvo que hacerle llegar rumores de que existía la posibilidad de que Hinata llevaba una relación bastante mas cercana de lo que debería con su primo Neji y vio como años de relación se terminaron en unos cuantos días; había sido un plan brillante –Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es aparecer justo en el momento oportuno y "consolarla" – La arrogante sonrisa de Kabuto comenzó a flaquear al ver que lejos de mostrarse asombrado, Orochimaru más bien parecía sonreír burlonamente

–Vaya, parece que has planeado todo meticulosamente, como siempre– Casi sonaba como un halago, pero aun había algo que le indicaba a Kabuto que su benefactor no se encontraba muy feliz –Solo veo un pequeño error– Le dijo mientras tomaba una carpeta de su escritorio y se la acercaba

–¿Un error?– Eso molesto bastante al joven, si había algo de lo que se enorgullecía era de que siempre contemplaba todas las posibles fallas en sus planes y se aseguraba de cubrirlas –¿Qué error?– Abrió la carpeta y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver su contenido

–Parece ser que alguien se te adelanto para "consolar" a la chica Hyuuga

–Pero... ¿Cómo?– Los ojos de Kabuto brillaron con furia al contemplar varias fotos de Hinata Hyuuga sonriente y feliz de la mano de un chico, y no cualquier chico si no nada más y nada menos que el heredero Uzumaki –¡Ese Idiota!– Siseo al ver como a ambos se les veía bastante cariñosos en algunas tomas

–Nadie sabe para quien trabaja ¿Verdad?– Dijo con sorna Orochimaru –Parece ser que el que recibió los beneficios de todo tu esfuerzo es Naruto Uzumaki

–Yo... Jamás creí... Esto... ¡Ellos ni siquiera se conocían! ¿¡Como es que ahora están juntos!?

–No eres el único frustrado con esto, Minato y Hiashi deben estar bastante preocupados para llegar al extremo de emparejar a sus hijos... Son más listos de lo que suponía, no debí subestimarlos

–No parece que estén forzando a estos dos– El joven había tratado de aplacar su rabia, y casi parecía tan frió y calculador como siempre, sin embargo tomo una fotografía donde se mostraba a Hinata parada de puntillas plantando un beso en el pómulo de Naruto quien tenia un ojo cerrado y una sonrisa idiota en el rostro y la estrujo con furia –Escucha, esto es solo un percance, sin duda me retrasara pero te aseguro que cumpliré con mi trabajo ¡Hinata Hyuuga será mía y nada cambiara eso!

–Por tu bien espero que sea así, nunca me has fallado Kabuto y mas te vale que eso no cambie

–¡No fallare! Si logre que ella rompiera con su novio de toda una vida será aun mas fácil hacerla romper con alguien que técnicamente es un desconocido

–No subestimes al hijo de Minato, no cometas el mismo error que yo– Una perversa sonrisa asomo en el pálido rostro de Orochimaru mientras le pasaba una nueva carpeta a Kabuto –Esto puede serte de ayuda

–¿Qué es?– Pregunto el joven al ver que contenía algo que parecía ser un detallado reporte

–Toda la información que pude reunir sobre Naruto Uzumaki, si te fijas en las partes resaltadas tal vez encontraras algo interesante– Contemplo como Kabuto leía y luego compartía la misma perversa sonrisa que él –El baile anual de beneficencia del hospital esta cerca, estoy seguro que con tu ingenio encontraras una excelente oportunidad allí

–Descuida– Kabuto se puso de pie –Me asegurare de que ninguno quiera saber del otro antes de que el baile termine

–Así lo espero– Dijo Orochimaru mientras su protegido salía de su oficina, al menos algo bueno salió de el echo de que el joven Uzumaki comenzara a salir con la chica Hyuuga y era hacer que Kabuto la deseara de verdad, él siempre quería lo que sabia que no podía tener.

...

Naruto saludo al mayordomo de la familia Hyuuga y después se dirigió él solo a la habitación de Hinata, después de algunas maravillosas y casi idílicas semanas saliendo juntos, la naturaleza de su relación con Hinata ya era bien conocida por todos, aunque había algunas personas como hermanitas entrometidas y primos sobre protectores que no parecían muy felices con su noviazgo; al contrario de los padres de ambos que parecían bastante complacidos de ver que las cosas entre ellos se estaban dando bastante bien.

Escucho a Hinata recitar algunos nombres y fechas, al parecer estaba estudiando, el rubio sonrió traviesamente, el día anterior también la encontró estudiando y él se ofreció amablemente a ayudarle, sin duda Hinata tenia una memoria sorprendente, pero cuando él comenzó a recompensarla con un beso por cada respuesta correcta comenzó a ponerse algo nerviosa y a fallar un poco, lo que le dio la idea de castigarla con un ligero mordisco por cada error, Naruto jamás había disfrutado estudiar, pero adoraba ayudar a estudiar a Hinata. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta percibió otra voz, aparentemente había alguien más estudiando con Hinata, lo cual no seria problema hasta que reconoció la voz, era Haku, al darse cuenta de ello sintió como sus entrañas se congelaban y su pecho se encendía de furia ¿Que rayos hacia ese mocoso allí? Y antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo abrió la puerta de la habitación de Hinata de golpe

–¿Naruto?– Hinata parecía sorprendida, pero no de verlo allí si no por lo brusco de su entrada

–¡Hola!– Saludo Naruto con fría cortesía mientras estudiaba la escena, Hinata, usando su condenadamente sexy uniforme del colegio, estaba sentada delante de su escritorio con su computadora portátil enfrente de ella, tenia un pequeño cuaderno de notas y un bolígrafo en su mano y un marca textos descansaba sobre su oído, a su lado Haku, también vistiendo uniforme, estaba de pie recargado sobre el escritorio, sosteniendo un libro abierto con una de sus manos, a sus pies su mochila estaba tirada descuidadamente sobre el piso como una señal de que estaba acostumbrado a estudiar allí pues solía pasar mucho tiempo con Hinata. Mas tiempo que él, ese pensamiento le hizo apretar los puños con fuerza mientras entraba –¿Interrumpo?

–Estamos estudiando– Respondió Haku de manera cortante, Naruto apretó la mandíbula con fuerza mientras Hinata parpadeaba sorprendida

–Pero ya estábamos terminando– Se apresuro a agregar ella al sentir como la atmósfera se volvía tensa

–¿Segura que no quieres un ultimo repaso?– Le preguntaba Haku mientras dejaba el libro sobre el escritorio inclinándose ligeramente hacia Hinata, hablo con la voz ligeramente más baja y más ronca y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar que ese era el tono que Haku usaba cuando quería parecer seductor, efecto que lograba bien pese a las circunstancias

–Bu... Bueno...– Hinata se aparto un poco, estaba visiblemente nerviosa e incomoda, hasta hace unos segundos Haku se estaba comportando como un simple compañero de clases y ahora se comportaba como si aun salieran juntos ¿No se daba cuenta de lo inapropiado de su actitud?

–No te preocupes, Haku– Naruto se dirigió con paso seguro hacia donde estaban ambos chicos –Yo puedo ayudar a Hinata con cualquier duda que tenga– Se detuvo delante del escritorio y giro un poco la silla donde Hinata estaba sentada para apartarla de Haku y acercarla a él y antes de que ella lograra articular cualquier sonido él se inclino y la beso de forma breve pero posesiva –¡Hola, preciosa!– Saludo de nuevo

–¡Ho... Hola!– Respondió la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento, escucho un sonido a un lado y vio a Haku levantar bruscamente su mochila y colocársela en el hombro

–Bien, en ese caso, creo que me voy– Era evidente que el castaño estaba bastante molesto y muy poco dispuesto a dejar la situación así, entonces tomando completamente por sorpresa a Hinata quien ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de levantarse de su silla, se inclino y deposito un delicado beso en uno de los pómulos de la chica quien, por cierto, se aparto como si aquello le hubiera quemado –Te veo mañana, Hinata– Le dijo ignorando el modo en que ella se había apartado y con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, antes de que ella atinara a responder cualquier cosa Haku se dirigió a Naruto –Hasta la próxima, Uzumaki-San– Y salió sin darle tiempo a Naruto para pensar en una respuesta apropiada. Un tenso silencio cayo sobre la pareja

–Yo... Perdí la noción del tiempo...– Dijo por fin Hinata mientras se ponía de pie –¿Tienes hambre? Podría...

–Así que... ¿Le pediste a Haku que te ayudara a estudiar?– Pregunto el rubio con voz gélida

–¡N... No!– Se apresuro a responder ella –Es solo que mañana debemos exponer un tema para una calificación... Es un trabajo por equipo

–Tu y Haku– El rubio trataba de sonar relajado, pero estaba logrando el efecto contrario

–Fue el profesor quien nos asigno como equipo– Vio como su novio la miraba fijamente y de forma acusadora por lo que su propio mal humor comenzó a aflorar –Escucha... No tienes porque molestarte, lo único que hicimos fue estudiar...

–Tal vez eso fue lo que tu hiciste, pero es evidente que Haku tiene otros planes– Hablo con sorna

–Bueno, para ese tipo de planes se necesitan dos y yo le deje bien claro que ya no quiero nada con él en ese sentido– El enojo de Hinata comenzaba a transmitirse en su voz

–Pues es evidente que se niega a captar el mensaje

–¿Estas acusándome de algo?

–¿Debería?– Unos celos injustificados se apoderaron de él –¿Siempre te besa así para despedirse?– Ella lo contemplo incrédula un momento y luego se levanto bruscamente para encararlo

–Esta fue la primera y ten por seguro que la ultima vez que se despide de mi de esa forma. Estas siendo muy injusto, yo no e hecho nada para que te molestes

–Bueno... Es solo que yo... No sería la primera vez que me engañan con un idiota cara de niña...– Se interrumpió al ver la furia en los normalmente apacibles ojos de Hinata

–Que coincidencia– Respondió la joven con voz gélida –Tampoco sería la primera vez que me acusan injustamente de ser infiel– Al ver su indignación el rubio se sintió culpable, ella no estaría tan furiosa si hubiera hecho algo indebido, y él no debería haber sido tan estúpido como para haberlo sugerido

–No te estoy acusando...– Trato de explicarle pero el escepticismo se dibujo en el rostro de su chica –Escucha yo... Es que... Haku y tu... Él... Es obvio que le gustas... Y ya se que tu... Tu... No eres así... Es solo que yo... Bueno...– Hinata no sabia si Naruto trataba de explicarse, justificarse, disculparse o siquiera hablar en un idioma entendible, pero ver sus gestos y como manoteaba mientras balbuceaba casi la hacían olvidarse de su enfado para echarse a reír –¡Maldición!– Grito frustrado el rubio mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabello para alborotarlo aun más –¡Estaba celoso! ¿Esta bien? ¡Me muero de celos cada vez que te veo con Haku!– Ella solo atino a abrir la boca sorprendida y después se llevo una mano a la misma en un intento por disimular la sonrisa que amenazaba con brotar en sus labios

–Así que... Estas celoso– De algún modo, saber eso la hacia sentirse inexplicablemente feliz, cosa extraña ya que lo que hizo que su amor por Haku se terminara fueron precisamente sus celos, tal vez era porque Haku había insinuado algo entre ella y su primo haciéndola sentir ofendida e insultada, por el contrario los celos de Naruto de algún modo la hacían sentir halagada, tal vez por que un hombre como él, con mucha mas experiencia que ella en los temas del amor estaba preocupado de que otro chico le robara su atención, y bueno, eso significaba que ella realmente le importaba ¿Verdad? –Estas celoso de Haku...– Naruto bufo pues podía escuchar la sonrisa contenida en la voz de la joven, así que ella encontraba divertido que él estuviera furioso por ver a un estúpido mocoso rondando a su chica, pues él no le encontraba ni pizca de gracia, entonces fijo su vista en algo detrás de Hinata y su ceño fruncido desapareció para ser sustituido por una burlona pero encantadora sonrisa

–Si, pero supongo que no tengo de que preocuparme, especialmente ahora que veo cuanto piensas en mi– Extrañada, Hinata giro un poco para ver que era lo que Naruto miraba, detrás de ella su computadora seguía encendida y su protector de pantalla se había activado, cosa que la horrorizo pues este mostraba una gran variedad de fotos de ella y Naruto o de Naruto solo

–¡Kyyaaa! ¡No... No... No creas que yo...!– Trato de explicarse mientras se dirigía a apagar el endemoniado aparato –¡Esto... Esto no significa...!– Pero antes de que su mano lograra tocar la computadora, Naruto le sujeto la muñeca impidiéndoselo

–¡Vaya! ¡Has tomado muchas fotos!– Le dijo mientras sentía como se inflaba su ego –Ni siquiera recuerdo algunas, y parece que otras las tomaste cuando estaba distraído...–

–¡Suficiente!– Con su mano libre Hinata presiono el teclado haciendo desaparecer las imágenes de Naruto que se mostraban orgullosas en la pantalla solo para revelar el fondo de escritorio que mostraba una bonita imagen de Naruto abrazando a Hinata desde atrás y apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de esta y ambos sonreían alegremente

–¡Yo también tengo esa!– Dijo divertido al ver como ella cerraba la tapa de la computadora de un golpe algo brusco

–¡No te rías!– Lo miro acusadoramente con un curioso sonrojo en sus mejillas y su boca como haciendo pucheros, el rubio se sorprendió por la repentina ola de calor que lo recorrió al verla tan adorablemente molesta –Que me parezca que salgas bien en las fotos no justifica que te hayas portado como lo hiciste por ver a Haku aquí– El rubio suspiro sonoramente en un intento de contener la risa, hace unos momentos estaba furioso de ver a Haku en la habitación de Hinata, pero ahora se sentía maliciosamente feliz, pues si había estado estudiando con Hinata sin duda tendría que haber visto la hermosa fotografía de ellos dos –¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?– Pregunto la chica exasperada al ver que el rubio no dejaba de sonreír.

–Yo... Yo...– Naruto carraspeo un poco para remitir el tono divertido a su voz y poder ponerse serio –Yo lo siento, Hinata, tienes razón en estar enfadada conmigo por reaccionar así... Y no sé que puedo decir para evitar que no te enfades conmigo...

–Trata– Dijo ella firmemente

–Bueno... ¿Cómo te sentirías si me encontraras a solas en mi apartamento con mi ex?– La reacción de Hinata fue inmediata, sus ojos se agrandaron y un brillo de temor y angustia destello en ellos

–¿Eso... Eso ha pasado?– Pregunto Hinata cuya molestia se transformaba en preocupación

–¡No!– Se apresuro a corregir el rubio, después de todo la vez que Sakura había estado en su apartamento él le pidió que se fuera inmediatamente así que no contaba ¿Verdad? –No... Pero bueno... La idea no te agrada ¿Verdad?– Ella pareció meditarlo un par de segundos

–No– Respondió ella con voz queda –Supongo que no...

–Bueno, a mi tampoco me agrado mucho ver que Haku estaba aquí... Pero tienes razón... Ese no es motivo para enfadarme contigo– Una leve sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en los rosados labios de la chica –Especialmente cuando Haku pudo ver que tu computadora esta llena de fotografías nuestras– La sonrisa desapareció y un bufido de disgusto se dejo escuchar

–¿Podrías hablar en serio?– Pregunto molesta mientras se giraba dándole la espalda y con los brazos cruzados, él simplemente no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a ella, segundos después Hinata soltaba un gritito al sentir como los brazos de su rubio la rodeaban desde atrás apegándola a su cuerpo

–Estoy hablando en serio– Le susurro él muy cerca del oído, acto que tuvo el efecto de que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la ojiperla y que sus latidos comenzaran a acelerarse –No niego que le hace mucho bien a mi ego saber que Haku vio lo mucho que piensas en mi...– Apretó su agarre sobre el frágil cuerpo de la chica –Pero me hace muy, muy feliz saber que yo te gusto tanto como tu a mi– Durante un momento ella guardo silencio, Naruto comenzaba a pensar que tal vez ella estaba más molesta de lo que creía, pero entonces ella hablo

–¿De verdad te... te gusto mucho?– Pregunto ella casi en un susurro

–¿En serio no lo has notado?– El asombro del rubio era genuino ¿Acaso ella no se percataba de lo condenadamente atractiva que resultaba? –Hinata, la verdad es que a veces me cuesta muchísimo contenerme cuando estoy contigo, especialmente cuando estas usando este uniforme– El rubio pudo sentir el calor que desprendían las mejillas de la chica, le encantaba ver como se sonrojaba por él, y en ese momento en particular, teniéndola tan apegada a su cuerpo, pudo sentir como su propio calor comenzaba a elevarse a niveles peligrosos

–¿Contenerte... Contenerte de que?– Naruto cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes y su agarre sobre Hinata, la pregunta había sonado tan llena de curiosa inocencia que por un instante creyó que ella estaba tratando de seducirlo

–De... Hacer varias cosas contigo– Pudo sentir como la chica contenía el aliento, sorprendida, él respiro profundamente una vez para tranquilizarse, últimamente la cercanía de Hinata lo excitaba demasiado y eso lo preocupaba, en mas de una ocasión había tenido que interrumpir un beso bruscamente al darse cuenta que sus manos comenzaban a pensar por si solas, le preocupaba ofenderla o asustarla –Mejor cambiemos de tema...– Le dijo mientras se separaba de ella, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alejarse ella le tomo de la muñeca evitando que pusiera distancia entre ellos

–¿Qué clase cosas?– Ella pregunto en un susurro tan leve que por un momento él creyó que se lo había imaginado, ella al verlo dudar se sintió avergonzada, aun así insistió –¿Qué clase de cosas te gustaría hacer conmigo?– La expresión de él se torno seria, de inmediato Hinata lo soltó y dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al escritorio para acomodar las cosas que había estado utilizando mientras estudiaba –Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte– Esperaba con toda su alma que su vergüenza y dolor no se transmitiera en su voz, sabia que había ido demasiado lejos, Naruto había sido muy claro al haberse apartado y sin embargo ella había insistido; y es que últimamente le daba la impresión que a Naruto ya no le gustaba tanto estar con ella, un momento estaba besándola de forma maravillosamente apasionada y al siguiente se encontraba del otro lado del sofá aparentemente incapaz de mirarla, y también, cuando la dejaba en su casa antes de que ella bajara del auto él se limitaba a apenas rozar sus labios cuando antes la abrazaba y besaba intensamente. A Hinata había comenzado a preocuparle el hecho de que tal vez Naruto se hubiera aburrido de ella, después de todo él estaba acostumbrado a salir con universitarias, con verdaderas mujeres y no con jovencitas inexpertas como ella, tal vez había dejado de gustarle, ese pensamiento provoco que sus ojos se humedecieran, la verdad la idea de que Naruto la dejara le hacia sentir como si una mano le estrujara el corazón –No volveré... ¡Ah!– Cualquier cosa que Hinata hubiera intentado decir se le olvido por completo al sentir como Naruto se había acercado de nuevo desde atrás de ella y la había echo girar bruscamente para encontrarse con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella –¿Naruto que...?

–Este tipo de cosas– Le respondió él a su anterior pregunta en un ronco murmullo justo antes de besarla con una intensidad y pasión casi desesperada. Al principio ella no atino a reaccionar sorprendida por la acción del rubio, pero de inmediato se repuso y comenzó a corresponder el beso, no intento reprimir el gemido que escapo de su garganta cuando sintió como la lengua de Naruto invadía el interior de su boca, el abrazo era tan fuerte que ella no pudo evitar retroceder un poco, sintió como sus piernas tocaban el escritorio a su espalda, Naruto libero su boca pero sus labios siguieron pegados a la blanca piel de Hinata mientras sus manos la sujetaban de la cadera para levantarla y sentarla sobre el escritorio, un nuevo gemido de la chica se dejo escuchar cuando el mordió ligeramente su cuello y se acomodaba entre las piernas de la joven para aumentar la cercanía de sus cuerpos

–Na... Naruto...– Logro susurrar ella con voz temblorosa y casi suplicante al sentir los labios del rubio subiendo por su rostro y explorando sus pómulos

–¿Esto era lo que querías saber, Hinata?– Pregunto él sobre los labios rosados de la chica con voz enronquecida –¿Quieres saber que tipo de emociones despiertas en mi? ¿Qué tipo de cosas quiero hacer contigo?– Naruto, aun sosteniéndola de las caderas, la movió hacia el borde el escritorio para que sus intimidades pudieran rozarse, vio como los ojos de ella se agrandaban al sentir como algo dentro de sus pantalones estaba creciendo, el rubor aumento en sus mejillas y la respiración de la chica se agito, cosa que para angustia de Naruto solo tuvo el efecto de enardecerlo más –¿Sabes que significa esto, Hinata?– Le pregunto mientas se movía un poco, generando una ligera fricción entre sus intimidades, vio que ella cerraba los ojos y arqueaba ligeramente su cuerpo, sin duda una reacción inconsciente pero que tuvo el maravilloso efecto de aumentar la cercanía del miembro del rubio con la feminidad de la joven –¿Lo sabes, Hinata?– Vio que ella movía la cabeza en señal de afirmación y que sus ojos se mantenían cerrados –¿Qué significa esto, Hinata?– Aumento la fricción entre sus cuerpos –Quiero escucharte

–T... Tu... me... me... ¡Tu me deseas!– Logro decir con la voz agitada, una de las manos de Naruto la sujeto por la nuca y acerco su rostro al de él, ella finalmente abrió los ojos y se sintió fascinada al ver la profundidad del deseo en la mirada de Naruto

–Así es, pequeña, te deseo como no tienes idea y la mayoría de las veces me veo en la penosa necesidad de apartarme de ti o de lo contrario acabaría arrancadote la ropa y tomándote de forma desesperada en cualquier lugar

–Yo... Yo no te rechazaría...– Aseguro la joven tímidamente, esta vez fue el turno de Naruto de cerrar los ojos y también apretar los dientes para intentar refrenar la lujuria que comenzaba a dominarlo

–Lo sé, pequeña, y es eso lo que mas me preocupa– Respiro profundamente para calmarse y después pego su frente con la de ella para mirar directamente esas perladas orbes que tanto lo fascinaban –Hinata, tu eres diferente a todas las mujeres que ha habido en mi vida, eres lo mas delicado, hermoso y puro que alguna vez haya tenido, no quiero que la primera vez que estemos juntos sea un revolcón rápido e incomodo solo porque no tuve la fuerza de contenerme, tu eres como un ángel, eres mi ángel y te mereces mucho más que eso de mi parte.

–Naruto...– Los ojos perlados de ella brillaban de ternura y emoción al mirarlo y su sonrisa fue tan sincera y encantadora que provoco que el corazón de Naruto se acelerara por algo mas que por la lujuria del momento mientras que algo cálido comenzaba a inundar su pecho –Tu... ¡Eres maravilloso!– Le dijo radiante y después lo beso, él recibió ese gesto gustoso, pero de inmediato sintió como esa sencilla caricia comenzaba a convertirse de nuevo en un gesto apasionado y su masculinidad que ya por fin comenzaba a calmarse cobraba vida de nuevo

–OK. Será mejor calmarnos o toda esta conversación no nos habrá servido de nada– Dijo cortando el beso y separándose un poco de ella, pero solo un poco, ella le sonrió comprensiva e intento bajar del escritorio pero él se lo impidió –No, no, quédate ahí, me gusta como te ves, me hace sentir como si fuera un profesor a punto de darle una lección muy especial a mi alumna favorita

–¡Naruto!– Exclamo ella sorprendida y sonrojada pero sin dejar de sonreír –¿De verdad tienes esa clase de fantasías pervertidas?

–¡No me culpes a mi!– Protesto el chico –Es culpa de tu escuela por obligarte a llevar ese uniforme que no hace si no resaltar todas tus curvas

–No culpes a mi uniforme por tener esa mente depravada– Le dijo mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el brazo, después, con una sonrisa algo traviesa ella llevo sus manos hacia los botones del pequeño saco que tenia y comenzó a desabrocharlos –Si tanto te molesta mi uniforme, podría quitármelo– Sonrió aun mas al ver la expresión entre atormentada y emocionada del rubio –O tal vez no– Y alejo las manos de sus botones

–¡Por Dios, Hinata!– Dijo él retrocediendo un poco para calmar sus ánimos que de nuevo comenzaban a elevarse –Deja de tentarme, no puedo decidir si es una tortura o una recompensa– Ella solo le sonrió y comenzó a balancear las piernas sentada sobre el escritorio, lo cierto es que Hinata encontraba bastante agradable saber que podía provocar a Naruto con algo tan sencillo como desabrochar algunos botones de su uniforme

–Que curioso– Dijo ella recordando la pasada noche –Yo me sentía igual la otra vez mientras "me ayudabas a estudiar"

–¿Significa esto que te estas vengando?– Ella sonrió con fingida inocencia y Naruto sintió unas enormes ganas de continuar lo que hasta hace unos instantes había interrumpido –¡Perversa!

–¡Mira quien lo dice!– Él carraspeo un poco y trato de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera en lo maravillosas que se veían las piernas de la chica mientras las balanceaba sentada encima del escritorio

–Bien, cambiando de tema, venia a pedirte algo– Ella ladeo la cabeza y lo miro interrogante –Este sábado es el baile anual de beneficencia del hospital y es nuestro deber como los herederos de la empresa que asistamos– La sonrisa se congelo en los labios de la pelinegra

–¿El baile anual de beneficencia? ¿Ese donde, según Neji, solo asisten los mas adinerados de la sociedad en su afán por alardear de su generosidad y que siempre termina siendo una fiesta mortalmente aburrida?– Naruto rodó los ojos como si estuviera analizando detenidamente todo lo que ella acababa de decir

–Si, ese mismo– Dijo con un semblante divertido al ver a Hinata bufar fastidiada de un modo muy poco elegante –Me alegra saber que tu primo ya te puso al corriente... Supongo que tu padre, al igual que el mío, espera que vayamos juntos, pero de todos modos le llamare para pedir su autorización form...

–Un momento– Lo interrumpió bruscamente la chica –Según lo que me ha dicho Neji, se necesita ser mayor de edad para asistir, aunque no tengo idea de porque, así que de verdad lo siento, Naruto-Kun– Dijo en un exagerado tono de congoja mientras llevaba sus manos hasta las solapas de la camisa del rubio y las acariciaba delicadamente –Temo que no puedo acompañarte...

–¿De verdad?– Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo en la expresión del chico –Bueno, es una suerte que eso solo aplica si vas sola– Tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver como la sonrisa de nuevo se le congelaba a Hinata –Pero ya que eres mi novia y es obvio que asistirás conmigo, no habrá problema– Ahora la sonrisa de Naruto era triunfante –¿A que hora quieres que venga a recogerte?– Ella pareció dudar un momento, por un segundo Naruto pensó que reaccionaria igual que Sakura cuando le hacia la misma invitación, es decir, esperaba que ella comenzara a gritarle y tal vez golpearlo por obligarla a asistir a un evento que le desagradaba. Por lo que cuando Hinata se limito a jalarlo de las solapas para acercarlo y después enterrar su rostro en su pecho, se sintió aliviado por el cambio de reacción

–¡Pero yo no quiero ir! ¡Neji y Tenten siempre regresan de pésimo humor! Dicen que es mas divertido asistir a una carrera de caracoles...

–Y tienen toda la razón– Le dijo mientras la separaba con delicadeza –Y por lo regular siempre busco un pretexto para librarme de asistir a ese espantoso baile, pero esta es la primera vez que realmente quiero ir

–¿Por qué?– Hinata tenia una expresión que parecía que estaba apunto de echarse a llorar, Naruto quedo embelesado pero no se distrajo

–Porque esta vez iré contigo– Una sonrisa suavizo la expresión de Hinata, pero aun así se notaba su falta de entusiasmo

–Eso es muy lindo, Naruto...– De nuevo enterró su rostro en el pecho masculino –Pero aun así no quiero ir...– Él le acaricio el cabello con ternura

–¿Y que tal si te doy un estimulo?

–¿Qué clase de estimulo?– Pregunto ella sin abandonar su refugio

–Si no me equivoco, el sábado además de ese espantoso baile, hay otro evento y este si que es importante ¿Sabes cual es?– Sintió en su pecho como ella negaba con la cabeza –El sábado se cumplirán 12 años de habernos conocido– Entonces ella se aparto bruscamente del pecho del rubio y lo miro con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder de la sorpresa

–Es verdad...– Dijo con un susurro de voz –Entonces el sábado...

–Es tu cumpleaños– La sonrisa de Naruto era radiante, ella lo miro asombrada unos segundos antes de saltar de el escritorio hacia él para enredar sus brazos en su cuello, lo hizo con tal fuerza y rapidez que Naruto no pudo mantener el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo, ella encima de él –¡Ouch!

–¡Lo recordaste!– Decía Hinata con una maravillosa expresión de alegría en su rostro y repartiendo besitos por todo el rostro del ojiazul –¡Lo recordaste! ¡Te adoro por eso!

–Y por lo visto tu lo olvidaste– Decía divertido mientras la sujetaba de la cintura para sentarse y acomodarla a horcajadas sobre él –¿Qué puede distraerte tanto que te olvides de tu propio cumpleaños?– Hizo un gesto de reflexión –¡Pero claro! ¡Soy yo!– Ella parecía a punto de replicar –No puedes contradecirme, no después de haber visto tu computadora– Tuvo el gusto de ver como se ruborizaba

–Vas a recordármelo cada vez que puedas ¿Verdad?

–¡Eso júralo! Pero volviendo al tema que me trajo aquí, vas a tener que ir conmigo al baile y permanecer el tiempo suficiente para que nuestros padres estén satisfechos o no habrá regalo de cumpleaños

–¿Tienes un regalo de cumpleaños para mi? ¿Desde ahora?– Hinata sintió como su corazón se inflamaba de cálidos y maravillosos sentimientos por ese rubio que se encontraba debajo de ella

–Así es, justo ayer fui por el, y estoy seguro que va a encantarte, pero si quieres recibirlo, tendrás que asistir a ese somnífero baile conmigo, como mi pareja– Ella pareció meditarlo un momento

–¿Solo debo acompañarte?

–No, tendrás que bailar conmigo un par de piezas, Posar para los fotógrafos de sociales, escuchar los chismes de las esposas y novias de los médicos y directivos y fingir que te interesa, saludar a los viejos de la junta directiva, fingir que te hacen gracia sus chistes, sonreír a sus hijos, nietos y protegidos...

–¿Tendré que bailar con ellos también?– El tono de la chica era sarcástico

–¡Eso no!– Dijo el rubio con mucha convicción –Tal vez este dispuesto a tolerar ver que esos estúpidos arrogantes te sonrían y prometo contenerme porque sin duda intentaran ligar contigo, lo hacen con todas las chicas lindas, pero le romperé los dedos a cualquiera que intente ponerte una mano encima– Al escuchar esto las mejillas de Hinata se ruborizaron y para sorpresa del rubio, le estampo un rápido pero intenso beso en los labios –¿Y eso?– Pregunto un sorprendido pero sonriente rubio

–Por ser tan maravilloso– Le dijo justo antes de levantarse, y al hacerlo, accidentalmente le obsequio a Naruto una espléndida vista de sus torneadas piernas, él quedo nuevamente embelesado –De acuerdo, iré contigo al baile, no solo por mi obsequio de cumpleaños

–¿No?– Pregunto distraídamente el rubio quien aun procesaba esa maravillosa imagen de las bellas piernas de su chica

–No, también iré porque Tenten, la novia de mi primo, asegura que las niñas ricas que asisten están pendientes de cualquier chico lindo y soltero que se encuentre en un radio de un kilómetro de distancia para lanzarse por él, y no voy a permitir que ninguna resbalosa se le insinué a mi novio– Esta vez fue el rubio quien se ruborizo y fue inevitable que una sonrisa de bobo adornara su rostro, podía contar con una mano las veces que Sakura lo llamo novio o se refirió a él como tal, y en contraste Hinata lo había dicho de una forma tan natural –Naruto...– La voz de Hinata lo trajo a la realidad, ella estaba tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, cuando ya estaba de pie siguió sosteniendo su mano y la contemplo un instante, era realmente bonita, y también adorable y gentil, y él era su novio –¿Naruto?– La forma tan intensa en que la contemplaba comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa –¿Pasa algo?– Y repentinamente él apretó el agarre en la mano de la chica y la atrajo hacia si y antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando él ya estaba besándola con una pasión abrumadora, pero ella se sobrepuso rápidamente y de inmediato se sujeto se sus sólidos hombros y se puso de puntillas para profundizar y alargar más ese beso, esa acción de la ojiperla le arranco un gruñido al rubio, que sin separar sus bocas llevo sus manos a la cadera de la chica y la levanto, Hinata instintivamente enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Naruto y cuando reacciono ya se encontraba de nuevo sentada en el escritorio con Naruto pegado a ella y sus intimidades muy cerca, tanto que de nuevo pudo sentir como la intimidad del rubio despertaba, esta vez fue ella quien dejo escapar un gemido de excitación, una alarma comenzó a sonar en la cabeza de ambos y en un arranque de cordura cortaron de golpe el apasionado beso. Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos con la respiración agitada y las manos cosquilleando por las ansias de volver al cuerpo de Hinata, ella estaba muy sonrojada y con la respiración igual de agitada que él

–Pasare por ti a las 7– Dijo Naruto mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta

–Te estaré esperando– Fue todo lo que logro decir, Naruto abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia justo antes de salir rápidamente, ella permaneció un momento mas sentada sobre el escritorio, después toco sus labios y sonrió emocionada, justo así es como le gustaba que su rubio la besara.

...

La semana pareció pasar mas lentamente de lo normal y no era porque Hinata y Naruto tuvieran muchas ansias por ir al baile sino porque después de ese maravilloso encuentro generado por los celos de Naruto no habían podido verse.

Naruto tenia mucho que arreglar pues los tramites para consolidar el termino de sus estudios habían finalizado y ahora se preparaba para integrarse al hospital al cabo de unos días, estaba algo nervioso pues quería resaltar por sus habilidades medicas y no por ser hijo de uno de los dueños de una de las cadenas de hospitales y farmacéuticas mas importantes del país, quería que tanto sus padres como Hinata estuvieran orgullosos de él y eso lo obligaba a dar mas de si, y a no ver a Hinata tanto como le gustaría.

Por su parte, Hinata había salido airosa de los exámenes finales, aunque el precio había sido alto, no había podido ver a su adorado rubio, aunque él la llamaba todas las noches y ella le mandaba mensajes a su celular para desearle un buen día y decirle que pensaba en él, por un momento le preocupo que él pudiera sentirse abrumado o que encontrara demasiado infantil su actitud, pero el rubio le aseguro que le encantaba que lo hiciera y ella se lo agradeció enormemente pues le ayudo a sobrellevar la semana que le pareció mas larga de lo normal pero finalmente el día había llegado.

Naruto miro por ultima vez su reflejo en el espejo, todo parecía estar en su lugar y, modestia aparte, el traje le sentaba de maravilla, sonrió a la imagen del espejo y se dirigió hacia el aburrido baile de beneficencia del hospital pero por primera vez estaba entusiasmado y podría decirse que feliz, pero no por asistir si no por lo que había planeado para después, estaba seguro que a su chica le encantaría la sorpresa que le tenia preparada.

–Estoy saliendo con una chica de 17 años– Pensó en voz alta para convencerse que es mejor babear de lujuria por una colegiala de 17 años que por una de 16, sabia que era un pensamiento absurdo pero lo ayudaba a sentirse un poquito menos perverso. Llego rápidamente a la mansión Hyuuga, no vio el coche de Neji ni el de Hiashi, se sintió aliviado al saber que se saltaría las gélidas miradas de Neji y los desagradables comentarios de Hanabi. Toco el timbre y fue recibido amablemente por el mayordomo que rápidamente lo hizo pasar, ya en el vestíbulo miro un elegante reloj de péndulo mientras esperaba que Hinata bajara, se sorprendió al ver que los segundos pasaban mas lento de lo que recordaba, finalmente, después de cinco minutos que a él se le figuraron como una hora, escucho una dulce voz llamándolo desde lo alto de las escaleras

–Buenas noches, Naruto-kun– Naruto se volvió a mirarla y no pudo evitar sentir como su boca se desencajaba y sus ojos salían de sus orbitas... ¡Dios! ¿De verdad ese ángel era su novia? Por unos segundos fue completamente incapaz de articular palabra mientras sus ojos y su cerebro procesaban la maravillosa imagen de Hinata enfundada en un hermoso vestido corto que al principio parecía negro pero que al recibir la luz lanzaba destellos en tono azul eléctrico, muy similar a su hermoso y corto cabello que llevaba peinado de lado adornado con un hermoso broche de pequeños zafiros que formaban pequeñas flores y sus bellos mechones más largos enmarcando sus rostro, sus hermosas zapatillas de tacón torneaban de maravilla sus piernas y su maquillaje, aunque sencillo, hacia resaltar sus bellas facciones dándole un aspecto un poco mayor pero sin duda conservando ese aire de inocencia tan característico de la ojiperla –Este...– De forma inconsciente, Hinata comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos al ver como él se quedaba estático y no decía nada, comenzó a preocuparse ¿Se le habría corrido el maquillaje? ¿Se le habría olvidado quitar alguna etiqueta de su vestido...? –¿Cómo... Como me veo?– Le pregunto con vos temblorosa, aquellos ojos azules la recorrieron lentamente pero Naruto siguió sin decir nada, ella sintió deseos de regresar corriendo por donde había venido, seguramente no se veía bien. ¡Y pensar que estuvo dos días buscando el vestido perfecto para esa noche! Era la primera vez que se compraba un vestido pensando en alguien mas pues cada vez que se probaba uno el único pensamiento en su mente era "¿Le gustara a Naruto?" Y cuando finalmente había encontrado el vestido ideal y había pasado horas arreglándose pera él, resultaba que se había equivocado ¡Debía lucir fatal! –Bueno... Yo...– Retrocedió un paso lista para huir cuando vio una soñadora sonrisa iluminar el rostro del rubio

–¡Total y absolutamente magnifica!– Lo dijo como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento –Hinata... Te ves tan hermosa que me dejas sin palabras– Ella sonrió y sintió como la tensión de su cuerpo se disipaba como por arte de magia, por un segundo realmente pensó en salir corriendo

–Tu... Tu también te ves muy apuesto, Naruto-Kun– Él no pudo reprimir una arrogante sonrisa y lo cierto es que Hinata no mentía, Naruto vestido de esmoquin era un visión gloriosa, parecía una estrella de cine de alguna película de espías, a pesar de que ella en un principio no quería asistir a ese baile en ese momento se sintió ansiosa por ser vista del brazo de aquel ejemplar masculino tan magnifico

–Bien, entonces ¿Estas lista para el baile mas aburrido de tu vida?– Pregunto sonriente mientras la veía cubrirse con un hermoso chal de terciopelo negro que tenia pequeñas flores bordadas con pequeños y brillantes cristales en los bordes

–Temo que si– Dijo ella en tono resignado

–¿Y estas lista para escapar en la primera oportunidad a una magnifica velada de cumpleaños?– Volvió a preguntarle mientras le ofrecía el brazo

–Estoy ansiosa– Respondió sonriente tomando el brazo que él le ofrecía

–Vamos entonces

...

Bueno, la noche no había sido tan mala como él pensó. Tal y como sus padres sin duda lo habían imaginado, que él y Hinata llegaran juntos causo revuelo y de inmediato se convirtieron en el centro de atención, cosa que a ninguno de los dos les gusto, sin embargo, ver el orgullo en el rostro de su padre y en el de Hiashi los alegro y ver la sonrisa de su madre lo enterneció. Por otro lado le había encantado la forma en que Hinata se aseguro de que las chicas de la alta sociedad no se le acercaran demasiado, pues cada vez que una de ellas parecía lista para pedir algo mas que un baile su linda ojiperla aparecía y educadamente lo sacaba de allí, sin duda se desenvolvía mejor que él quien se limitaba a fulminar con los ojos a cuanto hombre se atrevía a mirarla más de lo necesario, cosa que por cierto, pasaba muy seguido y es que su chica era sin duda la mas hermosa flor en todo aquel jardín, ya que además de que lucia absolutamente fabulosa sus delicados modales y su elegancia natural la habían hecho resaltar magníficamente durante las dos horas que llevaban en el evento. Y justo en ese momento noto como Hinata, que en un momento estaba hablando con su primo y la novia de este, ahora estaba rodeada por varios chicos que intentaban sacarla a bailar y ella educadamente intentaba oponerse, bufo fastidiado, solo la había dejado sola un momento para bailar una pieza con su madre y de inmediato esa bola de mocosos lujuriosos se le lanzaban como una manada de lobos hambrientos ¿Qué acaso no entendían que ella no quería estar con nadie más? ¿Qué ya tenia dueño? ¿Acaso esa noche todos querían quitarle a su chica?

–¡Hinata-chan, te estaba buscando!– Los chicos que revoloteaban alrededor de Hinata se paralizaron al ver la gélida mirada en sus ojos azules –Lo siento, necesito a **MI NOVIA** un momento ¿Les importa?– Los chicos negaron con la cabeza mientras balbuceaban algún tipo de excusa para a continuación salir huyendo del lugar

–¡Gracias!– Exclamo Hinata apoyándose ligeramente en el hombro de Naruto –Comenzaba a incomodarme su insistencia

–Si a mi también, de echo, ya me estoy cansando de ver como todos te están comiendo con la mirada

–Si, yo también estoy agotada de espantar a todas aquellas lagartonas que te andan rondando

–Bueno, creo que ya nos dejamos ver lo suficiente y ya les dimos de que hablar a las paginas de sociales como para mantener satisfechos a nuestros padres, así que yo diría que es el momento ideal para escabullirnos de aquí– Los ojos de Hinata brillaron de emoción

–¡Creí que nunca lo dirías!– La tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando una voz familiar se escucho a sus espaldas

–¡Naruto-San, tanto tiempo sin verte!– El rubio se volvió y sonrió al reconocer a uno de los jóvenes médicos más brillantes del hospital Konoha

–¡Kabuto! ¡Vaya sorpresa! Nunca vienes a estos eventos

–Si, bueno, siempre es bueno dejarse ver de vez en cuando– Ambos jóvenes estrecharon sus manos y después los ojos de Kabuto se posaron en Hinata

–Hinata-San, a ti llevo aun mas tiempo sin verte, has crecido bastante y te has convertido en una linda jovencita por cierto– Por un momento a Naruto le pareció ver un brillo malicioso en los ojos de Kabuto al ver a Hinata, pero fue tan fugaz que pensó que lo había imaginado

–Kabuto-San– Lo saludo Hinata –En efecto, creo que la ultima vez que nos vimos fue hace dos años en el cumpleaños de mi primo

–Debo decir que sin duda son la pareja de la noche, todos están hablando de los jóvenes herederos

–Bueno, ya sabes como es la gente– Dijo el rubio tratando de restarle importancia al asunto para terminar la conversación y poder escabullirse con su chica –Siempre tienen que estar hablado de alguien. Bueno Kabuto, nos dio gusto saludarte pero...

–¡Oh, esperen! Me gustaría presentarles a mi linda acompañante– El se hizo a un lado y fue entonces cuando notaron a la chica que estaba parada detrás de Kabuto –Aunque creo que tu ya la conoces ¿Verdad Naruto-Kun?– Hinata observo a la joven que estaba junto a Kabuto, tenia un hermoso vestido de color rojo que la hacia lucir muy hermosa y aunque nunca la había visto de inmediato se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, lo supo al sentir como el cuerpo de Naruto se tensaba, su mandíbula se endurecía y sus brillantes ojos se congelaban –Hinata Hyuuga, permíteme presentarte a Sakura Haruno

* * *

><p>¡Y aquí queda por esta vez! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que si pues este capitulo es importante para mi pues representa mi regreso a mi tan amado mundo de los fanfic, espero no haber decepcionado a todos aquellos que quería un lemmon pero siendo sinceros eso seria ir demasiado rápido para alguien con la personalidad de los protagonistas, antes de empezar con mi parte favorita (los reviews) me gustaría decir que es la primera vez que las respuestas a sus comentarios son más largas que el capitulo en si. Y también antes de empezar quisiera felicitar a <strong>Sorcerer-of-Dark <strong>Que cumplió años en junio y a **Gazetta Kaorii** que cumple años hoy y a **Kenniana** que cumple el 16 y **Hinata no NI-Chan **que cumple el 25 ¡Todas paséenla muy bonito chicas! Así como pienso pasármela yo que también cumplo este mes, Por cierto ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que se acordaron de mi y por las felicitaciones que me mandaron ¡Ustedes son los mejores! Bueno, ahora si pasemos a los reviews.

**alex14e .v. a:** Temo que aun falta mucho para que Hanabi acepte a Naruto y ten por seguro que ninguno de los ex están dispuestos a rendirse. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la excesiva espera y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**poison girl 29:** Pues déjame te digo que no andas tan alejada de la trama del fic, por suerte para Naruto ni Hanabi ni Neji los sorprendieron pero puedes estar segura que ya esta no será la única vez que se arriesgue de este modo. Creo que esta vez realmente abuse de tu paciencia pero finalmente pude actualizar. Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje y tu paciencia y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hinataxd:** Temo que aun es pronto para la pasión pero sin duda esta ha sido una buena introducción ¡Y lo que les falta! Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, me disculpo por la espera y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sakima:** Gracias, voy a tomar tus felicitaciones también para este año (ya falta menos de un mes para mi cumple) Me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto, de nuevo muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hina-Susunalove:** Temo que aun no están listos para dar ese paso pero sin duda ya empiezan a encaminarse, veremos un poco más en el siguiente capitulo el próximo año (¡Es broma! Espero nunca volverme a tardar tanto en actualizar) y como pudiste ver Sakura tiene un nuevo aliado para destruir lo que hay entre nuestros protagonistas. Mi face es Suzuna Jing. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haberme ido por tanto tiempo.

**Alinita28:** Agradezco mucho tu paciencia, para ser franca por un momento realmente pensé que ya no podría escribir mas pero finalmente estoy de vuelta. Si bien Naruto y Hinata quieren llegar a mas aun no siente que sea el momento, Haku no esta dispuesto a esperar tranquilamente a que Hinata regrese y Sakura esta mas que lista para atacar además de que ha ganado un peligroso aliado en Kabuto (y por consecuencia a Orochimaru) como te puedes imaginar se les avecinan muchos obstáculos a nuestros protagonistas. Muchas gracias por tu comprensión y paciencia y por tu mensaje, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto.

**fer gp:** Para nada me ofendo, además de que tienes toda la razón y nunca se deja de aprender y mejorar, y que te puedo decir, a pesar de que reviso mis escritos antes de subirlos siempre se me van varios errores sin que los note; temo que mi ingles es malísimo (solo hablo español y mal español) por lo que es poco probable que lea los fics que me recomiendas pero de verdad te agradezco el dato. Me disculpo por mi larguísima ausencia, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**crystal Coronello:** Temo que Sasuke va estar lejos una larga temporada así que de momento no puede ayudar, como puedes ver Sakura esta lista para una nueva maniobra y esta vez tiene ayuda, ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Me disculpo por haberme ido tanto tiempo, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kyoko Nakamura:** Tenias razón, es algo pronto para el lemon, pero como pudiste comprobar ya empiezan a tener acercamientos subiditos de tono los cuales no harán sino aumentar; por supuesto que Haku y Sakura van a valerse de cuanta maña puedan para recuperarlos, y como viste Kabuto se les ha unido, en el siguiente capitulo veremos la artimaña que han urdido. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tus felicitaciones las cuales también me tomare para este año pues el día esta cerca, también agradezco tu paciencia y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Zakishio: **Temo que aun es pronto para el lemon, pero como pudiste ver ya empiezan a tener encuentros apasionados que cada vez lo serán mas. Me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Heero Kusanagi:** Pues ya vimos la reacción de Haku y en el próximo capitulo veremos la de Sakura. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto.

**prisneik-san:** Lo siento pero aun es pronto para el lemon, pero ten por seguro que el cachondeo ira en aumento.

**okashira janet:** Tenias toda la razón y aun es muy pronto para un lemon, pero como pudiste ver, Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar, aunque estas situaciones serán cada vez más frecuente y cada vez llegaran mas lejos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la larguísima espera y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Gabe Logan:** Me da gusto poder saludarte amigo, temo que aun no he podido checar Fairy Tail, pero recién vi la película de One Piece "Strange World" y me fascino. Como puede ver la relación de Naruto y Hinata cada vez es más sólida pero pronto comenzaran los problemas, esperemos que los lleven bien. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por mi larga ausencia y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**FlorItachiUchiha:** Pues temo que Sakura no esta nadita dispuesta a renunciar a Naruto y de momento Sasuke esta lejos y sin intenciones de regresar, ahora veremos como manejan nuestros protagonistas lo que se les viene. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AgHnA:** Tal y como dijiste aun es pronto para el lemon, pero también tal y como dijiste el momento llegara, por lo pronto sus encuentros serán cada vez más apasionado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la larguísima espera y ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**HoshitaSweet:** ¡Wow! Pues tal y como pensabas, aun es pronto para el lemon y tanto Haku como Sakura están mas que dispuestos a dar guerra para recuperar a sus parejas, por lo pronto en el próximo capitulo veremos a Sakura y Kabuto trabajar juntos para separa a Naruto y Hinata ¿Lo lograran?. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Rocio Hyuga:** Pues esta vez yo me tarde un año en actualizar, dudo que alguien se haya retrazado mas que yo. Como pudiste ver Naruto y Hinata no llegaron al final, pero sus encuentros irán subiendo cada vez mas de tono. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la larguísima demora y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Princess311:** En efecto, es demasiado pronto para el lemon, pero sin duda llegara; en efecto, Hinata usa el cabello corto como en la primera parte de Naruto el motivo de ello se sabrá mas adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**CarMasi:** Desafortunadamente tampoco he podido pasarme mucho por el deviant, pero también espero poder cambiar eso, Hinata es seria pero ¿Quien podría resistirse con un galanazo como Naruto? ¡Y lo que le falta! Espera a ver lo que ocurre en el siguiente capitulo, ahora mismo busco la canción y la traducción porque tienes razón y les va de maravilla a Haku y Sakura. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la larguísima demora y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sumebe:** Pues me tarde tanto que tus felicitaciones las voy a tomar también para este cumpleaños; lo siento pero aun es pronto para u lemon pero te aseguro que el momento llegara (aunque por lo visto la nueva política de la pagina podría ser un problema) ¡En fin! A ver que pasa. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**hinata-sama198:** Como se pudo ver, aun es pronto para el lemon, pero eso no impide que tengan encuentros cada vez más intensos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la larguísima espera y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Karenpage:** No te preocupes que a mi me paso algo parecido, compre una serie de anime que se llama "love lesson" (confundiéndola con otra que se llama "Hapy Lesson") y resulto que era una serie hentai y justo cuando hacen un close up de los protagonistas teniendo sexo se asomo mi mamá, no me dijo nada pero a mi me dio mucha pena. Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Roxas6490:** Tal y como dijiste aun es rápido para el lemon, y te aseguro que ya tendrán oportunidad de quedar a madias y por supuesto de llegar al final, yo considero amigos a todos mis lectores y crystal coronello me cae muy bien. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la larguísima demora y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**OriHimeko-chan: **Que te puedo decir, tuve un año de falta de inspiración, y aun no he terminado de reponerme pero lo estoy intentando; desafortunadamente aun es pronto para lemon, pero te aseguro que ganas no le faltan a ninguno de los dos (espera a ver lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo); se que se apantalla uno mucho con los reviews, pero es que me encanta contestarles y poder interactuar con ustedes, aun así siempre e procurado que los capítulos sean de mas de 12 paginas en letra centuri gothic tamaño 10. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que a pesar de todo el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hyuuga-destiny:** ¡Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones! También las tomo para este año y aprovecho para felicitarte a ti porque también ya se acerca tu día. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la tardanza y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**diana carolina:** Pues espero que esta demora también me la perdones, tienes razón en que Sakura tiene una idea muy extraña de lo que es el amor y desafortunadamente esta convencida de amar a Naruto y esta dispuesta a lo que sea con tal de recuperarlo y podremos ver un poco de eso en el siguiente capitulo; Sasuke esta muy arrepentido pero esta lejos el momento en el que expíe sus culpas. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la larguísima demora y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kitsune:** Muchas gracias, me agrada saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir, me disculpo por la demora, gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Rizeto Uzumaki:** No te preocupes, yo soy la mas pervertida por andar escribiendo lo que escribo y no tengo problemas con esto, aun es pronto para un lemon pero ya llegara, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Citrus-Gi: **Pues se podría decir que se interrumpieron solitos y fue una suerte si no los hubiera sorprendido el mayordomo o peor aun: Hanabi. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la larguísima demora y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kurogane-taichou:** Pues me disculpo por cambiarte el genero, tienes razón en el error con respecto a la conversación de Haku y Hinata y puse dos días cuando habían sido tres semanas y es que en el ultimo momento decidí que era mejor alargar el tiempo para dar a entender que Naruto y Hinata ya llevan tiempo conviviendo y así justificar mejor la atracción y sentimientos entre ellos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo no te haya desilusionado y me disculpo por haberme demorado tanto.

**Mary Uchiha-sama:** Como viste, aun no hay lemon y faltan varios capítulos para que llegue, pero mientras la relación entre nuestros protagonistas será cada vez más intensa. Muchísimas gracias por tu bello comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

**hiNAru Aburame:** Te agradezco por acordarte de mi dia y me disculpo porque me tomo casi un año actualizar. En este capitulo vimos un nuevo y breve encuentro entre Sasuke y Naruto y en el próximo capitulo veremos que es lo que trama Sakura esta vez apoyada por Kabuto y tienes toda la razón en eso de que van a disfrutar su noviazgo lo mas que puedan especialmente ahora que se avecinan los problemas. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Evageline-1290: **Bueno, no se puede culpar a Hinata, un galanazo como Naruto es capaz de pervertir a cualquiera, y veremos algo de eso en el siguiente capitulo. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, gracias por acordarte de mi día, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Bellrose Jewel:** Digamos que a Hanabi no le agrada nadie que pueda alejar a su hermana de su lado (Haku tampoco le agradaba) y algo parecido le pasa a Neji; ¡Tu fic esta increíble! De verdad que me quede con cara de ¡Wath! En el ultimo capitulo y estoy deseando leer la continuación, claro que no diré que te apresures porque eso ya será demasiada desfachatez de mi parte, pero créeme que aunque no he posteado e leído cada capitulo que has subido; gracias por acordarte de mi día. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber demorado tanto.

**MissLittleTOD:** Pues casualmente en estos momentos estoy haciendo limpieza otra vez e inclusive voy a reacomodar mis muebles, estoy pensando subir en el face fotos de antes y después para ver que les parece (ya para que vean el sitio donde brotan mis locas ideas, aunque estas son cada vez más escasas), como viste ellos se interrumpieron solitos (¡Por suerte!) Pe4ro espera ver lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo, donde debo decir que Sakura probablemente te caiga peor. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tantísimo en actualizar y espero que con todo y todo el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Belzer:** Siento si te decepcione, pero creo que aun es pronto para un lemon, aun así la temperatura entre ellos va en aumento tal y como dijiste y veremos algo de eso en el siguiente capitulo y hablando de ello creo que los que te van a caer malísimo van a ser Kabuto y Sakura, aunque después también veremos a Haku en acción. Me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto, disfrute mucho leyendo tu review y espero que a pesar de todo el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sam9048:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, la verdad es que me hace muy feliz poder volver a estar en contacto con todos ustedes, especialmente después de haber pasado por las mas terribles crisis personales y profesionales que he tenido hasta ahora, la verdad hubo un momento en que realmente pensé en dejar de escribir pero no quise porque escribir y leer sus comentarios es una de las cosas que mas me alegran los días y no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a esto, aunque realmente fue muy desconsiderado y grosero de mi parte hacerlos esperar tanto. Lo siento pero aun no hay lemon, pero como pudiste ver las cosas entre ellos cada vez van mejor (Y espera a ver lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo) Muchas gracias por haberte acordado de mi día. Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto y espero que con todo y todo el capitulo te haya gustado y de nuevo muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario.

**sony9:** Lo siento pero es pronto para un lemon, pero como pudiste ver eso no les quita el tener encuentros cada vez más subidos de tono; me disculpo porque tampoco me paso muy seguido por mi face, voy a tratar de corregir eso. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**carlos omar:** Francamente a mi Sakura nunca me ha caído muy bien que digamos por tratar tan mal a Naruto y tal y como dices aun sigue poniendo a Sasuke antes que Naruto pese a que él ya trato de matarla y por el contrario Naruto siempre ha tratado de protegerla, por eso siempre he creído (y creeré) que la pareja ideal para Naruto es Hinata. Esta de mas decir que en este fic realmente Sakura se va dar a odiar de manera asombrosa (esperen y verán). Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto y espero que a pesar de todo el capitulo et haya gustado.

**Mephisto Reffart Lark Kukabara:** Entonces creo que debo empezar por disculparme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar, me hace muy feliz saber que te han gustado otras historias mías. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** Pues como se vio en este capitulo ni Haku no Sakura están dispuestos a renunciar, y a esta ultima se le ha unido Kabuto; tal y como dices, Hinata y Naruto tienen problemas con sus niveles hormonales los cuales solo irán en aumento. Me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto, ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**naruhinalove4ever:** Pues ahora que Kabuto esta ayudando a Sakura ten por seguro que Hinata y Naruto no la van a tener fácil para mantener su noviazgo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por tan larga espera y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Davaru:** ¿Y termino como pensabas? He visto que muchos si vieron venir la interrupción pero también muchos querían lemon. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**bcbb1d5d:** Esta vez si que te hice esperar demasiado, me disculpo por eso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mud-chan:** No te preocupes, yo tampoco soy buena recordando cumpleaños, de plano hace dos años le pedí a mi mamá que me anotara en un calendario las fechas y edades de todos mis hermanos y sobrinos y es así como no se me han pasado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sifu Sihaya:** Tal y como dices, Haku y Sakura hicieron mucho daño a las relaciones que tenían, el problema es que ellos están aferrados a que todo tiene remedio y pues en ocasiones el único remedio es terminar todo e iniciar por otro lado como lo están haciendo Naruto y Hinata, desafortunadamente sus ex no están dispuestos a rendirse y harán todo lo que este en sus manos para tratar de recuperar a sus parejas y algo de eso lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Pandorayoukai:** No te preocupes que yo considero que cualquier review escrito para apoyar y ayudarte a mejorar siempre es un review decente, por ello es que me gusta contestar cada uno de los que recibo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haberte dejado esperando por tanto tiempo y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**luna de uzumaki: **Temo que Sakura va a caerte aun peor en el siguiente capitulo,pero así como trata de hacer sufrir a nuestros protagonistas es como ella va sufrir. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y prometo darme una vuelta por tus fics, aunque quien decide si eres buena o no lo eres tanto son tus lectores, yo por eso estoy muy agradecida con todos ustedes y muy avergonzada por haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hinata uzumaki:** Tal y como dices, aun es pronto para el lemmon, pero ya les llegara el momento, mientras sin duda tendrán encuentros bastante interesantes; desafortunadamente la inspiración solo me ha visitado muy de vez en cuanto, espero que esto cambie pronto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la larguísima espero y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hinatita23:** Lo siento pero un lemmon a estas alturas seria demasiado pronto, pero ya les llegara su momento. Me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hikari Witch:** Tal y como lo menciones, un lemmon ahora seria demasiado pronto, temo que Sakura y Haku si que están dispuestos a insistir y aunque hubiera un momento en el que se resignaran a renunciar a sus ex Kabuto estará ahí para manipularlos y asegurarse de que sean un estorbo para esa relación (veremos algo de ello en el siguiente capitulo). Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi día, me disculpo por haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**SabakunoMarina: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, sonara raro pero me hace muy feliz que mis historias te hagan feliz (aunque eso me hace sentir peor por haber tardado tanto en actualizar) muchas gracias por acordarte de mi día, me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en subir la continuación, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y de nuevo gracias por tu comentario.

**Bella:** Pues no recuerdo haber autorizado que publiquen mis fics, aunque es posible que lo haya hecho y no me molesta que lo hagan siempre y cuando aclaren que son de mi autoría, desafortunadamente ya me ha pasado que se han adjudicado historias mías e incluso en una ocasión (el foros Semzoo o algo así) no solo alguien estaba publicando mi fic sin permiso sino que además había usurpado mi nombre, debo decir que es muy molesto, así que te agradezco mucho el aviso. Como pudiste ver, Naruto y Hinata han logrado contenerse pero cada vez les cuesta más trabajo así que sin duda llegara el momento en que no resistan mas y se dejen llevar tanto por sus sentimientos como por sus hormonas. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias tanto como por tu comentario como por avisarme de que mi fic se esta publicando por otro lado

**Adlgutie:** Que te puedo decir, yo acabo de pasar por una de las peores rachas de crisis existenciales que he tenido y esta vez de verdad me dio duro pero finalmente parece ser que ya termino, o al menos de nuevo me puedo sentar frente a la compu y escribir y leer fics como tanto me gusta, tu también adivinaste y Hinata y Naruto no llegaron a más aunque es obvio que cada vez llegan mas lejos, sin duda Sakura es un problema y ahora que esta siendo apoyada por Haku será un problemon y veremos algo de eso en el siguiente capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y me disculpo por haberme ido por tanto tiempo.

**Gazetta Kaorii:** Pues en teoría si subí este capitulo antes de mi cumpleaños, por cierto, tu cumples años esta semana así que ¡Felicidades! Espero que te la pases muy bonito, que comas mucho pastel y que recibas muchos regalos, de mi parte te regalo este capitulo. Tal y como dijiste es demasiado pronto para un lemmon aunque para el ritmo al que van Naruto y Hinata no tardaran mucho en terminar lo que empezaron. Me disculpo por haber tardado un año en actualizar pero lo cierto es que jamás he dejado uno de mis fics sin terminar y no pienso hacerlo (por mucho que parezca lo contrario). Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo (Tu capitulo) te haya gustado.

**ana-gaara:** Y como puedes ver la temperatura entre ello no hace mas que aumentar (y espera a ver lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo), en cuanto a Sakura ahora que tiene el apoyo de Kabuto sin duda se volverá una verdadera molestia (es en lo único en que estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke), y sin duda veremos más ocasiones en las que Naruto tendrá que lidiar con Hanabi y con Neji. Me disculpo por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**tuga82:** Desafortunadamente Kabuto vera la forma de acabar con la caballerosidad de Haku y para darse una idea habrá que ver lo que tiene planeado (junto con Sakura) para el siguiente capitulo. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Jan di-chan:** ¡Jan di-chan Sama! (haciendo profunda reverencia) Déjame decirte que todo este tiempo aunque no he posteado no me he perdido ni un solo capitulo de ninguna de tus historias, es difícil decir cual es mi favorita porque realmente he quedado maravillada con tu forma de escribir, de hecho (sin animo de ofender a nadie) debo decir que actualmente eres mi autora favorita, y sin duda destacar en una pagina como esta que esta llena de buenas historias y buenos autores no es nada fácil pero me atrevo a asegurar que tu eres una de las favoritas. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado pues sin duda yo si he disfrutado de cada capitulo que tu has subido.

**temary-125:** Pues como pudiste ver fueron ellos solitos los que se interrumpieron, aunque la idea de Neji sorprendiéndolos en pleno intercambio de besotes me gusta mucho así que seguramente lo incluiré mas adelante. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Nevix:** Pues a mi me gustaría mucho superar "El sentimiento correcto" el cual considero mi mejor fic hasta ahora, pero eso lo deciden ustedes, de momento nadie los sorprendió aunque sin duda Hiashi se molestaría un poco de saber lo que Naruto hace con Hinata cuando están solos no olvidemos que fueron él y Minato los que decidieron emparejar a sus hijos así que mucho que protestar no tiene y si mas adelante Haku y Sakura se unen no lo he decidido pero de momento no dudes que Kabuto esta mas que dispuesto a utilizarlos a los dos para sus fines. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**lika2011:** Tienes razón, aun es pronto para un lemmon pero te aseguro que el momento de nuestra pareja protagónica llegara. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por acordarte de mi día, me disculpo por la larguísima espera y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mitzuky-Hina:** Antes que nada quiero agradecerte por la idea que me das para un nuevo fic, y aunque rápido y furioso reto Tokio no figura entre mis películas favoritas si alguien me preguntara si me gusto la respuesta seria si, así que si mi fic Naru-Hina-Sasu (el cual tengo proyectado publicar inmediatamente cuando este termine) si pega me gustaría escribir otro esta vez tomando varios de los elementos que me sugieres; no te preocupes que a mi tampoco me agrada mucho que digamos Sakura (mas bien es todo lo contrario, pero creo que a estas alturas ya todos lo saben) así que espero que sus admiradores me perdonen porque en este fic realmente va a decaer mucho su dignidad y se va a dar a odiar bastante, sobre todo al ser manipulada por Kabuto y veremos a Haku pasar por algo muy similar; Kiba y Gaara si van a aparecer mas adelante (aunque aun falta mucho para eso) pero solo uno de ellos va a tener interés sentimental por Hinata (¿Quién creen?); no puedo decirte porque Hinata usa el cabello corto porque eso seria revelar una parte muy importante de la historia; ¡Pero claro que va a haber lemmon! Pero tampoco puedo decirte donde se va a dar, lo que si te voy a decir es que va a haber lime tanto en la habitación de Hinata como en el auto de Naruto y en un par de lugares más. Bueno, creo que ya devele mucho. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario (me encantan los reviews largos), me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto por la continuación y espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Antiinarusaku:** Pues como esta vez si me excedí demasiado en el tiempo que me tomo actualizar yo creo que además de disculparme debería hacer penitencia por haberlos dejado con la duda por tantísimo tiempo; muchas gracias por lo que me dices, prometo esforzarme y mejorar para seguir siendo una de tus escritoras favoritas. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hinata no NI-Chan:** Pues antes que nada te felicito de una vez porque este mes cumples 19 añitos, así que ¡Felicidades! Y tenias toda la razón y aun es pronto para un lemmon y afortunadamente ellos se interrumpieron solitos (¡Te imaginas si los hubiera cachado Neji? ¡Pobre de Naruto!), procurare utilizar un poco mas mi Face (siendo honesta, no se usarlo bien) para poder tener más contacto con todos mis amigos adictos a los fics. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hinata21:** Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi día, y tal y como pensabas aun es pronto para un lemmon, ¿Cómo sabes lo del baño? ¿Me estas espiando? ¡Es broma! Aunque te has acercado bastante, pero como ya he mencionado antes ¡Claro que va a haber lemmon! Pero aun falta para eso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**DJArgento:** Me alegra que te haya gustado "El sentimiento correcto" y que lo hayas seguido desde los foros DZ, especialmente porque allí me apedrearon muy feo por esa historia (es por eso que deje de subir fics allí) prometo esforzarme (y no demorar tanto en actualizar) para que este fic también sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Namikaze Rock:** No te preocupes que cualquier review es bien venido. Muchas gracias por acodarte de mi día y por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Yue Uzumaki Hyuuga:** Pues ahora ya estoy bien, hasta ahora había tenido crisis laborales y personales pero nunca ambas al mismo tiempo y bueno, todos aquellos con mamás manipuladoras (pero aun así maravillosas) entenderán como es cuando "sutilmente" te dan a entender que esperan mas de ti sin ponerse a pensar si es lo que tu realmente quieres o no, afortunadamente parece ser que las cosas en mi vida de nuevo están en perfecto equilibrio. Mas adelante veremos algo de Neji en su papel de primo-hermano sobre protector, Sakura ya de por si no pensaba darse por vencida y ahora alentada por Kabuto se valdrá de métodos realmente perversos y por supuesto Haku también va a verse envuelto en eso. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me hace muy feliz ver que a pesar de todo no perdiste la fe en mi, me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo y por preocuparte y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**nyu02:** Debo decir que entre Sakura y Haku es este ultimo el menos mal intencionado, desafortunadamente para él Kabuto ha aparecido y lo manipulará para recurrir a medidas desesperadas en su afán por separar a Hinata de Naruto. Me disculpo por habertardado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Hinamel:** Me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto, como vimos Neji no sorprendió a Hinata y Naruto (por suerte) pero ya habrá más situaciones picantes en las que casi serán sorprendidos. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de nuevo me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Freya-x:** Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi día, lo tomare para este año también, y pues si van algo rápido nuestros protagonistas pero es que no quiero hacer cansada la historia, aun así como pudiste ver Naruto logro contenerse, aunque cada vez le será más difícil. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Jemarusama:** Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi día, como vea ambos se detuvieron a tiempo, aunque no por falta de ganas (sobre todo Naruto) pero cada vez les costara más trabajo detenerse (veremos algo mas de eso en el siguiente capitulo). Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber demorado tanto y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**natsumi hhr nh:** Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi día: Temo que eso no es lo ultimo que veremos de Sakura (solo espera a ver el capitulo que sigue) y por supuesto que tampoco de Haku, además ahora se ha sumado Kabuto así que te aseguro que habrá muchos celos por parte de nuestro rubio favorito y también de Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Vero-Chan:** Muchas gracias por haberte acordado de mi día, temo que aun no hay lemmon pero ten por seguro que llegara y mientras tanto el limme no faltara, por cierto, espero que tus uñas estén mejor; mi face es: Suzuna Jing y mi correo es misukat arroba hotmail . com. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto.

**Kenniana:** No necesitabas disculparte, al contrario, yo soy quien debe agradecer que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis fics y en este caso de disculparme por haberlos dejado por tantísimo tiempo. Espero que ya estés mejor y que te vaya de maravilla en la Universidad, yo ya concluí mis estudios pero se me viene encima el servicio social, la tesis y un montón de tramites. Veremos de nuevo a Naruto celoso pero como se puede notar, en el siguiente capitulo le toca encelarse a Hinata, esperemos que aun así su relación salga a flote. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, de nuevo me disculpo por haber demorado tantísimo en actualizar y mi face es: Suzuna Jing y mi correo es misukat arroba hotmail . com, ya sabes, todo junto, espero que pronto tengamos la ocasión de poder charlar.

**Ekhidna:** Lo siento pero aun es pronto para un lemmon pero habrá limme en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber demorado tanto y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Tenshi no Genei:** Tenias toda la razón, no hubo lemmon, pero fueron ellos solitos los que decidieron detenerse. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sergio:** A mi también me gusta ese fic (Equipo 8) aunque creo que el autor tarda más que yo en actualizar (yo me tarde un año esta ultima vez) pero definitivamente soy la ultima persona que podría quejarse de eso. Me hace muy feliz saber que mis historias te gustan. Tenias razón y Hinata y Naruto no llegaron al final aunque afortunadamente nadie los sorprendió. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kkshifanatic:** No te preocupes que aunque me tarde un año por capitulo pienso terminar esta historia, jamás he dejado un fic sin concluir y no pienso hacerlo con este. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Deltaporsiempre:** No te preocupes que yo sé muy bien lo que es no tener tiempo para nada. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**uzuki-neechan:** Temo que aun es pronto para el lemmon, pero te aseguro que llegara, mientras tanto habrá varios limme. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**SARA . NARUHINA:** Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Calder:** Tienes razón y aun es pronto para un lemmon, pero habrá limme donde incluirá algunas de las cosas que sugieres, sin duda veremos a Sakura y Haku sufrir pero Sasuke estará ausente un tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Zianya:** Pues temo que Haku no es tan noble como parece, aunque eso se deberá a la mala influencia de Kabuto, me hace muy feliz saber que te gustan mis historias. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Wesli:** Pues espero que te hayas pasado unas buenas vacaciones y que estas sean aun mejores. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Norki: **No te preocupes que ahora yo también ando con todo ese lío de los tramites del fin de carrera, y no te preocupes, yo jamás e tenido problemas en aceptar que soy algo pervertida (¡¿Quien más esta conmigo?!), y en efecto a Naruto le va a costar mucho trabajo perdonar a Sasuke pero aun mas a Sakura por todo lo que se viene. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sango surime:** Pues aquí en México solo han salido los tres primeros libros de los Dark Hunters, me quede en la historia de Zarek la cual debo decir que es la que más me ha gustado hasta ahora y mi favorito es Aqueron. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Joseph Hyga:** Pues muchas gracias por acordarte de mi día, aunque preferiría que no me hablaras de usted (me hace sentir vieja), tienes razón y el capitulo anterior tuvo una incoherencia referente al tiempo que llevan saliendo Naruto y Hinata y le conversación entre Haku y ella y eso se debió a un descuido mío y como viste nadie los sorprendió aunque al final no llegaron a nada. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ainim:** Jijiji, pues si, temo que todas mis historias son rosas, y tal y como te lo imaginabas al final no llegaron a nada pero afortunadamente no los sorprendieron. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpó por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que le capitulo et haya gustado.

**Oyuky Chan:** No te preocupes que yo se muy bien lo que es que el trabajo no te deje tiempo para nada. Haku es un buen chico pero en la desesperación por recuperar a Hinata y las intrigas de Kabuto cambiará bastante su comportamiento (como se vio en este capitulo ya ha sido victima de la mala vibra de Kabuto) pero definitivamente la que va a caer muy bajo va a ser Sakura. Muchas gracias por haberte acordado de mi día y por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**mosse993:** Me alegra que el fic te este gustando, prometo no volverme a tardar tanto en actualizar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto para la continuación y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Aredhiel:** ¡Kyyaaa! ¡Haces que me sonroje! Pues yo diría que es muy buen análisis del capitulo y en cuanto a que te tardaste en dejar un review ¿Que puedo decirte yo que me tomo casi un año subir este ultimo capitulo?. Como dices, Haku no es un mal chico pero al ser victima de las manipulaciones de Kabuto y de los celos por Hinata en mas de unja ocasión les traerá problemas a nuestra pareja favorita pero nunca más de los que traerá Sakura y con respecto a si va a haber SasuSaku en esta historia no lo tengo planeado de momento y no creo que eso vaya a cambiar pero no aseguro nada. Muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso comentario, me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**mayaquen ix:** Pues espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sean-Raizou:** Como viste no hubo lemmon pero si un poco de limme el cual ira en aumento en el próximo capitulo, y pues Haku no es malo pero eso no impedirá que les traiga problemas a nuestros protagonistas y más aun con la aparición de Kabuto, en cuanto a Sakura temo que se va dar a odiar mucho a lo largo de la historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Nickell:** Temo que si demore demasiado en actualizar, me disculpo por ello, me hace muy feliz saber que mi fic te esta gustado, me esforzare para que siga siendo así. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Fernando-Urashima:** Como pudiste ver no hubo lemmon, pero habrá en el futuro, mientras tanto habrá varios limme. Me alegra que la historia te este gustando, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y ojala que este capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

**Guest:** Me alegra que la historia te guste, como viste, al final Naruto y Hinata no hicieron nada (bueno, casi nada) pero sin duda el lemmon llegara. Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sorcerer-of-Dark:** Antes que nada ¡Felicidades atrasadas por tu cumpleaños el cual creo que fue el 26 de junio (Mas vale tarde que nunca) de verdad agradezco mucho tus palabras y me siento muy avergonzada por haberte echo esperar tanto esta vez. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y de nuevo me disculpo por la demora.

**Abel:** No te preocupes, siempre se agradece que se tomen su tiempo para leer mis fics. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Joyce Hinata:** La diferencia de edades es más que nada para justificar que Naruto ya no sea tan despistado y se maneje mucho mejor en una relación pues de conservar ambos sus personalidades como en la serie original la relación avanzaría demasiado lento. Me hace muy feliz saber que mis historias te gustan, prometo echarle muchas ganas para seguir así. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**nolanv3:** No eres el primero que quejarte de cómo las respuestas a los reviews dan la pantalla de que se trata de un capitulo muy largo, pero lo cierto es que me tardo varios días en responderlos todos y es por eso que no los contesto directamente en la pagina si no al final de la historia, aun así siempre procuro que cada capitulo tenga más de 11 paginas en Word en letra century gothic tamaño 10 a un espacio, así que no me parece que sean tan cortos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Luisa-Chan:** Lo siento pero aun es pronto para un lemmon, te pido un poco más de paciencia y mientras el momento llega habrá algo de limme bastante subidito de tono. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y ojala que a pesar de todo el capitulo te halla gustado.

**Marigexis:** Pues como puedes ver no andaba muerta si no de parranda (aunque me preocupa que eso cambie después de leer tus amenazas... ¡Pero estoy segura que me vas a perdonar! ¿Verdad? Gulp...!) Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero finalmente estoy de vuelta y espero jamás volverlos a abandonar por tanto tiempo. Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios (amenazas incluidas), de nuevo me disculpo por la larguísima demora y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ndira2011hotmail_com:** Temo que de un tiempo acá la inspiración me visita muy de vez en cuando, pero se hace lo que se puede. Me da mucho gusto que mi historia te guste, muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Uzuki-Neechan:** ¡Wow! ¡Créeme que después de leer tu fic sentí que flotaba de la emoción! Me emocionó mucho leer tu comentario, realmente hiciste que me sintiera muy orgullosa de mi trabajo. No sé si ya has subido alguna historia pero de ser así te pido por favor que me avises pues tengo muchísimo interés en leerla, yo comencé a escribir porque quede fascinada con un fic NaruHina ("Sueños húmedos", esta en esta pagina pero en ingles y nunca terminaron de subir la traducción, pero la historia me fascino) y pues no me ha ido tan mal. Muchísimas gracias por tu bellísimo comentario, realmente me sentí muy, muy especial, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Buredoran:** Me alegra que te hayas animado a ver Naruto, espero que te haya gustado pues además de los fics su una gran fan de esta serie. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por la demora para actualizar.

**Buredoran:** Pues por ahora su relación va muy bien pero Kabuto Sakura e incluso Haku trataran de cambiar eso. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Yanu-chan:** Me alegra mucho que mis fics te gusten, me esforzare parta que este no sea la excepción. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Luciell Macrae:** Me disculpo por haberte echo esperar tanto tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Atadalove:** Pues digamos que Haku si esta enamorado de Hinata pero de un tiempo acá lo dominan las hormonas, tal y como dices de momento la lujuria de Naruto por Hinata es grande pero poco a poco también están apareciendo sentimientos que pronto harán que el rubio termine perdidamente enamorado de Hinata, solo esperemos que sea antes de que los intentos de Sakura, Kabuto y Haku surtan algún efecto y separen a nuestra pareja favorita. Como viste tenias razón y al final no hubo lemmon pero sin duda los encuentros entre ellos serán cada vez más apasionados. Espero que mis demás fics te gusten y si quieres en esta pagina están todos lo que he escrito, me haría muy feliz que te dieras una vuelta. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te guste y me disculpo pro haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**luna flor:** Me da muchísimo gusto saber que mis fics te gustan. Sobre tus preguntas, de momento Naruto y Hinata prefieren esperar antes de dar el siguiente paso en su relación, aunque es probable que no aguanten las ganas por mucho tiempo, de momento Naruto esta muy dolido con Sakura y Sasuke así que es muy difícil que llegue a perdonarlos, Sasuke prefirió alejarse un tiempo y no conoce a Hinata así que de momento él no presentara ningún problema en su relación, pero ya veremos que pasa más adelante cuando regrese. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**uzumaki hyuuga kimiko:** Lamento haber estado ausente por tanto tiempo, finalmente estoy de vuelta, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar.

**Jazmin15:** Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo también, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Lizutzu:** Como pudimos ver en este capitulo, tanto Sakura como Haku están más que dispuestos a ser un problema para nuestros protagonistas y además ahora se les ha unido Kabuto quien será el peor de todos sus males, podremos verlo en acción en el siguiente capitulo. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Betsy:** Me alegra que la historia te guste, yo también soy una gran fanática del NaruHina, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado, muchas gracias por tu comentario y disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**TaniaMalfoyFelton:** Pues tanto Sasuke como Sakura están muy arrepentidos por lo que le hicieron a Naruto, sin embargo mientras que Sasuke prefirió alejarse y darle tiempo a Naruto para Sanar, Sakura esta desesperada por recuperarlo sin importarle si eso es lo mejor para ellos o no; no quiero que la relación entre Naruto y Hinata perezca muy precipitada pero tampoco quiero que demore mucho así que es probable que avancen más rápido en los siguientes capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**LaCrazyWriter:** Me alegra que la historia te guste, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**hinata 2636:** Pues finalmente estoy de regreso con la continuación, me disculpo por haberlos echo esperar tanto tiempo y muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Chaos:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, aunque temo que no hubo lemmon pues aun es pronto para eso, pero ya llegaran a ello. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado

**Arkizael:** Puedes estar seguro que erotismo no va a faltar en esta historia, ya vimos un poco en este capitulo y espera a ver que pasa en el siguiente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber demorado tanto en actualizar y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**lavida13:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación pero sin lemmon y además Sakura hace su reaparición y definitivamente no es para nada bueno. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haberte echo esperar tanto tiempo y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Citlalli:** Pues por fin les traje la continuación, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en subirla, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Hinata Uzumaki 23:** Lo siento, no hubo lemmon, pero si algo de limme y habrá mas en el siguiente capitulo (y será más picante que el de este) muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Xicamagas:** Pues no estuve bien durante un tiempo y eso afecto muchísimo mi inspiración para escribir, pero finalmente y poco a poco todo empieza a regresar a la normalidad y no te preocupes, aunque sea un capitulo por año no pienso dejar esta historia a medias. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto tiempo en escribir y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Lucy:** De verdad estoy muy avergonzada por hacerlos esperar tanto, aquí tienes la continuación, me disculpo por la demora y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Kross18:** Me alegra que la historia te guste, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**kyubi99:** Orochimaru ya dio la cara en este capitulo aunque de momento veremos más a Kabuto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Lilipili:** Gracias, siempre me emociona encontrar amigos que han leído todos mis fics. Finalmente aquí esta la continuación y ojala sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

**Rubysaotome:** Pues temo que si es pronto para un lemmon, pero el limme estará a la orden (solo espera a ver lo que tengo pensado en el próximo capitulo)... Me da muchísimo gusto saber que mis historias te gustaron. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar y espero que a pesar de todo el capitulo te haya gustado.

**ukito-san:** Pues espero que no te decepcionara que no haya pasado nada entre ellos. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me disculpo por la demora y ojala pese a todo te haya gustado el capitulo.

**LULYHIME:** Afortunadamente nadie los sorprendió pero ten por seguro que no será la única vez que se arriesguen; y sin duda a Sakura vas a despreciarla aun más en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la demora y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Frizcopskull:** Mi habilidades en el dibujo son algo limitadas como para adaptar "El sentimiento correcto" al comic, pero le tengo un gran aprecio a esa historia y me alegra que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y me disculpo por la demora para actualizar.

**Maruri-Whitlock:** Finalmente aquí esta la actualización, me disculpo por haberte hecho esperar tanto, gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mari Namikaze Hyuga:** Pues estamos igual porque a mi también me gustan tus historias. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**pemt11:** Créeme que estoy muy agradecida contigo y con todos los que aun tienen fe en mi y siguieron confiando en que no abandonaría el fic y es solo pensando en ello que pude terminar este capitulo. Agradezco mucho tus palabras y sin duda que puse a prueba la paciencia de todos. No sabe lo agradecida que estoy contigo y con todos mis lectores. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, me disculpo por haberlos hecho esperar tanto tiempo y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Elying-chan21:** Temo que aun es pronto para un lemmon y hasta que llegue ese momento habrá limme para hacer mas llevadera la espera. Agradezco muchos tus bellas palabras y me hace muy feliz saber que has leído otras historias mías y que te hayan gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar y ojala que pese a todo el capitulo te haya gustado.

**rafael uzumaki:** Sip, aquí lo tienes, espero que te haya gustado, disculpa por la demora y gracias por tu comentario.

**AlRom:** En serio que ya no sé como disculparme, estoy muy avergonzada por hacerlos esperar tanto y aunque a veces realmente pensé en rendirme ten por seguro que no voy a dejar el fic a medias, nunca lo he hecho y no pienso empezar ahora y de verdad voy a esforzarme por no volver a irme por tanto tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, de nuevo me disculpo por haber tardado tanto y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

Bueno, me la he pasado disculpándome por haberlos hecho esperar tanto pero aun siento que no es suficiente, lo único que puedo ases es asegurar que nunca volveré a hacerlos esperar tanto y les juro por lo mas sagrado que no voy a dejar esta historia a medias. Muchas gracias por su paciencia y confianza, les juro que no voy a defraudarlos y mientras comienzo de inmediato a escribir el siguiente capitulo solo me resta desearles lo mejor en todo lo que hagan y decirles ¡Nos vemos pronto!


	7. Chapter 7 Un truco sucio

¡Regrese de entre los muertos! Y aqui estoy con el capitulo de este año y muriendome de vergüenza por tardarme tanto, me disculpo con todos mis lectores por la larguisima espera, se que muchos pensaron que ya no continuaria pero otros mantuvieron su fe en mi y no dejaron de mandarme animos para que continuara escribiendo. A todos muchas gracias por no quitarme su confianza, no saben lo mucho que me ayuda leer sus mensajes ¡Ustedes son maravillosos!. Mi bloqueo no solo a continuado si no que parece empeorar, aun asi logre completar este capitulo el cual es el más largo que e escrito hasta ahora. Mi parte favorita es responder todos los reviews que me envien, pero varios se han quejado de que les es algo decepcionanate ver que la mitad de lo escrito son respuestas a los correos, por eso esta vez respondere a sus mensajes dirctamente en la pagina (y apartir de ahora lo hare asi), pero les aseguro que siempre leo todos sus mensajes, puede que demore (normalmente escribir las respuestas a todos los reviews me tom dias) Pero respondere a todos, tratare de aprovechar las vacaciones de verano para no demorar tanto la continuación pero no prometo nada, mi trabajo cada día es mas absorbente (especialmente despues de la reforma educativa) y mi bloqueo del escritor no parece dimitir pero mantengo lo que he dicho desde el inicio de la historia, no voy a dejarla a medias, tendra un final y no sera un final repentino y abrupto (final de "emergencia") pienso escribirl la historia como me la imagine desde el principio aunque me cueste mucho trabajo darle forma...

Bueno, ya me alargue demasiado (casi un año), asi que creo que mejor los dejo con la continuación de esta historia... Y de nuevo me disculpo por la larguisisma espera

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

Un truco sucio con un resultado inesperado

Naruto no solía hablarle mucho de su ex pareja, se había limitado a resumirle su relación, pero Hinata sabia lo suficiente para inquietarse un poco. Sabía que Naruto la había conocido desde que iban al jardín de niños y que desde entonces se había enamorado de ella, y así había sido durante su infancia y su adolescencia, prácticamente la había amado toda su vida, aun cuando el rubio había tenido otras parejas su amor siempre fue para esa chica pero ella nunca le correspondió porque estaba enamorada del mejor amigo de Naruto y él había aprendido a vivir con eso; finalmente cuando estaban a la mitad de su carrera ella le dio una oportunidad y aparentemente Naruto la había aprovechado muy bien pues después de un par de años se habían mudado juntos, la relación parecía estable hasta que un día él regreso de visitar a sus padres y la encontró teniendo sexo con su mejor amigo en la cama de ambos. Eso lo había destrozado y deprimido y la única razón de que el rubio no se hubiera derrumbado es porque la había conocido a ella.

–_Pero algo bueno salió de todo eso y es que tu entraste en mi vida, Hinata-chan, y eso es algo que agradezco a diario..._ – En si ese relato le había causado una ligera punzada de celos y otra de dolor, le gustaba saber que Naruto había encontrado en ella una cura para la terrible herida que había sufrido pero le dolía saber que él había amado tan intensamente a otra mujer, y que esa mujer no había podido apreciar ese amor y lo había desperdiciado de esa manera, a menudo se preguntaba como seria la mujer que Naruto había amado casi toda su vida, como era la mujer que había destrozado algo tan hermoso como lo que el rubio le había ofrecido, pero la única vez que se había atrevido a preguntárselo al rubio él solo había dicho –_Es hermosa, pero su belleza es fría, no es como tu que eres cálida y suave, no vale la pena hablar de ella..._– Y así había concluido el tema, aun así Hinata no podía evitar preguntarse que tipo de mujer había mantenido apresado el corazón de Naruto por tanto tiempo.

Y ahora esa mujer se hallaba frente a ella.

Sakura Haruno era una mujer realmente hermosa, pensaba Hinata al contemplarla, era alta, esbelta y llena de gracia, su rostro de facciones finas y piel inmaculada servían de marco para unos bellísimos y grandes ojos verdes tan brillantes como esmeraldas, su cabello era de un exótico color rosa del mismo tono que los cerezos en flor y su actitud llena de fuerza y seguridad la hacían lucir como una autentica mujer, Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado infantil ante la presencia de aquella pelirrosa.

–_Ahora entiendo porque Naruto cayo rendido a sus pies..._– Pensó la ojiperla mientras sentía como si una mano invisible el estrujara el corazón. Miro de reojo a Naruto, lucia completamente tenso y no hacia amago de moverse siquiera, era evidente que estaba conmocionado por la presencia de Sakura, Hinata tuvo que esforzarse por mantener la compostura, si el rubio reaccionaba de esa forma era porque sin duda aun albergaba sentimientos profundos por aquella mujer

–Mucho gusto, Haruno-San– Dijo finalmente Hinata, se sorprendió que su voz sonara tan tranquila y rezo porque su rostro se mostrara igual –Espero que este disfrutando la velada

–Este siempre es un evento muy elegante– Respondió Sakura luciendo una sonrisa que a Hinata le recordó a las modelos de lápiz labial de las revistas

–Sakura, te presento a Hinata Hyuuga, la otra heredera de los hospitales Konohagakure– Se escucho decir a Kabuto, Sakura se olvido de las buenas maneras por un momento y miro detalladamente a la chica Hyuuga, cuando se entero que el baile de beneficencia estaba próximo busco por todos los medios la forma de ser invitada pues estaba segura que ahí podría ver a Naruto, normalmente detestaba tener que asistir a ese baile, pero estaba tan desesperada por ver y hablar con el rubio que estaba dispuesta a asistir a toda costa. Sus ruegos fueron escuchados pues hacia tres días Kabuto se había plantado en la puerta de su casa con una invitación y una propuesta

–Es un placer conocerte, Hinata-San– Le costo mucho trabajo mantener su sonrisa al reconocer que Hinata Hyuuga era una jovencita bellísima, sus facciones eran delicadas y su piel tan blanca que parecía una muñequita de porcelana, su cabello era algo corto pero de un color azul eléctrico que lograba resaltar la blancura de su piel y lo sonrosado de sus labios y mejillas, sus ojos lucían exactamente del color de la luna llena y aunque era algo bajita y bastante joven su cuerpo estaba adornado con exquisitas y voluptuosas curvas como las que ella tanto había buscado en sus largas horas en el gimnasio y nunca había podido conseguir, sin mencionar que su buena educación y modales delicados se traslucían en cada gesto y movimiento de la chica. Sabia que estaba mal, pero Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un profundo rencor hacia aquella chica.

–¿Se marchan ya?– Pregunto Kabuto extrañado –Aun es temprano...

–Tenemos otro compromiso– Dijo Naruto con voz cortante y la vista fija en la pelirrosa, las jóvenes presentes se sobresaltaron al escucharlo, Hinata porque nunca lo había escuchado tan frió y Sakura al saber que dicha frialdad iba dirigida a ella

–¿De verdad? ¡Que lastima!– Kabuto sabía que debía actuar rápido –¿Podría al menos bailar una pieza con Hinata?– Pregunto de forma aparentemente casual

–Nosotros...– Trato de replicar Naruto, pero Kabuto lo interrumpió

–Por favor, Naruto-Kun, la ultima vez que felicite a Hinata por su cumpleaños fue cuando cumplió 14– Elegantemente le tendió la mano a Hinata –¿Qué dices, Hinata-San? No iras a desairarme ¿Verdad?– Hinata le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa a Kabuto mientras esperaba que Naruto dijera alguna de sus poco creíbles pero irreversibles excusas para evitar que Hinata bailara con el chico como llevaba haciéndolo toda la fiesta en su afán de evitar que ella bailara con otro que no fuera él: pero esta vez los labios de Naruto quedaron sellados, su vista estaba fija en la chica de pelo rosa y sus mandíbula seguía apretadas –¿Hinata?– Insistió Kabuto, y aunque lo ultimo que quería Hinata era dejar a su chico a solas con su ex, levanto su mano y tomo la que Kabuto le ofrecía, en parte para tratar de que Naruto se sintiera tan celoso como ella se estaba sintiendo en ese momento de ver que no dejaba de mirar a Sakura, aunque sus ojos eran gélidos, y en parte porque eso seria muy descortés y Kabuto no merecía ese tipo de desaire, después de todo él era una victima de las circunstancias

–Será un placer bailar esta pieza contigo, Kabuto-San– No fue hasta que Naruto sintió la falta de calidez en su brazo donde hasta hace poco estaba posada la mano de Hinata que se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba, reacciono justo para ver como Kabuto la escoltaba a la pista de baile

–Hi... Hinata-Chan... No...– Justo cuando se dirigía a arrancarla de los brazos de Kabuto Sakura se coloco delante de él cortándole el paso

–Deja que la niña se divierta, Naruto– Dijo en un tono meloso tan falso que se gano una mirada furiosa del rubio –Debo decir que me sorprendiste ¿Ahora te dedicas a cuidar niños? ¿O es porque ella es la otra heredera del emporio de tu padre?– El rubio la miro inexpresivamente unos segundos para después regalarle una sonrisa cínica

–¿Sabes? Nunca me había dado cuenta de que tu sentido del humor era de tan pésimo gusto– Un brillo de dolor asomo en los ojos verdes de la chica

–Antes solías estar de acuerdo conmigo casi todo el tiempo– El dolor en su mirada fue reemplazado por el reproche –Hasta que finalmente parecía que simplemente habías dejado de escucharme– Naruto sintió una punzada de culpa en su pecho, era cierto que en los últimos días de su relación él ya no le ponía tanta atención a lo que Sakura tenia que decirle como hacia al inicio. Sin embargo el resentimiento supero a la culpa y el rubio no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Sakura lo hiciera sentir mal, después de todo, la falta más grave en su relación la había cometido ella

–Pues esa noche, con Sasuke, créeme que pude escucharte muy claramente– Ella ahogo una exclamación mientras sus ojos se humedecían, pero el rubio se mostró implacable –Incluso creo que recuerdo exactamente cuantas veces le dijiste "dame más" ¿Te gustaría saberlo?– Ella agacho la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza –Eso pensé– Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia la pista en donde Kabuto se deslizaba con su chica, sintió como un ligero relámpago de celos centelleaba en su cabeza –Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a recuperar a mi acompañante para retirarme de aquí– Pero antes de que pudiera alejarse Sakura de nuevo lo bloqueo poniéndose enfrente de él –Sakura, en serio, no estoy de humor para tus juegos

–No estoy jugando– Dijo en voz baja pero firme –Sabes perfectamente que odio este tipo de eventos...– En este punto su voz empezó a temblar –Pero vine porque sabia que estarías aquí y quería verte...

–Pudiste ahorrarte la molestia– Fue la fría respuesta del rubio –Ahora, si me disculpas, quisiera marcharme junto con mi acompañante– Y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Kabuto y Hinata bailaban

–Creo que no has entendido, Naruto... ¡Estoy desesperada!– Dijo ella cuando el joven pasaba a su lado

–Ese es tu problema– Respondió sin detenerse

–Y también el tuyo si te armo un escándalo– Entonces él se detuvo pero no se volvió, Sakura sonrió –Seria terrible ¿Verdad? Justo delante de tantas personas importantes, como tu padre y su socio, sin mencionar a tantos inversionistas potenciales– Naruto giro y le sostuvo la mirada en silencio por un momento considerando la posibilidad de retarla, pero se dio cuenta de que Sakura no bromeaba, sin duda estaba dispuesta a armar un alboroto, sintió deseos de tomar a Hinata y marcharse dejándola hacer su numerito el cual la afectaría tanto a ella como a él, pero después lo medito bien y se dio cuenta que eso sin duda tendría pésimas consecuencias no solo para él sino para la empresa de su padre, la prensa estaba presente junto con sus padres y el padre de Hinata ¿Qué impresión le daría a Hiashi Hyuuga si su ex comenzaba a vociferar el drama que habían vivido? ¿Qué dirían de Hinata al estar con un chico que orillaba a una mujer a actuar así?, además era el cumpleaños de su bella novia, no le agradaba en absoluto hacerle pasar por ese trago amargo, así que, sintiendo nauseas al saberse a merced de las maquinaciones de Sakura, tuvo que rendirse

–Tu ganas– Dijo el rubio con voz dura como el acero, aun así pudo percibir un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos verdes –Tienes 10 minutos– Si Sakura deseaba un nuevo desprecio de su parte, la complacería.

–Me basta con eso, pero preferiría que fuéramos a otro sitio... ¡Tranquilo!– Se apresuro a agregar al ver que Naruto estaba a punto de protestar –Hay una pequeña terraza por esa puerta– Le dijo señalando a un lado –No te alejaras mucho de tu pequeña acompañante y yo podré decirte lo que necesito...

–Y después saldrás de mi vida– Agrego el mostrándose implacable

–Si aun lo deseas– La insinuación le gano otra furiosa mirada por parte del joven, pero ella no se dejo amedrentar. Por su parte, Naruto omitió cualquier tipo de cortesía y se adelanto a la chica dejándola tras de si caminando apresuradamente, después de todo era ella la que quería hablar ¿Por qué debía mostrarse amable él?, sin embargo, al hacer eso Naruto no se percato de la breve pero significativa mirada que Sakura intercambiaba con Kabuto.

...

–¡Oh, vaya!– Exclamo Kabuto tratando de sonar casual al ver que Sakura había logrado la primera parte de su plan llevándose a Naruto a la terraza –Ahí van de nuevo

–¿Cómo?– Pregunto Hinata volviendo su atención hacia su acompañante, estaba distraída pensando en lo fabuloso que seria que apareciera algún mutante espacial y se llevara a Sakura Haruno por lo que el comentario de Kabuto la tomo desprevenida

–Naruto y Sakura, se retiran, al parecer necesitan hablar– Ese sencillo comentario tuvo un efectos asombroso en el interior de Hinata, fue como si una mano invisible se introdujera en sus entrañas para tirar de ellas violentamente

–¿A... A s... si?– Tartamudeo ligeramente mientras volteaba disimuladamente justo para ver como su novio iba con su ex a lo que parecía un sitio mas privado, sintió que su corazón comenzaba a volverse más pesado, sin embargo pudo notar que Naruto caminaba rápidamente dejando atrás a la pelirrosa quien prácticamente estaba corriendo para mantenerle el paso, y que la expresión de Naruto era una intimidante mezcla de frialdad y fastidio –Bueno... Parece que solo van a la terraza

–Si, tienes razón– Kabuto se dio cuenta de que Hinata no desconfiaría de Naruto tan fácilmente, sin embargo, su plan apenas comenzaba –Es solo que el historial de Naruto y Sakura esta tan lleno de peleas y reconciliaciones que no puedes saber cuando están terminando y cuando retomando su relación, pero supongo que así debe ser cuando una pareja lleva juntos tanto tiempo como ellos– Mientras hablaba la mirada del joven se mantenía fija por donde su cómplice había llevado al joven Uzumaki, pero entonces volvió su mirada a la joven que se movía graciosamente en sus brazos, tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver como la sonrisa de la chica había disminuido y el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado _"Aquí viene un corazón roto"_ –Pero sin duda tu, siendo amiga de Naruto estas al tanto de todo esto ¿No es así, Hinata-Chan?

–Realmente no, Naruto y yo tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos...

–Bueno, pero ustedes estarán en un futuro al frente de los hospitales Konoha, así que es importante que se conozcan ¿Por eso vinieron juntos?

–En parte, también disfruto de la compañía de Naruto– Kabuto sintió una ligera molestia al recordar la fotografía de Hinata besando al rubio.

–Si, Naruto tiene ese tipo de personalidad que se gana la simpatía de todos, solo míralo, todos creíamos que nunca ganaría el corazón de Sakura y al final ella ha sido la relación más estable que ha tenido... –Mostró su sonrisa más encantadora –Pero sin duda tu estas enterada ¿Cierto?

–Si, así es– Por alguna extraña razón, Hinata comenzaba a tener muchas ganas de ir a ver que estaba haciendo su novio, afortunadamente la pieza estaba a punto de acabar.

...

–Solo te quedan ocho minutos– Dijo el rubio observando la terraza a donde Sakura lo había llevado, tenia una vista muy hermosa de la Luna y había una pequeña mesa donde descansaba una botella de vino y un par de copas, casi parecía como si los estuvieran esperando, tal vez alguna pareja tenia planes, lo mejor seria marcharse de ahí cuanto antes –Sakura...

–Lo siento, Naruto– Se apresuro la pelirrosa a interrumpirlo –De verdad estoy muy arrepentida, por el daño que te cause– Levanto la mano para impedir que Naruto protestara –No pretendo que retomemos nuestra relación así como así, después de todo no solo te falle como pareja si no que también arruine tu amistad con Sasuke...– El rubio la miro asombrado, Sakura se mostraba tan seria y madura que por un momento casi se sentía mal por tratarla tan duramente... Casi. –Pero... Bueno... Yo... Me gustaría que al menos pudiéramos intentar ser amigos como solíamos ser, cuando éramos tu, yo y Sasuke ¿Recuerdas?– Naruto la contemplo con una expresión indescifrable por unos momentos, momentos en los cuales la esperanza comenzó a abrirse paso en el corazón de Sakura; Kabuto tenia razón ¡Solo debía tocar el punto exacto! Los momentos felices...

–No es tan sencillo, Sakura– Y con esas simples palabras la esperanza de Sakura se esfumo –Lo que paso no es algo que pueda olvidar así como así

–Yo lo comprendo– Se apresuro a decir la chica –Y... Y se que debo darte tiempo... ¡Y espacio! Pero... Pero... ¿Podrías intentarlo?

–No lo se– Dijo el rubio tras una pausa –Tal vez... Pero por ahora realmente necesito... Estar lejos de ti...– La joven ni siquiera intento disimular el dolor que esas palabras le causaron –Lo siento...

–Yo... Yo entiendo...– Sakura estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para mantener la compostura

–Bueno, ya demore bastante– El rubio comenzó a retroceder hacia la puerta que los había llevado a aquella terraza –Debo buscar a Hinata...

–¡Espera!– Se apresuro a detenerlo la pelirrosa recordando que había un plan al cual ceñirse

–En serio tengo que irme– El hielo había vuelto a la voz del rubio

–Entiendo... Solo una cosa más y no sabrás de mi en mucho tiempo– El rubio pareció titubear –¡Lo prometo!

–No sé que mas puedes querer de mi...

–¡Esto!– Exclamo Sakura mientras se dirigía a donde estaba el vino y las copas, tomo una de estas y se la tendió al joven –¡Brinda conmigo!– El rubio la miro incrédulo

–¿Hablas en serio?– El sarcasmo relucía en su tono –¿Sabes? Toda la madurez y serenidad que mostraste hace un momento se acaba de ir por la borda.

–Yo... Yo lo siento– Sakura comenzó a mostrarse realmente arrepentida, el rubio comenzó a dudar si tal vez estaba siendo excesivamente cruel con Sakura –Es solo... Estaba recordando nuestra graduación en la preparatoria, cuando Sasuke y tu se robaron una botella de Champagne y después nos la bebimos en Ichiraku... ¿Recuerdas?– La mirada de Naruto era primero de sorpresa y después de nostalgia, ese era uno de sus recuerdos más valiosos, en esa ocasión solo eran tres amigos, tres excelentes amigos pasándola bien sin necesidad de sentimientos complejos como amores no correspondidos, tenia que reconocer que también extrañaba esos días, tal vez podía permitirse un momento de tregua con Sakura en memoria de la amistad que habían compartido

–De acuerdo...– Dijo finalmente y estiro la mano para tomar la copa, pero entonces se percato de que estaba vacía, lo que lo hizo parpadear confundido

–¡Oh, lo siento!– Exclamo nerviosa y avergonzada la pelirrosa –Enseguida la llenare– Sakura se esforzó por ignorar la mirada entre confundida e irritada del joven, ese era el momento clave del plan que Kabuto le había propuesto para recuperar a su chico y no debía distraerse. Destapo la botella de forma rápida y sorprendentemente silenciosa y sirvió el liquido en ambas copas, siempre asegurándose que su cuerpo bloqueara la vista de Naruto a la bebida, de ese modo él no pudo ver como Sakura llevaba su mano a su escote y sacaba de allí un pequeño frasco con un liquido transparente y como lo vertió en una de las copas. Ella se giro tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de culpa y repulsión por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y le tendió al chico la bebida a la que le había agregado la sustancia "especial" –Aquí tienes...

–Gracias– Dijo Naruto tomando la copa de la temblorosa mano de su ex, entonces ella levanto la suya y la hizo chocar con la del rubio

–¡Salud!– Dijo con una voz apenas audible

–Salud– Respondió Naruto algo extrañado, Sakura parecía algo nerviosa. La chica a su vez apuro el contenido de su copa pero sin despegar la vista de la boca del rubio cuando este se la llevo a los labios, sin embargo, solo dio un pequeño sorbo y le devolvió la copa a la pelirrosa –Bien, ahora si, si me permites, quisiera ir a buscar a mi acompañante...– Ella no le dijo nada, solo lo miraba fijamente como esperando que él dijera o hiciera algo más, después de unos segundos el se giro para marcharse, esa mirada fija lo incomodaba

–¡Espera!– Casi grito Sakura al ver que se marchaba, el se giro para mirarla, la irritación había vuelto a su mirada

–¿Se te ofrece algo más?– Dijo con cierto toque de sarcasmo

–Yo... Yo...– Debía pensar rápido, tenia que retenerlo lo suficiente para que lo que le puso en la bebida hiciera efecto –Solo quiero una cosa más...

–Sakura, yo...– Naruto se corto bruscamente cuando a una velocidad impresionante Sakura había eliminado la distancia entre los dos y lo había sujetado con fuerza de las solapas para obligarlo a bajar el rostro quedando solo a unos cuantos centímetros del de ella

–Solo quiero un ultimo beso– Dijo con una voz, que debía reconocer el chico, era bastante sensual

–¿Bromeas?– De acuerdo, tal vez su voz era sexy, pero lo cierto es que lo único que le provocaba a Naruto era enojo ¿Dónde quedo toda la madurez y buenas intenciones que le mostró ella al inicio de esa conversación? –Sakura, no estoy de humor...– Le dijo mientras intentaba separarse de ella, pero la chica lo tenia bien sujeto

–Solo un beso, Naruto– Insistió ella con una invitadora sonrisa en sus tentadores labios –Y saldré de tu vida para siempre si tu quieres– Por un momento Naruto lo considero, no sonaba tan mal la idea de alejar a Sakura definitivamente, pero no podía hacerlo, la simple idea de besarla le traía a la memoria la imagen de ella y su mejor amigo revolcándose en su cama y eso le hacia sentir nauseas

–Eso no va a pasar, Sakura– Le dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a los hombros de la joven con la intención de apartarla, pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo un sonido similar a un sollozo los hizo voltear a ambos hacia la entrada. Naruto sintió como si alguien le propinara una patada en el estomago al ver a Hinata parada en la puerta observándolos con una mirada llena de dolor.

Durante lo que parecieron interminables segundos ninguno de los tres se movió ni dijo nada, entonces Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que Hinata estaba viendo: a él y Sakura a menos de 10 centímetros de distancia, ella aferrada a las solapas de su saco y él sujetándola por los hombros, sin duda todo parecía una situación bastante comprometedora, sobre todo para un chico que tenia novia.

Se apresuro a alejarse dos pasos de Sakura a una velocidad casi sobrehumana mientras miraba a Hinata con ojos casi suplicantes

–Hinata... Yo... Nosotros... Solo hablábamos...– Se maldijo mentalmente por no encontrar las palabras adecuadas

–Si, ya lo veo...– Dijo Hinata con una voz que era casi un susurro, aun así el rubio sintió un ligero temblor en ella y sintió deseos de darse de topes en la pared por haberla herido. Vio como ella agachaba el rostro para ocultar sus ojos bajo su flequillo y como retrocedía un par de pasos, parecía ansiosa por alejarse de él y eso fue una sensación desgarradora para el chico

–Escucha Hinata...– Comenzó a caminar hacia la chica con una mano levantada al frente con intención de tocar su cara pero entonces Hinata retrocedió bruscamente rechazando su contacto, Naruto se sintió desolado –Hinata, Por favor...

–Lamento mucho haber interrumpido su... conversación– El rubio trago saliva al escuchar que esta vez la voz de Hinata se escucho fuerte y clara y desprovista de cualquier emoción –Solo venia a despedirme– Dijo levantando el rostro y mirando directamente a las orbes azules de Naruto, Por un instante este se sintió totalmente desconcertado al ver que todo el dolor había desaparecido de los ojos de la chica y ahora mostraba una sonrisa tranquila –Ya es algo tarde para mi y me gustaría descansar– Hizo una elegante reverencia a Naruto –Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado, Naruto

–No... Hinata, espera...– Balbuceo Naruto mientras sentía que el pánico crecía en su interior –Yo no...

–Descuida, no tienes que llevarme a casa, ya conseguí a alguien que me lleve– Entonces por un segundo sus ojos se volvieron fríos al mirar mas allá del hombro del rubio a Sakura Haruno, quien se limitaba a observar con aire incomodo la escena que se llevaba a cabo delante de ella –Lamento haber interrumpido su conversación, pero sin duda podrán retomarla con tranquilidad– De nuevo repitió su elegante reverencia pero esta vez iba dirigida a la pelirrosa –Me dio gusto conocerla, Haruno-San, espero que sigan pasándola bien– Y dicho esto se irguió cuan derecha era mirando de forma serena a ambos y por un breve instante Sakura se sintió diminuta ante esa chica quien pese a estar en medio de una situación incomoda y comprometedora se las había ingeniado para actuar con dignidad y serenidad además de hacer gala de su elegancia natural. Por un segundo las miradas de ambas se cruzaron y Hinata encontró rabia y resentimiento en la mirada de Sakura mientras que esta encontraba determinación, dignidad y algo parecido al desprecio en la chica de ojos perlados. Por su parte Naruto no sabia porque demonios su cerebro estaba tardando tanto en reaccionar y se limitaba a quedarse ahí paradote observando como su hermosa novia estaba a punto de marcharse pensando lo peor de él. Los ojos de Hinata se posaron de nuevo en el rostro atribulado de Naruto y esta vez fue imposible ocultar del todo el dolor que en ese momento le abrumaba el corazón –Buenas noches– Le dijo mirándolo y después se dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí. No fue hasta cuando Naruto observo la maravillosa curva de la espalda de Hinata al marcharse que comprendió lo que estaba pasando: Ella estaba dejándolo

–No... No...– Dijo primero en un susurro y después en un tono mas alto mientras se pasaba las manos en su alborotado cabello en un gesto de total frustración –¡NO!– Dijo casi gritando y precipitándose a la puerta –¡Hinata, espera por favor!– Estaba más que listo para salir tras ella y hacer cualquier cosa, inclusive arrodillarse, para que ella le permitiera explicarse, pero justo cuando iba a correr tras ella las manos de Sakura aferraron su brazo con una fuerza sorprendente impidiéndole irse –¡¿Qué rayos haces!? ¡Déjame ir!

–¡No! ¿Quién es realmente esa chica?– Pregunto Sakura entre desesperada y furiosa mientras trataba de convencerse que Naruto no podría tomar en serio a esa chiquilla –¿Por qué podría importarte lo que piense esa niña?

–¡Por que ella es invaluable para mi!– Grito entre desesperado y furioso mientras trataba de zafarse de Sakura, pero ella se había aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas –¡Sakura, Tengo que irme!

–¡No te permitiré ir tras ella!– Insistió la pelirrosa olvidándose por completo de la dignidad, tenia que retenerlo lo más posible hasta que lo que le había puesto en la bebida hiciera efecto

Hinata recordaba como había sido la pelea que había terminado su relación con Haku, había regresado temblando a casa, negándose a hablar con cualquiera, se encerró en su habitación y había estado llorando toda la noche mientras sentía un profundo dolor en el pecho y al día siguiente el dolor se había ido dejando un gran vacío en su pecho, mismo que la calidez de Naruto había llenado. Pero ahora no tenia palabras para describir el dolor que laceraba su corazón, era como si alguien le hubiera enterrado un hierro al rojo vivo en su pecho hasta atravesarle el corazón pero mucho más intenso. Su vista comenzaba a nublarse debido a las lagrimas que parecía brotarían en cualquier momento mientras buscaba desesperadamente a Neji para pedirle que la llevara a casa pero no estaba por ningún lado, seguramente él había huido con Tenten en la primera oportunidad, estaba considerando irse caminando si era necesario cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba delicadamente del brazo, cosa que agradeció pues sentía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla por mucho más tiempo

–¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata?– Dijo una voz a su lado, Hinata miro a la persona que la sostenía y se encontró con el preocupado rostro de Kabuto –Te ves un poco pálida ¿Te pasa algo?

–Yo... me siento... enferma...– Susurro débilmente mientras agachaba la mirada, no quería que nadie la viera en ese estado –¿Has visto a mi primo? Quisiera regresar a mi casa

–No he visto a Neji-San– Respondió amablemente el joven –Pero yo podría llevarte si lo deseas

–¡Oh, de ninguna manera!– Se apresuro a responder ella –No podría permitir que abandonaras la fiesta por mi culpa

–¿Bromeas?– Dijo Kabuto señalando a la elegante pero aburrida velada –No estoy muy ansioso por quedarme aquí, además, estar un momento contigo bien valdría ir a cualquier lado– Ella le obsequio una leve sonrisa ante el cumplido, por un momento pensó en negarse, pero luego la imagen de Naruto y Sakura paso por su mente haciendo estragos en su estado de animo, entonces se dio cuenta de que le aterraba la idea de verlos regresar al salón tomados de la mano, como antes solía estar con ella y supo que no podría soportarlo ¡Tenia que irse de allí!.

–Entonces, te agradeceré mucho si me pudieras llevar a casa, Kabuto-San– Él le sonrió y le ofreció su brazo galantemente, ella le dedico una débil sonrisa mientras se sujetaba de él y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Hinata estaba tan metida en los dolorosos sentimientos que estaba experimentando que no se dio cuenta de que Kabuto miraba triunfante hacia la terraza donde Naruto y Sakura parecían estar discutiendo; De la misma manera el rubio estaba tan ocupado deshaciéndose de su ex que no se percato de que Kabuto y Hinata se marchaban juntos.

–¿Segura que estas bien?– Le pregunto Kabuto a la joven cuando ya se encontraban en el auto de este camino a la mansión Hyuuga –Podríamos ir a otra parte si aun no quieres ir a tu casa– Sugirió el joven tratando de sonar casual

–Gracias por tu preocupación– Respondió ella amablemente –Pero realmente todo lo que quiero es descansar en la tranquilidad de mi hogar– Sin mencionar que no sabia por cuento tiempo más seria capaz de retener las lagrimas

–Como gustes– Respondió Kabuto gentilmente, era una pena que la chiquilla no fuera tan ingenua como parecía, pero no importaba, si Sakura había cumplido su parte del trato ya le habría dado su "pócima mágica" al imbecil de Naruto y seguramente ya lo tendría a sus pies y después... ¡Voila! La fusión entre Uzumakis y Hyuugas seria historia. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción, y pensar que Orochimaru se había preocupado, y al final todo resulto bastante sencillo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, después de un rato el elegante auto de Kabuto se estaciono frente a la mansión de Hinata –Bien, aquí estamos– Le dijo sonriente

–Muchas gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí, Kabuto-San– La joven le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se dispuso a bajar del auto, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, Kabuto la sujeto del brazo gentil pero firmemente obligándola a mirarlo –¿Ka... Kabuto-San?– Pregunto ella algo confundida por la actitud del joven

–Escucha Hinata– Le dijo muy serio –No sé que fue pero sé que algo te ocurrió, y sé que no quieres hablar al respecto– Se apresuro a agregar al ver que ella estaba por protestar –Solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar con alguien yo siempre estaré disponible para ti– Kabuto tuvo el placer de ver a la chica ruborizarse ligeramente –Yo... Siempre me ha parecido que eres una maravillosa persona y simplemente no puedo soportar ver que algo te lastime– Los ojos perlados de la chica se abrieron sorprendidos

–Bueno... Gra... Gracias, Kabuto-San, eres una persona muy gentil– Y aunque ella le sonrió Kabuto pudo detectar cierta incomodidad en la joven, por lo que prefirió dar por terminada la conversación

–Descansa, Hinata. Y realmente espero tener pronto la ocasión de verte– Ella bajo del auto y le hizo una reverencia para después dar media vuelta y desaparecer en el interior de la casa. Kabuto arranco su auto y se alejo del lugar con una gran sonrisa ¡Realmente se había visto como un hombre maduro y gentil! Solo había que ver como se había sonrojado la pequeña Hyuuga. En cuanto el primer semáforo lo obligo a detenerse tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Sakura para recordarle que debía tomar algunas fotos de ella y Naruto para después enviárselas a Hinata; una vez que pulso la tecla para enviar guardo su celular, estaba seguro que la chica tardaría en responderle pues si el plan de ambos marchaba sobre ruedas en esos momento la pelirrosa y Naruto estaría muy ocupados. Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar que de inmediato su mensaje era respondido, extrañado volvió a sacar el aparato y leyó el mensaje, todo rastro de satisfacción se borro y de inmediato marco el numero que le había enviado el mensaje, no bien escucho que la chica respondía comenzó a gritar

–¿Qué diablos quieres decir con que no pudiste retenerlo?– Pregunto furioso –¿Acaso no pudiste darle a beber la maldita poción?

–Si, pero la mocosa apareció y él se largo tras de ella ¡Se supone que la entretendrías por mas tiempo!– Contraataco la chica

–¡Y se suponía que tu estúpida sustancia era de efecto potente ¿Qué paso? ¡Al parecer tus habilidades en el manejo de la farmacología están sobreestimadas!

–¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que Naruto bebió muy poco...

–¿Significa que no le causo efecto alguno?– Pregunto Kabuto algo preocupado cuando cierta idea comenzaba a cobrar forma en su cabeza, una idea desagradable

–Puede ser...– Al escucharla dudar, Kabuto supo que Sakura tenia el mismo temor –O puede ser que sus efectos tarden mas en mostrarse

–¡Maldición!– Grito Kabuto para después arrojar el teléfono al asiento de al lado y arrancar su auto el cual ya llevaba mas del tiempo necesario allí detenido. Apretó sus manos con fuerza en el volante hasta que sus nudillo se pusieron blancos ¡Jamás debió confiar en esa niña estúpida para que lo ayudara! Debió darse cuenta de que no era confiable, ahora en vez de lograr que Naruto y Hinata terminaran su relación lo que habían hecho era enviar a Naruto a buscar a la ojiperla con un poderoso afrodisíaco corriendo en su sistema. Tanto Kabuto como Sakura rezaron para que Hinata estuviera tan enfadada con el rubio como para no querer verlo, al menos hasta que la sustancia desapareciera del cuerpo del chico

Hinata estaba limpiando el agua tibia con que había salpicado su rostro para limpiar los rastros de su estropeado maquillaje y para bajar un poco la hinchazón de sus ojos después de haber estado llorando sin parar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, miro su rostro en el espejo y comprobó que su imagen no tenia nada que ver con la radiante joven que había salido feliz e ilusionada unas horas antes; ahora se había retirado el maquillaje, se había quitado los zapatos, arruinado su peinado y sus rostro sonrojado evidenciaba desde lejos que había estado llorando y lo único que la superficie de vidrio le devolvía era la imagen de una chica destrozada. Incapaz de seguir contemplándose se dio media vuelta y se sentó en el piso abrazándose a sus rodillas y enterrando el rostro en ellas mientras se lamentaba por haber aceptado acompañar a Naruto a aquel evento, también se lamentaba por haber aceptado ser la novia del rubio, o peor aun, se lamentaba de haber aceptado volver a verlo, sin duda él había estado actuando solo para el beneficio de sus empresas y tal vez por que estaba dolido por lo que Sakura le había hecho... ¡Sakura! Pensar en esa mujer hizo que su pecho ardiera de frustración, rabia y dolor, si Kabuto había sido honesto lo mas seguro era que en esos momentos esa maldita mujer y Naruto estuvieran muy ocupados reconciliándose... Al pensar en ello sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse mientras su cuerpo volvía a temblar en clara señal de que iba a llorar de nuevo

–¡Soy una tonta!– Se reprocho al darse cuenta de los profundos sentimientos que había generado hacia el rubio en tan poco tiempo. En ese momento el sonido de un golpe en su puerta la hizo salir de sus dolorosas reflexiones –¿S...Si, que pasa?– Respondió tratando de disimular el temblor en su voz

–Señorita– Se escucho desde afuera la voz de Tazuna, su mayordomo –El joven Naruto esta afuera y dice que le urge hablar con usted– Ella levanto el rostro mientras sentía como el pánico y el dolor le atravesaba el corazón, él estaba ahí, ¡Naruto estaba ahí! ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Estaría solo? No lo creía capaz de llevar a aquella mujer a su casa... Pero lo más probable es que él estaba ahí para dar por terminada su relación, de eso estaba segura después de verlos uno en brazos de otro en el baile, sin embargo no quería escucharlo, no podría soportar ver el rostro del ojiazul mientras terminaba de romperle el corazón, no, no lo soportaría

–¡Dígale que se vaya!– Grito mientras volvía ocultar su rostro entre sus rodillas y con las lagrimas deslizándose de nuevo en sus mejillas –¡Dígale que no quiero verlo!

–Pero, señorita...– Insistió el anciano algo preocupado al notar el llanto en la voz de la chica –Él joven luce muy preocupado...

–¡No quiero verlo!– Grito Hinata interrumpiéndolo –¡No quiero volver a verlo nunca!– Y aunque enterró de nuevo su rostro no fue suficiente para mitigar su sollozo el cual Tazuna escucho claramente, el anciano miro de nuevo la puerta cerrada de la habitación de la chica y se pregunto que pudo pasar para ponerla en ese estado, no era la primera vez que alguien le rompía el corazón a su joven ama, pero jamás la había visto en ese estado ¿Qué seria lo que había pasado? Sintiendo una profunda pena por Hinata, Tazuna se dirigió a comunicarle la mala noticia al angustiado joven que esperaba en la puerta.

Naruto se aflojo la corbata mientras no paraba de caminar igual que un león enjaulado frente a la puerta de la mansión Hyuuga ¡Maldición, que calor estaba haciendo! Desde que salió como bólido de aquel homenaje al aburrimiento que era el baile de beneficencia, en busca de su hermosa ojiperla, que había comenzado a sentirse de ese modo, acalorado y muy pero que muy inquieto... Y con un extraño sabor en la boca, pero no tenia tiempo de pensar en el aumento de su temperatura corporal, lo único que quería era hablar con su joven novia, para explicarle lo que había ocurrido, en cuanto pudo desasirse de Sakura lo cual no fue fácil pues esta siempre había tenido una fuerza física bastante intimidante, y había salido en su busca, alguien le dijo que ella ya se había marchado y de inmediato salió disparado a su auto para buscarla, para poder hablar... ¡Dios! ¡Si por culpa de Sakura perdía a Hinata realmente no sabría lo que haría!. ¿Cómo había pasado eso? Esa iba a ser una noche especial, seria el primer cumpleaños de Hinata como su novia y quería hacerlo especial e inolvidable, ¡Pero no de esa forma!. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el mayordomo de la familia abrió la puerta, basto con ver la expresión del anciano para que Naruto se diera cuenta de que le traía malas noticias

–Lo siento mucho, joven Uzumaki, pero la señorita Hinata no quiere verlo– Tazuna sintió pena al ver la angustia en los ojos del chico

–¿De... De verdad?– Por un momento Naruto sintió que sus piernas no lo sostendrían –Pero... Pero... Yo... ¡Por favor! Dígale que solo necesito un momento... Quiero explicarle...

–De verdad lo siento joven, la señorita fue muy clara... No quiere verlo

–Pero yo... Yo...– La expresión de desolación del joven calo profundo en el corazón del anciano –Entiendo...– Dijo finalmente con voz queda, sentía miedo y desesperación ¿Acaso Hinata no lo escucharía? Tenia que encontrar la forma de evitar que lo suyo se terminara cuando apenas iniciaba, lo que tenían podía ser tan hermoso, no podía perderla –Pero yo... No soporto la idea de que no quiera verme...– El anciano lo miro, vio como caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por su rubia cabellera, el chico estaba mal y la señorita también, pero esa tarde cuando estaban juntos se les veía muy felices y ahora que algo los había separado simplemente estaban sufriendo, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber como podían remediar esa situación.

–Es una noche hermosa ¿No lo cree joven?– Dijo de repente el anciano mientras miraba el cielo estrellado

–¿Cómo?– El cambio de tema desubico al chico

–Y también es una noche tranquila, la señorita Hanabi pasara la noche en casa de una amiga y el señor Hiashi y el joven Neji tardara aun mucho en llegar, creo que aprovechare para dar un paseo ¿Por qué no hace lo mismo, joven?– La expresión de desconcierto le resulto divertida al anciano quien con una sonrisa comenzaba a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba la salida

–La verdad no me siento de humor para pasear– Dijo ligeramente malhumorado ¿Acaso el hombre se burlaba de su dolor?

–¿De verdad? Es una lastima, el jardín es muy bello en estas noches, sobre todo ese hermoso árbol de glicina que esta junto a la ventana de la señorita Hinata– Naruto lo contemplo fijamente ¿Acaso el hombre le quería dar a entender algo?– Y en estas noches cálidas ella siempre deja su ventana abierta para que el aroma de las flores impregne su habitación, su primo a menudo la regaña diciendo que alguien podría entrar y asustarla, pero ¿Quién podría hacerlo? ¿No lo cree joven?– Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad mientras el brillo regresaba a los ojos de Naruto

–¿Sabe? Creo que si daré un paseo después de todo– Y después de decirlo Naruto tomo una canasta que había dejado descansando en el piso y se dirigió por el jardín hacia la ventana de la chica, si Hinata no quería verlo entonces tendría que obligarla a escucharlo.

Tardo un poco más de lo que esperaba en encontrar la ventana que daba a la habitación de Hinata debido a que los jardines de la mansión Hyuuga eran inmensos, pero al final encontró el árbol al que se había referido el mayordomo, y tal como le dijo se trataba de un hermoso árbol de glicina cuyas ramas se extendían amigablemente hacia el balcón de la habitación de Hinata, casi parecía que le estaban haciendo una invitación, el chico alzo los ojos hacia la ventana y vio que las luces estaban encendidas, Hinata estaba despierta

–_Bueno... Después de lo que paso yo tampoco me siento capaz de dormir..._– Pensó el chico mientras aflojaba de nuevo su corbata de moño la cual termino desbaratándose por completo, ¿Era imaginación suya o cada vez hacia más calor? Decidió no prestarle atención al asunto y comenzó a trepar por el árbol, cosa que resulto más difícil de lo que parecía, especialmente cuando se negaba a soltar la canasta que traía consigo, en algún momento escucho el sonido de tela rasgándose –_¡Demonios! Era mi esmoquin nuevo..._– Pero decidió restarle importancia cuando se acerco a las ramas que alcanzaban el balcón de Hinata, sin embargo se dio cuenta que debía dar un buen salto para alcanzar su objetivo, el chico no pudo evitar mirar hacia abajo –Esta un poco alto...– Pensó algo inseguro, pero entonces escucho un leve sonido en el interior de la habitación, Naruto reconoció el sonido de los sollozos, Hinata estaba llorando, ella estaba llorando por su culpa, entonces la posibilidad de una peligrosa caída le resulto insignificante, aun si tenia que saltar sobre un océano de fuego lleno de criaturas infernales lo haría, cruzaría cualquier obstáculo y distancia con tal de recuperar a la joven que había comenzado a reparar su corazón, así que sin dudar un segundo más Naruto salto con todas sus fuerzas hacia la ventana abierta que lo conduciría a Hinata.

Hinata sentía que su garganta comenzaba a arderle debido a los sollozos que escapaban de esta pero simplemente no podía detenerlos, por más que trataba de sacar la imagen de Naruto y aquella mujer juntos esta parecía grabarse con más fuerza en su mente

–¡Maldición!– Grito llena de frustración y limpiándose las lagrimas –¡No debería llorar por él! ¡No merece que llore por él!... Tal vez solo... Debería olvidarlo...– Se levanto de la mullida alfombra para dirigirse al baño y remojarse el rostro nuevamente cuando un estruendo seguido de una maldición la hizo volverse para ver a Naruto peleando contra sus cortinas en un intento de ponerse de pie

–¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué rayos las cortinas tienden a ser tan largas?!

–¿Na... Naruto...?– Susurro ella y por un momento pensó que se estaba imaginando cosas, Naruto estaba de pie delante de su ventana con la ropa desarreglada y lo que parecía una cesta de picnic en su mano, su cabello más despeinado de lo normal, la corbata desamarrada y su saco tenia una rasgadura a la altura del codo. Al escucharla él levanto la mirada y cuando vio esos ojos color zafiro clavarse en ella comprendió que no se trataba de una alucinación ¡Naruto realmente estaba ahí, se había colado por su ventana!

–Hinata...– Por una maravilloso instante Naruto sintió alivio al ver a Hinata delante de él, ahora tendría la oportunidad de explicarse, sin embargo el breve momento de tranquilidad se esfumo al ver sus ojos rojizos y su nariz y pómulos sonrojados en una clara evidencia del llanto que ella había vertido por su causa; sintió la culpa estrujarle las entrañas. Por su parte Hinata estaba más que dispuesta a lanzarse sobre Naruto y descargar su dolor y celos gritándole e insultándolo, pero de algún lugar saco la fuerza para contenerse, no reaccionaria como una chiquilla dolida, aun si realmente eso es precisamente lo que era, no le permitiría que la humillara aun más terminadola, no, antes ella terminaría con él.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Pregunto mirándolo fríamente, aun cuando estaba muriendo por dentro no quería demostrárselo –No era necesario importunarme de esta forma, te lo aseguro

–¿E... Eh?– Naruto parpadeo confundido ante la repentina frialdad de Hinata, estaba más que dispuesto a suplicar, arrodillarse, dejarse golpear ¡Lo que fuera!, pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para la gélida mirada que la ojiperla le estaba dedicando –Hi... Hinata... Yo... Yo tengo que hablar contigo, realmente necesito que me escuches...

–¿Para que?– Se sintió invadida de dolor y furia al verlo delante de ella tan confundido y tan desgarradoramente apuesto, sintió el peso de los sueños ahora destrozados que había comenzado a albergar con ese hombre a su lado y supo que no podría mantener la calma mucho tiempo, tenia que hacerlo irse a la brevedad posible –Ahorrémonos palabras incomodad e innecesarias, limítate a hablar con tu padre y yo lo haré con el mío y terminemos con esta farsa de una vez por todas

–¿Farsa?– Bueno, no estaba muy seguro de entender, pero eso sonaba como que ella no lo quería escuchar y eso definitivamente era muy malo –Hinata, no entiendo lo que quieres decir pero yo necesito...

–¡Basta! No hace falta que me expliques nada– Y finalmente el dolor pudo más, sintió como sus lagrimas no podían ser contenidas por más tiempo así que dio media vuelta para que él no pudiera ver como se derrumbaba –Entiendo tu urgencia por ayudar a la empresa de nuestros padres y que para ello hayas tenido que aceptar un compromiso impuesto... Pero pudiste ser sincero conmigo desde un principio

–¿Qué? ¡No! No... Hinata, estas malentendiendo todo... Yo nunca...

–¡Solo vete! ¡¿Si?!– Grito Hinata –Ella debe estar esperando y no quiero arruinar su velada, mientras más rápido te largues más pronto podré volver a mi vida normal...

–Creo que no estas entendiendo nada...– Ahora además de preocupado Naruto comenzaba a sentirse frustrado ante la poca disponibilidad de Hinata a escucharlo, y eso sumado al extraño calor que desde hace rato empezaba a embargarlo también comenzaba a irritarlo un poco –Y no me voy a ir de aquí sin antes hablar contigo– Y entonces vio el ligero temblor en los hombros de la chica y comprendió que estaba llorando, de nuevo se sintió fatal por lastimarla –Las cosas no son como tu crees...

–Haku dijo que lo nuestro no funcionaria– Aunque Hinata lo dijo prácticamente un susurro este llego a oídos de Naruto, quien ante la mención del ex novio de Hinata de inmediato comenzó a sentirse realmente molesto –Creo que no estaba tan equivoca... ¡Ah!– No pudo terminar la frase pues sintió como Naruto la sujetaba del brazo y la jalaba de forma brusca para obligarla a mirarlo

–Ese mocoso debería ocuparse de sus asuntos– Gruño mientras la acercaba mas a su cuerpo –Y creo que tu yo debemos ocuparnos de los nuestros ya

–¡Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar!– Dijo ella bastante molesta mientras trataba de zafarse de los brazos del rubio –¡Las cosas están perfectamente claras!

–¡No, no lo están!– Y ante los intentos de ella por soltarse él la sujeto de las muñecas y la empujo hasta estrellar la espalda de la joven contra la pared y aprisionarla con su cuerpo, ella dejo escapar un ligero quejido pero eso no detuvo al rubio –¡Y vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir aunque tenga que obligarte!

–¿Y que me vas a decir? ¡Te vi con ella!– Le reprocho ella intentando de nuevo liberarse del agarre del rubio, lo cual era imposible pues este había pegado tanto su cuerpo al de ella que su movilidad era prácticamente nula –¡Ibas a besarla! ¿Qué mas debo entender?– Le dijo mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de furia

–¡Era ella la que intentaba besarme!– Gruño él apretándola más, y aun en medio de su furia y frustración fue terriblemente conciente de la maravillosa redondez de los pechos femeninos aplastados contra el suyo –¡Y créeme que no tenia ninguna intención de permitírselo!

–¡No parecías tan poco dispuesto cuando los encontré!

–¿Y entonces porque estoy aquí suplicándote que me dejes explicarte? ¡Si no hubieras salido huyendo habrías visto que le decía bien claro que jamás volveré a tener nada con ella porque estoy saliendo contigo!– La furia en los ojos de Hinata remitió, sin embargo el miedo permanecía en estos

–¿Cómo puedo estar segura? ¿Cómo saber que no estas conmigo solo porque así lo dispusieron nuestros padres?– gimió ligeramente al sentir que el agarre en sus muñecas se intensificaba

–Si crees eso significa que no me conoces en absoluto– Esta vez había sido Naruto quien hablo con voz gélida, Hinata se dio cuenta que lo había ofendido con ese comentario y eso la preocupo, él tenia razón, le había demostrado que no era el tipo de hombre que ella acababa de insinuar, sin embargo, el dolor y pánico que había experimentado al verlo con otra aun abrumaba su corazón haciéndola sentir insegura.

–Me dolió... Me dolió mucho– Susurro Hinata mientras bajaba la mirada, Naruto no entendió muy bien y por un segundo pensó que la estaba sujetando con demasiada fuerza, estaba a punto de soltarla cuando ella continuo hablando –Me dolió mucho verte tan cerca de ella, no recuerdo haber experimentado un dolor semejante en toda mi vida, yo... Cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí estaba segura que venias para terminar conmigo y... Y volver con ella...– El llanto que había remitido comenzaba a regresar, Naruto soltó las muñecas de la joven y llevo sus manos al rostro de ella para levantarlo y obligarla a mirarlo, aun con sus ojos húmedos y llenos de tristeza Naruto quedo fascinado con la belleza de sus rasgos –Y entonces me di cuenta... De lo importante que te has vuelto para mi en tan poco tiempo... Y me asusta

–¿Por que habría de asustarte ese sentimiento?– Pregunto el chico mientras sus labios besaban con gentileza las lagrimas de la chica –A mi me hace muy feliz saber que te sientes así

–Pero... Si tu decidieras que yo no soy lo que esperas...– No pudo continuar pues Naruto puso un dedo sobre sus labios para obligarla a callar

–Tu siempre has sido mucho más de lo que espero, cada vez que nos vemos me dejas fascinado al mostrarme lo maravillosa que eres, y esta noche yo también tuve muchísimo miedo– Vio la sorpresa en la mirada de la joven –Si, tuve miedo de perderte por culpa de Sakura, te juro que si así hubiera sido no sé que le hubiera echo, lo de Sasuke puede que algún día llegue a perdonárselo, pero jamás le perdonaría que me apartara de ti– Ambos se contemplaron fijamente y en silencio por un momento hasta que Hinata se atrevió a preguntar

–¿Es cierto todo lo que has dicho?

–Por supuesto que si, no debí marcharme con ella, pero me preocupaba que montara una escena, últimamente se a mostrado algo... Inestable

–Es muy bonita– Arguyo ella desviando su mirada y visiblemente celosa, eso pareció agradarle al joven

–Pero no tanto como tu– Ella volvió a mirarlo y por fin le regalo una sonrisa, para Naruto fue como ver un hermoso destello de luz en un día lleno de oscuridad –¿Me perdonas entonces?

–¿La abandonaste en el baile para salir tras de mi?

–Si, la deje con la palabra en la boca, en medio del baile más aburrido del año rodeada de vejetes libidinosos

–Bien, entonces te perdono– Dijo sonriendo mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho del chico y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, él disfruto de la calidez de ese suave cuerpo un segundo y después la aparto solo lo suficiente para poder acercarla a su rostro

–Bien, si me has perdonado entonces es la hora de el rito de reconciliación– Ella lo miro confundida

–¿Y como es eso?

–Tienes que besarme– Le dijo sonriente –Y no un beso común, un beso donde me demuestras que me perdonas y me dejas bien claro que soy tuyo

–Suena complicado– Le dijo mientras enredaba sus brazos en torno al cuello del rubio –Pero lo intentaré– Y entonces se paro de puntillas para poder alcanzar los labios del chico que por un aterrador momento pensó que no podría volver a probar.

El beso comenzó como algo tierno, ella exploraba con delicadeza y paciencia la boca de Naruto, saboreándolo, convenciéndolo tanto a él como a ella misma de que le pertenecía y que jamás podría sentirse bien con otra mujer, sobretodo con Sakura, Naruto estaba encantado, le alegraba que había podido evitar un daño severo en su relación con Hinata, se prometió que seria más cuidadoso en un futuro; poco a poco comenzó a aumentar la intensidad del beso, y noto que el extraño calor que lo había estado agobiando desde hacia un buen rato comenzaba a tomar tintes sobrehumanos, sobre todo al sentir la aterciopelada lengua de Hinata frotándose de forma casi obscena con la suya, cosa que lejos de molestarlo lo incito a buscar mas. Primero las manos del rubio comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Hinata, después se aventuraron más abajo hasta alcanzar las caderas, ella soltó un ligero gemido ante esta acción lo que envalentono al rubio que termino llevando sus manos hasta los glúteos de la chica los cuales masajeo delicadamente fascinado con la redondez y firmeza de estos

–Na... Naruto...– Gimió ella entre confundida y curiosa, ya había experimentado con el rubio momentos que podrían considerarse apasionados, pero sin duda palidecían ante lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento cuando el rubio exploraba su cuerpo descaradamente.

–¡Dios, eres tan suave!– Casi gruño antes de capturar sus labios de nuevo –Y tan dulce...– Sus manos bajaron aun más rozando sus muslos hasta donde el vestido dejaba de cubrir y de nuevo comenzaron a subir, esta vez por debajo de la tela, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel femenina, ella ahogo un pequeño gemido mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros del rubio, pegando sus cuerpo aun mas de lo que ya estaban. Naruto sabia que perdía el control, el aroma de la chica lo abrumaba y comenzaba a invadirlo la ansiedad por sentir el calor de aquella piel femenina frotándose con la suya; una de sus manos acaricio el muslo hasta acercarse a la rodilla, entonces apretó su agarre obligándola a enganchar su pierna en la cadera masculina, entonces él se empujo contra ella y Hinata pudo sentir que el miembro de Naruto estaba despertando.

–Naruto... Yo... Yo no se... ¡Ah!– Un pequeño grito escapo de su garganta cuando él se empujo contra ella simulando una suave penetración, ella se sentía nerviosa y algo asustada, pero también deseosa, saber que estaba así por ella avivaba su propio deseo

–Por favor, Hinata...– Pidió él en un susurro ronco –No sabes como te necesito– Se lanzo por sus labios una vez más, parecía casi desesperado por robarle el aliento, y su ansia y su pasión despertaron la de ella, el calor y la excitación de las atrevidas caricias de Naruto acabaron por silenciar sus inseguridades y pronto ella estaba temblorosa e igualmente desesperada por tomar todo de él –¡Dios... Hinata!– Gruño al limite de su control cuando sintió que esta vez era ella quien acercaba su cadera a la de él, Naruto sintió la ardiente calidez de su centro separada de su ahora totalmente despierto miembro únicamente por la ropa, entonces el se aferró a la otra pierna de Hinata, y ella, casi por instinto reacciono enredando ambas piernas en la cadera del rubio acercando sus intimidades al punto que el rubio podía sentir el calor de la humedad en el centro de Hinata, de nuevo comenzaron a frotarse, el movimiento cobraba cada vez más intensidad, los besos no decaían, ella llevo sus manos a la rubia cabellera alborotándola aún mas; los labios de Naruto abandonaron los de ella para ir descendiendo por su cuello sin separarse de su piel nívea, ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás dándole espacio que él no desaprovecho y cuando llego al nacimiento de sus pechos su control estaba echo trizas, con lo que solo podía calificarse como desesperación el rubio llevo sus manos hacia los finos tirantes del vestido de la joven y los deslizo por sus hombros hasta que pudo ver el sostén de media copa que apenas contenía los generosos pechos que se alzaban orgullosos y tentadores ante su ardiente mirada, los contemplo por un instante, como decidiendo que haría primero con aquellos que habían sido protagonistas en sus últimos y cada vez mas frecuentes sueños eróticos.

–N... No me mires a... así– Susurro Hinata cuyas mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas que Naruto podía percibir el calor que desprendían –Me... Me avergüenzas

–No puedo evitarlo– Le respondió con voz ronca –Eres tan perfecta y hermosa que no puedo dejar de contemplarte– Decía mientras sus labios se acercaban hacia aquellos tentadores montículos –Ni de saborearte...

–Na... Naruto... Yo... ¡Dios!– Lo ultimo sonó más como un jadeo entrecortado que como una exclamación, Naruto había dado un ligero mordisco en uno de sus senos para, acto seguido, deslizar de modo casi perversa su lengua dentro de la fina tela de su sujetador hasta tocar el pezón y humedecerlo –Yo... Yo no... Si... Si nos descubren...

–Tu mayordomo salió... Tu hermana no esta... Tu padre y tu primo aun están en el baile...–Articulo él entre lamida y lamida que le proporcionaba a aquel endurecido pezón

–Pero... Pero... ¡Ah! ¡Naruto!– Esta vez él ataco el otro pezón mientras el anterior lo estrujaba con una de sus manos, la otra mano la subió de su muslo hasta posarla en una de sus nalgas y apretar con firmeza para aprisionarla más contra la pared, su paciencia se agotaba y su deseo se desbordaba, sabia que en unos instantes ella seria suya y ese pensamiento hizo que aquel calor que lo abrumaba comenzara a nublarle la mente de tal manera que todo lo que veía y sentía era a Hinata y ese maravilloso y agitado aspecto que tenia y que solo lo encendía más

–Todo estará bien, pequeña– Le dijo mirándola a los ojos pero con su aliento aun acariciando su ahora húmedo y sonrojado pezón –Solo déjate llevar, te prometo que te vas a sentir muy, muy bien– Ella le miro deseosa, pero aun se percibía cierto nerviosismo en su expresión, pensó que tal vez la estaba presionando más de la cuenta, ya estaba mas que claro que se habían reconciliado, tal vez debería ir más despacio, además él quería que la primera vez fuera especial y donde estaban corrían el riesgo de que Neji o su futuro suegro los sorprendieran. Tal vez lo mejor seria detenerse, levanto el rostro para mirar a los ojos de Hinata y decirle que por esa vez estaba satisfecho.

No pudo hacerlo,

En cuanto percibió su respiración agitada, su cabello alborotado y sus pechos sobresalir del vestido sintió que el calor se convertía en lava ardiendo y le abrazaba las venas, comenzó a sentir tal calor que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento comenzaría a salir humo de su cuerpo, ¡Estaba ardiendo! Y lo único que apagaría ese fuego era sumergirse en las cálidas profundidades de Hinata, su cuerpo se lo decía a gritos, ¡Tenia que tomarla ya!.

–¡Ay, por Dios!– Grito Hinata cuando sintió que Naruto de nuevo se lanzaba por sus pechos pero que su mano abandonaba el que tenia sujeto y de manera algo brusca se perdía dentro del vestido hasta alcanzar su intimidad y comenzar a frotarla por encima de su ropa interior –Es... Espera...

–No puedo esperar más pequeña– Gruño mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias en aquella zona –Estas húmeda y lista para mi... No lo pienses... Solo entrégate a mi– Ella lo miro fijamente, estaba muy nerviosa, casi asustada, pero también estaba excitada, jamás había experimentado algo así, sentía como un cosquilleo poderoso y ardiente se abría paso en su centro y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, era como si cada parte de su cuerpo tuviera vida propia y este clamara por sentir las manos de Naruto, más fuertes y más atrevidas, llevaba días sintiéndose frustrada de que él rubio se contuviera cada vez que estaban juntos y ahora él estaba ahí casi suplicándole que lo dejara tomarla, ¡A ella! ¡A ella y a ningún otra! Había dejado botada a la mujer que había amado gran parte de su vida para ir por ella y ahora estaban ahí, en el borde de un precipicio cuya caída se antojaba riesgosa pero placentera, solo bastaba que ella aceptara para cruzar aquel punto sin retorno.

Naruto espero lo que le parecieron largos segundos, ella lo miraba fijamente pero no le respondía, justo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría manejar una negativa fue Hinata quien busco su boca con demandante pasión y entonces él supo que ella también lo deseaba, el momento había llegado y ellos se volverían uno. Impaciente el rubio abandono la intimidad de Hinata para desabrochar su pantalón, ahora que sabia que podía proceder sentía que su deseo y su ansia aumentaban casi hasta la locura, al igual que ese extraño y sofocante calor que desde hace rato lo abrumaba, Pero eso no importaba, lo único importante era sentir a Hinata gimiendo y jadeando su nombre, pero ese calor, ese calor era cada vez más intenso, tanto que comenzaba a costarle trabajo respirar...

–¿Na... Naruto? ¿Te... Te sientes bien?– Vio que entre la bruma de placer Hinata se mostraba preocupada ¿Era por él? ¡Pero si se sentía de maravilla! Si tan solo dejara de hacer tanto calor

–Hinata...– Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que una fría oscuridad lo envolviera y todo a su alrededor desapareciera.

...

Kabuto estaba furioso, se encontraba dando vueltas en su departamento igual que un león enjaulado, a un lado, Sakura lo contemplaba molesta, se había cansado de escuchar los reproches de ese cuatro ojos, además también era su culpa ¿No? Si hubiera entretenido a aquella mocosa por más tiempo no la habría interrumpido y Naruto se hubiera bebido todo el afrodisíaco y en esos momentos estarían teniendo una deliciosa reconciliación. Pero no, Kabuto había sido incapaz de entretener a una mocosa mas tiempo de lo que duraba una canción.

–¿Quieres sentarte de una vez?– Dijo malhumorada la pelirrosa incapaz de seguir soportando el continuo movimiento de su acompañante –Haciendo un hoyo a tu alfombra no arreglarás nada

–¡Estoy pensando! ¿Si?– Le siseo irritado –Tengo que encontrar una forma de arreglar tu maldito error

–¡No fue solo mío!– Grito mientras se ponía de pie –No entretuviste a esa mocosa el tiempo suficiente

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me aseguraste que tu estúpido afrodisíaco funcionaba de forma inmediata?

–¡Y así es! Pero él lo probo apenas... Eso debió retrasar el efecto... O tal vez anularlo por completo

–Eso espero– Gruño Kabuto, quien aparentemente estaba cansado pues finalmente se dejo caer en uno de los sillones –De lo contrario en vez de arruinar la relación de esos dos lo único que hicimos fue consolidarla

–¡No! ¡De ninguna manera!– Afirmo frenética Sakura –¡Naruto me ama a mi! ¡Ha estado enamorado de mi desde que tiene uso de razón y no va a olvidarse de mi por culpa de una muchachita adinerada!

–_Pobre ingenua_– Pensó el chico mientras se ponía de pie –Bueno, ya es tarde y me gustaría pensar, estoy seguro que mañana ya se me ocurrirá algo– Le tendió su abrigo y su bolso a la pelirrosa –Ten, te llevo a tu casa– Mas tarde, después de haber dejado a Sakura en su casa, Kabuto ya había comenzado a maquinar su siguiente maniobra –_Bueno, si una ex resulto inútil, tal vez debería probar con el otro_– Pensó mientras recordaba lo fácil que fue deshacerse de Haku, quien tal vez podría serle útil después de todo.

...

Se sentía un poco mareado, en los labios aun sentía el fuerte sabor del champagne que había bebido en la fiesta, junto con un sabor más amargo que persistía en su boca, estaba agotado, tanto que no recordaba como había llegado a su casa, el calor por fin había desaparecido pero ahora se sentía cansado, mucho, pareciera que había bebido más de la cuenta, pero en realidad solo tomo una copa de vino y un poco de champagne con Sakura, tal vez algo le cayo mal, le dolía un poco la cabeza y también tenia sed; sintió que algo frió se posaba en su frente aliviando el dolor, era reconfortante, también percibía un aroma floral muy agradable... Le resultaba familiar... Ese aroma... Ese perfume...

–Hinata...– Susurro al darse cuenta que era el aroma de su chica, y entonces recordó todo: Sakura, Kabuto, Hinata dejándolo, Sakura rogándolo y él sintiéndose desesperado y furioso ante la perspectiva de perder a su hermosa Hyuuga, y luego una hermosa reconciliación, había estado desesperado por poseerla y después... Después... ¿Qué paso después? –¡Hinata!– Exclamo levantándose de golpe, algo cayo de su frente, miro de reojo que era una toalla húmeda, escucho algo parecido a un suspiro de alivio y cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con Hinata. Él se encontraba aun en la habitación de ella, mas exactamente sobre su cama y ella estaba sentada a un lado y lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa

–Que bueno que despertaste, estaba a punto de llamar a un medico– Le dijo con ternura mientras levantaba la toalla con la que lo había estado refrescando

–¿Qué me paso?– Pregunto aun algo aturdido

–Te desmayaste, no estoy segura de porque, pero confieso que por un momento me preocupe

–Yo... Ya recuerdo... Nosotros... Nosotros estábamos...– La miro con la pregunta dibujada en el rostro

–Así es, estábamos... Al final no paso nada– Le respondió con una tímida sonrisa

–Bueno– Naruto volvió a recostarse –No sé si sentirme aliviado o decepcionado– Noto la mirada perpleja de ella –No me malentiendas, me muero de ganas por... Bueno... ¿Cómo decirlo? Por que seas mía en todo sentido, pero como te dije, no quiero que la primera vez sea solo un "rapidin" . Quiero hacerlo especial para ambos, y no sé que paso hace rato, pero no era para nada lo que tenia planeado– Vio con alivio que ella volvía a sonreír para después acariciar con ternura sus alborotados mechones rubios

–No te preocupes, entiendo... Y... Bueno... En lo de hace rato... Pues, yo también colabore activamente, así que no tienes que sentirte culpable– La mano de ella había descendido hasta la mejilla de él, por lo que volteo el rostro lo suficiente para depositar un suave beso en la palma femenina recibiendo un dulce sonrojo y una sonrisa en respuesta –¿Entonces habías planeado algo para hoy?– Pregunto al reflexionar un poco en las palabras que había dicho el rubio, entonces el abrió los ojos con sorpresa y de nuevo se levanto de golpe con expresión alarmada

–¿Qué hora es?– Ella parpadeo confundida un momento y después sus ojos se volvieron hacia el reloj digital en forma de conejito que había en su mesa de noche, Naruto la imito, eran las 11:47 de la noche –¡Bien! Aun estoy a tiempo!– Grito mientras se bajaba de un salto de la cama de Hinata y caminaba hasta la canasta que había traído con él al momento de llegar.

–¿A tiempo de que?– Pregunto ella

–Aun es tu cumpleaños, estoy a tiempo de entregarte tu regalo– Le decía sonriente mientras le hacia una señal con la mano indicándole que fuera a reunirse con el –Antes de que Sakura llegara a arruinarnos la noche yo tenia pensado escabullirnos a los jardines del hotel donde se celebra el baile y llevarte a un picnic nocturno– Le explico con una sonrisa

–¿Tu preparaste un picnic para mi?– Exclamo emocionada mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban y su corazón se aceleraba

–Mas bien para nosotros– Le dijo mientras sacaba de la canasta una manta de cuadros rojos y blancos y la extendía en el piso –Y puede que no estemos en un hermoso jardín bajo la luz de las estrellas pero tu estas conmigo y aquí traigo unos bocadillos deliciosos, así que aun podemos pasar un buen rato– Puso la cesta en medio de la manta y se arrodillo a un lado –Ven aquí– Dijo dando unas palmaditas en la manta justo a su lado. Ella lo miro un momento y después prácticamente se arrojo a sus brazos, aunque lo tomo desprevenido, Naruto alcanzo a reaccionar para estrecharla con un brazo y usar el otro como apoyo para evitar que ambos cayeran –Asumo que te gusto la idea ¿Verdad?

–¡Eres maravilloso!– Beso la mejilla del chico y se separo un poco para poder mirarlo de frente –Habías planeado una maravillosa velada para ambos y yo la arruine...

–No, no fuiste tu, fue mi ex y mi inagotable estupidez que me impidió reaccionar como debí hacerlo, pero, aquí entre nos...– Dijo con una sonrisa picara y acomodándola mejor en su regazo –Me encanta que te pongas celosa– La boca de Hinata se contrajo en un puchero de disgusto que a Naruto le pareció adorable, soltó una risita cuando ella lo golpeo en el hombro y después la deposito en el suelo a su lado –O.K. Debemos darnos prisa porque el tiempo se nos agota– Rápidamente de la canasta saco un recipiente que contenía pequeños sandwiches perfectamente cortados que lucían deliciosos, una pequeña charola con queso y galletas alrededor, una botella de vino y dos hermosas copas y Hinata no reprimió una exclamación de admiración cuando Naruto saco un pequeño pastel que parecía estar rodeado por una hermosa enredadera salpicada de coloridas flores

–Pero... Eso es demasiado hermoso como para comerlo– Exclamo emocionada

–Me alegra que te guste, Nagato-San se aseguro de hacer un magnifico trabajo, por cierto, me dijo que te deseara un feliz cumpleaños– La sonrisa que le dedico al rubio fue tan deslumbrante que poco falto para que se felicitara él mismo por su gran idea

–Todo... todo se ve delicioso... Yo... No se que decir...– Y era cierto, estaba tan emocionada que su cerebro parecía incapaz de procesar la hermosa escena que tenia delante.

–No importa, no hay tiempo– La interrumpió Naruto sin dejar de sonreír –El plan era que comiéramos esta deliciosa comida, cortáramos el pastel, el cual me darías de comer en la boca...

–¿Eso era parte del plan?

–Te abría convencido para ello, créeme. Y después, mientras brindábamos bajo la luz de la luna, tan hermosa como tus ojos, yo te habría entregado esto– Nuevamente metió la mano en la canasta y saco una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, observo como los ojos de Hinata se agrandaban con la sorpresa –Te dije que ya tenia tu regalo listo ¿Recuerdas?

–¿Qué es?– Pregunto ella en un susurro pues parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar

–Averígualo tu misma– Respondió el ojiazul al ponerle la pequeña caja en las manos, entonces ella, con dedos temblorosos abrió la tapa y no reprimió el pequeño grito de admiración al ver lo que había dentro

–Naruto, esto es... Es... ¡Es bellísimo!– Sus dedos acariciaron el hermoso corazón de rubí que descansaba dentro de la caja, tenía un hermoso broche que sin duda era de platino, lo sujete por este y lo saco de la caja, era de color rojo como la sangre y brillaba de forma impresionante –Pero... ¡Debió costarte una fortuna!

–En cuanto lo vi supe que era para ti– No pudo evitar recordar como regreso a aquella joyería y en cuanto lo vio supo que era lo que buscaba, pero una pareja había llegado antes y se mostraba interesada en la joya, sin embargo la dependienta dijo que ya había sido reservada por él, Naruto casi se arrodilla ante la mujer de la flor de papel, el rubio decidió que le enviaría un arreglo floral al día siguiente

–¿Y... Donde me lo pongo?– Pregunto algo apenada, tenia un pequeño broche pero no parecía que fuera para el oído o la muñeca. Naruto lo tomo de las manos de Hinata y sin dejar de sonreír se acerco a Hinata, ambos estaban arrodillados uno frente a otro, entonces él tomo el collar de cascabeles que le regalara exactamente doce años antes y justo en la parte de adelante, donde los cascabeles estaban un poco más separados fijó el corazón de rubí, justo en el lugar donde alguna vez había estado la pequeña campana de cristal que Naruto tenia en su muñeca y que tintineo armoniosamente cuando el corazón quedo en lo que seria su nuevo lugar, como si esta diera el visto nuevo a su reemplazo –Naruto... Yo... Es en verdad precioso– Dijo al mirar el nuevo adorno de su collar, el corazón resaltaba de maravilla sobre su piel de porcelana, entonces Naruto lo tomo con cuidado y llevo la joya a sus labios depositando un pequeño beso en esta.

–Ahora tienes mi corazón, Hinata– Levanto la vista y se encontró con la mirada sorprendida pero enternecida de ella, Hinata acaricio la mejilla del rubio.

–Cuidare muy bien de el, lo prometo

–Lo se– Entonces él se inclino y beso con delicadeza los labios de su novia los cuales lo recibieron gustosos, y entonces Naruto se sintió transportado a ese hermoso momento cuando la vio por primera vez y su hermosa sonrisa a ver aquel collar, y entonces supo que aquella mujer había tenido razón cuando le dijo que ese collar era para alguien que seria muy importante para él. El beso termino y apoyo su frente sobre la de ella –Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata-Chan

–Este es el mejor de todos mis cumpleaños– Justo en ese momento el reloj dio las 12, dando por terminado el día.

–Y los que vienen serán aun mejor, me encargare de ello

–Si estas a mi lado, estoy segura de eso– Y entonces ambos comenzaron a comer la comida que Naruto había llevado, sin duda les esperaban muchas situaciones que pondrían a prueba las promesas que acababan de hacerse, sin embargo, esa noche, pese a todo lo ocurrido durante el baile, Naruto y Hinata tuvieron una velada que por siempre recordarían como absolutamente perfecta.

* * *

><p>¡Y hasta aqui queda esta vez!, espero no haberlos decepcionado, (aunque estoy segura que mas de uno penso que el regalo de Hinata era el anillo de compromiso, ¡Lo siento, pero es pronto todavia!) hubo un poco de lime en este capitulo y creanme que a partir de aqui cada vez la situación entre los protagonistas sera cada vez más intensa, ya lo veran en el proximo capitulo, el cual espero no atrasar un año, prometo esforzarme, mientras tanto les agradezco de nuevo por no perder la confianza en mi, y apelando a su amabilidad espero que no dejen de hacerme llegar lo que opinana pues ustedes son la unica razon de que aun continue escribiendo.<p>

Bueno, me despido, espero que les vaya muy bien en todo lo que hagan y nos veremos en el proximo capitulo ¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Chapter 8 Una ruin manipulacion

¡Ya regrese! ¡Y esta vez no me tarde un año! Esta vez si aproveche las vacaciones y me puse a escribir, escribí tanto que el capitulo estaba resultando demasiado largo (ya llevaba más de 20 paginas con la fuente de tamaño 10) así que me vi en la penosa necesidad de recortar el capitulo por lo que el lime va a tener que esperar hasta la próxima actualización. Les había dicho que ya no iba a responder review en el capitulo pero temo que no me funciono así que de nuevo encontraran las respuestas de sus comentarios al final, espero que no les moleste. Antes de empezar me gustaría agradecerles por mandarme todos esos maravillosos reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hace leerlos, esa es la única razón de que yo siga escribiendo.

Bueno, ahora si pasemos al capitulo.

CAPITULO 8

**Una ruin manipulación**

–¡Eh, Naruto, reacciona!– Exclamo Kakashi mientras le aventaba al rubio una carpeta con varios documentos acertándole en plena cara

–¡Auch!– Se quejo el joven al recibir el impacto –¿Por qué hizo eso, Kakashi-Sensei?

–Porque te estoy hablando desde hace rato y tu andas en las nubes– El profesor enarco una ceja –¿Te paso algo interesante el fin de semana?

–Pues de echo, si– El rostro del rubio de nuevo mostró una expresión soñadora mientras recordaba el maravilloso picnic nocturno que había tenido con Hinata en la habitación de esta, sin embargo su hermoso recuerdo se vio cortado por un bote con varios bolígrafos estrellándose en su cara –¡AUCH! ¡¿Podría dejar de hacer eso?!

–¡De nuevo no estabas escuchando!– Dijo el profesor con una pequeña vena sobresaliendo en su frente –Te estoy diciendo que haz finalizado todos los tramites de titulación, eres un medico oficialmente, felicidades– El chico parpadeo un par de veces, entonces tomo la carpeta que le había lanzado su profesor al principio y la abrió y contemplo el documento que certificaba su capacidad para ejercer tan hermosa profesión.

–Yo... Yo... ¡Wow! No se que decir– El chico levanto la mirada hacia su profesor –Gracias Kakashi-Sensei, sin su supervisión jamás lo habría logrado– Pudo apreciar como el maestro sonreía debajo de la bufanda que le tapaba el rostro, Naruto le dio la mano y este se la estrecho afectuosamente

–Ahora puedes integrarte al hospital central de Konoha y ayudar a tu padre, haznos sentir orgullosos Naruto

–Así lo haré, Kakashi-Sensei– Exclamo emocionado, mas tarde cuando salía de las oficinas de la facultad aun experimentaba una agradable sensación de satisfacción, consulto su reloj para ver cuanto faltaba para que Hinata saliera de la escuela para compartir su alegría con ella, vio que aun tenia un par de horas, pensó que podría ir por un poco de ramen cuando visualizo a lo lejos a Shikamaru, comenzó a acercarse a saludar a su amigo cuando se percato que no estaba solo, Temari, la asistente de Kakashi-Sensei, se encontraba hablando con su amigo, se sorprendió al ver que el trato entre ambos era demasiado familiar, pensó que no seria muy educado interrumpir pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse un fuerte golpe en la espalda casi lo derriba

–¡Naruto, hace tiempo que no te veíamos! ¿Cómo estas?– El Rubio se volvió para ver quien lo había saludado con más efusividad de la necesaria

–Suigetsu– Exclamo al reconocer al joven de cabellos claros y dientes afilados –Tienes que dejar de saludar a la gente de esta forma o un día te vas a enfrentar a una demanda

–Discúlpalo, solo trata de disimular su depresión– Intervino un chico que acompañaba a Suigetsu

–¡Yo no estoy deprimido!– Protesto el aludido

–¿Qué tal, Juugo?– Saludo el rubio ignorando las protestas de su otro amigo –Déjame adivinar: De nuevo peleo con Karin– Y antes de que el mas alto atinara a responder, de los ojos de Suigetsu comenzaron a brotar tantas lagrimas que parecían pequeñas cascadas

–¡Si! Tu prima es demasiado cruel, sabe que la amo y aun así me maltrata y me abandona

–¿Y ahora que hiciste?– Lo cierto es que a Naruto no le gustaba meterse en ese noviazgo tan complicado entre su prima y su amigo, pero sabia que este par no lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo escuchara

–¡Nada! ¡Te lo juro! Estábamos en un bar y de la nada una chica me quiso dar su teléfono, pero te juro que yo no hice nada por llamar la atención de esa muchacha, ella solo se me lanzo y Karin se puso furiosa conmigo, me golpeo hasta cansarse ¡Y luego me abandono!– Las lagrimas del chico comenzaron a derramarse con mas fuerza

–¿De verdad no trataste de ligar con la otro chica?– Pregunto Naruto algo escéptico

–¡De verdad! La chica solo se levanto y me paso una servilleta con su numero, antes de eso ni siquiera la había visto

–Bueno, si eso es verdad fue Karin la que exagero la situación

–¿Verdad que si?

–De hecho– Intervino Juugo –No le molesto que aquella chica te diera su numero, le molesto ver que de inmediato lo guardabas en la memoria de tu celular

–¿¡Quien te pregunto, Juugo?!– Se volvió furioso el de dientes afilados, pero no pudo seguir protestando pues el rubio le propino un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

–Ya decía yo– Dijo molesto el rubio mientras veía el enorme chichón que brotaba en la cabeza de su amigo –No sé como mi prima te aguanta

–Fue solo un acto reflejo– Trato de defenderse –Yo jamás habría llamado a otra, mi corazón le pertenece a Karin

–No lo parece..

–Que escándalo hacen– Se escucho una voz detrás de Naruto, los tres chicos se volvieron al origen de esta –Es muy problemático tratar de hablar con ustedes gritando como locos

–Hola Shikamaru– saludo el rubio a su amigo y no pudo dejar de notar que la chica con la que había estado hablando se había marchado –Perdón si interrumpimos algo importante, Suigetsu esta sufriendo un nuevo ataque de furia por parte de Karin

–¿Y ahora que hizo?– Pregunto Shikamaru

–¿Por qué siempre asumen que fue mi culpa?– Protesto Suigetsu

–Porque siempre es tu culpa– Respondieron al mismo tiempo Naruto, Shikamaru y Juugo

–Por cierto, Naruto– Comento Shikamaru tratando de cambiar de tema –Supe que hoy te entregaron tu titulo y tu certificado, ya eres todo un médico, enhorabuena

–Gracias, yo...

–¿De verdad?– Exclamo Suigetsu emocionado y sin rastro de lagrimas, arrebatándole la carpeta con documentos al rubio –¡Es cierto! Amigos, esto hay que celebrarlo

–Bueno, yo...– Lo cierto es que él quería festejarlo con Hinata antes que nadie, pero antes de poder protestar sus amigos lo interrumpieron

–Esa es buena idea– Dijo Juugo –Reunámonos este fin de semana

–Yo...

–Bien, yo me encargare de invitar a Chouji– Intervino Shikamaru

–¡Esperen, chicos!– Exclamo levantando un poco la voz logrando por fin que sus compañeros le pusieran atención –Estaba planeando festejar con mi chica...

–¡Vamos, Naruto! Estoy seguro que tu actual chica es más comprensiva y no le molestara, además ¿Hace cuanto que no vas a una noche solo de chicos?– Pregunto Suigetsu no muy dispuesto a dejar pasar la posibilidad de salir una noche de juerga con sus amigos

–Bueno... No sé...– Aunque moría de ganas por estar con Hinata, Suigetsu tenia razón, ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde la ultima vez que había salido a divertirse con sus amigos, es más, si lo analizaba a fondo ni siquiera podía recordar la ultima vez que hubiera salido sin Sakura, quien dicho sea de paso, se ponía furiosa cada vez que él insinuaba la posibilidad de salir con sus amigos sin ella

–Anímate Naruto, no haremos nada malo, nos reuniremos en mi apartamento, jugaremos cartas, veremos algunas películas donde aparezcan chicas sexys, presumiremos de nuestras respectivas parejas y nos embriagaremos un poco, solo lo suficiente para que yo acabe llamando a tu prima suplicando por su perdón ¿Qué tal?

–Bueno, supongo que Hinata lo entenderá– Cedió al final

–Si quieres puedes llevarla, me encantaría conocerla

–Ni pienses que voy a exponer a mi preciosa y joven novia a tu pervertida mirada– Dijo el rubio mirando de forma hostil a su amigo de cabello azul, quien al ver que le molestaba el tema de inmediato comenzó a provocarlo, pues este encontraba divertido hacerlo enfadar, costumbre que tomo de Sasuke, por un momento el recuerdo de su mejor ex amigo hizo mella en su estado de animo pero pronto desterró el recuerdo, además tenia que decirle a Hinata que saldría con sus amigos, y rezaba a Dios que su preciosa ojiperla lo tomara mejor que como lo hacia Sakura.

–Ho... Hola, Naruto-Kun– Apenas si se escucho el saludo, pero Naruto reconoció la voz, rápidamente se giro para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con el objeto de su afecto, Hinata se encontraba delante de él luciendo ese maravilloso uniforme y su adorable sonrojo. Él se quedo paralizado un momento convencido de que tantas eran las ganas de ver a su chica que ya alucinaba, hasta que se percato que había más chicas vistiendo uniformes similares al de Hinata circulando por todo el campus

–¡Hinata-Chan!– Exclamo con una radiante sonrisa mientras eliminaba la distancia entre ellos para abrazarla y depositar un efusivo beso en sus labios –¡Esto si que es una agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–El día de hoy salimos temprano de la escuela para venir a pedir información sobre los exámenes y cursos de las universidades que nos interesan– Explico la chica algo sonrojada después de aquel saludo

–¡Genial! Si lo hubiera sabido yo mismo...– Se vio interrumpido cuando Suigetsu lo hizo a un lado de un empujón para mirar detenidamente a Hinata

–¡Wow, Naruto! ¿Esta preciosidad es tu novia? ¡No es posible!

–¿¡Que rayos quieres decir con"No es posible"!?– Se quejo el rubio devolviéndole el empujón a su amigo para retomar su lugar al lado de ella, Hinata los miro primero algo sorprendida y después sonrió ya que encontraba graciosa la situación

–¿Ustedes son los amigos de Naruto?– Pregunto curiosa mirando a los tres jóvenes que acompañaban a su chico

–¡Así es!– Se apresuro a responder un joven de afilados dientes que de nuevo aparto a Naruto de un empujón –Yo soy Suigetsu y no entiendo como es posible que una criatura tan maravillosa como tu este saliendo con un tonto cono Naruto

–¿Qué dijiste?– Trato de protestar el rubio pero lo cierto es que sus compañeros estaban tan sorprendidos al ver a Hinata que optaron por ignorarlo

–Me llamo Juugo y debo admitir que tengo la misma duda que Suigetsu

–¿Tu también?– Se quejo de nuevo el rubio, Hinata solo atino a soltar una risita ante la situación

–Soy Shikamaru, conozco a Naruto desde hace varios años y verte no hace más que confirmar eso que dicen de que los idiotas son afortunados

–¡Ya cállense de una vez y aléjense de mi novia!– Exclamo el rubio levantando la voz y jalando a Hinata hacia él para después pasar el brazo sobre sus hombros en un gesto protector y posesivo –Y si eso fuera cierto, Shikamaru, ustedes tendrían más buena fortuna que un trébol de cuatro hojas– Hinata no pudo reprimir una ligera carcajada al ver a Naruto discutir con sus amigos, con delicadeza se soltó del brazo de Naruto para hacer una elegante reverencia a los jóvenes frente a ella

–Yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, encantada de conocerlos– Cuando se incorporo les regalo una sonrisa tan tierna que tuvo el efecto de hacer que los cuatro chicos ahí presentes se sonrojaran

–¡Que linda...! ¿No preferirías dejar a Naruto y salir conmigo?– Pregunto Juugo completamente embelesado

–Mas te vale estar bromeando, idiota– Dijo Naruto con voz amenazante –O te juro que Karin sabrá de esto– Ante la mención de su novia, la expresión soñadora se borro de la cara de Suigetsu

–Por supuesto que bromeo– Se apresuro a agregar, Naruto le lanzo una mirada que parecía decir "mas te vale" –Bueno, aprovechando que estas aquí, Hinata, nos preguntábamos si no te molestaría si te robamos a Naruto el viernes por la noche– Ella parpadeo confundida –Hoy recibió su titulo de médico, así que pensamos en salir a celebrar– Esta vez el ruborizado era Naruto, sentía ganas de matar a su amigo, además de que le acababa de arrebatar la oportunidad de darle él mismo la noticia a Hinata de que ya era un médico ahora iba a pensar que estaba haciendo planes sin ella, sin mencionar que también parecía que era un mandilón

–Lo haces sonar como si él tuviera que pedirme permiso– Dijo ella con una graciosa expresión de confusión pero conservando su sonrisa –Si quieres salir con tus amigos solo hazlo– Dijo dirigiéndose a Naruto –¿Les dijiste que me enojaría contigo?

–¡No, claro que no! Les dije que quería festejarlo primero contigo– Tuvo el placer de verla sonrojarse y regalarle esa hermosa sonrisa que solo le pertenecía solo a él, y cuando escucho como sus compañeros soltaban expresiones que iban desde la admiración hasta la envidia, no pudo evitar que su ego se inflara

–¿Piensan ir a algún lugar de striperss o algo así?– Pregunto ella mirando curiosa a los amigos de su novio

–No, va a ser una reunión de chicos donde jugaremos videojuegos como adolescentes, contaremos historias de conquistas que seguramente serán falsas y tal vez nos embriaguemos lo suficiente para admitir que nos apreciamos– Esta vez el que hablo fue Shikamaru –No haremos nada problemático

–Noche de chicos...– Dijo Hinata reflexionando –Se oye bien

–Puedes venir si quieres– Dijo Suigetsu con ojos brillantes

–¡Suigetsu!– Gritaron al mismo tiempo Shikamaru, Juugo y Naruto, este ultimo dándole un golpe en la cabeza al peliazul

–Gracias por la invitación, pero voy a tener que rechazarla– Entonces se volvió hacia Naruto, lo sujeto de la camisa y se paró de puntillas para besarlo rápida y sonoramente en los labios –Muchas felicidades por haber obtenido tu titulo, después de que celebres con tus amigos tenemos que hacer nuestro propio festejo– De nuevo lo beso, esta vez se tomo un poco más de tiempo en ello –Tengo que irme, mis compañeras deben estarme esperando– Él la miro con una boba pero adorable sonrisa en su rostro, entonces ella se separo de él y se volvió hacia sus amigos –Fue un placer conocerlos– Dijo haciendo de nuevo una elegante reverencia.

–El placer fue todo nuestro– Respondió Juugo mientras él, Shikamaru y Suigetsu le devolvían el amable gesto a Hinata

–Te llamare esta noche– Le dijo el rubio cuando ella ya había comenzado a caminar para marcharse, ella se volvió y le lanzo un beso que él fingió atrapar y estampar en su mejilla, Hinata soltó una risita ante esto y finalmente se marcho, él rubio sonrió como un tonto pero su sonrisa se transformo en un ceño fruncido al ver como sus amigos miraban con la boca abierta en dirección a Hinata, mas concretamente a su maravilloso trasero en cual la falda no hacia si no resaltar

–¿De donde la sacaste?– Pregunto Suigetsu –¡Yo quiero una así!

–¿Ella tiene una hermana?– Pregunto Juugo

–Si, pero tiene 13 años y es una mocosa malcriada que nada tiene que ver con Hinata y como sigan mirando así a mi chica les voy a romper la cara– De inmediato sus amigos voltearon a cualquier otra dirección mientras en el fondo el rubio no podía evitar sentir una gran satisfacción al ser el dueño de una chica tan absolutamente fabulosa.

...

Hinata suspiro entre alegre y deprimida al recibir un mensaje de parte de Naruto, esa semana solo se habían visto en dos ocasiones, cuando lo encontró en la universidad y después, esa misma noche cuando la llevo a comer un postre al local de Nagato-San, según él era una pre celebración y que después de tener una noche de chicos con sus amigos planearía algo especial solo para ellos dos. Los días siguientes solo se habían comunicado a través de mensajes y llamadas, no se molestaba por que su novio saliera con sus amigos pero tenia que aceptar que ya extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, pero había estado algo ocupado preparándose para integrarse al hospital central de Konoha junto con su padre, y aunque eso implicaba que ya no dispondría de tanto tiempo para estar con ella se alegraba mucho por su rubio

–¡Ey, Hinata!– Volvió a la realidad cuando una de sus compañeras la llamó –¡Que bueno que te encontramos!– Dijo una chica castaña de cabello largo trenzado acompañado por otras dos chicas

–Hola, Mikami, Satomi, Akemi ¿Necesitan algo?– Pregunto con la amabilidad de siempre la ojiperla

–¿Adivina que? Como ganamos el torneo de gimnasia las chicas del club pensamos ir a festejar...

–¡Y por eso mañana por la noche, aprovechando que es viernes, nos vamos a ir de fiesta!– Dijo otra de las chicas

–¡A uno de los mejores antros de la ciudad! ¿Te apuntas?– Pregunto la otra chica, Hinata las miro sorprendida mientras entendía lo que le proponían

–Bueno... No lo sé... No creo que a mi padre le guste la idea

–¡Solo tienes que decirle que iras a mi casa!– Dijo la chica de la trenza –Mis padres no están y mi hermana mayor nos cubrirá por si alguien llama– Hinata las miro insegura, no le gustaba la idea de mentirle a su padre

–No creo que...

–¡Anda, Hinata!– Insistió Mikami –Un amigo nos consiguió pases VIP para Hebi's ¡Hebi's! ¡Es el mejor antro de la ciudad!

–Pero ya sabes el lema del club: O todas o ninguna– Agrego Satomi –Lo que significa que si no vas nadie lo hará– Dicho esto las tres chicas miraron suplicantes a Hinata, a quien la situación comenzaba a incomodarla

–Chicas, no hace falta que lo hagan, pueden ir sin mi, no me molesta

–Sabes que no lo haremos, Hinata– La voz de Akemi comenzó a sonar como reproche –No solo queremos festejar el triunfo del club, el cual por cierto lo obtuvimos gracias a tu participación, también es para festejar tu cumpleaños

–Tu eres la invitada de honor, si tu no vas no tiene caso que vayamos las demás– Esta vez en lugar de suplicante, la mirada de las chicas había pasado a acusadora

–Bueno... Yo...

–¡Anda, Hinata! ¡Es un lugar de lujo, es frecuentado por gente famosa! ¿No te da curiosidad?– Ciertamente Hinata si sentía curiosidad por el lugar, Hebi's era un sitio famoso y ella jamás había salido de antro

–Puedes llevar a tu novio si lo deseas– Insistió Mikami

–¡Oh, no! De hecho Naruto y yo no tenemos planes este fin de semana

–¡Entonces no hay problema! ¡Anda, di que si!

–¿No están olvidándose de algo? Ese tipo de lugares no permiten la entrada a menores de edad, no sé ustedes pero no tengo identificación falsa y no pienso conseguir una

–No te preocupes por eso, el amigo que me consiguió los pases es amigo del dueño y me aseguro que no tendríamos problemas para entrar

–Bueno... Yo...– Seria mentira si dijera que no sentía deseos de salir a divertirse con sus amigas, pero seguía sin gustarle la idea de mentirle a su padre para ir a un sitio donde se supone que aun no debería entrar

–Por favor...– Suplicaron las tres chicas –Nos portaremos bien, solo saldremos a bailar– Hinata miro su expresión suplicante y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por negarles a sus compañeras aquella oportunidad

–Esta bien, iré– Dijo al final, no pasaría nada si solo las acompañaba un rato y después se marchaba temprano ¿Verdad?, las tres chicas saltaron de alegría y luego la abrazaron

–¡Eres genial!– La soltaron y comenzaron a alejarse –No veremos en mi casa a las 6 ¡Te esperamos!– Hinata agito la mano diciéndole adiós a sus amigas y reemprendió el camino hacia la puerta donde su chofer esperaba. Mientras tanto sus amigas se reunieron con un chico que había estado mirando todo desde lejos –¡Aceptó!– Le dijo Mikami al joven

–Buen trabajo– Dijo Haku con una sonrisa amable –Y aquí esta lo que les prometí– Busco dentro de su chaqueta y saco barios boletos de tonos negro y rojo que estaban decorados con serpientes plateadas –Pases VIP para Hebi's para todas las chicas del club de Gimnasia– Las chicas los tomaron emocionadas

–Estooo... Haku– Dijo Akemi con gesto preocupado –Hinata no se meterá en problemas ni le pasara nada malo ¿Verdad?– Entonces las otras dos chicas miraron interrogantes a Haku, no habían pensado en esa posibilidad y no les agradaba, Hinata era una gran compañera y una maravillosa amiga y jamás harían algo para dañarla

–¡Claro que no!– Se apresuro a decir Haku con su más encantadora sonrisa –Solo quiero festejar el cumpleaños de Hinata-Chan con sus amigas, pero estoy seguro que si se entera que yo lo planee todo no va a querer venir por no hacer enojar a su novio, hasta donde yo sé es un maldito sicótico celoso

–No lo parece– Dijo incrédula una de las chicas

–Tal vez, pero no me quise arriesgar– Las jóvenes aun se mostraran inseguras –Solo quiero arreglar las cosas con Hinata, que volvamos a ser tan buenos amigos como cuando éramos niños, nada mas

–De acuerdo– Dijeron al final las chicas –Nos aseguraremos que Hinata vaya, pero será todo

En cuanto el chofer puso en marcha el auto Hinata marco el número de Naruto, ciertamente no le quedaba otra opción que mentirle a su padre para obtener el permiso, pero no tenia porque mentirle a Naruto ya que no necesitaba el permiso de su novio, pero una relación sana necesita honestidad, y ya que él le había dicho que saldría con sus amigos para corresponder el gesto ella tenia que decirle que también saldría con sus amigas

–¡Hola mi preciosa muñeca de porcelana!– Escucho la alegre voz de su rubio al otro lado de la línea –Las clases ya terminaron por hoy ¿Eh?

–Si, el fin de semana se acerca afortunadamente– Respondió ella contagiándose de su entusiasmo –¿Estas ocupado?

–Bueno, estoy terminando de arreglar el que será mi consultorio

–¡Maravillosos! Tus padres deben estar orgullosos

–¡Y que lo digas! Mi mamá se fue hace unos minutos, no me dejo hacer nada sin supervisión

–Me imagino, eres su adoración

–Es el efecto que suelo provocar en las mujeres

–No estés tan seguro

–Claro que si, ¡Tu también me adoras! Y para probarlo solo hay que echar un vistazo a tu computadora

–Pues últimamente adoro más a mi teléfono, he pasado más tiempo con el que contigo

–Eso tiene arreglo– Se apresuro a agregar el rubio –Puedo cancelar mis planes mañana para salir contigo

–No, esta bien– Le respondió ella –Sé que tienes muchas ganas de divertirte con tus amigos, además de que si cancelas tu vas a quedar como un mandilón y yo como una bruja– Escucho la carcajada de su novio al otro lado de la línea –Además ya hice planes con mis amigas– Después de decir esto se hizo un breve pero significativo silencio

–¡O, Vaya!– Podría ser su imaginación, pero a Hinata le pareció que Naruto ya no estaba tan risueño –¿Y que clase de planes?

–Bueno, las chicas del club de gimnasia nos reuniremos en casa de una de ellas... Y, bueno... Tal vez salgamos a tomar algo, todas juntas, claro

–Bueno... Supongo que esta bien, tu también mereces pasar tiempo con tus amigas

–Si, me entusiasma la idea... Pero espero que pronto podamos salir tu y yo, te parecerá exagerado, pero te extraño

–Claro que no es exagerado, yo también te extraño– Escucho que ella soltó una adorable risita –Te llamare el sábado y veremos que nos inventamos ¿Te parece?

–Estoy impaciente, te mando un mensaje mañana– Rió de nuevo al escuchar que él le mandaba un beso antes de cortar la llamada. Bueno, ya estaba hecho, se sentía un poco incomoda pero lo cierto es que le entusiasmaba salir con sus amigas, además no pasaría nada malo, bailaría un poco y se aseguraría de no consumir nada de alcohol y no pensaba socializar más de lo necesario con ningún chico, no pasaría nada malo.

...

Hinata tomo la pequeña maleta del asiento trasero del auto de su primo, se había estacionado frente a la casa de Mikami donde varias chicas ya la esperaban en la puerta

–¡Gracias por traerme Neji-Niisan!– Le dijo mientras lo besaba en la mejilla

–No te preocupes, me quedaba de paso– Le dijo sonriendo –¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?– Pregunto refiriéndose a la maleta

–Estoy bien, mis amigas ya están bastante alborotadas de verte sin necesidad de salir del auto– Al escuchar esto Neji volvió la vista hacia las chicas que esperaban a Hinata y les guiño el ojo y después les sonrió de manera encantadora, escucho como reían y gritaban emocionadas –Deja de coquetear o le diré a Tenten– Lo regaño su prima

–No te atrevas– Le dijo sonriente –Diviértete pero pórtate bien ¿De acuerdo?– Por respuesta Hinata solo le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Neji no le dio importancia pues estaba acostumbrado al comportamiento tímido de su prima y además su chica lo estaba esperando.

Dos horas mas tarde Hinata se encontraba enfundada en un hermoso vestido de color negro, estaba algo entallado para su gusto, pero sus amigas lo eligieron para ella precisamente por ese motivo pues resaltaba su curvilínea figura, no tenia mangas y era de cuello alto y no muy corto, de echo le llegaba justo encima de la rodilla, de frente parecía algo conservador, pero lo que incomodaba a Hinata era el impresionante escote de la parte de atrás que dejaba al descubierto su espalda casi en su totalidad, al principio se había negado rotundamente a usar esa prenda pero sus compañeras prácticamente le había echado montón para que aceptara, además de que también se encargaron de maquillarla, cuando se vio en el espejo se sorprendió, realmente aparentaba tener al menos 19 años, y aun cuando ese era el principal objetivo no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda, aunque lo cierto es que si se comparaba con el resto de sus amigas ella era la más recatada, todas lucían como autenticas superestrellas, lo que solo podía significar que iban en plan de ligue y eso podría tener consecuencias negativas. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada del local ella deseo que les negaran la entrada, pero el sujeto enorme de la entrada las dejo pasar como si nada

–¡¿No te lo dijimos?!– Exclamo una sobre agitada Akemi dirigiéndose a la ojiperla –No tuvimos problemas para entrar

–Si... Pero no sé si...– Cualquier protesta que iba a articular quedo en el olvido al ver el interior del local, comprendió porque Hebi's era un sitio tan popular, se había esperado un lugar casi en penumbras similar a los sitios góticos donde los amantes de las películas de vampiros se agitaban unos contra otros en una pista muy pequeñas y un montón de parejas fajando por doquier y haciendo varias practicas sexuales a las vistas de todos y otros mas metiendose drogas de diversas maneras. Pero lo que encontró fue un lugar enorme con al menos tres pistas de baile bastante amplias cuyo piso estaba hecho de mosaicos luminosos de diversos colores y que de vez en cuando soltaban burbujas con aroma a frutas sobre la gente que bailaba, una serie de diversas luces en constante movimiento mantenía el lugar lo suficientemente iluminado y aunque había varias parejas bailando de forma sugestiva o besándose efusivamente no hacían nada que resultara escandaloso –¡Wow! ¡De verdad es un lugar impresionante!

–¡Y aun no has visto nada!– Exclamo otra de sus amigas tomándola de la mano y encaminándola hacia unas escaleras –¡Tenemos pases VIP que nos acreditan un lugar especial!– Las chicas llegaron a la planta alta donde había diversos palcos que permitían apreciar perfectamente la pista de baile y además había meseros que iban sirviendo bebidas y atendiendo a los clientes de esa área en particular. Hinata aun no se reponía del asombro de estar en un lugar de esos cuando las chicas llegaron a su sitio, en cuanto Hinata atravesó la puerta un sonido la hizo saltar sorprendida

–¡SORPRESA!– Hinata vio primero confeti de brillantes colores y después vio a varios de sus compañeros del salón de clases alrededor de una mesa donde había un pequeño paste con dos velas una con forma del numero uno y otra con forma de siete, ella parpadeo sorprendida un instante y cuando entendió que sus compañeros le habían echo una fiesta sorpresa (aunque algo atrasada) no pudo evitar sentirse feliz

–¡Wow! ¡Yo... No sé que decir!– Dijo ruborizada –¡Muchas gracias a todos!

–Agradece a Haku– Dijo uno de sus compañeros –Él lo planeo todo– Y fue hasta entonces que Hinata se percato de la presencia de su ex novio, parte de la felicidad que experimento se convirtió en nerviosismo, desde que iniciara su relación con Naruto el trato entre ella y Haku se había vuelto amable y formal, pero ya no se parecía en absoluto a la amistad que habían compartido de niños, por lo que saber que él le había organizado tal celebración la hizo sentir algo incomoda, especialmente porque a pesar de todo el esfuerzo por parte de Haku a ella seguía pareciéndole mil veces mejor su picnic nocturno con su rubio

–¡O, vaya! Ya veo– Dijo algo nerviosa pero tratando de conservar su sonrisa –¡Muchas gracias, Haku!

–¡Ey!– Exclamo este sonriente –Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi amiga de toda la vida ¿No crees?– Haku realmente parecía sincero, entonces Hinata experimento una mezcla de alegría y alivio, ¡Finalmente Haku entendía que lo de ella y Naruto era serio! Y lo estaba tomando de una forma absolutamente maravillosa –Y ahora ¿Quién quiere comer pastel?– Todos sus compañeros respondieron emocionados y Hinata pensó que esa podría ser una noche divertida después de todo.

Haku no estaba tan seguro

A diferencia de su actitud relajada y despreocupada, Haku se encontraba sumamente nervioso y se sentía como un ser despreciable, desesperado pero despreciable, y más al ver que Hinata pensaba que él hacia todo aquello de forma desinteresada y no podía estar más equivocada. Pero, bueno, si ella no fuera tan ingenua no pasaría nada de lo que estaba por pasar; porque si Hinata fuera más realista se daría cuenta que lo único que la unía a aquel rubio descerebrado era solo un capricho pues el único amor verdadero para ella era él ¡Lo merecía! Había sido él quien había estado con ella gran parte de su vida y no era justo ver como un completo extraño aparece y le roba a su chica como si nada. Pero eso no pasaría, él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Hinata sin luchar, aunque ello significara caer tan bajo como estaba a punto de hacerlo él. Pero era tal y como Kabuto lo dijo: En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.

...

_ Hacía solo tres días Haku salía del edificio donde se ubicaba la empresa de su tío pues pronto él tendría que tener una participación más activa en esta pues en un año sería mayor de edad iba algo distraído y de mal humor pues esa mañana en la escuela tuvo el disgusto de escuchar a unas chicas comentar que Hinata había recibido un regalo por demás generoso de parte de su novio universitario. Esta de más decir que eso hizo que Haku pasara el resto del día de pésimo humor, ¿De verdad ya no tenia ninguna posibilidad con Hinata?. Y justo cuando estaba sumido en estos pensamientos fue que choco con alguien_

–_Di... Disculpe_– _Dijo observando a la persona con quien acababa de chocar_

–_¡Vaya, pero si es Haku-kun!_– _Se sorprendió de que esa persona lo reconociera porque lo cierto es que él no lo recordaba en lo absoluto _–_Has crecido mucho, aunque no me extraña hace 4 años que no te veo_– _Haku lo miro más detenidamente y entonces el sujeto le pareció familiar, hasta que finalmente lo reconoció_

–_¡Vaya, pero si es Kabuto-San!_ – _Exclamo mientras hacia una educada reverencia, aquel joven era el sobrino de uno de los más acaudalados clientes del negocio de su tío_

–_No seas tan formal conmigo que me haces sentir viejo_– _Le respondió sonriente, Haku encontró bastante amable a aquel joven _–_Venia a visitar a tu tío ¿Se encuentra?_

–_Pues temo que tuvo que irse hace un rato... ¿Necesita ayuda?_

–_Nada que no pueda esperar... Pero dime ¿Cómo te encuentras? Pareces deprimido_

–_¿Cómo? ¡No, no me pasa nada!_– _Entonces Kabuto se inclino hasta acercar más su rostro al de Haku y después de nuevo se enderezo con una mirada bondadosa en sus ojos_

–_A mi no me engañas, chico, a leguas se te ve que tienes problemas del corazón_– _Haku estaba a punto de replicar pero aquel amable hombre no se lo permitió _–_¿Sabes? Tengo un poco de hambre y no me apetece comer solo ¿Qué te parece si me dejas invitarte? A veces contarle tus problemas a alguien ajeno a ellos te ayuda a encontrar una solución_– _Haku iba a negarse, pero a decir verdad él también estaba hambriento y lo que le proponía aquel sujeto no sonaba tan mal. Un par de horas después se encontraban en un elegante bar donde a decir verdad no le extraño mucho que lo dejaran pasar acompañado de Kabuto quien parecía ser muy importante pues todo mundo se mostraba dispuesto a complacerlo, y ahora ahí estaban un poco achispados después de haber tomado un par de tragos y al final Haku le había contado el origen de sus desgracias, un imbecil rubio que le había robado a su novia de toda la vida; Haku se sentía mejor después de haberse desahogado con alguien, pero entonces el milagro ocurrió, como por arte de magia y como si ya estuviera preparado para ello Kabuto se entrego una generosa cantidad de pases VIP para uno de los mejores antros de la ciudad, según el joven de antojos "para impresionar y reconquistar a su chica", Haku los acepto feliz aunque dio a entender que tal vez una velada divertida no seria lo suficiente para recuperar a Hinata, Entonces Kabuto sonrió de forma enigmática y saco algo más de su bolsillo y se lo entrego a Haku_

...

Haku sonreía y participaba de los comentarios de sus compañeros, pero la verdad es que no estaba poniendo mucha atención a lo que se hablaba, su atención se dividía en ver a Hinata feliz y cerca de él y en sentir el peso de la pequeña botella que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón

–_Tal vez... Tal vez no debería hacerlo..._– Pensó el joven–_Todo parece ir bien sin necesidad de usar "eso"..._– Estaba considerando tirar la extraña sustancia cuando una de las amigas de Hinata hablo

–¡Wow, Hinata! ¿Es tu collar de la buena suerte?– Dijo señalando su cuello –No recuerdo que tuviera un corazón...

–Bueno...– Antes de que ella pudiera responder una de sus amigas lo hizo por ella

–¡Es un rubí autentico que le regalo su novio por su cumpleaños!– Haku escucho las exclamaciones de admiración de sus amigos y vio la sonrisa y el rubor de Hinata, y no pudo evitar sentirse furioso por ello ¿Qué demonios pretendía ese estúpido niño rico? Hinata era una chica sencilla, no le impresionaban las cosas costosas no ostentosas pero aun así él la abrumaba con ese tipo de regalos, si ese imbecil seguía al lado de Hinata la convertiría en una frívola materialista, debía impedirlo

–¡Anda Hinata, vamos a bailar!– Dijo una de las chicas y la ojiperla accedió, de ese modo más de la mitad de los que estaban sentados se dirigieron a la pista

–¿Tu no vienes Haku?– Pregunto uno de los chicos

–En un momento los alcanzo, primero voy por unas bebidas– Unos minutos después Haku coloco una bebida de color rosa adornada con una fresa, sabia bien que tipo de bebida le gustaba a Hinata y por supuesto que esta no contenía alcohol, la mesa estaba vacía pues ahora todos estaban en la pista de baile y entonces saco la pequeña botella que había estado torturándolo toda la noche y la miro fijamente mientras recordaba lo que le había dicho Kabuto cuando se la entrego

...

–_Bueno, si crees que una noche mágica y divertida no puede devolverte a tu chica puedes usar esto_– _Dijo Kabuto entregándole la botella_

–_¿Y esto que es?_– _Pregunto Haku tomando la botellita_

–_Una sustancia estimulante_– _Observo como Haku lo miro con una mueca de horror _–_¡Tranquilo! No es éxtasis ni ninguna de esas porquerías_– _Se apresuro a aclarar _–_Esto sirve para que quien lo tome se... Digamos... Desinhiba_–_ El chico no entendió de inmediato, pero de repente sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos_

–_¿Es algo así como un afrodisíaco?_

–_Más o menos_

–_Pe... Pero ¡Yo nunca usaría algo así!_– _Dijo Haku mientras_ _empujaba la botella en dirección de Kabuto_

–_Tranquilo, como ya te dije, esto..._– _Volvió a poner la botellita en las manos de Haku _–_Desinhibe a la gente, o sea que si logras que Hinata beba lo que esta aquí, si aun siente algo por ti tratara de seducirte, pero si ya no es así, lo mas grave que pasara es que llamara a su chico o algo así, te aseguro que no es de esas cosas que hacen que las chicas salgan corriendo a lanzarse a cualquier cosa con pantalones que vean_

–_Yo... No lo sé..._– _Dijo inseguro el joven mirando la botella que el otro le ofrecía_

–_Mira, hagamos esto, llévatela por si acaso, si las cosas van bien lo más probable es que no la necesites, entonces te deshaces de ella o se la das a un amigo o lago así, pero si al final lo que quieres es comprobar si esa jovencita aun siente algo por ti, bueno, ya lo sabes: En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale_– _Haku contemplo la pequeña botella de forma insegura por un momento pero al final la tomo_

–_Bueno, será algo así como un ultimo recurso_–_ Dijo mientras guardaba la botella en la bolsa de su pantalón._

...

–_Tal vez no debería..._– Pensó el joven mientras pasaba la vista de la botellita que sostenía al vaso que había puesto en la mesa, entonces dirigió su mirada a la pista de baile y pudo ver que muchos de los ahí presentes trataban de acercarse para bailar con Hinata quien afortunadamente estaba rodeada por sus amigas quienes entorpecían a estos, no pudo evitar sentir un aguijonazo de dolor al pensar que ya no tenia derecho de bajar y apartar a todos eso idiotas de ella ese ahora era trabajo de aquel rubio idiota ¡Dios! Lo que daría por recuperar a esa mujer. Y entonces Haku tomo la decisión, observo a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo miraba y entonces vertió todo el contenido de la botellita en la bebida destinada para Hinata.

...

Pese a que Haku había procurado ser cuidadoso hubo dos personas que se dieron cuenta de que había agregado algo a la bebida, uno de ellos fue Kabuto quien no había perdido de vista a Haku desde que decidió hacerlo participe inconsciente de su nuevo plan para arruinar la relación entre Uzumakis y Hyuugas, y modestia aparte esta vez se había superado a si mismo, todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo planeo por lo que no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio que Haku agregaba el afrodisíaco a la bebida que sin duda sería de Hinata. Debía admitir que el afrodisíaco que creo Sakura era bueno, solo tuvo que alterar ligeramente la composición base y esta vez en cuanto Hinata probara un sorbo de esa bebida se lanzaría al primer ser humano con falo que se le apareciera por delante

–_¡Oh si!_– Pensó satisfecho Kabuto cuando vio que Hinata y varias de sus amigas regresaban a la mesa –_El show esta a punto de empezar..._

...

La otra persona que vio a Haku agregar algo en la bebida de Hinata fue un curioso joven de abundantes cejas y corte de hongo que vestía ropa en distintos tonos de verde, no conocía al chico y no quería meterse en lo que no le importaba, pero si alguien agregaba algo de forma tan sigilosa como lo hizo ese chico sin duda alguien saldría perjudicado; estaba cavilando si intervenir o no cuando los amigos con los que había asistido a aquel antro lo llamaron y pensó que tal vez ellos podrían ayudarlo a decidir si intervenir o no, desafortunadamente cuando llego a la mesa alguien dijo algo que lo distrajo y se olvido de lo que había visto.

...

Hinata estaba sedienta después de bailar algunas canciones con sus amigas, por lo que les anuncio a sus compañeros que conseguiría algo para tomar cuando Haku la interrumpió

–Espera Hinata, traje algo para ti– Le dijo sonriente mientras extendía el vaso en su dirección, ella lo miro dubitativa, ciertamente encontraba algo incomoda la amabilidad de Haku cosa que aparentemente se reflejo en su expresión pues Haku empezó a retirar la bebida con su sonrisa algo opacada –Yo... Bueno, antes te gustaba la bebida de frutas... Pero si gustas puedo ir a conseguirte algo más... Pero si prefieres ir por algo tu misma... Esta bien...– Entonces ella se sintió terriblemente culpable, Haku solo estaba siendo amable ¿Y que hacia ella? Lo despreciaba, él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar su antigua amistad y ella lo trataba como si fuera... ¡Un acosador! Se estaba comportando como una autentica bruja

–Gracias, Haku– Le dijo con una tímida sonrisa mientras sujetaba el vaso impidiendo que Haku lo retirara –Un jugo de frutas esta perfecto– Y entonces él le devolvió la sonrisa pero se veía tenso, probablemente estaba ofendido por la actitud que ella había mostrado antes y no lo culpaba por ello.

A Haku le parecía que el tiempo pasaba en cámara lenta cuando vio como Hinata se llevaba el vaso a los labios y no fue hasta que vio que la garganta de ella se movía para hacer pasar el liquido que se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aliento, ella dio dos tragos generosos y coloco el vaso medio vació en la mesa, él cerro las manos en puños debajo de la mesa, estaba hecho y no podía retroceder, si iba a recuperar a su chica ese era el momento

–¡Ey, Hinata!– Dijo tratando de sonar casual y extendiendo la mano hacia ella –¿Bailas?– Ella miro la mano con gesto confuso, sus mejillas lucían un poco mas ruborizadas pero no parecía tener nada fuera de la normal –¡Por favor!– Pidió él haciendo un gracioso puchero, ella sonrió y tomo la mano de Haku

–Esta bien– Le respondió mientras dejaba que el chico la escoltara hacia la pista, ¿Era su imaginación o estaba empezando a hacer calor?

...

–¡Si, muerde el polvo!– Grito un emocionado Suigetsu mientras sus dedos se movían a una asombrosa velocidad sobre el control del Xbox

–¡Maldición!– Exclamo frustrado Naruto soltando el otro control con gesto exasperado, ya era la tercera vez que intentaba eliminar a Suigetsu de aquel videojuego y no podía –¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno? ¿Te la pasa jugando o que?

–Casi siempre– Contesto orgulloso el chico de afilada dentadura, los demás lo observaron sorprendidos de que se mostrara orgulloso por algo así

–Vamos Shikamaru– Hablo Chouji quien estaba sentado en la alfombra con una bolsa de papas observando la ridícula danza de la victoria que ejecutaba Suigetsu en ese momento –Juega de una vez para que hagas perder a ese idiota y ya se calle

–Seria demasiado problemático– Dijo el chico de la coleta quien descansaba tranquilo en un sofá a un lado

–¡Ja! No importa quien sea, les pateare el trasero a todos– Dijo Suigetsu señalando a Shikamaru, este lo miro enarcando una ceja

–Dame el control– Le dijo a Naruto, el rubio se lo lanzo y Shikamaru lo atrapo en el aire, Chouji y Juugo chocaron la mano previendo que si alguien podía vencer a Suigetsu en aquel juego era Shikamaru. Por su parte el rubio lanzo una mirada al departamento de Suigetsu que era un autentico caos, había vasos y botellas de cerveza por todos lados, en la mesa de la cocina había cajas y rebanadas de pizza a medio comer y en la mesita frente a la pantalla de plasma además de la consola de videojuegos había muchas bolsas de frituras y mas vasos con cerveza, tomo su celular para mandarle un mensaje a su prima Karin para decirle que se reconciliara con Suigetsu hasta después de que este limpiara el desorden o lo más seguro es que lo tendría que hacer ella, pero entonces se percato que tenia un mensaje de Hinata. Aunque sus compañeros estaban demasiado ocupados animando a Shikamaru como para ponerle atención, decidió salir de la habitación para leer el mensaje: "_Salimos a tomar algo, el lugar esta muy bien pero seria mejor si estuvieras aquí, espero que tu también te estés divirtiendo, salúdame a tus amigos. Te extraño_"; él sonrió, también tenia ganas de verla, observo la hora en la que le mando el mensaje y vio que era algo tarde para estar en el local de Nagato-San, una punzada de angustia broto en su pecho ¿Dónde estaría su chica? Considero llamarla pero recordó que estaba con sus amigas y no quería parecer un novio celoso, Hinata era una chica centrada, sin duda en donde quiera que estuviera no estaría haciendo nada malo.

...

No estaba muy segura de que estaba pasando, era como si sus actos se hubieran convertido en fragmentos, recordaba que había ido a la pista para bailar con Haku, la música electrónica resonaba y debía haber mucha gente en la pista pues el calor no hacia más que aumentar; al principio ella y Haku estaban separados por una distancia prudencial pero esta iba disminuyendo hasta que al final estaban tan cerca que las manos de su ex se acercaron primero tímidamente en pequeños roces, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que aquello no era buena idea pero era como si dicha voz proviniera desde detrás de un muro y no alcanzara a comprender del todo la advertencia por lo que no mostró desagrado ante los avances del joven quien comenzó a tomar confianza, los pequeños roces se convirtieron entonces en atrevidos toques que hacían que las corrientes de calor que comenzaban a asolar a Hinata se convirtieran en ardientes punzadas que nublaban de forma peligrosa su razón, la canción termino y ninguno volvió a la mesa, la siguiente pieza comenzó en algún momento que ella no logro identificar, lo siguiente que supo era que su espalda estaba totalmente pegada al sólido pecho de Haku y las manos de este se paseaban de manera descarada por los costados de su cuerpo, aun en la bruma de calor en la que se encontraba sumergida le pareció que esa tenue voz le decía que eso estaba terriblemente mal no pudo poner atención y se limito a mantener su cuerpo pegado al de Haku mientras balanceaba sus caderas al ritmo de la música, sintió que algo detrás de ella comenzaba a despertarse y un ligero chispazo de lucidez en su cerebro le decía que algo estaba mal, pero simplemente era incapaz de saber que era, mientras sus neuronas eran una maraña de sensaciones extrañas sintió el aliento de Haku acariciar su oído cuando este se agacho para hablarle por encima del estruendo de la música

–Estaríamos mucha más cómodos en otro sitio– Ella se separo un poco para mirar el rostro de Haku, estaba sonrojado y sus ojos brillaban, ambos se habían detenido por completo pero las manos de Haku aun continuaban deslizándose por sus costados,

–Yo...– Sabia que debía responder algo, pero no sabia que, simplemente su cerebro parecía que no quería funcionar, por lo que cuando Haku la tomo de la mano y se dirigió hacia lo que parecía un pasillo oscuro simplemente se dejo conducir.

...

–¡Vamos, Gai-Sensei es el mejor entrenador que hemos tenido!– Exclamo con convicción un chico de verde con abundantes cejas mientras ponía su vaso vacío con más fuerza de la necesaria en la mesa que compartía con sus dos mejores amigos

–¡No estoy diciendo lo contrario!– Dijo una chica castaña con el cabello recogido en dos chonguitos –Solo estoy diciendo que sus métodos son algo... "Extravagantes"

–Pero muy eficaces– La chica volteo a ver al tercer ocupante de la mesa, un castaño de ojos perlados que se divertía al ver como su mejor amigo y su chica discutían –¿No es así?– Pregunto directamente a la chica, ella solo alzo las manos y las puso enfrente de ella en un gesto de rendición, ellos habían salido de juerga para festejar que Tenten había ganado una competencia de artes marciales y dado que los tres pertenecían al mismo dojo también compartían al mismo extravagante maestro

–¡Neji tiene razón!– Exclamo agitado el chico de enorme cejas –¡Bajo el mando de Gai-Sensei somos imparables!

–Yo no dije eso– Se apresuro a corregir el castaño

–Pero...– Antes de que se le ocurriera alguna replica algo llamo la atención del chico de verde, una pareja bailaba de una manera bastante candente lo cual no era raro pues había varias más en la misma situación y otras inclusive ya estaban metiendose mano de manera medianamente discreta, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue que reconoció al joven como aquel que había agregado algo de forma ilícita en una bebida

–¿Qué miras, Lee?– Pregunto la castaña tratando de seguir la mirada de su amigo

–A esa pareja– Le dijo señalando a la pista, una vez que ubico a la pareja dijo

–Bueno, se ven algo "entusiasmados" pero no parece que estén haciendo nada demasiado exagerado

–Lo que pasa es que estoy seguro que antes vi a ese muchacho poner algo en una bebida– En la pista la situación de la pareja parecía agravarse –Y algo me dice que la chica que esta con él fue quien se tomo esa bebida

–¡Lee! ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? ¡Eso es muy grave!– Tenten miro con más atención a la pareja y entonces reconoció a la chica –¡Neji! Tienes que ver esto!

–No me interesa, si Lee vio a un pervertido lo mejor será avisar al personal de seguridad– Replico el castaño con indiferencia dándole un trago a su bebida

–Pues debería interesarte porque creo que la chica que esta ahí es Hinata-chan– Neji escupió el trago que había tomado y de inmediato volteo hacia donde señalaba su novia

–¡Pero... Pero...! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ella esta en casa de una amiga...!– Y entonces la reconoció, sin duda la chica que estaba restregándose de manera atrevida con un imbecil era nada menos que su pequeña prima; entonces vio como aquel tipejo tomaba de la mano a su prima y la sacaba de la pista y no se necesitaba ser psíquico para adivinar lo que pretendía –¡Voy a matar a ese idiota!– Dijo parándose bruscamente y abriéndose paso aun más bruscamente por la pista de baile

–¡Rápido Lee!– Dijo Tenten tomando del brazo a Lee y empezando a caminar detrás de Neji, conocía bien a su novio y sabia que cuando estaba enojado era tan malo como cuando Lee se embriagaba –¡Tenemos que ir con él!

–¿Para detenerlo o ayudarlo?

–En el camino lo decidimos...– Sin embargo, cuando los tres lograron llegar a donde la pareja había estado bailando los habían perdido de vista y no podían localizarlos por ningún lado

...

A Hinata le costaba mucho enfocar bien la vista, si alguien le preguntara como había llegado a aquel lugar no sabría responderle, es más, no tenia idea de donde estaba, solo recordaba que Haku la había tomado de la mano y habían comenzado a caminar, fue conciente de que tanto el volumen de la música como la iluminación iban menguando y escucho extraños sonidos, pero su cerebro parecía incapaz de procesar algo en concreto. Cuando finalmente pudo enfocar su vista se dio cuenta que había alguien demasiado cerca de ella, muy cerca, alguien parecía susurrarle palabras muy cerca del oído pero no podía entender, solo sentía frió en la parte de atrás de su cuerpo pero en la parte de adelante sentía algo cálido, sentía movimientos alrededor pero no sabia que era, finalmente sus neuronas parecieron reactivarse un momento y se dio cuenta que lo frió que sentía era la pared a sus espaldas y que esta se pegaba con fuerza porque había algo presionándola hacia esta, ese algo era nada menos que un cuerpo masculino que se restregaba de forma insistente en contra de ella y los sonidos a su alrededor comenzaron a tomar forma

–Eso es, nena, solo relájate y disfruta– Algo húmedo se extendía en su cuello, se percato que era la lengua de alguien, la estaban besando en el cuello, una manos comenzaban a hurgar debajo de su vestido y sus propias manos yacían laxas a los costados de su cuerpo, la oscuridad predominaba pero una pequeñas lámparas de diversos colores alumbraban el lugar, estaba en lo que parecía ser un pasillo, en un extremo se escuchaba el sonido de la música y en el otro se divisaban dos puertas, aparentemente dicho pasillo conducía a los baños, de nuevo escucho un sonido extraño y esta vez si distinguió lo que pasaba, había varas parejas allí en diversas situaciones similares a la de ella, y otras aun peor pues había una chica que enredaba sus piernas alrededor de un sujeto cuyos pantalones parecían a punto de caer debido a los bruscos movimientos que hacia los cuales agitaban a su compañera quien gritaba ligeramente al ritmo de sus movimientos

–_Parece ser que este sitio no es tan elegante como presumían..._– Y entonces un nuevo movimiento debajo de su vestido la alerto ¿cómo llego allí? –¿Quién...?– Se sorprendió al sentir su lengua como adormilada e impidiéndole hablar, sin embargo fue suficiente para que el chico se despegara un poco para mirarla –¿Ha... Ku?

–Tranquila nena– Le sonrió, pero el gesto le resulto de algún modo perverso, sin embargo no atino a reaccionar aun se encontraba en un estado aletargado, lo que el chico interpreto como una señal de aceptación –Solo estaremos aquí un momento– Dicho esto volvió a atacar el cuello de la joven –Es solo que he esperado tanto que no puedo parar... Pero te prometo que en cuanto acabemos aquí te llevare a un lugar digno de ti– Ella lo miro confundida ¿Acabar? ¿Acabar que? Y finalmente un chispazo de lucidez le llego en forma de la brillante sonrisa de un rubio ¡Naruto! Y entonces comprendió ¡Estaba en los brazos de otro que no era su novio!

–No...– Dijo en un susurro y llevo sus manos a los hombros de Haku intentando apartarlo, pero algo le pasaba, no tenia fuerza para empujarlo y no sabia que decir, lo único que era capaz de articular era –No... No...

–Tranquila– Decía el chico quien movió su cadera y Hinata se percato que él ya estaba más que listo para continuar, sintió temor pero este se vio sumergido en el calor que aun la agitaba, solo se dio cuenta que no tenia control sobre su cuerpo ni sus sensaciones, el chispazo de lucidez se apago y el aletargamiento volvió, Haku sintió que ella dejaba de resistirse y con una sonrisa acerco sus labios a los de la joven

–No...– Logro susurrar ella una vez mas y después de nuevo fue incapaz de enfocar nada.

¡Y hasta aquí lo tuve que dejar! Se que la situación parece muy tensa pero me voy a esforzar para subir la actualización lo más rápido posible (le prometo que no tardare un año), dado que tuve que recortar el capitulo ya tengo parte del nuevo escrita, así que esta vez no demorare tanto en actualizar.

Bueno, pasemos a mi parte favorita: Los reviews.

**crystal Coronello: **Jajaja! Equipo rocket versión Naruto ¡Me encanta! Lo siento, aun es pronto para el anillo, y más aun con Kabuto buscando como fastidiar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Lilipili:** Muchas gracias por no haber perdido la confianza en mi, aquí tienes el capitulo (¡Ahora solo me tarde un mes!) En efecto Sakura es un personaje que no es de mi agrado y temo que conforme avance el fic irá de mal en peor. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Gabe Logan:** Pues ya estamos viendo lo que el afrodisíaco hace en cantidades más grandes, y espera a ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. A mi también me da gusto leerte colega, y aunque no he dejado mensajes si he estado leyendo tus fics, prometo postear en tu siguiente actualización. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Bellrose Jewel: **Y yo te agradezco muchísimo por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un comentario! Esta vez solo me tarde un mes en vez de tardarme un año, espero que pase lo mismo con el siguiente capitulo pues me parece que la situación quedo bastante tensa, aun así espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Nanami Namikaze:** Y tal y como pensabas ahora es Haku quien entra en escena y aparentemente él es mejor contrincante que Sakura, aunque el instigador principal sigue siendo Kabuto, ahora veremos en el siguiente capitulo si logra ocasionar la ruptura de nuestra pareja favorita. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Rydia Weasley:** Pues aquí estoy de nuevo respondiendo los reviews aquí, intente responderlos es la misma pagina pero temo que así solo pude responder algunos cuantos y la verdad es que respondiendo en cada capitulo me siento mas cerca de todos ustedes y ¡Eso me encanta!. Todavía no he recuperado del todo la inspiración pero al menos el entusiasmo se mantiene, aun así espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Tsuki: **Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado y a pesar de lo caótico que pinta la situación espero que este también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Poison girl 29:** Los demás personajes de Naruto irán apareciendo poco a poco según el desarrollo de la historia, hoy vimos a algunos, Sasuke reaparecerá pero temo que para eso deben pasar muchas cosas aun, en este capitulo iba a poner algo de lime pero como estaba resultando algo largo tuve que guardarlo para el que sigue pero sin duda habrá lemon. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Oyuky Chan:** Jeje! Me haces ruborizar al llamarme Sensei, afortunadamente esta vez solo tarde un mes y no un año en actualizar. ¡Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi día el cual cada vez esta más cerca, desafortunadamente las vacaciones se acaban pero haré todo lo posible por actualizar antes de que inicien las clases. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**kiky san:** Te agradezco por no haber perdido la fe en mi, la idea era que a los que tiene cuenta en fanfiction les respondería directamente ahí, pero como no me resulto el plan aquí estoy otra vez, debo decir que me agrada más responder de esta forma, en este capitulo Sakura no apareció aunque se le menciona un par de veces pero sin duda Kabuto es suficiente villano. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Mud-chan:** Tal y como dices, un error no parará a Kabuto y sin duda esta vez sus planes van mejor, en el siguiente capitulo veremos si lo logra o no. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto pero esta vez al menos me tarde solo un mes en actualizar y no un año. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Kary-landero-3:** Temo que aun es pronto para el anillo pero no te preocupes que el momento llegara, esta vez no tarde t5anto en actualizar y espero poder mantenerlo así. Me alegra que el fic te este gustando y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Geum Jan di:** Me honra que el capitulo te haya gustado pues tu eres una de mis autoras favoritas y también me da mucho gusto ver que tu también has actualizado, espero que la continuación te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Cl4vIb4:** Esta vez ya no tarde tanto, agradezco tu paciencia y tal y como lo dices a Naruto y a Hinata aun les falta mucho para ser felices y eso quedo demostrado en este capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**RAYHACHIBY:** Pues aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo y como puedes ver los problemas de Naruto y Hinata no han hecho más que empezar. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Norma:** Me disculpo por tardar tanto, pero al menos esta vez no te hice esperar un año, me da mucho gusto que mis historias te gusten y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**CotyCandy:** Esta vez ya no me demore tanto, pero no te preocupes que hasta ahora jamás he dejado un fic a medias y no pienso hacerlo, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, me esforzare para actualizar lo más pronto posible. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Laaulyy:** Y tal y como lo pediste no me tarde un año, me hace muy feliz saber que mis fics te hicieron fan del NaruHina, hay muchas parejas de anime que me gustan pero sin duda esta es mi favorita de todas, durante mucho tiempo considere "Melodía apasionada" como mi mejor trabajo hasta que vi la respuesta de "El sentimiento correcto" (y eso que la primera vez que la publiqué casi me apedrean). De verdad no sabes la alegría que me da saber que aun confías en mi. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**javi 30:** Pues no, esta vez solo me tarde un mes. Me alegra que el fic te este gustado, espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Zakishio:** Desafortunadamente hierba mala nunca muere y por eso es que Kabuto y Sakura no serán aplastados por un edificio... Aún. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**NamikazeUlquiorra:** Al contrario, gracias a ti por no perder la fe en mi, me gusto mucho todo lo que me dices, saber que les gusta leer lo que escribo es lo que me anima a continuar esta historia y estoy muy feliz de ver que tu y mis otros lectores no solo se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias sino también de dejarme reviews tan maravillosos. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso comentario.

**norki04:** Pues como puedes ver Kabuto no se ha visto muy original en cuanto a planes pero sin duda esta vez le esta saliendo mejor (¿Si utilizó a quien estabas pensando?) Había pensado incluir lime en este capitulo pero tuve que posponerlo para el siguiente, pero te aseguro que el ritmo entre Naruto y Hinata no disminuirá si no al contrario (¡Lemon!), aunque faltan varios capítulos para que den ese paso tan importante. Pero aun les falta mucho por avanzar y por lo pronto falta ver si de nuevo le frustran el plan a Kabuto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sannin-andres:** Muchas gracias por lo que me dices, yo también los extrañe muchísimo a todos, mi bloqueo no se ha ido del todo pero aun así logre terminar este capitulo, te agradezco mucho que no hayas perdido la fe en mi. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y de muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**sabbath9997:** Muchas gracias por tu paciencia, me esforzare para que este fic continúe siendo del agrado de todos ustedes. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**KinaraHyuga: **Me hace muy feliz saber la alegría que te causo ver mi actualización, créeme que así me siento yo cuando reviso y veo que a pesar de la larguísima espera muchos de ustedes aun confían en mi, simplemente no puedo describir lo bien que me hacen sentir, esta vez afortunadamente solo demore un mes y no un año en subir la continuación. Estoy segura que a estas alturas ya debes estar pidiendo la cabeza de Haku, y ten por seguro que ahora que es Hinata la que esta bajo los efectos del afrodisíaco ya no va a tener ningún control sobre si misma, veremos en el próximo capitulo si logra salir de esta; y en efecto Naruto sabe que ella es muy joven aun, pero cada vez le cuesta más trabajo contenerse, así que si en algún momento se dan las condiciones de hacer de aquello un momento especial ten por seguro que Hinata no se le escapa viva (o mas bien virgen... Lo siento, ese fue un chiste muy torpe). Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**sango surime:** Diría que lamento haberte obligado a romper tus votos pero estaría mintiendo porque me encanta que me dejes mensajes. Esta vez ya no tarde un año en actualizar, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje.

**Kenniana: **Y te aseguro que a mi me encanta estar de vuelta, a mi también me encantaría tener la oportunidad de tratarte más pues aunque yo no posteo mucho (conducta que ya pienso cambiar) si he leído tu trabajo y lo cierto es que me gusta mucho tu forma de escribir, y tienes razón, por mas que reviso el trabajo antes de subirlo cuando lo veo publicado es cuando me doy cuenta de varios errores que no note antes, pero afortunadamente todos ustedes son muy comprensivos y me perdonen mis errores. De verdad me hace sonrojar todo lo que me dices, esos cumplidos viniendo de una excelente autora como tu sin duda le hacen muy bien a mi autoestima. Muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Isa Lionheart: **No te preocupes, después de un año sin actualizar lo más normal es pensar que la historia ya nunca vera su fin, yo he visto como muchos fics muy buenos jamás tuvieron un final, es algo frustrante, por eso yo no pienso dejar el fic a medias (aun cuando haya estado actualizando de forma anual) afortunadamente esta vez solo me tarde un mes en vez de un año en actualizar. Kabuto sigue molestando y no se vio muy original en su nuevo plan pero sin duda esta vez le esta saliendo mejor, Tal vez la reacción de Sakura se deba a que Sasuke se marcho y ahora que Naruto no quiere ni verla no tiene nadie que la quiera o tal vez solo esta encaprichada con Naruto y eso la llevara a hacer muchas tonterías en su mayoría malas, Sasuke si reaparecerá y tratara de redimirse ante Naruto, pero aun falta mucho para eso, pero te aseguro que donde quiera que ande se arrepiente mucho por lo que le hizo a su amigo y en su momento podrán hablar al respecto para tratar de recuperar su amistad. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**NANA-chan53:** ¡Haces que me sonroje! Me hace muy feliz saber cuanto te gusta leer mis locas historias, ese tipo de detalles es lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo. Como se vio en el capitulo Kabuto sigue manipulando a los demás para hacer el trabajo sucio y esta vez el plan le esta resultando, pero ya veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo y ten por seguro que Sakura aun no ha terminado su participación en el intento por destruir la relación entre Naruto y Hinata, Sasuke tendrá su heroica reaparición pero temo que aun falta mucho para eso, y por supuesto que Naruto y Hinata tendrán su mágico momento aunque ahora este en peligro debido a lo que hizo Haku (¿Qué pasará?), esta vez no me tarde un año y ya empecé a escribir el capitulo que sigue y le voy a poner todas mis energías para actualizar antes de que terminen las vacaciones. Muchísimas gracias por tu bellísimo comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** Muchas gracias (sobre todo por no ahorcarme), yo también te echaba de menos, me encanta la forma en la que analizas los capítulos realmente me encanta, no tienes idea de cómo disfruto leyendo los mensajes que me dejas. En efecto yo tampoco considero a Sakura una rival para Hinata pero como ya pudimos ver la pelirrosa va a pelear sucio, en cuanto a Kabuto considero que el plan original tenia potencial y lo intento de nuevo y esta vez con mejores resultados, esperemos que su plan no se concrete, este capitulo contendría lime pero desafortunadamente tuve que posponerlo pues de lo contrario el capitulo habría quedado demasiado largo, pero te aseguro que el momento en que Hinata y Naruto consumen su relación esta muy cerca al igual que el momento de sacar el anillo, aunque con oponentes tan rastreros como los que están tras ellos esto puede no ser suficiente. Muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso y detallado review, te aseguro que disfrute muchísimo leyéndolo, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y tratare de subir la continuación antes del fin de las vacaciones de verano ¡Hasta pronto!

**Wesli: **Al contrario, gracias a ti por esperar, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Aleja-Sama:** ¡Wow! ¡Mi historia anda hasta Colombia! Debo decir que saber eso me ha emocionado bastante . Y lo dije y lo sostengo ¡No voy a dejar esta historia incompleta! Y para muestra aquí esta la continuación la cual al menos esta vez ya no demoro un año y aunque la inspiración no me a regresado del todo bien voy a ponerle mucho empeño para mantener este fic adelante. Muchísimas gracias por confiar en mi, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Jemarusama:** Aun no puede haber lemon, aunque ya no falta tanto, como dije, debido a que el capitulo estaba resultando demasiado largo tuve que posponer el lime pero eso se vera en el próximo capitulo el cual espero no tardar otro año, esta vez las cosas entre Naruto y Hinata se resolvieron rápido pero temo que no siempre será así, lamento decir que la historia no estará exenta de drama, tenias razón sobre que esta vez el turno de villano lo tenia Haku, Naruto sospecha que Hinata jamás a estado con nadie, pero le gustaría comprobarlo, mi facebook es el mismo, lo que pasa es que lo reviso muy de vez en cuando, realmente no lo se usar muy bien. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y por seguirme brindando tu confianza, te prometo que esta vez no me voy a tardar un año en actualizar, espero pronto poder leer otro comentario tuyo.

**Noelialuna:** Me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado, espero que este también y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Azaruu:** Afortunadamente esta vez solo me tarde un mes en vez de un año, esta vez pareciera que los planes les van mejor a los villanos, pero espera a ver que pasa en el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que con todo y todo el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hikary gaega:** Pues muchas gracias por tu paciencia, y esta vez no me tarde un año, ya vimos el nuevo movimiento de Kabuto, sin duda no fue muy original pero esta vez fue más efectivo, no creo que Naruto y Hinata lleguen al nivel de odiarse, pero sin duda les esperaran momentos difíciles ya que no todo les puede ir bien. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**diana carolina:** Yo también estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**karlita-san:** Aun es pronto para que Naruto de verdad merezca sufrir, pero sin duda en el siguiente capitulo se va a ver lo que hace cuando tiene un ataque de celos. A mi también me da mucho gusto estar de vuelta y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Karenpage:** Por supuesto que sigo aquí, como ya dije nunca he dejado una historia incompleta y no pienso hacerlo ahora, y para muestra esta vez no me tarde un año. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Guest: **Mas que nada es por que últimamente se nos ha cargado mucho la mano a los maestros con eso de la reforma educativa y por eso ya casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, por eso aproveche las vacaciones de verano, tratare de publicar el siguiente capitulo antes de el inicio de clases. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Bruxi:** No te preocupes porque de ninguna manera voy a dejar esta historia a medias y para bloquear tus instintos homicidas aquí esta la actualización. En este capitulo hay nuevas intrigas y en el próximo capitulo veremos si la relación de los protagonistas sortea esta nueva trampa de Kabuto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Rosangela:** Pues el bloqueo no se ha ido del todo pero se hace lo que se puede, me alegra mucho que mis historias te gusten, te agradezco mucho el apoyo, esa es una de las razones por las que sigo escribiendo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Shaiell:** Me alegra mucho que mi historia te haya gustado, el afrodisíaco le pareció una buena idea a Kabuto y aun se lo parece, Neji es muy sobre protector con Hinata y por eso no se lleva bien con Naruto pero al menos aprenderán a tolerarse. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mary Uchiha-sama:** Pues al menos esta vez no me tarde un año, temo que les esperan aun muchos problemas a nuestra pareja protagónica pero esperemos que logren salir adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Saori Hyuuga:** Pues al menos esta vez solo me tarde un mes. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Ayastarry:** ¡Wow! ¡España! Me sorprende ver desde donde leen mis fics (uno de mis sueños es ir a tu país alguna ves ¡Es hermoso!). Aun falta para el lemon pero ya no tanto, por lo pronto en el siguiente capitulo habrá mas lime. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Roxas6490:** Aquí tienes la actualización y no te preocupes que falta poco para que Naruto y Hinata finalmente consumen su relación. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Kakashi Sensei:** Aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de escribir. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**hidan051293:** Aquí esta el capitulo nuevo y al menos esta vez no me tarde tanto. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Karmina:** Aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Citlalli:** Me alegra que te gusten mis historias, aquí tienes la continuación, ojala te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Strella:** Aquí tienes la continuación y ojala que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Belzer:** Jajaja la hermana no simpática de la Dulce Princesa ¡Me encanta el apodo!. Yo más bien diría que Sakura quiere quedarse tanto con Sasuke como con Naruto y la idea no me parece del todo mal pero creo que si alguien merece quedarse con los dos es Hinata (y eso pienso tratarlo en otro fic más adelante), Ya no falta tanto para el lemon pero mientras el lime sin duda compensara la espera y también veremos a Kabuto aun más frió y calculador de lo que se ha mostrado hasta ahora por lo que las dificultades de nuestros protagonistas no han hecho más que empezar. A mi también me hace muy feliz estar de vuelta y sin duda yo también disfrute muchísimo leyendo tu maravilloso review, muchas gracias por tus hermosos comentarios y de verdad espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y me voy a esforzar mucho para no demorar con la actualización.

**Rizeto Uzumaki:** Pues aquí tienes la continuación, me alegra que la historia te este gustando. Temo que Kabuto, Sakura y Haku apenas empiezan con sus intentos por separar a Naruto y Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Lixa:** Pues aquí te traigo la continuación y esta vez no me demore tanto. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Amix01:** Te agradezco por tu comprensión y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta mi historia, aquí tienes el capitulo esta vez sin demorar tanto y ojala te guste. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**hinata uzumaki:** Me alegra seguir contando contigo, que bueno que el capitulo te haya gustado, espero que este también. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Kitsuneantrax:** Pues el bloqueo no se me ha ido del todo pero aun así aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Naruto y Hinata se enfrentan a una nueva dificultad y en el próximo capitulo veremos si lo resuelven. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te hay gustado.

**Andreanh3:** ¡A tus ordenes! Aquí tienes el capitulo, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**drako lightning:** He publicado fics en otras paginas, pero este solo lo he publicado aquí, me hace muy feliz saber que has leído mis otros fics y que te han gustado y ten por seguro que seguiré escribiendo. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Amaya de Inuzuka:** No te preocupes, lo del año fue solo un decir, es cierto, la reforma parece tener como objetivo llenar de trabajo innecesario a los maestros. Te aseguro que vas a odiar todavía más a Sakura y Kabuto y tenias razón con Haku, él no esta dispuesto a rendirse, Hanabi aun no cree que Naruto se merezca a su hermana por lo que su relación aun no va a mejorar, habrá que ver si cambia de opinión, aun falta para el lemon pero ya no tanto pero para compensar te prometo un buen lime en el próximo capitulo esta vez sin falta. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Anyou:** Y eso que Sakura apenas esta empezando. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**minato170:** No, solo era una broma y para muestra esta vez solo me tarde un mes y no un año ¿Y en que lugar están mis fics en tu lista? ¡No es cierto! (aunque si me dio curiosidad). Me alegra que mis fics te gusten, espero que el capitulo fuera de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sawako-not-sadak:** Agradezco mucho tu paciencia, esta vez ya no me demore tanto en actualizar y me esforzare para no volver a dejarlos esperando un año. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Y llego la hora de despedirme, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer mi fic y ya saben dudas, comentarios, sugerencias o reclamos no duden en hacérmelos llegar mientras tanto les deseo mucha suerte en cualquier cosa que hagan y espero pronto saber de todos ustedes ¡hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9 Un improvisado remedio

¡Y una vez mas se me permitió volver de entre los muertos para traer el capitulo 9 de esta historia! Y una vez mas iniciemos el ritual donde me postro de rodillas suplicando su perdón por volverme a tardar como mil años por demorar tanto en actualizar, pero es que por fin de años mal pagados en el ámbito privado ¡Por fin la diosa de la suerte me sonrió! Y desde hace un par de meses formo parte de las filas de maestros de gobierno (¡Ojo! Yo si trabajo), ¡Por fin sabré lo que son las prestaciones! Solo que esta vez deje a los peques de primaria y ahora me enfrento a las temibles hordas de adolescente pues ahora formo parte de la plantilla docente de un CETIS. Así que si ustedes estudian en un CETIS en el DF es probable que ya me hayan visto ¿Creen que podrán reconocerme?. Bueno, chicos, debo decir que después de pasar por un horrible trauma familiar por fin la inspiración me regreso aunque sea de poquito a poco y por fin pude terminar el capitulo, déjenme decirles que leer sus comentarios me ha ayudado bastante para alegrar mis días y en erio que lo he necesitado, en serio que no tengo palabras para explicar lo bien que me hace sentir el saber que les gusta lo que escribo y que a pesar de mis incontables errores ustedes aun confían en mi lo suficiente para tomarse un rato y leer los productos de mi diabólico cerebro ¡LOS AMO MIS NIÑOS Y MIS NIÑAS!. Bueno, dado que ya han esperado lo suficiente los dejo con el capitulo es cual por cierto no tiene lemon aun, pero mientras ahí les va algo de lime:

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 9<p>

**Un improvisado remedio**

Naruto bufo con frustración cuando el teléfono lo envió al buzón de voz, era la tercera vez que llamaba a Hinata y ella simplemente no le respondía, empezaba a preocuparse, tenia un muy mal presentimiento

–¡Ven aquí, Naruto!– Exclamo emocionado Chouji –Juugo trajo la película de terror sobre aquel asesino en serie ¡Y es la versión sin censura!– El rubio miro su teléfono con el ceño fruncido

–Ya voy– Respondió no muy animado y fue a reunirse con sus amigos, de verdad tenia un muy mal presentimiento.

...

Haku esperaba sentir la calidez de los labios de Hinata pero lo único que sintió fue un dolor sordo en todo su cuerpo y el frió del piso debajo de él

–¡Maldito infeliz!– Alguien gritaba, cuando pudo medio incorporarse distinguió a una persona de pie delante de Hinata, quien dicho sea de paso parecía completamente ajena a lo que estaba pasando –¡Voy a romperte todos los huesos por atreverte a ponerle las manos encima!– Haku reconoció al primo de Hinata mientras logro reaccionar y hacerse a un lado antes que la patada que este le había lanzado le diera en la cara, sin embargo logro alcanzar su hombro y el dolor sordo que sintió le indico que Neji tenia intención de hacerle verdadero daño. Se incorporo rápidamente y logro bloquear algunos golpes, su tío le había enseñado artes marciales y era un experto, pero su contrincante era nada menos que Neji Hyuuga y estaba furioso, sin duda no iba a salir muy bien parado de esta, y lo confirmo cuando Neji logro conectarle un golpe en el estomago que le saco el aire, sin duda Neji tenia intenciones realmente letales hacia él, pero una voz detrás de ellos tuvo el maravilloso efecto de alejar la atención del Hyuuga de él

–¡Neji, ven aquí! ¡Algo le pasa a Hinata!– Le grito Tenten, Neji contemplo al mocoso debatiéndose entre molerlo a golpes o atender a su prima, se decidió por esto ultimo aunque realmente quería seguir golpeando a ese infeliz. Se acerco a su prima y la observo de cerca, respiraba de forma agitada, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su temperatura estaba muy elevada

–¡Dios! ¿Qué demonios le diste?– Prácticamente le gruño al muchacho quien al ver la preocupación reflejada en la expresión de Neji y sus acompañantes comenzó a experimentar cierto temor

–Yo... No sé que era– Se levanto con las manos aun en el estomago donde lo habían golpeado –Se supone que solo se relajaría... Yo... Jamás pretendí hacerle daño

–No, solo querías acostarte con ella– Le lanzo una ultima mirada furiosa y después tomo a Hinata y la cargo, ella parecía no darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo –Ni creas que he acabado contigo– Le dijo el Hyuuga al pasar delante de él –Y será mejor que tu y tus amigos se larguen de aquí antes de que le diga al equipo de seguridad que se han colado una bola de mocosos a este lugar– A Haku le hubiera gustado decir algo en su defensa pero no se le ocurría nada, lo único que esperaba es que Hinata estuviera bien.

...

Oculto por las sombras de aquel lúgubre pasillo, Kabuto presencio la escena entre Haku y Neji y no pudo evitar pensar si algún espíritu lo había maldecido, justo cuando estaba sacando excelentes fotografías de Hinata y su ex en una situación comprometedora aparece Neji Hyuuga ¡No, no, no! ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle eso? Justo cuando todo estaba saliendo de maravilla; desde su escondite pudo observar a Hinata cuando era transportada por su primo y debía admitir que el aspecto de la chica si era preocupante, parecían los efectos iniciales de una sobredosis, tal vez se le había pasado la mano al reforzar el afrodisíaco de Sakura o tal vez le había dado demasiado al mocoso, de cualquier forma esperaba que a la princesita Hyuuga no se le ocurriera morirse porque de ocurrir eso sin lugar a dudas se abriría algún tipo de investigación y eso si que enfurecería a Orochimaru lo que sin duda no era algo agradable, así que mientras Kabuto comenzaba a dirigirse de forma discreta hacia la salida deseó que Neji Hyuuga supiera manejar la situación.

...

Aunque la película era buena no había logrado hacer que Naruto se olvidara de su preocupación por Hinata, su mano sujetaba firmemente su teléfono celular por si acaso ella se decidida a responder sus llamadas pero hasta ahora ella no había dado señales de vida, finalmente el aparato comenzó a vibrar y timbrar, a una velocidad que impresiono a sus amigos se puso de pie y salió de la habitación para responder la llamada.

–Bueno– Había respondido tan rápido que no se molesto en ver quien llamaba, por lo que se sorprendió al escuchar una voz que no era la de su novia

–¿Naruto? Soy Neji– Naruto se sintió algo decepcionado al saber que no era Hinata quien le llamaba

–¿Qué hay, Neji?– Respondió con cierto fastidio –¿Qué se te ofrece?

–Escucha, algo le paso a Hinata– Y entonces fue como si el piso se tambaleara a sus pies y un horrible escalofrió le recorriera la columna y por un instante se quedo petrificado procesando lo que había escuchado: Algo le había pasado a Hinata, sintió que su visión se nublaba y su cerebro se debatía entre la angustia y la furia

–¡¿Pero que...?!

–Escúchame con atención y no te alteres... Aun– La fría voz de Neji Hyuuga corto lo que podría ser un ataque de ansiedad, aunque ciertamente no calmó al rubio si lo obligo a concentrarse en lo que decía –Ella está bien, es solo que de alguna manera sus compañeras la llevaron a un centro nocturno, mas concretamente a Hebi´s...

–¿Hebi´s?– Ok. En ese momento lo que predominaba era su furia ¿Como se atrevieron esas mocosas ir a un lugar en donde para empezar tenían prohibido la entrada? –¿Pero en que estaban...?

–¡No interrumpas!– El gélido pero firme tono del Hyuuga lo obligo a poner atención –En algún momento mientras estaba ahí, alguien puso algo en la bebida de Hinata...

–¡Por Dios!– Y en ese momento lo que lo dominaba era la angustia –¿Qué le pusieron? ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Qué...?

–¡Ella esta bien!– Recalco el castaño, tomo aire para decir lo siguiente mientras rezaba para que Naruto no hiciera alguna tontería –Escucha... Le pusieron alguna especie de afrodisíaco...– Por unos segundos un silencio incomodo predomino en la línea telefónica hasta que fue interrumpido por la temblorosa voz de Naruto

–¿Ella esta...Ella no... No le...?– Era extraño, sentía como si su estomago se hubiera llenado de hielo pero su cerebro y su sangre estaban hirviendo, tenia miedo por Hinata y tenia deseos de ver la sangre del miserable responsable de aquello –¿Se... Se... Aprovecharon de...?

–No– Esa sencilla palabra disolvió el hielo en su estomago, ahora todo lo que quedaba era el deseo de sangre, sin embargo las palabras de Neji lo obligaron a centrarse –Escucha, no puedo llevarla a casa en este estado, si Hiashi-Sama se entera se pondrá furioso con ella y lo más seguro es que Hinata no vuelva a salir de la mansión Hyuuga hasta que tenga unos 25 años...

–Teniendo en cuenta el resultado de esta salida, tal vez no sea tan malo...– Lo cierto es que una parte de su furia estaba dirigida a su novia por haberse expuesto al peligro como lo hizo

–Significaría que tampoco podría salir contigo– Bueno, sin duda Neji tenia un buen punto, aunque aun consideraba la posibilidad de mantener encerrada a Hinata por un tiempo –Y mientras la visites en casa lo más probable es que Hanabi no se mueva de su lado ni un minuto– Bien, que el padre de Hinata se enterara de lo sucedido no era ninguna opción

–Entiendo, llévala a mi apartamento, los estaré esperando– Dicho esto corto la llamada y se dispuso a marcharse

–¿Le paso algo a Hinata-Chan?– Naruto se dio la vuelta y vio a todos sus amigos en la puerta aparentemente escuchando todo lo que decía

–¿Estaban escuchando?– Replico molesto

–Era difícil no hacerlo– Respondió Shikamaru –Estabas gritando... ¿Le paso algo a tu novia?

–Le pusieron algo en su bebida– Paso enfrente de sus amigos y tomo su chamarra –Lo siento chicos, tengo que irme

–¿Qué le pusieron?– Esta vez el que pregunto fue Juugo, aunque Naruto no tenia muchas ganas de contestar se dio cuenta de que la preocupación de sus amigos por Hinata era genuina

–Algún afrodisíaco– Lo dijo casi gruñendo mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto, sin embargo estas se le resbalaron de los dedos –¡Demonios!– Se quejo, sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo temblaba, aun estaba abrumado por la angustia y la furia, le tomo un par de intentos levantar sus llaves, pero estas resbalaron de nuevo, sin embargo alguien más las atrapo

–Déjame conducir– Dijo Shikamaru mientras sostenía las llaves –Estas muy alterado para hacerlo tu– Por un instante el rubio pensó en protestar pero tenia que reconocer que su amigo tenia razón, así que se limito a asentir con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento; cuando los dos jóvenes se dirigían a la puerta la voz de Suigetsu los detuvo

–Cualquier cosa que necesites, Naruto, solo tienes que llamarnos, sobre todo si necesitas ayuda para buscar y darle su merecido al infeliz bastardo que trato de aprovecharse de Hinata– Naruto se giro y vio a todos sus amigos realmente indignados por lo ocurrido, ciertamente le reconfortaba ver que contaba con buenos amigos

–Gracias chicos– Dijo de corazón, pero después sus ojos se volvieron duros como el acero –Pero una vez que me asegure que Hinata esta bien me ocupare personalmente de romperle todos los huesos al maldito degenerado que intento abusar de mi chica– Y dicho esto se marcho del lugar junto con Shikamaru

–Esta hablando en serio– Dijo Juugo

–Si, muy pocas veces lo he visto así de enojado– Comento Suigetsu –Cuando se pone así es capaz de lo que sea, normalmente el único que lo podía calmar era Sasuke

–Pero Sasuke esta de viaje– Aclaro Chouji

–Así es– Una fría sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Suigetsu –Sentiría lastima por el pobre idiota que se atrevió a meterse con la novia de Naruto, pero cualquiera que haga algo así con una chica inocente como Hinata, sin duda se merece lo que le espera.

...

Naruto no sabia si fue Shikamaru quien manejo demasiado rápido o él estaba demasiado concentrado preguntándose como estaría Hinata y que le haría al imbecil que se había tratado de aprovechar de ella, el caso es que cuando atino a reaccionar ya estaban en su apartamento y una vez allí abrió la puerta pero no entro sino que se limito a caminar de un lado a otro frente a esta

–¡Demonios!– Siseo con fastidio –Ya se tardaron demasiado... Seguro paso algo

–Oye, intenta tranquilizarte– Le dijo Shikamaru quien tampoco había querido entrar y se había limitado a apoyarse en la pared a un lado de la puerta y observar al rubio –No han pasado ni 20 minutos desde que Neji te llamó...

–Tal vez ella se puso muy mal y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital...– Murmuro mientras se pasaba las manos por su ya alborotada cabellera

–No creo, además Neji es un buen medico ¿No?

–¿Y si tuvieron un accidente? Si venían a toda velocidad...

–¡Quieres dejar de estar imaginando tonterías!– Dijo Shikamaru levantando la voz –Eres demasiado problemático– Entonces escucharon el sonido que indicaba que el elevador se había detenido –Ahí tienes, ya están aquí– Ni bien se habían abierto las puertas cuando Naruto ya estaba delante de ellas

–¡Hinata!– Grito buscando a la ojiperla con la mirada, la vio en los brazos de Neji, ella se removía ligeramente, sus mejillas estaban bastante sonrojadas, su flequillo se pegaba a su frente por la transpiración y sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, a pesar de lo grave de la situación Naruto tenia que reconocer que Hinata lucia realmente adorable –¿Cómo esta?– Pregunto haciendo amago de quitársela de los brazos a Neji, pero este retrocedió un paso en actitud protectora

–Esta bien, solo algo... "agitada" – Esto ultimo lo pronuncio de forma incomoda

–¿Agitada?– Entonces Hinata pareció reaccionar al escuchar la voz del rubio, pues sus ojos se abrieron y trato de incorporarse entre los brazos de su primo

–¿Naruto?– Dijo en un ronco susurro, Naruto sintió un ligero escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, tenia que reconocer que ese tono de voz se había escuchado... Sexy –¡Naruto!– Repitió esta vez con una maravillosa sonrisa mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él como un bebe cuando le pide a alguien que lo cargue, él no pudo resistirse, se acerco y la tomo de los brazos de Neji pero este apretó el agarre sobre su prima, por un momento ambos jóvenes intercambiaron gélidas miradas, al final Neji permitió que fuera Naruto quien cargara a Hinata, por su parte la ojiperla en cuanto se supo en brazos de su amado rubio enrosco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y recargo la cabeza en su pecho –Estas aquí...– Dijo en un susurro que solo él alcanzo a escuchar, pese a lo tenso de toda la situación Naruto no pudo evitar enternecerse ante la visión de su ruborizada novia

–Todo esta bien ahora, Hinata– Le dijo el rubio entrando a su apartamento –Ya estas conmigo– La beso con delicadeza en la coronilla, acción que afortunadamente Neji no pudo apreciar al ir un poco atrás de ellos. El rubio atravesó su departamento hasta llegar a su habitación donde deposito a su chica en la cama pero cuando intento incorporarse los brazos de Hinata se aferraron con más fuerza a él

–No te vayas– Dijo en un sugestivo tono que él jamás había escuchado en ella, cosa que lo descoloco un poco

–En seguida regreso– Le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, sin embargo ella no lo soltó

–Quédate conmigo– Esta vez el tono de ella era suplicante –Por favor... Tiene que ser contigo...– Él la miro desconcertado –Tienes que ser tu... No quiero estar con nadie mas... Yo.. Yo...– Mientras más hablaba más alterada se mostraba, entonces la furia nuevamente cubrió todos los sentidos de Naruto, una furia dirigida al maldito bastardo que había tratado de robar lo que le pertenecía intoxicando a su bella Hinata

–Tranquila, amor– Le dijo sentándose en la cama a su lado y envolviéndola entre sus brazos –Yo estoy contigo y no dejare que nadie te haga daño– ¡Dios! Ella estaba ardiendo, sentía su piel tan caliente y su respiración agitada y aun así su cuerpo temblaba notablemente ¿Quién se había atrevido a dejarla en ese estado? –Te prometo que estarás bien– Le dijo y luego la beso en la frente, eso pareció tranquilizarla y ella se permitió sumergirse en ese estado de aturdimiento que la había abrumado durante toda la noche, Naruto al ver que comenzaba a adormilarse la recostó de nuevo y se incorporo, la contemplo un momento y luego pregunto –¿Quién hizo esto, Neji?– El Hyuuga no se sorprendió de que el rubio se hubiera dado cuenta que los había estado observando todo el tiempo, tampoco le sorprendió escuchar como Naruto había cambiado bruscamente su estado de animo, hace un segundo se había mostrado de lo mas bondadoso con su prima y ahora su voz temblaba por la rabia contenida, aun cuando le daba la espalda y no podía verle el rostro, Neji estaba seguro que en los ojos azules del rubio brillaba una cólera asesina muy similar a la que había experimentado él al ver que trataban de aprovecharse de su prima –¡Neji!– Repitió Naruto levantando la voz –¡¿Quién le hizo esto a Hinata?!– Pregunto mientras giraba para enfrentarlo, la misma indignación y furia se traslucía en las expresiones de ambos, aparentemente era la primera vez que estaban de acuerdo en algo, sin embargo la poca empatía que pudieran haber experimentado se fue al traste cuando Neji le dijo

–No tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo voy a encargarme– Por un momento Naruto no supo que pensar y al segundo siguiente sintió deseos de desquitar toda su rabia contra ese estúpido engreído que tenia enfrente

–¡Ho, no!– Siseo Naruto mientras eliminaba la distancia que lo separaba de Neji para mirarlo de forma desafiante –No vas a dejarme fuera de esto ¡Tengo derecho de saber quien le hizo esto a MI PROMETIDA!– Dijo las ultimas dos palabras casi gritando.

–¡No mas que yo!– Contraataco el castaño –Ella más que mi prima es como mi hermana y me corresponde a mi...

–Lo que te corresponde a ti...– Lo corto bruscamente el rubio –Como su hermano mayor es molerme a golpes A MI si llegara a lastimarla, por que YO SOY SU NOVIO y como tal me corresponde a mi encargarme de cualquier infeliz que se atreva a hacerle daño– Neji lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento, ciertamente la lógica que acababa de emplear Naruto no era del todo errónea, pero tenia tantas ganas de destrozar al mocoso idiota que había intentado abusar de su dulce prima y no tenia muchos deseos de compartir el placer de la venganza con Naruto –Neji, necesito saberlo– Naruto había dicho eso con fría serenidad, pero el Hyuuga percibía la furia en su interior, al final solo suspiro resignado, por esa única ocasión le daría la razón al rubio

–A veces los jóvenes cometen estupideces, especialmente cuando creen que se les ha arrebatado algo– Neji vio como la ira de Naruto, por imposible que pareciera, aumentaba aun más –A veces es necesario que alguien los oriente para superar y aceptar las cosas ¿Comprendes?– Y ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y en los rostros de ambos se dibujo una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa que sin duda haría retroceder a cualquiera

–Comprendo– Dijo Naruto sin perder la sonrisa –Me asegurare de orientar a Haku de la manera más dolorosa posible– Neji hizo un casi imperceptible gesto de afirmación en la cabeza

–Bien, creo que es la primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo– Dio media vuelta y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida de la habitación –Y sobre lo que dijiste...– Se detuvo y volvió un poco el rostro para mirarlo –Puedes estar seguro que yo me encargare de ti si alguna vez lastimas a Hinata ¿De acuerdo?

–Por supuesto que si– Respondió sin vacilar, Neji le sonrió de nuevo y reanudo su camino hacia la salida, Naruto estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando una voz lo obligo a detenerse

–¿Naruto? – Hinata había recuperado la conciencia de nuevo y se alarmo al no reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba –Naruto ¿Dónde estas?– De inmediato el aludido se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la chica

–Tranquila pequeña, aquí estoy– Le respondió sentándose nuevamente a su lado y estrechándola entre sus brazos –No pienso irme a ningún lado– Ella le devolvió el abrazo y por un momento permanecieron así, sintiendo la confortable compañía del otro, parecía que Hinata se había calmado cuando con suma delicadeza deposito un suave beso en el cuello de Naruto, la acción parecía tierna y tímida, justo como solía ser, pero después de ese beso siguió otro y otro y otro más hasta toparse con la manzana de Adán del chico la cual también beso, el rubio no se quejo pues sin duda aquello era muy agradable, sin embargo los besos fueron volviéndose más demandantes hasta que lo que sintió fue un ligero mordisco a la altura de el mentón, pese a la sorpresa de aquello Naruto no pudo reprimir un ligero gemido al sentir el aliento de Hinata ahora rozando sus labios, por un segundo los ojos de ambos se encontraron y él vio un extraño brillo en los ojos perlados de la chica, también noto que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse ligeramente, pero ¡Demonios! Se veía condenadamente sexy –Es... Escucha... Pequeña...– El rubio trato de retroceder al sentir que ahora era su temperatura la que comenzaba a elevarse, pero para su sorpresa Hinata se lo impidió sujetando su rostro entre sus cálidas manos y sin separar en ningún momento su mirada de la azul –Hina...– No pudo terminar de hablar pues Hinata había sellado sus labios con los suyos, lo besaba de manera lenta pero profunda, despacio invadió la boca del joven cuya sorpresa había remitido y no podía resistirse a ese delicioso placer que era probar aquellos labios femeninos, sin embargo su conciencia parecía querer advertirle que aquel no era el mejor momento de besar a su chica dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, ella estaba bajo el efecto de algún tipo de droga y a solo una puerta de distancia el mortalmente sobre protector primo de su chica y algunos amigos estaban esperando para hacer algo... ¡Pero ese beso se sentía tan bien! –_Solo un poco más..._– Se dijo a si mismo mientras sus manos recorrían con suave lentitud la curva de la espalda de Hinata, ella como respuesta gimió contra los labios del rubio y apretó mas su cálido cuerpo contra el masculino y también comenzó a aumentar la intensidad del beso que rápidamente dejaba de ser tranquilo y se volvía agresivo y apasionado, y antes de que Naruto fuera conciente de lo que pasaba estaban ambos semirecostados en su cama y prácticamente devorándose en uno al otro –Es... Espera, linda...– De nuevo se separo e intento retomar el control, pero en una hábil maniobra que lo tomo completamente desprevenido Hinata giro de tal modo que cuando se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido él se encontraba acostado y Hinata sentada a horcajadas sobre él

–¿Por qué, Naruto-kun?– Él parpadeo sorprendido al ver que la expresión de Hinata era de autentica tristeza –¿Por qué me rechazas?

–No... No es eso, Hinata– Le respondió nervioso y algo sorprendido al notar que su voz se escuchaba algo ronca –Yo... No tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mi no arrancarte la ropa y ponerte debajo de mi...– La tristeza desapareció de las delicadas facciones de ella y en su lugar apareció una sexy sonrisa que de nuevo comenzó a hacer estragos en el autocontrol del rubio, especialmente cuando ella se inclino hasta que su rostro estaba tan cerca del de él que podía sentir la calidez de la respiración y de la piel de sus pechos rozando el suyo

–¿Qué te detiene?– Le pregunto ella de forma muy sugerente, Naruto trago saliva

–Por Dios, estas bellísima cuando te pones atrevida– La sujeto por los hombros aunque no estaba seguro si era para apartarla o acercarla aun más –Pero esta mal... ¡Dios!– Cerro los ojos y apretó sus dientes cuando Hinata comenzó a mover ligeramente su cadera del tal modo que se rozara contra la de Naruto, al sentir como algo dentro de los pantalones del joven se endurecía la sonrisa de ella se acrecentó

–¿Se siente mal?– Su voz comenzaba a escucharse agitada –Porque desde donde estoy sentada parece que no te molesta

–Pero...– Ella paso lentamente su lengua sobre los labios del joven quien simplemente olvido lo que quería decir

–Te deseo tanto, Naruto– La velocidad de las caderas de Hinata aumento, la respuesta del cuerpo de Naruto fue inmediata –No sé como explicarlo... Te necesito

–Hinata...– La observo bien, estaba ruborizada y agitada, su cabello ligeramente alborotado y ese maldito vestido tan ajustado no hacia si no resaltar el ligero movimiento de sus pechos mientras se frotaba de esa forma tan terriblemente deliciosa, ahogo un gruñido en su garganta cuando ella mordisqueo ligeramente su labio inferior

–Por favor...– Suplico ella en un tembloroso susurro –Te deseo tanto que casi no puedo soportarlo– Los ojos azules del chico la contemplaron mientras en su interior se libraba una batalla, ella parecía tan vulnerable y a la vez tan seductora

–¿Me deseas a mi, Hinata?– No sabia exactamente porque pero necesitaba escucharlo

–Si, Naruto, solo a ti– Le respondió mientras se separaba un poco de él pero sin detener los movimientos de sus caderas –No deseo a nadie más...– Y esta vez fue ella quien se vio interrumpida pues Naruto se sentó repentinamente y una de sus manos la sujeto bruscamente de la parte de atrás de su cuello y la atrajo hacia él para estampar su boca contra la de ella mientras que su otra mano la sujetaba en la base de la espalda para que el roce entre sus intimidades se intensificara aun más. De lo profundo de la garganta de la chica salió algo que estaba entre un gemido y un gruñido y de inmediato correspondió el apasionado beso, las lenguas de ambos jóvenes se rozaban de forma casi obscena al igual que los roces entre sus intimidades, el calor en sus cuerpos comenzaba a alcanzar el limite de lo tolerable, de forma casi inconsciente las manos de Naruto se movieron hasta el trasero de Hinata y comenzó a masajearlo deleitándose con su firmeza y redondez ¡Carajo! Llevaba deseando hacer eso desde que la vio con su uniforme escolar. Sus bocas por fin se separaron aunque un brillante hilo de saliva aun los unía como evidencia de la avidez de sus besos –Más...– Dijo ella de forma agitada mientras sus manos se movían por el pecho masculino explorando curiosas y también buscando la forma más rápida de apartar su camisa para sentir su bronceada piel en sus manos –Necesito más...– Dijo casi suplicante, fue ese tono desesperado lo que obligo a Naruto a retroceder y de nuevo sujetarla de los hombros para separarla de él

–No, no, no...– Dijo casi jadeando y mirándola a los ojos en un intento de hacerla entrar en razón y recuperar la suya –No es correcto, no de esta manera– Ella lo contemplo confundida por un momento y después resoplo fastidiada, de un movimiento se soltó de las manos de Naruto y esta vez fue ella la que lo sujeto de los hombros y lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo mientras que ella se mantenía sentada encima de él

–Veo que yo tendré que hacerlo todo– Dijo casi con fastidio y antes de que a Naruto se le ocurriera que decir observo como ella de un rápido pero elegante movimiento bajo el cierre de su espalda y después se saco el vestido por encima de la cabeza arrojándolo a algún sitio

–¡Dios bendito...!– Fue todo lo que Naruto logro decir al tener encima a aquella diosa en sencilla ropa interior negra, era de algodón y sin encajes pero por Dios que se veía muchísimo más sensual que cualquier supermodelo con lencería exclusiva

–¿Seguirás diciéndome que no es correcto?– Pregunto ella enderezando de nuevo su espalda haciendo que sus senos lucieran aun más grandes y enterrando suavemente sus uñas en el pecho de su novio

–¡Al diablo con lo correcto!– Siseo el rubio y se levanto tan bruscamente que casi derriba a Hinata, por un segundo ella pensó que caería al suelo pero lo siguiente que sintió fue la mullida cama en su espalda y el sólido y ardiente cuerpo de Naruto apretándose con el de ella, y entonces la boca de él demando la suya, Hinata no se hizo del rogar, pero esta vez los besos eran acompañados de atrevidas caricias, ella llevo sus dedos tembloroso a los botones de la camisa del rubio, logro deshacer los dos primeros pero no así los otros, fue Naruto quien se separo de ella solo lo suficiente para quitarse la camisa como si fuera una playera y arrojarla a un extremo de la habitación para de inmediato regresar a su posición inicial, esta vez sus labios no buscaron los de su novia si no que recorrieron su cuello paladeándolo con algo de prisa, siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al valle entre sus pechos donde hundió su rostro en busca de la suavidad y firmeza de esos montículos de una redondez casi perfecta –Eres tan suave...– Gruño mientras su lengua daba una descarada lamida en uno de los pezones de la chica por encima de la tela del sostén –Mas de lo que había imaginado...

–Lo has imaginado...– Susurro ella, agitada, no había sido una pregunta si no una afirmación

–Por supuesto que si, pequeña...– Dio un mordisco en el lugar que había lamido, un ligero grito escapo de la garganta de la joven mientras arqueaba la espalda dándole mas espacio al rubio para saborear sus pechos –No te imaginas la cantidad de fantasías que he tenido contigo...

–Quiero saberlo...– Estaba jadeando y temblaba, aun así tuvo la suficiente firmeza en sus manos para desabrochar su sostén y deshacerse de él, observo complacida como los ojos de Naruto se oscurecían y lo vio tragar saliva para después pasar su lengua por sus labios para humedecerlos, Hinata encontró aquello terriblemente erótico

–Tan perfectos– Dijo el rubio mientras llenaba sus manos con aquellos montículos que lo tenían totalmente deslumbrado –Tan firmes...– Gruño mientras comenzaba a masajearlos en lentos círculos, entonces los junto y pudo llevarse ambos pezones a la boca –Tan dulces...– Hinata se arqueo aun más y un nuevo grito se escapo de su garganta, desesperada elevo sus caderas en busca de las de Naruto

–Si... Si...– Jadeo al sentir su dureza aun por encima de la tela del pantalón que él aun llevaba puesto, sin dudarlo llevo sus manos hasta el cierre de este y lo abrió, sus dedos curiosos lograron abrirse paso hasta aquella carne dura y caliente que luchaba desesperada por ser liberada, ansiosa dejo que sus dedos lo acariciaran explorando y alentando a su novio, quien al sentir la caricia aparto su boca de los pechos femeninos para soltar un gemido que casi pareció animal

–¡Mal... Maldición... Hinata...!– Su expresión era casi de sufrimiento pero el brillo lleno de lujuria en sus ojos azules delataban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de aquella invasión

–Por favor...– Suplico ella otra vez –Te necesito...– Sus caricias en el miembro de Naruto se volvieron más audaces –Necesito esto...–

–Ojala pudiera dártelo– Le dijo jadeando, cerro los ojos con fuerza y respiro más fuerte aun, ¡Maldita sea! Sería tan fácil... Él estaba tan duro y estaba seguro de que ella estaría húmeda y más que lista para recibirlo, pera esa respiración agitada y mirada vidriosa delataban que ella no estaba en sus cabales, no dudaba que Hinata lo deseaba tanto como él, o casi tanto como él, pero en esos momentos esa maldita sustancia que corría por su sistema era la responsable de aquella situación, temblando alejo sus manos de los pechos de Hinata y las coloco a los lados de su cuerpo para sostener su peso y disminuir la presión sobre el menudo cuerpo de la joven –Pero no puedo hacértelo, no así...

–¡Por favor!– Gimió ella, elevo sus caderas nuevamente contra las suyas en un gesto de suplica, él rechino los dientes mientras ponía cada onza de su resistencia a prueba, pero esta comenzó a decaer al ver como una gruesa lagrima corría por una de las mejillas de Hinata –Por favor, Naruto... Te necesito... Es... Casi doloroso...

–¡Demonios!– Gruño él, casi a la par de su pasión estaba su furia al pensar en el maldito mocoso que la había puesto en aquel trance ¡Y pensar que en esos momentos ella podría estar suplicándole a Haku! Aunque estaba seguro que él no se habría resistido ni un poco... ¡Iba a cortarle los testículos al maldito bastardo!

–Naruto...– Las manos de ella acariciaron el rostro del rubio con suavidad, él vio la suplica en sus ojos perlas –Por favor... Por favor... No lo soporto– Ahora había más lagrimas mojando sus sonrojadas mejillas, él la contemplo un momento y supo que no tenia ni la voluntad ni el corazón para rechazarla

–Esta bien pequeña– Le dijo mientras besaba las lagrimas en uno de sus pómulos –Todo estará bien...– Beso su otro pómulo –Yo voy a aliviar tu sufrimiento...– Ella parecía a punto de decir algo pero no pudo pues la boca de Naruto una vez más tomo la suya

...

–¿No responde?– Pregunto un molesto Neji a Shikamaru mientras este tenia su teléfono celular pegado a su oído con expresión de fastidio

–¡Espera! En caso de que no lo hayas notado es algo tarde para una llamada, ella ya debe estar dormida

–¡Pero...!– Antes de que el Hyuuga terminara de replicar sintió la mano de su novia posarse de forma tranquilizadora en su hombro

–Tranquilízate, Neji– Dijo una siempre calmada Tenten –Shikamaru solo esta tratando de ayudar

–¡Lo se!– Exclamo el castaño tratando de calmarse –Lo siento, es solo que estoy muy preocupado por ella... ¡Pero también estoy furioso! Con ella y con ese mocoso...– Se paso la mano por el rostro en un intento para tranquilizarse, después se volvió de nuevo a Shikamaru –¿Ya te contesto?– Shikamaru le hizo una seña indicando que guardara silencio

–¿Hola? Soy yo...– Dijo el chico de la coleta a quien parecía que por fin le habían respondido la llamada –Si, sé que es tarde, lo siento... No, no es eso... Necesito tu ayuda...– Shikamaru sintió la penetrante mirada de Neji sobre él y prefirió dirigirse a la cocina para seguir hablando, cosa que noto el Hyuuga, quien no lo siguió solamente porque Lee se interpuso en su camino

–Tranquilo amigo, Shikamaru fue muy amable al llamar a su amiga, déjalo hablar tranquilo– Neji parecía estar a punto de replicar pero al final solo respiro profundamente y movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Cuando recostaron a Hinata y él se reunió con los otros habían llegado a la conclusión que lo más importante era eliminar la sustancia del cuerpo de Hinata pues podría haber efectos secundarios o daños colaterales, sin embargo se encontraron con el inconveniente de que ignoraban completamente que tipo de sustancia le administraron a Hinata por lo que tampoco sabían que darle para apresurarle a eliminarla de su sistema, habían discutido un momento sobre como proceder lo cual no los llevo a nada hasta que Shikamaru dijo que conocía a alguien que sabría que hacer, Neji le pidió que llamara a esa persona y ahora se encontraba en esa situación donde el Hyuuga se sentía frustrado pues pese a que era un medico bastante eficiente no había nada que pudiera hacer por el momento para ayudar a su querida prima. Lo único que se escuchaba era la voz apagada de Shikamaru quien seguía hablando por teléfono, aparentemente estaba aceptando hacer algo a cambio de la ayuda a recibir, a Lee le pareció escuchar algo sobre una cena y una habitación de lujo y cabe decir que Shikamaru se escuchaba algo complacido, pero no podía asegurar nada; sin embargo a Neji le extraño el ambiente tan silencioso y entonces cayo en la cuenta de que Naruto no estaba ahí ¿Dónde se había metido? La ultima vez que lo vio fue cuando ambos llevaron a Hinata a recostarse, tal vez el rubio se quedo para asegurarse que la chica estaba cómoda pero lo cierto es que ya llevaba un buen rato sin aparecer, tal vez Hinata había empeorado

–Mejor voy a ver como esta Hinata– Dijo dirigiéndose a la recamara –Ya lleva demasiado tiempo ahí con Naruto

–Yo iré– Dijo Tenten interponiéndose en su camino –Estas algo tenso y si ella esta despierta la regañarás y luego le gritarás y al final terminarás sintiéndote culpable y deprimido– Era evidente que la castaña ya había pasado por más de una discusión entre los primos y no le gustaba como terminaba

–Pero...– Trato de protestar el joven

–Quédate y asegúrate de que la amiga de Shikamaru tenga a la mano todo lo que pueda necesitar– Y sin darle tiempo de replicar a su novio, Tenten se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata. Para suerte de estos, Tenten tenia un maravilloso sentido del oído y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta le pareció escuchar un sonido, un sonido que le resultaba algo familiar, extrañada pego el oído a la puerta y entonces lo reconoció, era gemidos, y no cualquier clase de gemidos, ella solía gemir de forma muy parecida cuando estaba teniendo sexo con Neji; la joven se ruborizo mientras decidía que hacer ¿Debía interrumpirlos? Dado que Hinata estaba bajo el efecto de un fuerte afrodisíaco podría decirse que Naruto estaba aprovechándose de ella, pero también era probable que fuera Hinata quien se hubiera lanzado sobre Naruto, aunque estaba segura que no había tenido que rogarle mucho. Ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa cuando escucho la voz de la ojiperla pidiéndole mas a Naruto y el chico respondía que apenas estaba empezando ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué debía hacer?. Al final opto por no interrumpir, sabia que Hinata no estaba bien, pero también sabia que estaba loca por Naruto pero era demasiado tímida para intentar algún avance con él, Tenten apreciaba mucho a la prima de su novio y el sentimiento era mutuo, así que Hinata le había tenido la suficiente confianza para decirle que ella quería que su primera vez fuera con Naruto, sabia que no era exactamente como Hinata quería que fuera, pero sin duda tanto Naruto como Hinata estaba sacándole provecho a la situación, al pensar en eso una sonrisita picara se dibujo en los labios de Tenten mientras regresaba a la sala donde los demás esperaban, sin embargo su sonrisa se congelo cuando Neji le pregunto

–¿Todo bien? ¿Hinata empeoro?

–Emmm... No... Sigue igual...– A Tenten no le gustaba mentirle a Neji, especialmente porque él se daba cuenta de inmediato cuando lo hacia

–¿Y Naruto? ¿Qué esta haciendo que no viene?

–Pues... Él esta... Esta tratando de bajarle la temperatura a Hinata...– Bueno, eso no era una mentira del todo ¿Cierto?

–¿Cómo es que...?

–Neji– Shikamaru interrumpió lo que el castaño estaba a punto de decir, Tenten casi suspira de alivio al verse libre de tener que dar explicaciones –Necesito que vayas a conseguir esto– Le dijo entregándole una hoja de papel

–¿Por qué no vas tu?– Pregunto el castaño, no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Hinata en manos de Naruto en el estado en que estaba

–Yo voy a recoger a la persona que se ocupara de tu prima, así que no te quejes– Neji pareció dudar

–Lee y yo nos quedaremos a vigilar a Hinata– Lo tranquilizo Tenten, al final Neji tomo el papel que le extendía Shikamaru y ambos jóvenes abandonaron el apartamento. Por su parte Tenten respiro aliviada de que Neji se hubiera ido y mentalmente suplico que Naruto y Hinata se apresuraran a terminar con lo que estaban haciendo.

...

–¡Dios! ¡Si, si, así, Aaaah! ¡Naruto... No pares!– Gemía Hinata de forma descontrolada mientras sus manos se aferraban con todas sus fuerzas a las sabanas y miraba la rubia cabeza de su novio entre sus piernas, era lo único que podía enfocar pues en algún momento la habitación parecía haber comenzado a girar en torno a ella, recordaba haber pensado fugazmente que era raro, pero en cuanto sintió la caliente y húmeda lengua de Naruto hundirse en su interior se olvido de absolutamente todo excepto la maravillosa sensación de ser devorada por su rubio –¡Sigue, sigue...!– Apretó su agarre a las sabanas aun mas cuando sintió que la lengua del joven lograba llegar aun más profundo en su interior

–¿Te agrada esto... Hinata-chan?– Pregunto el rubio deteniéndose momentáneamente en su labor y mirándola de forma casi perversa; Hinata contuvo el aliento al ver la sonrisa maliciosa del joven y la forma en que se relamió su esencia dejando sus labios brillantes y terriblemente tentadores

–¡Si... Si!– Dijo agitada –¡Me gusta muchísimo... Tu...! ¡Eres maravilloso!– Naruto gruño, verla agitada, sudorosa y sumida en un mar de deseo era más de lo que podía soportar, tenia que terminar con aquello rápido o de lo contrario perdería totalmente la cordura y seria incapaz de no responder al llamado que el cuerpo de Hinata le hacia –Na... Naruto...– Jadeo Hinata al ver que el chico la miraba fijamente –Por favor... Yo... ¡Necesito más!– Una sonrisa maliciosa cruzo el rostro del joven

–¿Qué es lo que necesitas, Hinata?

–Tu... Tu lo sabes...– Ella lucia cada vez más agitada, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y el sudor perlaba su frente

–¡Quiero escucharte decirlo!– Decía el en voz baja, casi un susurro –¿Qué necesitas, Hinata?

–¡A ti, Naruto!– Dijo casi en un grito –Te necesito a ti... ¡Por favor!– Esa respuesta hizo que el ego de Naruto experimentara un nuevo nivel de elevación, sin embargo, por entre el calor generado de la pasión y lujuria del momento, el rubio pudo notar que Hinata estaba cada vez más agitada, luchando contra sus propios bajos instintos Naruto se movió bruscamente y estampo sus labios en los de su chica de forma hambrienta y demandante mientras esta vez eran sus dedos los que se sumergían en las cálidas profundidades del centro de placer de Hinata, tenia que llevarla al final lo mas rápido posible antes de que la porquería que ella traía en el sistema la llevara al borde de un paro cardiaco... O de que él no resistiera mas y la tomara completamente.

–Si... Si.. ¡SI!– Gimió ella al sentir los hábiles dedos de su novio moviéndose en su interior, explorando, dirigiendo su cuerpo hasta el anhelado clímax que necesitaba con desesperación –Na... Naruto... Naruto... Yo...– Sus temblorosas manos se clavaros con fuerza en los sólidos hombros del joven que la miraba fijamente, maravillado al verla tan entregada y preocupado al saber que aquello no era de forma natural si no provocado por un diabólico fármaco.

–Todo esta bien pequeña...– Le dijo al ver como sus ojos perla se oscurecían y mordía su labio inferior –No te contengas, déjate ir, lo necesitas...– La voz del rubio había bajado pero en contraste se escuchaba sensualmente ronca –Vamos, quiero verte llegar...

–Yo... Yo... No se...– Hinata no estaba segura de lo que ocurría con su cuerpo, pero le gustaba la sensación de la mano de Naruto explorando en su interior, sentía que una presión crecía en sus entrañas y era cada vez más poderosa, era como caminar por el borde de un abismo pero en vez de temer sentía deseos de arrojarse en sus profundidades –Naruto... ¿Qué me pasa?

–Todo estará bien, confía en mi– Y con un brillo malicioso en sus azules ojos, Naruto profundizo sus movimientos en el interior de Hinata –Vamos Hinata, termina para mi, quiero ver tu rostro cuando llegues al clímax que YO te estoy dando

–Naruto... Naruto... Yo... Mmmm!– Y entonces ocurrió, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder sin dejar de enfocar a Naruto, su espalda se curvo, echo su cabeza hacia atrás y la mezcla de un grito y un gemido escapo de sus labios –¡Aaaaaahhh!

–Hermoso...– Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio mientras presenciaba a su bella chica al haber alcanzado su primer orgasmo, fue tan sublime que por un momento se olvido de su prominente erección que comenzaba a doler de lo necesitado que estaba por unirse a la hermosa mujer que yacía sudorosa y agitada en su cama –Simplemente no hay palabras para describir lo hermosa que eres cuando experimentas placer– Ella le sonrió débilmente, aun no podía enfocar bien la mirada –Y ahora me temo que no voy a poder negarme este placer por mucho tiempo– Correspondió la sonrisa de la chica y después se inclino para besarla en la frente, sin embargo, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que su temperatura no había disminuido sino todo lo contrario, y su respiración en vez de calmarse se había alterado más –Hinata... ¿Acaso tu...?

–Naruto... No se que me pasa...– Le susurro mientras acariciaba la mejilla del rubio, este dio un respingo al sentirla tan caliente –No me siento aliviada... Necesito mas...– La alarma se encendió de nuevo en la cabeza del rubio, la porquería de sustancia aun estaba circulando en la sangre de Hinata y eso provocaba que ella estuviera más que lista para otra sesión pero él no estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir, sabia que si la ojiperla le volvía a suplicar el ya no tendría la fuerza de voluntad para rechazarla y acabarían teniendo sexo duro, rudo y sin sentido, y después se arrepentiría de ello pues si de algo estaba seguro era que cuando hiciera suya a Hinata seria algo significativo que cambiaria su vida para siempre –Naruto, por favor... ¡Ayúdame!– Hinata intento jalarlo hacia ella, realmente parecía desesperada

–Tranquila pequeña, voy a ayudarte– Y dicho esto Naruto levanto a Hinata en brazos y se dirigió al baño, ella realmente no parecía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, hasta que un chorro de agua fría le cayo encima provocando que se revolviera en los brazos del joven mientras emitía un gruñido de protesta

–¡E... Esta frió!– Protesto débilmente

–Lo siento Hinata, es por tu bien... _y por el mío..._– Pensó lo ultimo el chico mientras sentía como el agua lo empapaba al igual que la ojiperla, al final sin saber que mas hacer Naruto había optado por entrar al baño y párase bajo el chorro de la regadera con Hinata en brazos esperando que la baja temperatura del agua bajara también la temperatura de sus cuerpos, ella lucho un poco para librarse de los brazos del rubio, pero al final se quedo quieta y llevo sus ojos al rostro preocupado de su novio

–Me siento agotada...– Susurro

–Entonces duerme un poco– Le respondió sonriendo y besándola nuevamente en la frente –Te hará bien– Ella parpadeo un momento, lo miro fijamente un instante y después una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras asentía con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible para después cerrar los ojos. El rubio espero un instante y después cerro la llave del agua, pego su espalda contra el azulejo de la regadera y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado con Hinata acomodada en su regazo, se quedo allí lo que debieron ser unos minutos aunque a él le pareció mucho más hasta ver como el pecho de la joven se elevaba de forma regular y tranquila, finalmente se había quedado dormida. El joven la miro con una mezcla de ternura y frustración, se veía tan tierna cuando dormía ¡Pero aun así estaba furioso con ella! ¿Cómo pudo exponerse de esa forma? Sin falta tendrían una muy seria conversación cuando ella despertara.

Con cuidado de no despertarla se levanto del baño y la llevo a su habitación, ambos estaban empapados así que tuvo que colocarla sobre un sillón que él solía usar para sentarse a leer, busco un par de toallas y se encargo de secar el voluptuoso cuerpo de su chica, cosa que dicho sea de paso tuvo el frustrante efecto de ponerlo caliente otra vez aun así se las ingenio para secarla, colocarle sus patíes y una playera de él para cubrirla y después recostarla de nuevo en su cama, por supuesto que él tenia que cambiarse también así que se dirigió al baño, pero antes de vestirse se vio en la necesidad de darse alivio a si mismo pues lo cierto es que después de secar y vestir a su chica con sus propias prendas él había quedado en un estado similar al de Hinata hace unos momentos pero sin la excusa de un afrodisíaco corriendo por sus venas.

...

Cuando Naruto finalmente estuvo listo para volver a la sala Neji ya había regresado, aunque el joven había estado tan ocupado que realmente no se percato de la salida del castaño

–¡Por fin apareces, Naruto!– Exclamo una sonriente Tenten que al parecer había preparado café y le ofrecía una taza –¿Todo bien con Hinata?– Pregunto la chica con lo que parecía una sonrisa algo maliciosa, el chico no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso

–Se que dormida...– Su nerviosismo aumento al ver la mirada de Neji fija en su persona –Ella quedo... Esta muy agotada...– Neji frunció el ceño con una expresión de absoluta desconfianza

–¿Por qué te cambiaste de ropa?– El rubio trago saliva mientras trataba de pensar en una excusa convincente pero no se le ocurrió ninguna, justo cuando estaba considerando suplicar clemencia o escapar la puerta se abrió y Shikamaru apareció tras esta.

–Ya estoy aquí– Dijo con voz desganada

–¡Por fin llegas!– Exclamo el rubio mientras se alejaba de Neji y se dirigía a su amigo –¿Sabes como podemos ayudar a Hinata?

–Yo no– Le respondió mientras se hacia a un lado para dejar entrar a alguien más –Pero ella si– Naruto y los otros jóvenes se sorprendieron al ver entrar tras Shikamaru nada menos que la ayudante del decano de la facultad de medicina: Sabaku no Temari

–Buenas noches, chicos– Dijo la rubia como si fuera muy común que la llamaran a altas horas de la noche para atender a jóvenes victimas de sustancias extrañas –Este haragán me dijo que alguien le administro un extraño pero potente afrodisíaco a una jovencita

–Es mi chica– Se adelanto Naruto a Neji quien estaba a punto de decir "es mi prima"

–De acuerdo, necesito verla– Dijo la joven mujer

–Por aquí– Naruto procedió a guiarla hasta la habitación donde Hinata dormía pero ya no lucia tan tranquila pues su respiración de nuevo se tornaba agitada y una ligera capa de sudor perlaba su piel y sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas

–Veamos– Dijo Temari acercándose a la joven, saco una pequeña lámpara de su bolsillo y abrió con cuidado uno de los párpados de la chica, después procedió a tomarle el pulso y su temperatura –¿Cuánto hace que su temperatura estaba así de alta?

–Desde que la encontré– Dijo Neji quien había entrado junto con los demás detrás de Temari –Hace varias horas

–Además de la temperatura, la respiración agitada y las pupilas dilatadas ¿Mostró alguna otra reacción?

–Pues...– Respondió Naruto algo nervioso al ver que todos y sobre todo Neji, volteaban a mirarlo –Se ha mostrado... ¿Cómo decirlo? Bastante desinhibida...– Si las miradas perforaran los ojos de Neji ya lo habrían partido por la mitad

–De acuerdo– Dijo mientras se apartaba de Hinata –¿Trajeron lo que necesitaba?

–Aquí esta– Dijo Neji mientras mostraba una bolsa de papel

–Bien– La rubia le quito la bolsa y se dirigió a la cocina, una vez allí vertió el contenido en la mesa

–¿Qué es eso?– Pregunto Naruto al observar una serie de plantas y flores en la mesa –¿Con eso pretendes ayudar a Hinata?– Sin embargo el joven cerro la boca de inmediato al percatarse de la dura mirada de la rubia

–Escucha, torpe– Le dijo mirándolo rudamente –No sabemos que clase de droga le administraron, pero lo que sea esta acelerando sus sistema nervioso y también afectando su cerebro, no podemos administrarle cualquier sustancia porque podríamos causarle algún daño permanente, así que la mejor opción es la medicina natural– Señalo las plantas en la mesa –La familia Hyuuga tiene su propio jardín botánico con una serie de plantas muy extrañas que pueden ayudar a tu novia, así que ¿Qué prefieres? me dejas prepararle una infusión o te preparas para tener acción con ella toda la noche, aunque por lo que he visto es probable que acabe contigo y con todos los miembros del genero masculino aquí presentes antes de que la sustancia en su sistema empiece a remitir

–La infusión– Respondieron Naruto y Neji al mismo tiempo

–Entonces largo y déjenme trabajar– Todos excepto Shikamaru salieron de la cocina, antes de marcharse Naruto dio un ultimo vistazo y noto que Shikamaru cargaba un pequeño maletín y de este sacaba un mortero, algunos frascos para medidas y otras cosas que al parecer Temari necesitaría.

...

Paso poco más de una hora cuando Temari Salió de la cocina, se veía algo agotada y dado que los ronquidos de Shikamaru se escuchaban en la cocina Naruto dedujo que al final la joven fue quien termino todo el trabajo ella sola

–Toma– Dijo entregándole a Naruto un vaso que contenía un liquido ambarino que se encontraba tibio y despedía un aroma herbal algo fuerte pero no desagradable –Asegúrate que se lo tome todo– Le dijo –Esto ayudara a que la sustancia extraña se disuelva mucho más rápido

–¿Estará bien?– Pregunto Naruto algo preocupado

–Despertara con mucha resaca y es probable que no recuerde muy bien lo que paso antes de que le suministraran la sustancia pero se pondrá bien

–Muchas gracias, Temari-Sempai– Ella se mostró algo sorprendida por la forma en que el chico se refirió a ella, después le sonrió en respuesta, realmente le debía gustar mucho aquella chica

–No hay de que, tonto, cuida mejor a tu chica de hoy en adelante

–Puedes estar segura de ello– El rostro de Naruto adquirió una expresión algo más severo. Neji, quien había estado observando se preparaba a decir algo al respecto cuando la rubia volvió a hablar.

–Bueno, mi trabajo aquí termino ¿Alguien podría llevarme a mi casa? Mi tonto acompañante se quedo dormido

–¡Neji y yo lo haremos!– Se apresuro a decir Tenten

–Pero... Hinata...– Trato de protestar Neji pero su chica no le dio oportunidad

–No te preocupes, Neji, estoy segura que Naruto se puede ocupar de ella ¿Verdad?

–Vayan tranquilos– El rubio ya se dirigía a su habitación y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de voltear a verlos, solo escucho que Neji trato de protestar de nuevo y que Rock Lee también se había quedado dormido. Cuando entro a la habitación observo que Hinata estaba muy agitada, estaba empapada en sudor y se había quitado las mantas de encima, estaba tan inquieta que sus movimientos hicieron que la camisa con la que Naruto la había cubierto se había levanto dejando ver sus torneadas piernas y una parte de sus bragas, el chico trago saliva al recordar lo vivido antes con Hinata, jamás había estado tan cerca del cielo y del infierno al mismo tiempo, pero aquel desagradable episodio estaba a punto de terminar; sentándose al lado de la cama deslizo su brazo debajo del cuerpo de Hinata levantándola con delicadeza mientras que con el otro brazo acercó el vaso a los labios de la chica –Bebe esto, pequeña– Le dijo con delicadeza al verla abrir sus perlados ojos –Te hará sentir mejor

–¿Naruto...?– Pregunto ella en un susurro, luego sintió un liquido rozas sus labios, en algún sitio de su abrumada mente recordaba que ella había empezado a sentirse extraña después de haber bebido algo, aun presa de una extraña sustancia que confundía su mente Hinata aparto violentamente su rostro para evitar ingerir lo que le ofrecían –¡No!– Decía en un susurro mientras se sacudía intentando liberarse de los brazos que la sostenían –¡No mas... Por... Por favor...!

–Tranquila pequeña, es por tu bien...– Naruto trato de sostenerla pero ella se resistía, observo el vaso el cual por pura suerte no había derramado ni una gota y después miro a la joven ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo podía hacerla beber aquello?, miro cono los labios femeninos se abrían para protestar y entonces se le ocurrió algo, llevo el vaso a su propia boca y tomo un gran trago de aquel liquido y luego de forma algo brusca estampo su boca contra la de Hinata y la obligo a beber aquel brebaje

–¡Mmmjjj!– Trato de protestar la chica al sentir un extraño liquido correr por su garganta, sin embargo también percibió un aroma conocido, en un breve momento de lucidez ella miro el rostro que aun se encontraba unido al suyo mediante sus bocas y reconoció aquellos hermosos zafiros que de inmediato la tranquilizaron –Naruto...– Dijo en un suspiro cuando sus bocas se separaron –Eres tu...– Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios

–Así es pequeña, estoy aquí y todo va a estar bien– En ese momento pensó que era muy probable que esta vez Hinata no rechazara la medicina si intentaba darle a beber del vaso nuevamente, pero se lo pensó mejor y de nuevo fue él quien se lleno la boca con el aromático liquido, era mejor asegurarse que ella se lo bebiera todo ¿Verdad? Y con esta reflexión de nuevo unió sus labios con los de su novia para asegurarse que ella se bebiera hasta la ultima gota.

...

Fue la luz del Sol dándole de lleno en el rostro lo que despertó a Hinata, abrió los ojos aturdida y después se dio media vuelta para evitar que la luz la siguiera molestando, las mantas eran suaves y cálidas al igual que el colchón en donde estaba acostada, acomodo lentamente la cabeza sobre la almohada con fundas de cuadros negros y naranjas que hacían juego con el cobertor, cerro los ojos para retomar el sueño, y entonces los abrió de golpe ¿Cuadros negros y naranjas? Su cama era violeta con flores rojas, se sentó bruscamente en la cama y deseo no haberlo echo pues de inmediato sintió como si alguien le estuviese martillando el cerebro y un panal de abejas zumbaba en cada uno de sus oídos, entonces ella miro alrededor y comprobó que no estaba en su cama, tampoco estaba en la casa de su amiga, simplemente no tenia idea de que lugar era ese

–¿Don... Donde estoy?– Susurro mirando a su alrededor mientras trataba de recordar en que lugar se encontraba o como llego allí. Trato de hacer memoria, cosa nada fácil pues la cabeza le dolía horrores; entonces los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar: Se había reunido con sus amigas del club de gimnasia en casa de Mikami y después habían ido a un club nocturno para festejar su cumpleaños, allí estaba sus compañeros del colegio y Haku... Habían bailado y partido el pastel, después había tomado algo y... Y... ¿Y que? A partir de allí todo era confuso, eran fragmentos y sonidos que no era capaz de darle forma, hasta que una imagen tomo forma en su mente –¡Por Dios!– Dijo al recordar a Haku muy cerca de ella y ella diciendo que no, pero de algún modo no tenia fuerzas para apartarlo –¿Qu...Que hice...?– Su voz tembló y sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas mientras una serie de imágenes cada vez mas atrevidas pasaba rápidamente por su memoria, ella desnuda y temblorosa suplicando, unas fuertes pero gentiles manos acariciándola y una sensación tan increíble como ninguna otra que había experimentado, en sus recuerdos le parecía ver a su novio con ella, pero era algo borroso, no estaba segura ¿Y si no hubiera sido Naruto? ¿Realmente había pasado todo eso? Entonces se miro a si misma y vio que solo traía la parte de debajo de su ropa interior y una camisa que no reconocía pero que era de hombre –¡¿Qué me paso?!

–Nada que no tenga remedio... por suerte– Dijo una fría voz delante de ella, Hinata levanto la vista y entonces distinguió la figura de alguien en un sillón frente a la cama

–¿Na... Naruto?– Susurro aliviada, hasta que vio a su novio ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella, al ver la mirada en los ojos azules del joven retrocedió involuntariamente pegando su espalda al cabecero de la cama, nunca lo había visto así –Yo... Yo... No...

–¿Recuerdas lo que paso anoche?– Pregunto él cortante

–No muy bien... Recuerdo el club y la música... Pero es... Confuso...

–¿Recuerdas a Haku aprovechándose de ti?– El volumen de su voz se elevo, observo como los ojos perlados de la chica se abrían en una clara mueca de horror, pero eso no lo ablando

–¡Dios! ¡Yo... Yo no pensé...! ¡No creí que...!– Enterró su rostro entre sus manos –¡Estoy tan avergonzada!– Respiro profundamente un par de veces y pregunto con voz temblorosa –¿Estas... Estas enojado?– Espero un momento, pero al no obtener respuesta de parte de el rubio se atrevió a levantar el rostro, lanzo una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a su novio inclinado en la cama con el rostro muy cerca de ella y una mirada terriblemente fría en sus ojos

–¿Enojado? No, Hinata ¡Estoy furioso contigo!– La joven trago saliva

–Yo... Yo... No se de que manera disculparme... Yo no...

–¿Disculparte? No, pequeña, para arreglar esto vas a necesitar algo mas que una simple disculpa– La chica empezó a sentirse entre preocupada y asustada por el disgusto de su novio, se dio cuenta que le aterraba la posibilidad de arruinar su relación por la mala decisión que sin duda había tomado

–¿Qué... Que tengo que hacer? Estoy muy arrepentida...– Sentía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, pero aparentemente eso no ablando al chico quien acerco aun mas su rostro al de ella de tal forma que podían sentir la respiración del otro

–Bueno, si quieres que te perdone por haber defraudado mi confianza como lo hiciste... Voy a tener que castigarte.

* * *

><p>¡Y hasta aquí queda esta vez! ¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco un review? ¡Espero que si! Una vez mas me disculpo por tardar tanto, pero les juro por lo mas sagrado que mientras mi cerebro funcione (porque supongo que algunas partes deben de funcionar) no pienso dejar esta historia inconclusa. OK, pasemos a mi parte favorita: ¡Los reviews!<p>

**sabbath9997: **Pues Tenias toda la razón, en este caso el salvador fue Neji. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**RAYHACHIBY:** Así es, solo que a Hinata le pego más fuerte el afrodisíaco, habrá que ver que intentan los chicos malos después. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**crystal Coronello:** Me alegro que te gustara lo que dijo Shikamaru. Espero que aquí también te gustara su intervención. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Netokastillo:** Pues aquí fue Neji quien le dio una probadita de lo que le espera a Haku, del resto se encargara Naruto más adelante. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Bellrose Jewel:** ¿Como esta tu corazón? Una enorme disculpa por dejarte esperando tanto tiempo. Como pudiste ver en efecto fue Neji quien se convirtió en el ángel guardián de Hinata y solo se permitió sacudir tantito a Haku dejándole a Naruto que se ocupe del castigo mayor, lo que vendrá después. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que le capitulo fuera de tu agrado.

**Hinata21:** Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Tsuki:** Afortunadamente llego Neji al rescate. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Lilipili:** Afortunadamente Neji llego a tiempo, me disculpo por la enorme demora. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Gabe Logan:** ¡Hola mi buen amigo! Temo que Lee no participo mucho (aunque Neji realmente no necesitaba ayuda) no he leído Tachibana pero de acuerdo a lo que me aconsejas no voy a leerlo. A estas alturas Kabuto ya se dio cuenta que las drogas no le van a ayudar así que sin duda buscara una nueva estrategia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Jan di-chan:** ¡No sabes la alegría que me da ver que te gusto el capitulo! Especialmente porque eres una de las tres autoras que mas admiro y respeto. Neji si llego a tiempo pero a Haku aun le falta rendirle cuentas a Naruto, lo que se vera en el siguiente capitulo. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y ojala que pronto nos deleites con otra de tus historias NaruHina.

**Nanami Namikaze:** Afortunadamente Neji llego a tiempo, y en el siguiente capitulo veremos a Naruto cobrarle su chistecito a Haku. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sakima:** Me alegra que te guste "El sentimiento correcto" le tengo un cariño especial a es fic porque estuvo a punto de desaparecer porque la primera vez que lo subí en otra pagina mis lectores comenzaron a pedir mi cabeza, afortunadamente encontré en fanfiction la visión y tolerancia que necesitaba para desarrollar esa historia y al final logre uno de mis fics mas leídos. Claro que son ustedes los que me motivan a escribir, yo creo que saber que hay personas que leen nuestras historias es lo que nos da un objetivo para escribir a todos los autores de fanfics. Me temo que Hinata si va a tener algunos problemas con Naruto, de entrada tendrá que ver que tipo de castigo esta tramando el rubio, pero eso no será nada a comparación de lo que le espera a Haku. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me disculpo por la demora y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Noelialuna:** Lastima que la energía me duro poco y de nuevo me demore, me disculpo por eso. Neji llego al rescate y Naruto estuvo mas que dispuesto a "bajarle la temperatura" a Hinata, y no preocupes que Haku tendrá su castigo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kyoko Nakamura:** En efecto súper Neji llego a tiempo a rescatar a Hinata y ahora Naruto esta mas que listo para ajusticiar a Haku, aunque primero tiene que arreglar un par de cosas con Hinata y ya viste la forma en que Naruto tuvo que "atender" a Hinata, sin duda eso solo sirvió para que los dos tengan mas deseos de terminar bien lo que empezaron, habrá que ver que va a pasar después. Me disculpo por tardar tanto, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Kary-landero-3:** Para situaciones criticas soluciones criticas . Muchas gracias por tu mensaje y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mary Uchiha-sama:** Pues con Haku no le paso nada pero ya vimos como le fue con Naruto (¡Y lo que le falta con el "castigo"). Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Laaulyy:** Muchas gracias por la buena vibra, me tarde pero finalmente pude actualizar. ¡A mi también me encanta cuando Neji es sobre protector! . Me hace muy feliz que me consideres tu autora favorita, créeme que me esforzare por no decepcionarte. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**KinaraHyuga:** ¡wow! Tu lado carnicero me sorprende (por favor avísame si un día te hago enojar para poder abandonar el pais). Aunque tienes razón en eso de que Haku (y también Kabuto) merecen que los castren por aprovecharse de Hinata, afortunadamente Neji actuó justo a tiempo y Naruto se ocupo de "tranquilizar" a Hinata, pero no te preocupes que en el siguiente capitulo Narutin se encargara de ajustarle las cuentas a ese aprovechado y ardido ex novio, y después se va a encargar de castigar a su chica ¿Qué tipo de castigo crees que le aplicara? Por cierto ¡Estoy maravillada con tu fic "Fingiendo" me parece muy bello y original desde ya me declaro una fiel seguidora de tu fic. Me gusto muchísimo tu comentario, por fin aquí tienes la continuación y de verdad espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Nakahara Sunako Chan:** ¡Pero como me voy a olvidar de otra de mis 3 autoras favoritas! De echo aun estoy suspirando por "Te regalo mi historia" ¡Fue bellísima!, de lo mejor que he leído, y aunque seguro yo si ya te debo tener fastidiada te repito que me siento muy pero que muy honrada de saber que de algún modo lo que escribo te impulso a escribir y compartir tu maravilloso talento con los fans NaruHina. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**karlita-san:** ¡Y un saludo desde México para ti! Sin duda una de mis partes favoritas es leer y responder los reviews que me dejan todos ustedes ¡Los adoro!. Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Sumebe:** Sin duda se merecen un mega premio por toda la paciencia que me han tenido, tratare de no demorar tanto, pero algo tiene esta historia que simplemente no puedo escribirla con la misma facilidad que escribí las anteriores. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Aleja-Sama:** Afortunadamente la primera vez de Hinata no fue con Haku, aunque tampoco fue con Naruto (todavía), ahora falta ver como pretende "castigar" Naruto a Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado (¡Saludos hasta Colombia!).

**Gatiinix:** ¡No prendas el cerillo! Aquí esta la actualización, me disculpo por la demora. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Zakishio:** Me disculpo por dejarte en suspenso tanto tiempo, afortunadamente Neji llego a tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Nuharoo:** Me disculpo por la demora. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**NamikazeUlquiorra:** Me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar pero por fin aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, espero que también te guste y muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario.

**Jemarusama:** No te preocupes que Neji llego al rescate, pero sin duda Naruto tendrá su momento de venganza contra Haku por tan ruin intento de aprovecharse de Hinata y créeme que para ello no necesitara ayuda. Se que el final del anterior capitulo fue algo amargo, espero que con este te haya mejorado un poquito el humor y no te preocupes que si bien Naruto esta muy enfadado con Hinata por arriesgarse como lo hizo es muy conciente de que ella no es la principal culpable, sin embargo ella tiene que aprender a ser menos ingenua y él se encargara de explicárselo bien y bonito mediante un muy instructivo "castigo", sin embargo temo que aun no habrá lemon en el próximo capitulo pero sin falta habrá mas lime como lo vimos en este. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**diana carolina:** Tu si que eres de pocas palabras . Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**hikary gaega:** Antes que nada: Me disculpo por tardar demasiado (otra vez), referente a tus preguntas: Si, Neji si llego a salvar a su querida prima, Naruto esta muy enojado con Hinata por lo que paso (aunque ayudarla a bajarle la temperatura lo apaciguo un poco) pero sabe que ella en ningún momento pretendía faltar a la relación de ambos, no, este intento por destruir la relación de Naruto y Hinata fallo miserablemente pero Kabuto no se dará por vencido. ¡Yo apoyo el NaruHinaSasu! Pero no como un triangulo amoroso si no como un maravilloso acuerdo (¿Por qué Hinata no puede quedarse con los dos?) siempre he tenido la inquietud de hacer un fic donde Naruto y Sasuke se enamoren de Hinata y en vez de pelear por ella deciden compartirla, pero antes deben conquistarla, ustedes dirán si es algo que les gustaría leer porque yo ya tengo varias ideas Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**drako lightning: **Me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, el trabajo me tiene muy absorbida (¡Maldita reforma educativa!), pero por fin termine el capitulo y espero que también te haya gustado, Muchas gracias por tus mensajes.

**Poison girl 29:** Afortunadamente Neji si llego a tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**NANA-chan53:** Muchas gracias por acordarte de mi día y me disculpo por volver a tardar mucho tiempo en actualizar. Sin duda Haku actuó como un joven inmaduro y calenturiento y eso pronto lo va a pagar a Manos de un Naruto furioso, pero antes Hinata tendrá que soportar el castigo de Naruto para que él la perdone por haberse puesto en tan peligrosa situación y sin duda Kabuto no va a rendirse en su intento por separa a esta pareja, temo que aun esta lejos el regreso de Sasuke pero te aseguro que en el futuro volveremos a saber de él. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado ¡Saludos desde México!.

**Paularuda4:** Déjame decirte que eres la primera en decir que quieres que Hinata le de su virginidad a Haku, pero me temo que Neji llego a tiempo y ahora el ex novio va a tener que enfrentarse a la furia del novio actual. Me hace muy feliz saber que has leído mis otras historia y que te hayan gustado, me disculpo por haberte echo esperar tanto tiempo pero espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Namikaze Rock:** ¿Ganso? ¿Habamos de un patito?. Me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualiza, afortunadamente Neji llego a tiempo y pronto Haku recibirá lo que merece. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Wesli:** Me alegra que la historia te este gustando, ojala que este capitulo también. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Yue Hyuuga:** No te preocupes, me hace muy feliz que leas mi trabajo sin importar en que momento lo hagas, créeme, sé lo que es estar escasa de tiempo (y de inspiración). Neji llego a tiempo pero sin duda cuando Hinata contente a Naruto tendrá que explicarle algunas cosas a su sobre protector primo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Oyuky Chan:** Por suerte Neji llego a tiempo y ahora Haku estará en serios problemas aunque el principal culpable fue Kabuto quien sin duda pronto regresara con nuevas y truculentas artimañas, por el momento veremos que es lo que quiere Naruto para perdonar a Hinata. Muchísimas gracias por tu hermoso comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Arcangel Guerrero:** No te preocupes que siempre me gustan muchísimo tus comentarios y la forma en la que analizas cada parte del capitulo es genial y me ayuda a mejorar, me disculpo por poner el nombre equivocado, acostumbro revisar el capitulo antes de subirlo pero aun así siempre hay errores que se me pasan. Sin duda Haku fue manipulado pero parte de ello se debe a su inmadurez e inseguridad y como dices a sus celos y sin duda lo que hizo tendrá terribles consecuencias no solo de parte de Naruto si no también de Hinata. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario (Te lo repito ¡Adoro tus reviews!), me disculpo por haber demorado mucho (otra vez) espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**cefiro101:** Digamos que Kabuto se ha sabido mover y por ello es que nadie lo ha relacionado con los intentos por arruinar la relación de nuestra pareja favorita, no te preocupes que yo se muy bien lo que es estar escasa de tiempo. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**hinata uzumaki:** No te preocupes que yo me tardo aun más en actualizar. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**SabakunoMarina:** Espero que todo vaya bien contigo, sé lo que es estar abrumada por situaciones ajenas a nuestro control, solo puedo decirte que tengas paciencia y te ocupes de una cosa a la ves y al final todo estará bien. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Amix01:** No te preocupes que Haku tendrá lo que se merece, falta ver si Kabuto también. Me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Citalli:** Por fin aquí tienes la actualización, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Cotycandy:** ¡Muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras y por acordarte de mi día! Como viste Neji llego a tiempo y ahora Naruto tiene que regañar (y castigar a Hinata) y después se ocupará de Haku. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y de nuevo gracias por tu hermoso comentario.

**Amoelanimeee:** Sin duda entre tantas emociones que experimento Naruto estuvieron los celos aunque Hinata en ningún momento tuvo la intención de hacer algo indebido. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**okashira janet:** ¡Y aquí esta mi tercer autora favorita, soy feliz!. Sasuke se fue a América porque se sentía terriblemente culpable y avergonzado por lo que le hizo a su amigo, llegara el momento de retribuir el daño que hizo pero aun falta mucho para eso, y sin duda Naruto y Hinata tendrán su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y sin la presión de ningún afrodisíaco. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**soul vulpes:** Lamento haberte echo esperar de nuevo pero por fin aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**kuro-neko-nely:** Pues yo también creo que la mejor pareja para Naruto seria Hinata y lo cierto es que aun tengo esperanza de que así sea, pero debo decir que cada vez es menos, aun así yo seguiré sosteniendo que la pareja ideal en Naruto es la del NaruHina, Sasuke se fue a América a continuar sus estudios y se quedara allí un buen tiempo pero te prometo que regresara en cuanto a Kiba aun le falta tiempo para aparecer pero sin duda lo veremos. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Kitsuneantrax:** Afortunadamente Neji llego a tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Jessica Tobar:** ¡Si, adoro ser mala! No es cierto, me disculpó por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Karlosgoyo:** No tienes idea de lo apenada que estoy por demorarme tanto en actualizar, pero es que ahora que ya entre en el mundo laboral te juro que mi tiempo y mis ganas de escribir escasean mucho, mi trabajo me mantiene bajo constante presión y mi familia otro tanto y eso a menudo me bloquea para escribir, a veces pasan semanas enteras sin que tenga tiempo de tocar el fic, aun así te juro que no voy a dejar esta historia inconclusa, jamás he dejado un fic sin terminar y este no será la excepción. De nuevo me disculpo y espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado y muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Amaya de Inuzuka:** Puedes llamarme como tu quieras (aunque me emociona que quieras decirme así) me disculpo por haber tardado demasiado otra vez pero por fin estoy de vuelta, veremos un poco más de Suigetsu pero me temo que no va a ser un personaje muy recurrente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Ana-Gaara:** Por suerte Neji apareció a tiempo y evito una tragedia, ahora solo falta ver que es lo Naruto esta tramando para castigar a Hinata, pero me temo que aun no habrá lemon en el siguiente capitulo pero prometo mas lime como el que vimos en este, temo que también veremos más de los maquiavélicos planes de Kabuto, pero él se va a demorar un par de capítulos más. Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y por toda tu paciencia y ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Mikoto Namikaze:** Pues bienvenida, me da mucho gusto contar contigo. Neji ya le dio una repasadita a Haku y ahora solo falta que sea Naruto quien le vaya a ajustar las cuentas. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y también te agradezco tus hermosas palabras.

**Uzumaki Hinata:** Lo bueno es que al final Haku no consiguió mas que unos buenos golpes (¡Y lo que le falta!). Me alegra que esta historia también te este gustando. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Wen-vallejos:** Por suerte Neji llego a rescatar a su prima y de momento la relación entre Naruto y Hinata no peligra, pero ya veremos que pasa más adelante. Me disculpo por haber demorado tanto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Victor:** Me disculpo por tardar tanto. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**vanesa-kun:** Perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Violinist-sama:** Aquí esta el capitulo 9, me disculpo por tan larga espera. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Marce-chan:** Y te hice esperar casi un año, perdón por eso. Me alegra que la historia te guste, espero que este capitulo también y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Guest:** Te juro que se me cae la cara de vergüenza por hacerlos esperar tanto pero en serio que no he tenido ni tiempo ni la inspiración suficiente para escribir, es por eso que realmente estoy muy, muy agradecida por toda la paciencia que me han tenido todos ustedes. Afortunadamente a Hinata lo paso nada grave (al menos no a manos de Haku) aunque ahora debe lidiar con el enojo de su novio aunque eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y de nuevo muchísimas gracias por toda tu paciencia y todos tus mensajes.

**vanessa-chaan:** ¿Jo?

**uzumaki namikaze:** Me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, mi trabajo no me deja mucho tiempo para ello pero te prometo que este fic no quedara inconcluso sin importar cuanto me demore (eso si sigo contando con su apoyo, claro) Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Maria -A:** Por suerte Neji llego a tiempo, Naruto entiende que Hinata jamás tuvo la intención de hacer algo malo pero no puede evitar sentirse enojado ya que este sentimiento se deriva de la gran preocupación que sintió por ella, pero no te angusties que el ya tiene pensado como puede "arreglarse" con su chica (eso se vera en el próximo capitulo) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**naruhina 4ever:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala que este capitulo también y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Eres la mejor:** ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y gracias otra vez por tu comentario.

**Chopk:** ¡Por fin actualice! Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Jordydanielz:** Lamento la demora. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**jonnnhy-fannaruhina:** Como ya te había dicho, no creo que Hinata sea perfecta, a mi parecer ella también ha cometido errores, tal vez tu estas poniendo demasiada atención a los fallos de Naruto que no te percatas en los de Hinata, ahora bien, como ya también te lo dije, en esta pagina hay muchísimos fics la mayoría escritos por excelentes autores, si no te gusta como escribo te invito a buscar una historia que sea mas de tu agrado ya que si lo que esperas es que Naruto y Hinata vivan felices el día a día sin ningún problema y que todo sea miel sobre hojuelas lamento decirte que este fic no es para ti.

**RIUX:** Aquí tienes la continuación, ojala que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Riuxhuchiha:** ¿Eres el mismo de arriba? Bueno, en dado caso la respuesta seria la misma. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tus comentarios.

**Raul:** Aquí esta la continuación, ojala te haya gustado y lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sabry-arzaa:** Muchas gracias por lo que dices, Me hace muy feliz que sientas esa conexión con mi historia. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Darktiden:** ¿New Jersey? ¡Wow, genial!. Lamento tardar tanto, en muy pequeñas dosis pero la inspiración regreso lo suficiente para terminar este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Elizabeth-chan:** Me disculpo por abusar de tu paciencia, por fin el capitulo estuvo listo, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**karla-eli-chan:** Lamento tan larga demora, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**david naruhina:** OK. Pero... ¿Quién es tu primo? ¡Esta bien, no te preocupes! Cuando uno gusta de escribir fics y recibir reviews ya debe estar preparado para afrontar todo tipo de criticas (¡Si supieras la de cosas que me han dicho!). Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y espero que a ti si te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Ledger:** ¡Haces que me sonroje! No sabes la alegría que me da saber que te gusta mi forma de escribir. Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Faiya Sabaku No:** ¿Los 8 de un golpe! ¡Wow, me sorprendes! (¡Y me haces sentir muy halagada!). Me disculpo por tomarme tanto tiempo para actualizar, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**minato170:** ¿No sabes como me emociona saber que te han gustado todas mis historias! Trato de no alterar tanto las personalidades de los personajes (sobre todo de Naruto y Hinata). Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por tu comentario.

**Sasukecd:** Una vez mas me disculpo por tardar tanto (es que en serio, me han pasado muchas cosas y algunas han sido muy malas) pero por fin pude terminar este capitulo. Espero que hayas tenido una excelente navidad y un gran inicio de año (mas vale tarde que nunca). Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Ryucken:** Bueno, parte de los celos de Naruto se deben a la desconfianza que le genero haber sido traicionado por su ex novia y su mejor amigo, y la otra parte se debe a, como dices, que su novia sea mas joven que él (y después de lo que acaba de pasar ten por seguro que la va a vigilar mucho más). Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Carmen:** ¡Tarde pero seguro! Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**lluvia14:** Aunque no lo creas hubo un tiempo (cuando aun era estudiante) en la que actualizaba cada semana o cada 15 días, pero ahora que mis estudios concluyeron y he ingresado a la vida laboral ya no dispongo de tanto tiempo y cuando tengo estoy tan cansada que realmente no me siento inspirada para escribir, de verdad lamento tener que hacerlos esperar tanto. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**YazminaZho0e:** Lento pero seguro, aquí esta la continuación, muchas gracias por no perder la fe en mi. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**lidia-sama:** Aquí esta la continuación, me disculpo por la demora y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Hinataliddy:** ¡por supuesto que tendrá continuación! Aquí la tienes. Me alegra que la historia te este gustando, espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Montric:** Aquí esta la continuación, afortunadamente a Hinata no le paso nada grave. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y disculpa por la tardanza.

**Heero Root:** Kabuto ha sabido esconderse así que aun falta para que reciba lo que se merece, pero sin duda a Haku le espera algo bastante desagradable. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**mmm3:** En teoría no me tarde un año. Lamento la demora, muchas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**DiegoDarksUchiha:** Se que es difícil de creer pero en serio que trato de actualizar lo antes posible, es solo que ya casi no tengo tiempo para escribir. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, lamento la demora y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**jirai26:** Por fin pude subirlo hoy, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Magui-rios-37:** Me alegra que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado, espero que este también y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**nali-neechan:** ¡Y besotes para ti también! Neji llego al rescate, ahora falta ver a que se refiere Naruto con eso de castigar a Hinata. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia y tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**AlePrzdeBTR:** Y de desde México ahí les va la continuación, me disculpo por la tardanza. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**lavida134:** ¡Por supuesto que soy malvada! Es una de las razones por las que me volví maestra, para poder torturar niños ÑACA, ÑACA, ÑACA, ¡Es broma!. Lamento la demora, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**NaruHinaAng:** Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto, pero prefiero subir un buen capitulo que un capitulo a medias y estoy segura que como autora puedes entenderme. Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y tu paciencia y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**micaelacar****:** Lamento la demora, temo que este fic no tiene nada de SasuHina, pero como ya he mencionado me encantaría escribir un fic NaruHinaSasu (si es que alguna vez tengo tiempo) Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario y ojala que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Yeni:** ¡Aquí la tienes! Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Carlita:** ¡Por fin pude terminar la continuación! Espero que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**Michelita-almazan:** Me alegra que mis historias te provoquen tantas emociones, por fin pude actualizar, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Bueno chicos y chicas, ahora en mi nuevo trabajo cuento con un poco más de tiempo libre pero lo cierto es que mejor ya no prometo nada, voy a esforzarme mucho para no tardar tanto en actualizar pero temo que desde hace un par de años mi amiga la inspiración me visita muy de vez en cuanto así que una vez mas apelo a su paciencia. De nuevo me disculpo por haber tardado tanto y otra vez les agradezco por su paciencia y por tomarse la molestia de leer mis historias, todo comentario, felicitación, reclamo o critica (constructiva) será bien recibida. Espero pronto ponerme en contacto con ustedes, mientras espero que les vaya muy bien en todo lo que hagan ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
